Kingdom Hearts: Resonance of the Soul
by Lenchkumaximus
Summary: Kairi and her partner Sora must band together with the other students of the DW academy to stop the forces of evil from ressurecting the vicious Heartless in this Sci-fi/Adventure Epic. Sokai, Rikusion, ZidaneXGarnet OCxTerra Branford. Rated M for Language, Violence and some Sexual Content. REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Sora and Kairi

Kingdom Hearts: Resonance of the Soul

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except my OC's

Chapter 1: Sora and Kairi: The Keyblade Wielding Duo?

It was a dark calm night over the great city of Traverse Town, the neon lightshow's and the calm quite bars and pubs were the residents where having their merry times. Outside the streets were empty save for two people, one a young man with long blonde hair hidden in a bandanna, he was wearing a large white trench coat and was walking hand in hand with a young girl with pink hair tied in a ponytail, they were laughing and chatting as they walked down the main street.

They were unaware of a strange presence close to them; hiding in the alleyway a pair of amber eyes watched them.

The girl turned around, alarmed having heard a rustling noise, her boyfriend looked back "What is babe?" he asked as she looked out into the street. "I just had the strangest feeling that we're being watched Snow" said his girlfriend Serah.

Snow looked around but didn't see anything, he shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist "Relax Serah there's nothing out there and besides even if there was I'd protect you" he boasted pointing his thumb at his chest, she smiled and they continued walking.

"Now let's get back before your sister kills us" Snow said, Serah giggled, she then stopped when she saw something. She barely had time to react before it struck.

The monster moved at lightning fast speed and slashed through Snow's chest like a knife through butter, huge gashes appeared in his chest as fountains of blood shot out. She screamed as he collapsed face first onto the ground. She crawled down next to him but she couldn't do anything before it struck her.

Its hand erupted from her chest as it pierced her from behind, it pulled back and she fell forward joining her boyfriend in paradise. The being stood crouched as two lights emerged from the bodies, two small heart shaped lights.

The creature grabbed the lights in its hands and ate them, it began to glow and its body became more muscular, its long antennae growing till they reached its feet, its claws becoming longer as well as an extra finger being added, blue veins began to appear, the monster spoke in a soft whisper "Need more power"

"Well well well what do we have here?" a soft voice spoke out causing the monster to look round.

Standing there were a young man and woman around sixteen years of age. The girl had shoulder length ruby colored hair and violet hair, she wore a white shirt with a blue and white tie, she had a blue and white skirt with long blue stockings that went up to her knees and black shoes.

The boy had wild spiky caramel colored hair with ocean blue eyes; around his next was a necklace with a strange symbol on it, a large circle with two smaller ones above it, like ears. He wore a blue and black hoodie with silver lining down the sleeves, his undershirt was black with sliver going down the middle, his short were like chaps and his rather large trainers were navy blue and black.

The boy smirked "There's no doubt about it Kairi, that dude's a Neoshadow, very nasty piece of work" the girl, Kairi nodded "Correct Sora and it's our job to stop it before it becomes a Heartless, that's the mission remember?"

Sora stretched his arms "So what do you think Kairi? the usual or should I bring out the Star Seeker the King gave us, after all what's wrong with a change in style"

Kairi smiled and looked towards the Neoshadow "Sure why not, let's go Sora!" as she charged down the stairs.

"Fuck yeah! Star Seeker Form Go!" shouted Sora as he jumped into the air, light surrounded him morphing and forming a large key like weapon. The guard was shaped like two shooting stars, the blade blue with stars decorated all over it, the teeth were made up of a crescent moon and a star.

Kairi leapt into the air and grabbed hold of the blade twirling it her hands before flipping over and landing in front of the Neoshadow. She pointed the weapon at its chest "Neoshadow, your evil will be purged from this town, I'm sending you back to the hell you came from"

The Neoshadow roared and charged towards her, it slashed at her with its claws. Kairi blocked the attack and slashed at the Neoshadow, it blocked with its right claw and slashed upwards with its left, Kairi dodged it by flipping backwards and stabbing towards its head, striking its shoulder, purple blood exploding from it.

The Neoshadow kept slashing, Kairi parrying every move, it tried to raise its left arm but its injury stopped it allowing Kairi to round house kick it in the face. The Neoshadow was sent flying into the wall; it looked up to see her slashing the blade at its head. "Fuck you and die!" shouted Kairi as she decapitated the creature, it exploding into black mist.

Kairi grinned and Sora transformed back into his human form. "Well now that's done we should probably head back to Disney Castle, Master Yen Sid will want to hear about this latest attack" she said.

Sora nodded "Let's get going then!" he shouted earning a smack on the head from Kairi "OW! What was that for?" he said pouting

She frowned "You idiot be quiet we're not supposed to attract attention, it's one of the rules remember?"

Sora massaged the back of his head, "Yeah whatever can we go now?" Kairi sighed and nodded and they made their way to a large open area.

Sora transformed back into a Keyblade and Kairi summoned her Glider, surrounding herself in dark purple armour, then she jumped onto the glider and flew off in the valley between worlds.

KHROS

Disney Castle stood tall over the sacred peaceful land that it was built on, its founder Walt Disney had formed the academy after the Heartless threat returned in the form of beings called Shadows, which had begun to attack nearby worlds, in response Walt and his weapon partner King Mickey Mouse began to teach other wielders how to use their weapons and combat the threat.

King Mickey had paid a visit to his old friend Master Yen Sid, the tall grey bearded wizard with a blue pointy hat with stars on it smiled as Mickey walked towards him.

"I'am glad you could make on such short notice my friend; it would appear we might have a problem"

Mickey's eyes widened "What sort of problem Master? Nothing bad I hope" he said in his high pitched funny voice.

Yen Sid frowned "It appears that one of the students from Eraqus's school, The Land of Departure has disappeared recently, he has already sent in two of his students to investigate but I fear it may not be enough, which is why I want you to send in some of your students to help them out"

Mickey gasped "A student has gone missing, oh no" he looked up at Yen Sid "Don't you worry Master I'll sent some of my best students to help out" he said with a small laugh.

Yen Sid smiled and nodded before turning to look out the window "There are dark forces at work Mickey, I fear that these event may be leading to something far more dangerous than just the Heartless, other threats and manifesting as well, be on your guard " he looked at him as he said the last part

Mickey nodded "Thank you Master I will be sure not to let anything happen to my students"

KHROS

Kairi arrived at the school not long after the sun had sat and the moon was only just beginning to show, it was like a big cheesy grin looking down on her. Sora materialised and began stretching.

"Man staying in Keyblade form is murder on your body "he said as he stretched his arms, Kairi sighed and crossed her arms "You know you don't always have to push yourself so hard, I can turn into a Keyblade as well"

Sora looked at her like she had grown a second head before he burst out laughing, she looked at him confused before she heard more laughter behind her she looked round to see a tall well-built boy with shoulder length silver hair and a small girl with ear length black hair.

She smiled and waved at them "Hi Sora, Hi Kairi how did you guys get along?"

Kairi smiled back "Hey Xion we did fine" she looked over at the two boys who were laughing their heads off "Hey Riku, Sora what are you guys laughing at?"

Sora grinned "Oh nothing", Riku looked at her amused before saying "We're laughing about the fact you turn into the girlish Keyblade ever!" he said before they high fived and started laughing again.

Kairi walked up to them calmly before grabbing both their head and smashing them together, they both collapsed in a heap moaning with pain.

"Jackass's" she said as she walked up the stairs into the school, her and Xion laughing as the two boys picked themselves up.

"Man how can you stand being with a girl like her? Such a temper, it not my fault her Keyblade looks like her weird dad's floral nightmare" said Riku as he stood up swaying slightly.

"Kairi does have a temper but she can be very focused and determined when she needs to be" said Sora as they began walking to the entrance.

Riku grinned and made a baby face "Ohhhh do you wuv her wittle Sowa?" he said in a baby voice earning him a smack in the bollocks

"Shut the fuck up" said Sora as they made their way to catch up with their partners

They moved up to the main office of Master Mickey Mouse who was waiting for them, beside him was an anamorphic duck and dog

The dog waved at them "Hiya Sora, Kairi glad to see you back safely" he said cheerfully, Sora grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

The four bowed to Mickey before waiting what he had to say, Mickey sat up straight in his chair and smiled at them.

"Thanks for coming everyone, today I'am giving you a mission of upmost importance so listen carefully" he said.

The four nodded and he continued "Recently one of the students from one of our neighbouring schools The Land of Departure has gone missing along with his weapon partner, two student have already been sent in to investigate but we fear this may not be enough, as you may have heard there has been a strange increase in disappearances lately, over 20 people have vanished completely and we fear that there could be someone or something behind it"

"Heartless?" said Riku, Mickey shook his head "Not this time, Heartless are usually quite messy and it's not hard to track them down, this however is something completely different, now then, the B and B is called Granorg's Place, that's where you guys need to go"

Kairi pumped her fist "Let's go guys! TO PROTECT AND SERVE!" before marching out the room.

Sora facepalmed while the others gave each other a confused look, "Yeah I don't get it either" he said before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him along with her, he sent Riku a look that said "Help me!"

Riku and Xion and the other all laughed before Riku waved them off "See you guys, we'll be back soon!" before they ran after them.

Donald turned to Mickey "Do you think they'll be ok?" he said and Mickey crossed his arms and frowned, Goofy sighed "I sure hope so" he said as Mickey looked up at the both of them "Guys I have faith in them, don't worry about it besides I have already sent back-up just in case they can't handle it"

**So will Sora, Kairi, Riku and Xion solve the mystery of the disappearing students? **

**Find out in Chapter 2 Klown: Roxas and Axel's Run in With The B and B Killer. **


	2. Klown

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

**Klown: Roxas and Axel's Run In With the B and B Killer?**

Two young men sat inside a car outside a B and B named The Granorg B and B, one had long spiky red hair with green hair and tear like tattoos under his eyes, the other had windswept blonde hair and blue eyes.

The one with red hair, Axel, to his partner and said "So hypothetically if we were the last two men on earth, would you fuck me then?"

The blonde, Roxas, frowned "How many times are you gonna ask me this, the answers no and it will always be no"

Axel sighed "I said hypothetically"

They both sat back before Axel sighed and turned to Roxas "Why are we even here, you promised me steak and we're sitting outside a fucking house"

Roxas looked at him confused before saying "Stake out? Stake out, Jesus you've been a member of the academy for 4 years you should know what that means"

Axel looked fairly hurt "Sometimes you can be really insensitive, so why are we here then?"

Roxas looked away to the building across the street "Well it's not strictly in the books the reason we're hear"

Axel perked up and leaned in so close that their noses were practically touching "Are we gonna fuck someone up?" he whispered.

Roxas leaned in even closer "If we find who I'm looking for, your damn right we will" he said grinning.

Axel grinned "So who we killing?" Roxas leaned back "Well I don't have any suspects yet that's kind of the reason why we're here but have you seen the newspaper clipping on my desk back at the academy?"

Axel nodded "You mean the ones about the killer clowns?" Roxas scoffed and made a face "No that's ridiculous I mean the ones about the missing B and B owners"

Axel nodded "Yeah so whys this personal?"

Roxas's face saddened "Because my twin brother happened to own a B and B, it was his job along with his partner and they both disappeared recently along with several other B and B owners and this happens to be the last B and B in the fucking town"

Axel laughed and pointed to the building "What this B and B?"

Roxas nodded and pointed to the building "Yes that B and B, look if you're not gonna listen, wait someone's going in"

Axel looked away as a boy with spiky blonde hair walked past the car eyes narrowing in suspicion as he walked past the car, Axel and Roxas watched him as he walked past them before Axel whispered "Is that him?" Roxas nodded "Could be, let's go"

Axel turned round only to nearly jump out of his skin, the man had pressed his face right up against the window with an incredibly creepy expression on his face, and he motioned for Axel to lower the window which he did. The man leaned in and spoke softly "Can't park here I'm afraid your blocking the entrance if you would just like the move down the road a little bit"

Axel, shaking, nodded "Ok" he said looking very uncomfortable, the man stroked Axel's cheek slowly before whispering "Thank you" he turned and went to walk into the B and B.

The two parked on a space before making their way to the front door, fist pumping as they reached the door, before Axel could ring the doorbell Roxas clapped his hands "Wait a minute we need a back story, we can't go in as us, right what have you got"

"We're a gay couple deeply in love, we like music and food" Roxas sighed and shook his head "No, no, no I can't be gay looking like this, something better" Axel thought again "We're gay plumbers we like working in kitchens" Roxas facepalmed "I don't think your listening I can't do gay and I don't want to be gay cause that would mean I'd have to share a room with you, come on something better"

Axel thought again "We're best friends, we've been doing ridiculous hours at the office and we need to get away" Roxas nodded "I like it"

"And we're very gay" Axel said as he rang the doorbell, Roxas sighed and facepalmed "I need a new partner"

"And we're not fucking gay" Roxas said as the door opened, Axel quickly wrapped his arm around Roxas and smiled at the man "Hey we're gay!"

Roxas sighed but decided to play along with and it and slapped his hand "Oh no you didn't" he said before punching Axel in the back hard, Axel tensed and then groaned loudly earning a weird look from the owner.

"See you moved your car then" he said as Roxas made a panicked expression before Axel said "So you got any rooms then?" the man nodded "Yeah I've got a perfect room for you guys, king sized bed, free lube"

Axel perked up "Oh fantastic!" Roxas clenched his teeth "Fan-fucking –tastic" the man fully opened the door and gestured for then to enter "Well if you come in I'll show you to your room"

Axel waved his hand forward "Well after you cupcake" Roxas grinned "Lady's first" Axel's face fell and moved into the house, Roxas shaking his head as they walked in.

KHROS

They walked into the kitchen; the place looked very run down, there was patches of dirt all over the walls, dirty pot and pans everywhere covered in grease, piled up so that it looked like they hadn't been washed in weeks, Axel noticed this "Nice place" he remarked sarcastically, "Yeah very tidy in here" said Roxas as he saw some mould on the sink. The man turned round with the same creepy expression "Thanks, we do well in our cleanliness, we haven't had any quests yet"

"What, ever?" said Roxas looking round in suspicion "We had a guy come round earlier but he turned it down earlier, some people are just picky I suppose" said the man. Roxas nodded and narrowed his eyes in suspicion "Yeah, picky" he said slowly.

They moved upstairs and into the bedroom, "Right there's the bed, king size, bathrooms on the left" Roxas frowned "That's not a king, it's a double" the owner sighed "Well the sky that sold it to me said it was a king"

Axel looked rather happy about this "Well I guess that means we'll be a lot closer in bed" Roxas sighed "Oh yes lovely" he said sarcastically. He wrapped his arm around Axel "We'll take the room can you please leave, we've got some bumming to do" Axel looked incredibly happy but quickly masked it "Yeah fuck off" he said as he pushed the man out.

He turned round and clapped his hands, his top mysteriously gone "Right your ass or mine" he said clapping his hands together, Roxas looked horrified and whispered "Put your top back on"

Axel sighed and pointed at him "Sometimes you need to commit a bit more, I mean look at me willing to bum, for work" Roxas threw his hands up in the air "Enough of this gay shit already , he believes out story now let's come up with a plan"

Downstairs the owner went to go talk to the other owner of the B and B "Hey Pence guess what we have a couple of guest downstairs"

"Oh….yeah?" replied Pence, Hayner nodded "Yeah but I think they might be undercover spy's or something, pretending to be gay" the doorbell rang and he went to open it, there was a strange laugh as he looked surprised "Oh your back"

Roxas and Axel sat in the bed casually eating a pizza that had been left there, presumably from the owner "You never told me you had a brother" said Axel, "Well you never asked" said Roxas, "I thought you might have mentioned him when I took you to see my family, introduced to mum and dad and little Ariel"

"I fucking hated that little bitch" said Roxas.

"I apologise for you having to sit at the kids table, it was a mix up" said Axel apologetically. Roxas shook his head and kept eating "So tell me about your brother?"

"Not really much to say, names Ventus though everyone calls him Ven, he's a goody two shoes who always does the right thing and he can sometimes be an utter twat but he can be alright, anyway he went to a different school, The Land of Departure, while I went the Twilight Town academy same with you"

Axel nodded and pressed on "So he's gone missing?" Roxas nodded "Yep the 23rd B and B owner this month and this is the last one, I reckon there trying to kill of the competition, it the only thing I can come up with but its fucking genius"

Axel seemed to agree "That does actually make sense, this place is a shithole" Roxas laughed "You can say that again, there's shit on the wall over there, now let's lay low, sit about I reckon we'll find something"

KHROS

Axel laid down next to Roxas, face to face, Roxas sighed "I said top to toe" Axel backed off and looked down "Oh did you? Huh never heard you" switching round so that his feet were right next to Roxas's face, Roxas quickly changed his mind because Axel's feet smelled absolutely foul, "Get back up here now" he said holding his breath, Axel snuggled up next to him "I knew you'd see sense"

A few hours later, Axel got up needing to go to the toilet, when he opened the bathroom door he almost puked; whoever had last used the toilet had forgotten to flush the toilet, he decided to head downstairs completely unaware of the strange man in a clown mask twitching periodically following him.

Once Axel had finished he looked around confused as he heard a strange chanting noise before a psychotic laugh, he turned round, and quickly pulling out the Beretta 9 pistol he had received for back up and ordered the creature to freeze. It was a man, fairly overweight, with a clown mask with spiky orange hair and dressed a plain clown outfit.

Axel raised the gun and pointed it at his target "Take the mask off and get back" the clown seemed to obey, backing off slightly, Axel relaxed only for it to charge forward, "I said get back!" shooting it in the leg, causing it to collapse on one knee, it looked up at him, not saying anything "I warned you" he said trying to remain calm.

The clown made a gesture with its hand as if to say "Wait" before reaching into its pouch and pulling out what looked like a party popper, Axel's eyes widened with fear "What is that? Is that a party popper?" the clown did not respond.

"SIR IS THAT A PARTY POPPER?" he shouted raising his gun again, the clown nodded slowly and before Axel could react it shot him in the chest.

Axel seized up, it felt like all his insides where burning, he dropped his gun as the pain over took him, it shot him again and again, every blow only increasing the unimaginable pain that went through him, then he collapsed twitching only slightly.

"Axel? AXEL?" he could hear Roxas as he made his way down the stairs, he found his partner lying face down "What the fuck?" he said as he looked around to see where his attacker had gone. "Is that you Rox?" said Axel and Roxas made his way back to his partner.

"No,no,no,no,no!" he said as he rested Axel's head on his lap "Who did this Axel!" he said, "It was a clown" gasped Axel as he coughed up blood, "Rox?" he said looking up in his eyes, fighting back tears Roxas looked down at him "Yeah buddy?"

"I need you to do something for me, one last thing before I check out of this hell hole" Roxas chuckled "Leaving me with the bill?" Axel laughed choking up more blood, "No I need you to kiss me" he said suddenly

Roxas looked down at him "What?" he said disgusted "What?" said Axel trying to cover up what he just said "I said I want you to miss me when I'm gone" he said

"No you didn't" said Roxas confused, "How can you call me a liar at a time like this? I'm dying for god's sake what's wrong with you" said Axel his breath getting more and more weak, Roxas sighed "Axel, no-one must know what we're about to do but I'll do for you" and he leaned down, their face's almost touching before Axel laughed "I knew you were gay" he said before going still.

Roxas looked up in disbelieve "WHAT?" he shouted before shaking Axel "Axel? Axel! AXEL!" he shouted in grief. His eyes filled with tears as he patted Axel on the head "Axel, don't worry pal, I'm gonna get revenge, It'll be sweet!"

Hayner and Pence came down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about "Guys…if ..you don't keep it down….I'm gonna kill someone"

The three sat in the kitchen, Hayner and Pence watching Roxas who was standing with his hand on his face "Someone killed my friend, there are only three of us here and I certainly didn't do it, so I want to know which one of did it and I'm gonna shot you in the fucking face"

Pence leaned forward "Now….lets… not... jump to…any..conclusions" Hayner nodded "Yeah we do have one more guest, he's a clown"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh "A clown? Axel's last words were he was killed by a clown and now you're telling me there's a clown here, do you thing I'm fucking stupid?"

Hayner pointed down the hallway "Look if you don't believe us then you can go check his room its number five" Roxas nodded "Alright then I will" he walked down the hallway and approached the bottom room, sure enough there was a clown outfit hanging on the door knob, he looked up confused "You gotta be pulling my leg" he opened the door and went to look inside but couldn't see anybody, then the lights went off

"Fuck!" he shouted as the lights came on again only to be swamped by balloons falling from the ceiling, he turned round to the see the clown, stretching and flexing to prepare itself for battle. He shot at it but it dodged his shot easily, it then disappeared into the ground. He looked around confused before it appeared behind,, pinching his shoulder and slapping him on the cheek before putting him in a choke hold, Roxas tried to fight it off but couldn't and then everything went black.

KHROS

Kairi and Sora arrived outside the B and B, it was night time and there was nobody around, Sora looked up at the building "Wow this place looks like an utter shithole, is this really were we're meant to find this guy?"

Kairi looked down at the note Mickey had given them "Well it's the right address" she looked up at the building and could see were Sora was coming from "I guess this place hasn't had many visitors" Sora looked down the road "Hey Kairi look over there"

Only about twenty feet from the building was a car with the Twilight Town insignia on it "I'm guessing that means the Twilight Town students Roxas and Axel are already here but I don't see them anywhere" she said looking around. Suddenly the was a gunshot inside the building causing them both to jump.

"Shit! Looks like we're late for the action, you ready Sora?" he grinned and transformed "Let's go!" he shouted as she charged into the building. She entered the hall and saw the body of Axel.

"Shit! What the hell happened to him" said Sora in his Keyblade form, Kairi knelt down and searched for signs of life, she gasped "He's dead!" she said looking around. She moved into the kitchen and saw the body of Hayner, his head blown to pieces. She heard more gunshots outside and ran into the garden.

There standing there was the clown, twitching and looking around, there was a handgun lying on the ground covered in blood. "What the hell is with this dude" said Sora as Kairi raised her keyblade and pointed it at the clown.

"You, killer clown!" she said, it turned round to look at her, head tilting "Your days of killing B and B owners has ended, now tell me where the student from the Land of Departure is or pay the price!" she said in her battle stance.

The clown laughed and fired a party popper at her, she raised her Keyblade and blocked it, then there was a scream of pain.

Her eyes widened "Sora?" she said as her weapon transformed back into his human form, he leaned forward and spat out blood before collapsing.

"Sora!" she screamed as she knelt down and shook him "Sora? Wake up! Are you ok? Please say something!" she cried, he was still breathing only slightly. She looked up to see the clown aiming his party popper straight at her face, she shut her eyes and hugged Sora's head and waited for her life to end.

**Authors Note: The whole Axel/Roxas thing was just a joke so don't take it too seriously, sorry for the lack of Sora and Kairi in this chapter, they'll be in the next one a lot more. **

**How will Kairi defeat the mysterious clown? Find out in Chapter 3 Maximus to the Rescue: Ahts Flute Has Healing Powers?**


	3. Maximus to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Maximus

Chapter 3 Maximus to the Rescue: Ahts Flute has Healing Powers?

_Granorg B and B_

The clown aimed its party popper and prepared to fire, laughing hysterically, she shut her yes and held onto Sora. "Why did this happen? I feel so helpless!" she screamed in her head.

It aimed and fired "Sora!" she yelled and held on tightly. Then there was a flash of light and the clown was sent flying backwards.

She looked up to see a man in his early twenty's standing next to her, he had short wild brown hair, golden eyes and was dressed in a biker outfit with bladed fingers that looked sharper than razors.

The clown picked itself up, its outfit was charged and the mask had melted making it look even more grotesque, it looked at the man head twitching.

He looked down at Kairi, she gasped, she knew who this was!

"Could it be the number one meister that ever graduated from the academy Maximus the Claw meister?!" she said her head as he kneeled down next to Sora.

He looked at her "Kairi, my name's Maximus I was sent here by King Mickey to assist you" he said. She kept looking at him, not sure what to say "Please Sir, Sora's hurt, can you do anything?" he nodded and his claws flashed into light before forming into a young girl with long teal colored hair, she wore a long cloth that covered her entire body apart from her legs which were covered in fur and instead of feet she had hooves.

The girl knelt down next to Sora and put her hand on his head, Maximus turned to her "Aht is he gonna be ok?" she looked up and nodded "Yeah I think so, good thing he was in his keyblade form so he didn't take any internal damage" Maximus looked back at Kairi "Kairi I need you to take Sora somewhere safe, once we're done with this thing, I'll get Sora out of here ok?"

She nodded, not wanting to argue with the older meister and picked up Sora and pulled him away from the garden and into the house, she sat him down on a seat in the kitchen, there was burn marks on his hoodie and there were several cuts and bruises on his face, she felt horrible "How could I be so weak!" she said as she held Sora's hand and bowed her head "Sora I'm sorry" she said her eyes tearing up.

Maximus approached the clown until they were standing about ten feet from one another, "Aht claw mode" he said to his partner, she nodded and transformed into his claws. He went into his battle stance and awaited the clowns attack.

It aimed and fired one of its party poppers, sending the killer confetti straight towards him, he turned and dodged and charged forward, he kneed the clown hard in the gut before round house kicking it in the face, sending it flying.

"Come on! I know that's not all your capable of, Awakened Demon!" he said as the clown picked itself up, it laughed "You have no idea who your fucking with" it said in a deep demonic voice, Maximus looked surprised.

"Wow you actually can talk, I guess not all you demons are stupid pieces of shit" he said grinning "Come on then and show me what you've got!" said Maximus as he prepared to attack again.

The clown started to shudder and grow, its body becoming twisted and its legs becoming long and thin, one of its arms grew into a large pointed spike and its neck extended, its head becoming a mash of pipes and wires, its mouth became vertical and its eyes became wider and yellow.

"That's more like it" said Maximus as he charged towards the clown, he tried to slash it with his claws but it was blocked by its spike like arm, the clown then tried to kick him but Maximus back flipped to avoid the attack and then leapt forward flipping over the clown and grabbing it by the head and pulling it down roughly, throwing it down into the ground, it then turned round a smashed its arm into Maximus sending him flying.

"Ah shit!" said Maximus as he picked himself up, "Max are you ok?" said Aht concerned as he flexed his shoulder "Yeah I'm good" he said before charging forward and slashing upwards at the clowns face tearing through its face but not dealing any serious damage, he leapt back before it could hit him.

"Damn this guy's tougher than he looks" he said and then he grinned "What do yah say we step things up a notch eh Aht?" she giggled "Yay!"

He stopped and stood still before he shouted in unison with her "Let's go Soul Resonance!"

Kairi looked out into the field, wanting to see what was going on and stopped in awe as Maximus became surrounded in light, he was surrounded by a purple aura that flashed so bright Kairi had to cover her eyes.

Then it was over in a second and when Kairi looked again she was amazed at what she saw.

Maximus had changed completely, his usual flat hair was now wild and spiky and dark purple, his eyes had become yellow with black slits, like that of a reptile, his body had become far more muscular and his outfit had become like armour, dark black with sharp blades at the elbows.

"Trance Activate" he said calmly before charging forward at break neck speed and punching straight through the clown's waist. It bed over spitting out blood "You're not an ordinary human are you boy? Being this close I can practically smell the demon blood that flows through you, trust me my brethren will make you death a painful one Schinsiser"

He looked up at the clown sneering face before muttering "Are those your last words, oh well too bad" he then poured his energy into his hand and shouted "Final Flash!" before the clown exploded from the inside disintegrating into black dust.

Maximus looked round before reverting to his normal form, Aht transforming back into human, she started jumping up and down and twirling around "Yay! We stopped that meanie clown Max! Hey that was so awesome when you blew it up! It was lik.." he grabbed her by the head and lifted her up so that they were eye level.

"Will you be quiet you annoying little goon!" he shouted, Aht put on the biggest puppy dog expression possible "You don't mean that" she said pouting and crossing her arms. He put her down and ruffled her hair "In all seriousness good job today" he said smiling.

They moved back over to where Kairi was, "Kairi are you ok?" as Aht brought out a small flute and began playing a soothing sounding song, she gasped as all of Sora wounds began to seal themselves. "We'll call someone and get you guys back to the academy as soon as possible" he said as he pulled out what looked like a cell phone and began to talk into it.

KHROS

_Disney Castle _

"Well its looks like everything went a bit out of hand didn't it" said Mickey turning to face Maximus who nodded.

"It's a good thing I arrived when I did, otherwise they wouldn't have made it" said Maximus looking at Kairi who had her head bowed in shame.

"I'm sorry Lord Mickey, I put Sora in danger and he's injured because of me" she said, Mickey smiled "It alight Kairi, the important thing is that you are both safe, that's all that matter to me"

She nodded and looked at Maximus "Sir, what was that thing?"

Maximus frowned "A creature of devastating power, it wasn't any normal demon either; it had clearly been sent there for some other purpose other than to kill those B and B owners"

Mickey nodded "Do you know what happened to the two students that were sent before or the missing student and his partner?"

Maximus shook his head "No, by the time Sora and Kairi had arrived, one of the student was already dead, the other I have no idea and the missing student and his partner were not among the pile of body's the clown had stashed away. It's possible the clown had nothing to do with his disappearance, never the less it had to be stopped"

Mickey seemed to agree, he looked over at Kairi "Kairi do you mind if you leave us alone for a minute?" she nodded "Ok I'll go see how Sora's doing" she said as she left the room, once she had shut the door Mickey turned back round to Maximus "You said you wanted to talk about them?"

Maximus nodded "Yeah, I think they both need extra training, especially Kairi she needs to learn how to wield a secondary weapon, so if she gets in trouble and loses her primary weapon she can still defend herself" he said, Mickey smiled.

"Sound like a good idea, I know I'll have her trained in marksmanship, I'll get into contact with the Hall of Justice and see if she can be taken out for lessons" said Mickey hopping back onto his chair "By the way there's something else I need to discuss with you Maximus"

Maximus frowned "Oh yeah and what's that? I imagine it's the reason you called me and Zidane back?" he said crossing his arms.

Mickey nodded "I need you and Zidane to teach Sora how to use trance" he said simply, Maximus looked surprised "Really? Isn't he a little a young to try and learn that technique? Besides me, Zidane, Garnet and Aht are the only ones who ever achieved that state and that took over a year of seriously intense training, I don't know if Sora could handle that"

Mickey frowned "Yes I know that but we need to try, we're losing the battle Maximus, no matter how many shadows or demons we destroy, the wrath of the Heartless continues to grow, even with our alliances with the DWMA, The Galactic Federation and The Hall of Justice we haven't been able to put a dent in the Heartless, we need stronger warriors and Trance might be our only option"

KHROS

Kairi sat in the hospital with Aht looking over Sora; he was sleeping peacefully the doctor saying he would make a full recovery.

Aht turned to Kairi "So how did you and Sora become partners" she asked watching Kairi who was holding Sora's hand, Kairi smiled "We've known each other since we were kids. Me, him and Riku we used to live in a place called the Destiny Islands, then one day it was attacked by monster and was consumed by darkness, we lost our home's and our family's"

Aht looked saddened "I know how you feel" she said sadly looking down at the ground, Kairi turned round to look at her "What happened?"

"As you can probably guess, I'm not from around here, I came from another world called Celestia, I'm what's called a Saytor and we all lived together in peace before our home was attacked by the Heartless, I'm all that's left" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Kairi placed her hand on Aht's shoulder "I'm sorry" she murmured, Aht wiped her tears away and put a big smile on her face "Its ok, I got to meet Maximus and he's the most awesome person ever, wouldn't you agree"

Kairi couldn't help but smiled as the little girl kept going on about her meister, "Guess she's not the only one" she said to herself.

KHROS

"So where is Zidane anyway" said Maximus as he and Mickey sipped on some tea, "Well I sent him to assist two of my other student's, Riku and Xion, they have been tasked with taking down a very powerful demon but seeing what happed with Kairi and Sora, I've sent Zidane as a precaution "

"Oh ok then, well I suppose we can give it a go but I'm not sure if he can do it, but I need some training anyway so I'll give it a go" said Maximus, stretching his arms "We'll start training as soon as Zidane comes back"

**A/N: Yeah kind of a short chapter, sorry about that. Thanks to those people who favourite or are following the story, reviews are appreciated, if you have any suggestions or character you want to appear just let me know (although I have to have seen the material in which the character comes from, so check out my profile to see what you like)**

**In the next chapter we see what Riku and Xion are up to in Chapter 4 Riku and Xion's Run in With Slenderman: Zidane's Thievery Is Useful? **


	4. Riku and Xion's Run in With Slenderman

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Maximus, although now that I'm thinking about it who actually owns Slenderman?

Warning: I realise that this story hasn't had any real mature content yet so I warn you now there is a **fairly graphic death scene and some mild sexual content** in this chapter, I mean if you're reading an M rated story you should probably expect that but just in case, but enough of that bollocks let's get started.

Chapter 4: Riku and Xion's Run In With Slenderman: Zidane's Thievery is Useful?

"I'am Riku the Dark Sword Meister, You will all bask in the glory of my magnificent, beautiful god like form!" said a silver haired boy standing on top of a table in a bar called Tron's Place. Everybody turned round to look at him before laughing "Get a haircut you big girls blouse" shouted someone in the bar, everyone started laughing.

Riku snorted and crossed his arms and leaned next to Xion who was sitting quietly, unlike Riku she had drunk very little and still had composure "Hey how about we move from this shithole Xion, they obviously don't appreciate greatness" he slurred, she rolled her eyes and slipped his arm over her "Yeah that's probably a good idea, you need some fresh air, how are you supposed to find and defeat this demon if your drunk"

He laughed hard "Baby the only thing I need is you to defeat that demon bastard", Xion blushed but composed herself "This is serious Riku! Why can't you be more like Kairi and Sora" she said as they made there're way out and down the street, Riku stopped and made in way into the pub, The Poison Apple, at the bottom of the street "No Riku, no more drinking!" she said dragging him back.

"Oh come on Xion, it's my old spot before I joined the academy, some of my old colleagues might be in there can we go in just for five minutes please?" he whined, Xion protested but gave in eventually "Ok fine but only for five minutes" he grinned and kissed her on the cheek "Thanks darling" he said before she pushed him.

He kicked open the door "HELLO ST. LEWIS!" he shouted at the top of his voice, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!" he heard in unison from everybody inside "Riku yah great pudding get your ass over here and have a drink with us" said Gaston who was sitting with Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, Ooogie Boogie, Hades, The Evil Queen, Lady Tremain and Stromboli.

"Hey guys how's it hanging" said Riku as he sat down at the table "Oi barman, a round for everyone" he shouted earning another cheer from everybody. "Aye well it's been great since that stupid bint Maleficunt got taken out by that Academy of yours we can get on with what we want in peace without her constant jabbering about Heartless and all that shite" said Captain Hook.

The others grunted in agreement except the Queen who looking in her mirror "Mirror, Mirror who is fairest of them all"

"Not you, you ugly fuck that's for sure!" said Hades causing the other to bark out laughing, the Queen downed an entire glass of vodka and passed out.

"Ahh the Queen passed out again" said Gaston casually, the other shrugged "Ahh just leave her there" said Stromboli as the other's kept drinking.

"So Riku what bring you back to the old hangout ehh?" said Jafar, Riku grinned and sat up straight "We're hunting Slenderman" he said simply, the other stopped drinking and looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Seriously? Are you out of your mind! He's the guy that kicked all of us old school Halloween monster's out of Halloween Town and replaced us with all that slasher villain shit" said Ooogie Boogie.

Riku shrugged "King's orders but it's all right I got Xion with me and that mean it's all good right Xion" he said before looking at Xion who put on the most convincing face she could muster "Yep, you rock Riku" she said, Riku and the others cheered and continued drinking.

"So have you heard the news?" said Hades as the started playing cards, "No what's up?" said Gaston, Hades looked disgusted "I heard Chernabog became one of those Demon Lords" he said, Stromboli leaned forward pulling out a cigar "Demon Lord?" he said confused.

"Apparently there some kind of order of powerful, God-like idiots who all serve some dud called Ansem of something" said Hades, Riku leaned in as well "Who else is in?" he asked curiously, Hades shrugged "Hell if I know, ever since that new guy showed up, all us old school villains suddenly aren't important, it's all about that gang of goons that now live in Halloween Town"

"Can't beat a classic" said Captain Hook earning a murmur of agreement, they kept playing cards, Xion casually watching but checking outside in case of any activity outside, she couldn't explain but she had the feeling this was going to be a long night.

KHROS

Derrick Spade tried to move but he couldn't, he had gone to go get his daughter Charlotte as she hadn't come home yet but he had ended up in woods, he had begun to hear strange noises, deep booming noises like great footsteps from some far away giant. He had found pieces of paper with cryptic messages and with each piece he found, the louder and louder the footsteps became as well as a high pitched shrieking noise.

"Derrick you can't escape me, this is what your life has been leading up to, to this moment when I kill you tonight" a voice spoke, it was so quiet barely over a whisper, it filled Derrick with dread, it was the voice he had always heard but had thought nothing of it.

"Yes I'm the one that told you to study chemical engineering instead of pursuing drama, I'm the one that told you to marry Jessie instead of Tegan because I knew if you did you would have just had grief, I've kept you alive and given you this life of yours but it ends now, it's time for you to pay me back" it said again.

He tried to run but something had hold of his arms and legs, black tendrils, they wrapped around his limbs tightly until he could feel his bones begin to crack, he looked up and he saw it, his eyes went as wide as saucers and he began to sweat and panic.

It was tall, taller than any man he had ever seen, dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt and black tie, its pale featureless face filled him with fear and dread, even without a face he knew it was grinning at him; its arms stretched pulling him closer until he was face to face with it.

He screamed as the tentacles began to bend his limbs, the bones cracked and snapped tearing open the skin "Please don't do this, I've got a wife and little girl for god's sake" he screamed in agony the creature laughed, a laugh so vicious and evil it make the very earth shake with fear.

"Derrick please do not think god will save you now, I'am your only god now, a god of absolute pain and agony" it said as its tentacles began to slither into the openings in his limbs, his screaming becoming more and more louder as the tendrils moved underneath his skin and up his legs and arms into his chest, then it raised its hands and stabbed him in the eyes ripping them out and placing them in a plastic bag, it did the same thing with his nails and genitals.

It ripped out his tongue so he couldn't scream its arms inside him grabbing hold of his organs and began to pull in unison, his body was torn to shreds as the arms ripped him open, spilling blood, bile and faeces all over the ground, his innards being placed into more plastic bags. The creature then ripped his head clean off, splitting his skull open and taking out his brain and placing it in another bag, it picked up his body and impaled it on a tree and left it for the creatures of the night to feed.

KHROS

Riku and Xion walked through the woods, they were holding hands to make sure they didn't lose each other in the pitch black woods, "This place is well creepy, I'm half expecting Jason Voorhees to pop out any second" said Riku as they kept going, Xion shivered and held onto Riku even closer "Don't say stuff like that Riku, you know how much I don't like it when you say stuff like that" he just laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist and they kept walking.

Eventually the two stopped and moved underneath an uprooted tree to rest for a couple minutes, they set up a tent underneath the roots, they had been walking for hours until they were in the exact centre of the woods, they hadn't seen anything yet but even without Xion's Soul Perception they could tell something was out there.

Xion shivered, there was a great darkness in these woods she could feel it, Riku looked at his partner "Xion? What is it? What do you sense?" he said looking around but it was so dark he couldn't see anything, "Evil Riku, I can sense pure evil" she said shivering, they huddled up closer inside a sleeping bag trying to keep warm.

Riku pulled her closer, "Here try to keep warm" he said as he wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped hers around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back and it became more and more passionate with each second, she flipped them over so that she was on top, she kissed his neck as he unbuttoned her shirt.

"Riku?" she whispered as he placed his hand on her bare stomach, he didn't say anything just kept kissing her; he cupped her breasts and kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse. "Oh god" she moaned as he buried his hands into her bra, the feeling of his warm hands on her freezing body felt unbelievable, he pinched her nipples and she moaned loudly.

Suddenly there was an ungodly screech that shook the entire forest, they sat up instantly, Xion blushing and buttoning up her shirt again, she looked at Riku who grinned "We'll save the lovemaking for later, right now we need to take this thing down" he said as he stood up, he took her hand "Ready?" he said.

She nodded and transformed into his sword The Way to the Dawn, it was shaped like a straight blue, red and purple wing with a blue eye near the handle with a white angelic wing on the blade. He walked and stood in an open area; he closed his eyes and awaited an attack.

A tendril flew towards him, he moved out of the way a second before it could impale him, he spun round and sliced straight through it, severing it. "All right, come out then! Show your face to me if you dare" he shouted out into the darkness, a shape moved through the tree's, darkness began to form into the shape of a tall man in a suit with a pale blank face, in moved towards him, numerous tentacles appearing from its back waving and slithering around, "Well, well, well what do we have here? A little human child has lost his way?" a voice came out from the monster.

"Do you fear me human?" it said as its tentacles made a formation and surrounded him. Riku grinned "No I don't'" he said before he stabbed forward, a tendril blocking the attack, he back flipped and then jumped up and slammed his blade into the tendril severing it, disintegrating into black mist, the monster moved backwards like a jet propulsion.

"Fear me" it chanted, the noise becoming louder, Riku saw visions of Sora, Kairi and Xion all dead, ripped to shreds their organs displayed like a sick art project, then a vision of his father "You will never be anything more than a failure Riku" he said tauntingly, "Shut your fucking mouth!" shouted Riku as he charged forward after the monster "How about showing me what you're really made of!" he shouted, more tendrils flew towards him, he blocked them and threw the Way to the Dawn towards it, impaling it in the face.

The monster collapsed, Riku moved towards it and pulled his sword out of its face, before he could react, several tendrils flew forward and impaled him through the chest, except they didn't instead they broke through the skin but hit against some kind of armor underneath, the monster slithered away.

"You're not human are you?" said the monster as Riku, stood up straight, his skin falling off to reveal armour made up of a black, red and purple material that looked like muscle tissue, around his waist was a white cloth and the a strange symbol on his chest. The monster saw the symbol, "How did you come to wear that symbol?" it said it sent more of its tendrils flying towards him; they shattered when they made contact with him.

"Behold the power of darkness" said Riku as he charged up his dark energy, "Xion!" he shouted, his partner nodded while inside his sword, "Let's go Soul Resonance!" they shouted in unison, "DARK FIRAGA" he shouted and fired the blast, it went straight through its torso leaving a massive hole.

It collapsed to the ground, its tendrils disappearing, it began to slowly disintegrating "So much for that huh?" said Riku as his skin returned. Then strange blue liquid began to emit from the monster, Riku moved closer but began to feel unwell, whatever this substance was it made him feel ill so he stepped away.

"Xion any idea what this stuff is?" he asked as the liquid began to convulse, "Slenderman, you have failed me and you will not join my order of Demon Kings, your place in with the rest who will be consumed by the ever coming darkness" an ominous said as two large angelic wings appeared out of the Slenderman's body.

"Oh no you don't!" a voice Riku didn't recognise before, what looked like a treasure chest, landed in front of him, it opened and a massive explosion took the field. Riku was sent flying backwards while the Slenderman was completely destroyed.

Riku picked himself up and looked round, standing on top of a tree was a young man, a couple years older than him with blonde hair, blue eyes and a monkey like tail. He was dressed in a medieval like outfit and was holding a curved dagger, he leapt down and waved "Hello there Meister Riku glad to see that you are safe"

Riku frowned and Xion returned to human form "Wait I recognise you, your Zidane Tribal one of the greatest meisters to ever graduate from the academy" said Xion surprised, Zidane grinned and kissed her hand "Glad even the freshman lady's recognise my great figure" Xion blushed while Riku frowned and pushed him away.

"Don't even think about it" growled Riku pushing Zidane away, "I concur" said a voice as Zidane's dagger transformed into a girl with long black hair in a white and orange jumpsuit, she put her hands on her hips "Zidane you can't just flirt with every girl you meet, it's very uncivilised" Zidane snorted and then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close "No matter Garnet my princess, there's always a spot in my heart for you"

Garnet kneed him hard in the gut and he doubled over in pain, she smiled at Riku and Xion "Hi there, sorry about my partner, he's a bit of an immature idiot sometimes, I'am Garnet Til Alexandros XVII" she said formally, sticking her hand out, Riku and Xion exchanged looks but shook her hand anyway.

"So what the deal with you and Kakarot here?" said Riku as Zidane picked himself up, "That's irrelevant, we were sent by King Mickey to assist in the investigation of the demon Slenderman but its looks like you took care of it" Garnet said cheerfully, Zidane however didn't look as pleased "I swear I recognize that voice from somewhere" he said as they started walking out of the woods.

Riku looked over "You mean that thing that came out of it when it died" Zidane nodded "Yeah Mickey said that this creature might have come from a certain origin and now I see he was right, that thing was definitely the leader of the Demon Lords"

Riku and Xion looked at each other alarmed "Well what do we do now?" said Riku, Zidane scooped up a tiny piece of the blue liquid.

"We take this back to King Mickey and we'll see what he has to say" he said as he summoned his Gummi ship.

KHROS

**A/N: Yeah kind of a shit ending but whatever there will be more stuff going on in the next chapter which is when the plot will really start to move along. Btw Roxas will be appearing later on, so you will see what his story is eventually. I have the first thirty chapters in my mind but if you guys have any ideas or suggestions please let me know. **

**Please rate and review, it's appreciated it really is and I hope you all look forward to the next chapter in which we will see our first glance of the main villains and Kairi and Sora's new training in Chapter 5 Trance Activate: Into the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber? **

**Take care, cheerio **


	5. Trance Activate

Chapter 5 Trance Activate: Into the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber

Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of the characters except Maximus, kind of a filler chapter but whatever; at least we get to see a snippet of the villains, woohoo

_Disney Castle _

Kairi and Sora made their way to the King's room, Sora had made a full recovery and was more than enthusiastic to leave the hospital, "Can you believe what that nurse did to me in my sleep, I woke up with new scars instead of the old ones healing up" he said disgusted as they continued walking.

Kairi didn't say anything, she avoided eye contact with him, Sora noticed this and stopped her "What's up with you? You're not being your usual annoying self today" he said sounding slightly concerned, she shook her head and put on her most convincing face "Forget it now let's go, His Majesty is expecting us and it is our duty to follow his gracious leadership!" she shouted marching forward in a very overexaggerated way, Sora chuckled "You can't keep the mask on forever Kairi, you need to start trusting me" he thought as they kept walking.

They saw Riku and Xion; they waved and made their way over to their friends. Riku and Sora high fived while Xion and Kairi hugged, "Hey Sora how are you feeling?" said Xion as she hugged him, he grinned and gave her a thumbs up "Never been better Sis" she giggled and Riku put Kairi in a headlock "So where you bawling like a little baby while Sora was in hospital" he teased earning a punch to the groin from her, as he writhed on the floor she kept walking "Jerk" she said, trying to mask her red cheeks.

Xion laughed and looked back at Sora, her face saddened "I'm sorry about what happened to Roxas and Ven Sora, I sure hope he's ok" she said concerned for their cousins, Sora shook his head and squeezed her shoulders, "Don't worry about it Xion, we'll find them" he said gently.

They kept walking to the King's room, Kairi knocked "Come in" she heard and they entered. Mickey wasn't the only one in the room, Maximus, Aht, Zidane and Garnet where there as well. Mickey looked up and smiled at them "Hey guys thanks for coming, Sora are you feeling ok now?"

Sora nodded "No problem boss, I'm ready to rock and roll now" he said, the others laughed. Mickey sat up on his chair "Right well I called you all here for a special reason, starting today you will be receiving special training in different fields"

They all looked rather surprised; Riku scoffed "Extra Training for what? I thought I was already qualified to be a second grade meister?" he said appalled, Mickey sighed "I will admit you are very skilled Riku but your reliance on your dark powers can only give you so much, I'm sending you to The Land of Departure to learn more about the power of light"

Riku looked dumbstruck and abruptly fainted, Xion knelt down next to him and looked up apologetically "Sorry Your Majesty he's not used to understanding the power of light, I promise he will be respectful to Master Eraqus" Mickey nodded and looked at Kairi and Sora "Kairi you are to be sent to The Hall of Justice to learn how to use a firearm, you need to learn to defend yourself if you lose your weapon" he said to Kairi.

"You mean I have to work with the..Judges?" she whispered, terrified she had heard what the Judges got up to, they were thrown into the deep end of fighting against Shadows and Demons. Sora looked over at Mickey "Are you serious sir? I mean isn't that kind of like sending a princess into fight a throng of Shadows", Garnet gave him a weird look.

"Sora you will be learning how to use Trance, Maximus and Zidane will be your teachers" Mickey said to Sora, Sora looked confused "Trance, what's that exactly?" he asked, Maximus grinned "You'll find out soon enough"

"There's also one more thing, during Riku's last mission we managed to get our hands on a strange blue substance" said Mickey, holding a tube containing the liquid. Zidane stepped forward "We know now that this substance is called Phazon, which as you now is the compound necessary to create a pure Heartless, if the enemy are using this then it means a Heartless revival is inevitable, we need all meisters to become stronger to help combat the ever increasing threat"

Mickey nodded "Now I expect good results from all of you, remember you hearts are all connected and to believe in both yourself and your partner" the others nodded. Mickey smiled "In that case I will see you all later" and with that everyone left his office.

Maximus turned to Sora and Zidane "My gummi ship is parked just outside, I'll be waiting for you guys whenever you're ready" he said, Zidane grinned "Nice, hope you have kept it the way it was before we graduated", Maximus grinned back "Hell yeah, I've made it even better"

Zidane and Garnet walked off to get their things while Maximus and Aht went to the entrance, Maximus gave Riku, Xion and Kairi a half wave while leaving, Riku and Xion looked at Sora and Kairi "Well see you guys when you get back, good luck with training" said Riku as he gave Sora a fist pump and a quick hug with Kairi, "Be careful" said Xion as she hugged Sora tightly.

Sora ruffled her hair "Don't worry I'll be fine" he said, they said their goodbyes and left Sora and Kairi alone, "Well I guess you should get going" said Kairi, Sora nodded and squeezed her shoulder "Yeah, look after yourself Kairi, I'll see you soon and then we'll be even stronger than before" he said smiling at her before running off to the entrance.

Kairi watched him as he left, she clenched her fist "Yes, I will get stronger" she said to herself before heading to the Gummi Hanger.

KHROS

_Mega City One _

Ma-Ma loved violence, it was what she loved causing; she loved power and giving out fear into the people that lived in Peach Trees, the mega city in which she and her gang had taken over after destroying the rival gangs of the kilometre high skyscraper. But even she wouldn't have ever thought about becoming victims to the Shadows and Demons, they came in giant pods, crashing down into the city and since had kept a tight grip on both the city and the mega blocks.

She didn't control her block anymore, they did, the people didn't fear her, they were scared of having their hearts removed or becoming more of the demons mad experiments to become a Heartless, she had seen what they could do to people and she didn't want to argue, she was mad but she wasn't stupid, she held her tongue as the demons came in.

There were two demons that now had control of Mega City One and where the ones overseeing the rapid infestation of the world. She knelt down along with all the other members of her gang and waited what they had to say, which wasn't much often.

They were both hidden in shadow's, the only parts she could make out where their eyes, the one with three red eyes looked down towards her "So Ma-Ma, how have things been going in this shithole of yours" he said, even though she couldn't see his face she could tell he was smirking.

"Don't call our city a shithole, you ugly demon fuck child!" said one of her gang members before she could say anything, she groaned and closed her eyes, she heard a swift movement and when she looked again his head was gone. She managed to force a sneer "Everything's fine…sir" she said.

The demon grinned "Good, it seems like you've learned your place, now if you don't mind, me and V here have to leave a certain…. let's just say, piece of important equipment here for the time being, I hope you don't mind" he said as something huge appeared behind him, it was over forty feet tall, it was clearly mechanical, Ma-Ma was overwhelmed by its size. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you or any of your little gang, it's just being stored here briefly while we go to see the boss, we'll be back tomorrow, you just keep doing what you do around here" he said as they left.

She spat at the ground "Fucking demon scum" she muttered before turning to Caleb "Keep our techie on look out over the complex, I don't wanting a single fucking Judge or Meister in this building do you understand me?" she said to him, he nodded "I got it Ma" before heading off to the control room.

KHROS

_Gummi Ship_

Sora looked around the ship, all over it were posters of bands like Iron Maiden, Metallica, Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, it was like standing in a music shop. "You guys have really made this a cool place" he said to Zidane.

"Yeah we got bored of the typical design so Max and I made some modifications to our ship, ah the joys of being a graduate" said Zidane; he was sitting on the couch causally sipping on a bottle of larger.

Aht was playing a strange tune that Sora didn't recognise on her flute, Garnet was reading a book called I Want to be Your Canary "So what exactly is this place like?" asked Sora, Zidane grinned "You'll find out soon enough, just trust me it's pretty damn intense in there though" he said.

Sora started to feel uneasy "What kind of place is this, I mean these guys are the best student to ever graduate form the academy and they say this place is intense, how the hell do they think I'm gonna act, for they now it might be too much for me" he thought to himself as he picked up a magazine and started reading to keep himself occupied.

"Hey Max? Can I drive for a little while, please?" said Aht trying to look as cute as possible, anyone else would have fallen for it but not Max "Nope" he said simply and kept flying. "Ohhhh why not?" whined Aht as she sat on the floor and pouted at him. Maximus sighed and turned round to look at her "Do I need to remind you of that Spinosaurus incident on Isla Sorna?" he said raising his eyebrows.

Aht's face went red as Zidane burst out laughing, Sora laughed as well and looked up at Maximus "What happened?" he asked curiously.

"Well basically we went on a standard training exercise only for Aht to piss off a full grown Spinosaurus, it chased after us only to start chasing these other people who were also there, it crashed their plane, killed two of them and beat the shit out of a T-Rex. So anyway Aht and I had to spend three days with these people while they looked for their son and all of this would have been avoided if Aht hadn't made on of her weird Beastkind noises right next to the bloody twenty foot tall dinosaur" said Maximus said while laughing along with Zidane.

Aht frowned and curled up into a ball "You guys are sooooo mean!" she cried, Maximus rolled her eyes and scooped her up in his arms and started tickling her stomach causing her to squeal and start thrashing around while giggling wildly "Cut it out Max!" she squealed as he flipped her onto his shoulder and carried her over to Garnet and dumped her next to her "Read to her, it'll shut her up for a while" he said to Garnet before he made his way back to the cockpit.

KHROS

_Hyper Bolic Time Chamber _

Sora stared around in awe, he was standing it what looked like an unending void, the air was denser than he was used to, and he was finding it harder to breathe and when he spoke there was an incredible echo.

"Welcome to the Chamber" said Maximus as he stepped out into the void, there was a large building which served as the entrance; there were beds, a kitchen, a giant hourglass and clock. When Sora followed him he felt like an invisible force was pushing down on him, bringing him to his knees.

"The gravity here is ten times that of any of the world in the Relm of Light, it will take some time to get used to" said Maximus as he helped Sora up. Sora, with some difficulty, managed to get back into the living quarters were Aht and Garnet were sorting out the food supplied and Zidane was doing some press ups.

"Right we'll rest up and have a bite to eat and then we'll begin your training" said Maximus as he made his way into the kitchen to help Aht and Garnet. "Get some rest Sora, we'll wake you when dinners ready" said Aht, Sora nodded and made his way to one of the beds, he lay down and closed his eyes.

_There she was, red hair and those purple eyes, standing in front of him in the arms of a man, he looked just like Sora except with black hair and amber eyes "Your partner is very beautiful Sora, you definitely have picked a good one this time" he sneered at Sora. _

"_Take your hands of her Vanitas" said Sora, Vanitas did so and Kairi disappeared leaving the two of them. Sora shook his head and placed his face in his hands "Jesus Christ Van, Jesus Christ Van what the hell are you doing here? I thought you had disappeared forever" _

_Vanitas grinned "I never left you Sora, I will always be here in your head, no matter what you do I will always be here" then there was an insane laughter and Sora could only see darkness, then he saw them, his parents lying dead on the floor, a young boy was standing there with a knife in his hand. He turned to Sora; he morphed into Xion "Why did you kill mommy and daddy Sora? Why?" _

Sora awoke screaming, Maximus and Aht had come over and it looked like they had been shaking him for the last ten minutes "Sora are you ok?" said Maximus concerned, Sora nodded and got out of bed "Yeah just a nightmare that's all" he said trying to mask the sheer terror he felt.

Neither of them looked convinced but didn't say anything "Well anyway dinner's ready" said Maximus as they made their way back to the kitchen. Sora went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, he checked himself in the mirror, "No amber eyes" he thought to himself, and satisfied he went back to the kitchen and sat down next to Zidane.

The five ate their meal in peace, Aht had done a tremendous job as always and they ate until they couldn't eat anymore, after washing up and letting their stomachs settle, Maximus gestured for them to follow him. They made their way into the void again and Sora felt that crushing feeling, he was able to stay standing but with some difficulty.

"Ok Sora today we will begin teaching you how to use Trance, now what Trance is exactly is an incredibly powerful ability that allows the user to use their power to its maximum potential, everybody has the ability to use Trance but there are levels to this ability that very few can ever manage, this is what is known as a Trance Transformation" said Maximus, he then transformed himself, his hair becoming wild and spiky and deep purple, his muscles became more lean and larger, he became surrounded in a purple aura and his eyes turned orange.

Sora stared on in disbelief as the others transformed, Zidane became covered in purple fur and became more animal like and his eyes turned red, Garnet's hair became blonde, her skin becoming pink with white glyph like symbols and her outfit changed into a white unitard with a low neckline and green sleeves and boots, Aht was similar to Maximus except her hair went dark red and she gave of a red aura

"Whoa" was all Sora could say as they powered down, "As you saw, it great changes your appearance but it also give you knew abilities as well as making you stronger, faster, heal quicker and a lot more agile" , Sora let out a whistle "You really expect me to be able to do that?" he said.

Maximus nodded "Yes I do in fact, the training will be very intense but the end result will be more than worth it, I can promise you that and with it you and Kairi will be stronger than you ever thought possible, you want to be able to protect he right?" he said, Sora pulled out a charm from his pocket, Kairi had made it for him a long time ago back when they were kids and he still kept it.

"Yeah more than anything"

**A/N: Yeah so that's that, basically this chapter's purpose was to introduce the Trance ability as well as give clues as to who the villains will be, If you haven't already figured it out the first world we will be visiting will be based on Dredd (2012) so for those of you who haven't seen it (You should cause its awesome) there will be significant spoilers. **

**So as usual if you any questions, suggestions etc. give me a message, reviews are appreciated and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible, Chapter 6 Judgement Time: A Remedial Lesson with Judge Dredd? **

**Cheers and take care **


	6. Judgement Time

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Maximus

Chapter 6 Judgement Time: A Remedial Lesson with Judge Dredd?

_Mega City 1_

Nervous was not how Kairi felt, no she was absolutely terrified. She had travelled with Mickey to a another world, one which she had heard about but had never thought she would visit until she was much older and more experienced, Mega City One was often described as a meat grinder, a place where all the scum of the universe seemed to lurk, not just the Shadows and the demons but something darker, something terribly dark and evil.

She was being led by a brown skinned woman with short hair and dressed up like a high class military colonel, Kairi felt very out of place, she was getting strange looks from some of the Judges, at least she thought so since she couldn't actually see the top of their faces.

"Over here Kairi" said the Chief Judge pointing into what looked like an interview room, inside was a man wearing the typical Judge uniform, a red and gold helmet obscuring the top of his head, a black bullet proof jacket with black combat trousers and boots, with the emblem saying "Dredd" he looked over at Kairi and she immediately felt uncomfortable, just from seeing this guy she could tell he had been through some serious combat.

"Is this the girl?" he said in a gruff voice, judging by his tone Kairi could tell he was not impressed, "Yes, the King sent her to receive training in marksmanship so she can still fight if her and her partner are separated" the Chief Judge said.

"So basically your telling me that this girl is so useless she had to be trained to use a gun because she's too weak to fight of her own battles with just her physique" he said emotionlessly, Kairi couldn't help but be offended.

"Not everyone is the same as you Dredd, she need this training and I want you to oversee her examination, do whatever you want, chuck her in the deep end if you want" the Chief Judge said as she left the room.

"It's all a deep end" Dredd muttered as he stood up and gestured for Kairi to follow him, they walked in silence until Kairi decided to ask the obvious question "Ummm Sir where are we going?"

"We are going to the weapon's storage to get you a weapon for combat or how else did you expect to fight?" he said sarcastically, Kairi cringed, "God he probably thinks I'm really stupid or something" she thought to herself, they made their way into a room fuelled to the brim with guns and weapons of all kinds of shapes and sizes.

"Pick one" said Dredd as Kairi looked through all the weapons, she didn't have any idea what to pick, she had never fired a gun in her life and now she had to just pick one? Eventually she settled on a large eight chamber revolver which she liked the feel of "That is called the Broken Butterfly, It was used by one of the best fighters ever trained, Leon S Kennedy" said Dredd as she inspected the weapon.

She picked up as many bullets as she could before changing into the typical Judge outfit, as they started walking through the building to where the Judges kept their motorcycles "In the standard examination for marksmanship most students don't survive the first day, you may be expected to carry out on the spot executions of criminals not just demons, I will now list the ground rules of this examination, incorrect sentencing is an automatic fail, disobeying a direct order from a superior officer is an automatic fail, losing your primary weapon or having it taken from you is an automatic fail, you ready rookie?"

"Yes sir" she said with as much confidence as she could muster, Dredd nodded "Your assignment begins now" he said, Kairi couldn't help but gulp nervously; this was going to be a long training session.

KHROS

Ma-Ma lay in her bath, she was under the influence of Slo-Mo, it was a drug that the demons had given her when they had first showed up, it made the human brain think that time had slowed down to just one percent of its usual speed, she casually lifted her hand out of the bath and it seemed to go on for an eternity watching the water fly out and come back down.

"Ma" said her second in command Caleb, when she didn't respond he spoke up again "We got trouble"

Once she had dried and changed she stood next to Caleb with another one of her gang members Kay, kneeling in front of her covered in blood were three men "Found these three passing out some Slo-Mo to some demons that had resided on the Floor 26, they didn't do a good job of hiding themselves though" said Kay looking at her for a suggestion.

"The idea is whether or not to set an example to show that we run this joint, not the demons" said Caleb, Ma-Ma looked them over before saying "Skin em, throw them over the balcony" as she looked out into the city.

"Hit em with a little Slo Mo first, it'll make the ride feel a lot longer" suggested Kay, "Sure" said Ma-Ma grinning to herself as she heard the screams of agony as her gang went to work.

KHROS

"12 serious reported attacks, thefts, sexual assaults and murders every minute, 17000 per day we can respond to around six percent of these" said Dredd as they saddled up onto his motorcycle, since Kairi couldn't drive one she had to share with Dredd, she could tell he wasn't happy about this

"Which six percent?" she asked, he turned to her "Your call rookie, you tell me" she checked the map on the front of the bike, there was a triple murder in a place called Peach Trees, she reckoned that would be a good place to start, she did want to prove herself after all "Peach Trees, multiple homicides" she said, he nodded and spoke into the coms on his wrist "Control we'll take Peach Trees" he said before speeding off to the Mega- Block.

When they arrived Kairi couldn't help but stare in awe at the building, it was over five times the size of the castle in Radiant Garden, the tallest building on her world, Dredd moved on and she quickly followed her "Mega Block's house around seven hundred and fifty thousand people, this one Peach Tree's has the highest number of demon and Shadows cases in recent memory" said Dredd as they walked toward the building, Kairi felt even more unnerved, she had hoped that this place would have been rather quiet but she had to have picked the most dangerous place in the city, "I'm really not lucky" she thought to herself.

When they reached the entrance Dredd stopped and looked over at a tramp sitting against a wall, he turned to Kairi "Rookie, judgement?" he said nodding towards the tramp, Kairi wasn't exactly sure how to reply then she realised she was supposed to be acting as a Judge "Loitering, that's illegal right?" she said hoping that was the answer.

Dredd pointed to the piece of cardboard that was next to him "Homeless Junkie, will debase self for credits" it said, Kairi felt sick as Dredd pointed at him "Don't be here when we get back" he threatened before moving on.

There was a huge crowd of people in the centre of the building, as soon as they started walking in Kairi and Dredd starting getting fierce looks from some people, men with pointy ears and yellow eyes, as Kairi got closer she realised there were three covered bodies lying on the floor, they had clearly fallen from a great height. "What have you got?" asked Dredd speaking to what Kairi assumed was a paramedic.

"Three guys and there in some fucked up condition" said the paramedic as Dredd lifted up one of the blankets to reveal a man whose skin had been cut off, the back of his head had cracked open leaving brain matter spilt all over the floor, Kairi resisted the urge to puke. "You based in Peach Trees?" said Dredd as he inspected another body.

"Yeah medical centre, level 24" said the paramedic, Dredd pointed to two of the bodies "They stationed here?" , the paramedic nodded and Dredd looked over at the other one "And him?", the paramedic shook his head "No he's from another district, I'm gonna have to check his blood if I could figure out what is his"

Dredd lifted the cloth and checked the man's teeth "What do make of this rookie", Kairi didn't know what to say, "I don't know" she said truthfully, he looked back up "It's a mark from a Slo-Mo inhaler" he said looking up at the top of the building, "Slo-Mo?" she asked the paramedic , "Only just hit the grid, but its making a lot of dough, it makes the brain feel as if its travelling at one percent of its usual speed, must have been a long way down"

Kairi began looking over the bodies, "Sir, I think this was a revenge killing, they were put on display as a warning", Dredd seemed to agree "But whom for? Demons or Humans?"

"Both, don't fuck with the Ma-Ma clan" said the paramedic, Dredd looked over at him "Ma-Ma clan?" he said confused, the paramedic motioned for them to follow, they made their way up to the medical centre, he booted up a computer and brought up a picture of a gruff, scowling and fierce looking woman, "Madeline Madrigal aka Ma-Ma, ex-hooker from the S9 pleasure district, quit working when she got sliced up by a pimp, rumour has it she got back him and feminised him with her teeth, took over his business and never looked back"

"With anyone else you'd be saying I was bullshitting, but not with Ma-Ma, her trademarks violence, guess that why the demons decided to leave her in charge of this place", Dredd turned to him "There are demons here?", the paramedic nodded and brought a security file, "This was recorded a few days ago, an entire family got cut up by something fucked up, this is what we were able to catch" it showed a black blur with yellow eyes, even in the poor quality Kairi could tell what it was "Neoshadow" she said, Dredd nodded "Anything else?" the paramedic looked around before speaking quietly "We've also been having numerous visitors from around this sector, there a rumour floating around that their part of this big group of powerful ass demons, the ones who made the Shadows in the first place and just the other day something huge got brought in and placed at the top of the building"

"How'd they get away with it?" asked Kairi, the paramedic raised his eyebrows "You know how often we get a Judge up here in Peach Trees?" , Dredd checked the map of the building "Well you've got one now" he said going through each floor "The victims are registered on level 39, likely killed over turf issue, Rookie?"

Kairi nodded, she could see where this was going, "Find out where the clan operate and hit them hard?", Dredd nodded.

As they left the medical centre, Kairi decided to ask Dredd a question "Sir, why are we focusing on this drug gang when we should be focusing on the Shadows and Demons in this building?", Dredd gave her what she could only assume was a glare before saying "Simple, we Judges take care or criminals and scumbags who think they can betray the law, you and your academy are the ones that handle the monsters, we only agreed to assist your academy because those monsters are interfering with our own affairs"

KHROS

Two young men quietly approached one of the many rooms on level 39, one of them knocked on the door and after some confirmation from Kay were let in, Kay handed him a Slo-Mo inhaler and they both sat down on a nearby sofa, excited to try the new drug everyone on the block had been talking about, they inhaled and quickly became mesmerised on how slow everything felt, it was like a dream.

Outside Dredd and Kairi armed their weapons, due to the loud music in the room nobody could hear them, "I take it this is your first time in non-sim combat?", Kairi nodded, she had never fired a gun outside of the simulation training she had received before she had went to Mega City, "You ready" asked Dredd, Kairi was shaking but nodded "Yes sir" she said nervously, Dredd seemed to read her like a book "You don't look ready", Kairi tried to calm herself "It's just adrenaline sir"

Dredd pulled out a grenade and placed it against the door, they both took cover as the grenade exploded blasting the door open, from inside it went by in slow motion nobody could react quickly enough as Dredd entered the building firing rapidly, bullets tore through a man's face ripping it to shreds, Kairi fired into someone's stomach, the bullet tore right through them.

Nobody else could move as Dredd and Kairi ordered everybody to the ground, "Rookie, Judgement" said Dredd pointing his gun to everyone, "Possession of narcotics and attempted murder of a Judge" she said trying to sound as professional as possible, "No don't tell me, tell control" said Dredd, Kairi felt incredibly stupid "Control, this is Kairi, requesting meat baggage for level 39, we have four bodies for recyce and eight lively isocubes" she said remembering everything she had been taught.

"All right let's get em cuffed" said Dredd after Control had confirmed Kairi's report, they rounded up all the people in the room, cuffing them and having them kneeling down on the ground, as Kairi was cuffing one of the men she noticed a familiar looking tattoo, "Sir, he's a member of the Ma-Ma clan" Dredd looked up and moved over to him "Well that certainly makes things interesting, we'll take him with us, let's see how he handles a couple hours of interaction"

KHROS

The Ma-Ma clan's technician was busy playing around with loose wires when he looked up and noticed what had being going on, on level thirty nine "Oh shit" he said as he saw Kay being dragged away by a Judge and what looked like a member of the DW academy "Ehh Caleb I've gotta situation on level thirty nine"

"A Judge and one of those academy members took out some of the boys on level thirty nine" said Caleb to Ma-Ma as they made their way to the tech office "So what, the Judges showing their faces just reminds the people that they exist"

"Yeah well they got Kay" said Caleb, Ma-Ma's face fell "Fuck" she said simply, "If he gets brought into interaction will he talk?" he asked, she looked sour "Of course he will, but do you know what those demons will do to us if that academy get a word of what they've stored here, they'll skin us alive"

"Yeah you bet we will" said a calm voice casing them both to turn round in surprise, standing there was a tall devil like creature with three red eyes, a purple helmet that covered the top of his head, short blonde hair, dressed in a black biker outfit with a long metal tail, his hands ended in sharp talons and there were two sawed off shotguns holstered on his legs "I was thinking you humans had everything under control but clearly that isn't the case, I want that Judge and that Academy member dead now" he said stepping towards them.

"Fine" Ma-Ma spat, "I'll have to shorten the time we were gonna use to keep our little pet under roofs now so just make sure those two don't discover it or you'll all fucked" he said before moving up to the top level.

"Fucking demon" said Ma-Ma, she made her way to the com room instructing Caleb to take over the buildings control room, once he had secured it the tech initiated the war protocol on the building.

Dredd and Kairi had reached the exit and were just about to leave, Dredd spotted the tramp who hadn't moved "Warned you, get up your heading for the cubes" the room suddenly went dark and the blast down came down right on top of him, Kairi could only look in horror as blood seeped out from underneath the door, the building blast doors all came down shutting them off from the outside world.

Then a voice spoke in over the speakers "Peach Tree's, this is Ma-Ma somewhere in this building are a Judge and a DW academy member, I want em dead, until I get what I want the block is locked down, I'll clan every level not the Judges town, if I see anyone assisting them I will kill them there next generation of family, stay inside and stay the fuck out of our way until the shooting stops, as for the Judges sit tight or run, doesn't matter to me your mine"

"We'd better move" said Dredd.

**A/N So there's part one of the Dredd world, how will Kairi and Dredd stop Ma-Ma and that mysterious demon, what is it they have hiding at the top of the building? **

**Find out in Chapter 6: Slo-Mo: The Mad Motherfucker Reveals Himself? **

**As usual R and R and all that shite, anyways cheers and take care**


	7. Slo-Mo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Maximus

Chapter 7: Slo Mo: The Motherfucker Reveals Himself

Kairi couldn't help but feel terrified, now everybody in the building where wanting to kill her and Dredd, Dredd himself didn't seem that affected.

"Control we have a situation, do you copy?" said Dredd as they moved up a staircase, when there was no response he tried again "Control, do you copy? Shit coms are down; we'll head to the medical centre"

They stopped as they heard voices from above and below, Kairi could tell people were already on their way to kill them, "What do you think rookie?" asked Dredd, Kairi could only think of one thing "Gas grenades?" she said, Dredd nodded "Put on your respirator" he said as he put on one, he told Kay to hold his breath before launching a grenade above onto the next stairwell and below.

They made their way up the stair, shooting all of the men, killing all of them; they made their way into the elevator and travelled to level twenty four, they kept moving shooting anyone who got in there way, Kairi wasn't sure how to feel as she saw Dredd mowing down people, she had never seen action like this before, she kept a tight grip on Kay in case he made a run for it.

As they stopped outside the medical centre they could hear voices "I want this entire block covered, spread out your hardware, we're gonna have Judges sent to Ma-Ma on a plate"

Dredd could see the medical centre "We'll have to go through them" he said as he pulled out a small sphere "Stun grenade" he said when he saw Kairi's look of confusion, he rolled it across the ground, it stopping in the centre of the room, he then pulled out a small device and spoke into it. "Citizens of Peach Trees. This is the law. Disperse immediately, or we will use lethal force to clear the area. You have been warned. You now have twenty seconds to comply"

Their leader Big Joe scoffed and moved forward confidently as the other aimed towards the access corridor, "It you who's doing the complying Judge. There's ten of us and only two of you. Why don't step out from behind that doorway or we'll blow the fuck out of you"

"Ten seconds to comply" warned Dredd

"You got five" said Joe readying his weapon

"Thanks for the heads up" said Dredd as he and Kairi readied their weapons, the stun grenade went off with a flash, blinding them all, Dredd and Kairi moved in and quickly began to pick them all off, Dredd shot them relentlessly whilst Kairi tried to shoot as little as possible, there was a man who was very badly wounded who looked up to Kairi eyes pleading "Please" was all he could say.

"What's wrong rookie, that man's crime is attempted murder on a Judge, the sentence is death" said Dredd coldly, Kairi just stared at him, this man would have killed her but she couldn't help but hesitate "Yes sir" she said her voice shaking, she shot him in the head and she almost broke.

Dredd moved to the entrance of the medical block and spoke into the monitor "Open up" he said, the paramedic from earlier "Negative Judge, you know what's going on out there" replied the paramedic. "We need a place to defend" growled Dredd.

"Then you better find someplace else. This is a medical facility. Neutral ground" replied the paramedic, "Neutral? You're not neutral. You're choosing sides" replied Dredd, he again tried to open the door "Peach Trees has been sealed by blast doors designed to withstand attack. No one's getting in, No one's getting out and you have every Clan affiliate in the block after your blood. There are no sides. You're already dead"

Dredd growled and left, he motioned for Kairi to follow, she grabbed Kay and pushed him forward "Looks like the med centre isn't with us, I'd advise you conserve ammo and don't shoot unless you're going to hit your target" Dredd said as he reloaded, Kairi nodded and then looked over at Kay "Sir what about the prisoner?"

"Explain" was all Dredd said, "Well I imagine that under these circumstances he would be a liability", Dredd looked over at him "Also a prime suspect in three man homicide" he said, she could tell he didn't really care what she said at this point so she just said what had been on her mind for a while "I think we should just kill him" she said simply.

Dredd looked over at her, she could tell he was surprised "Didn't know you students could be so bloodthirsty, fine do it" he said moving off leaving her with him, "I'd have to agree with the Judge, I mean since when did little girls want to just kill people like fucking sheep?" said Kay.

"For your information I'm not a little girl and I have to prove to myself and to the others that I'm ready for war and in war you gotta do horrible things sometimes, I'm sorry" she said before raising her gun at him, "You will step away from the prisoner!" a metallic voice screeched out causing Kairi to jump and spin around.

It was shaped like a salt mixer, a single stick ending in a blue light on the top of the dome like head, a pair of light bulbs that lit up whenever it spoke, two arms one like a plunger, the other a ray gun, small bumps went down the skirt, Kairi couldn't believe her eyes, she had seen this thing in children's book but never in real life.

"A Dalek?" she shouted causing Dredd to spin around and point his weapon at the cyborg, "What the hell is this thing" he said as he made his way next to Kairi, "It's a member of a cybernetic race from another planet called Skaro, they're like a space version of the Nazi's causing countless genocide as they believe themselves to be the ultimate beings, I didn't even know they were real but that's definitely one in front of us"

"What's a genocidal robot doing working for the Ma-Ma clan?" asked Dredd, he didn't even seemed fazed which confused Kairi "Daleks do not take orders from humans" the Dalek replied, "Well I don't care who you take orders from, I'm the law and your interfering with a Judges affair and that's a crime, the sentence is death" said Dredd before aiming his weapon and firing, the bullets had no effect, melting before they could even touch the Dalek, "Ahh shit" said Dredd as the Dalek aimed its weapon.

"You will be exterminated!" it shouted before firing its death ray, Dredd dodged and leapt behind a pillar, Kairi joined him leaving Kay behind, the Dalek kept firing preventing them from moving.

"Rookie, any idea how to kill this thing" asked Dredd as the pillar began to crumble, "Well my teacher taught us that the eyestalk is a weak point" said Kairi thankful she had paid attention in History class, Dredd nodded "All right let's give it a shot, High Ex" he said into his gun, he aimed and fired at it, there was an explosion as the Daleks eyestalk exploded "My vision is impaired I cannot see! My vision is impaired emergency!" it shouted in panic.

The Dalek spun around in panic shooting all over the place, Dredd aimed again and fired into the dome, it exploded sending metal and other pieces everywhere, the shooting stopped. Dredd and Kairi cautiously made their way to its carcass, when she peered inside she almost puked. Inside was a green squid like monster with tentacles, Dredd pointed his gun at it "So much for the ultimate race" he said before he shot it dead.

Kairi looked around for Kay but she couldn't see him, he must have escaped during the battle, she cursed under her breath, he couldn't have gotten far. There was an explosion down the nearby hallway startling them both. "What the hell was that?" said Kairi reloading, Dredd switched back to high ex "Let's find out"

They moved down the hall where the Dalek came from and found Kay looking over the banister, Dredd shouted at him and he ran with Dredd giving chase, he ordered Kairi to stay where she was.

When Dredd arrived and looked over he saw Ma-Ma and her gang and they had three massive miniguns mounted and ready to fire, "Ahh Shit" was all Dredd could say before he ran as fast as he could, Ma-Ma ordered them to fire. Dredd ran for his life as bullets tore people around him into shreds and destroying houses and the building as well.

Kairi could hear explosions and gunfire, and then she saw Dredd running towards her telling her to move it, she could see explosions behind him and realised they were under attack from what she could imagine was a small army.

They kept running until they couldn't go any further, they took cover behind a wall but it didn't look like it was going to hold for much longer, "What are we gonna do!" shouted Kairi, the bullets tore through the wall showing off light from outside the building, Dredd aimed and fired a high ex round at the wall, they ran and jumped through the hole.

They landed on what looked like an skateboard rink, there were several teenagers there, Dredd quickly checked to see if any of them were armed but they were just as confused as he was. Dredd then checked his communication device "Coms are back on" he said sounding relived, "Control this is Dredd we have a situation in Peach Tree's, multiple homicides under the orders of the Ma-Ma clan and what is believed to be extra-terrestrial assistance, they've locked us in, back up required immediately "

Back outside the guns kept shooting until they had run out of ammo, the entire block had been destroyed, it looked like a war zone, Ma-Ma looked satisfied, and she ordered Caleb to look for the Judges bodies, "Overkill much?" said the demon, "Better than that fucking pepperpot you sent" replied Ma-Ma smartly, "Yeah fair point the Daleks don't exactly understand the concept of elegance" he said, Ma-Ma kept looking out into the rubble "How long until you and your little gang are out of here?"

Before the demon could answer Dredd appeared on the other side holding Caleb, he casually through him over the banister to his death before turning around and walking back into the rubble, Ma-Ma looked on in shock "Guess he wasn't cut for it, don't worry I'll send more Daleks to apprehend them" said the demon before dematerialising. Ma-Ma let out a scream of frustration and shot one of her gang members at random "Fuck those Judges and Fuck those fucking demons!" she shouted to the entire block.

KHROS

Dredd and Kairi kept moving, they had found Kay hunched up against a wall and had quickly subdued him again, Dredd pushed him forward far from gently, he opened the door to an abandoned classroom and through Kay onto one of the desk sending him crashing onto the ground "Your gang holds down an entire block, massacres a level of innocent women and children just to take out a Judge and an Academy member, sound like overkill to you? " he said calmly before ruthlessly punching Kay several times before throwing him against a wall.

"I tell you what I think that we had executed you on the bust, Ma-Ma would have let us out of here, what she doesn't want is you getting brought into interaction, she's afraid of what she might say and that's got me curious" he growled before head-butting Kay hard in the face.

"Spill it" he growled, "Fuck you Judge" spat Kay, Dredd began to choke him.

"Sir" cried Kairi, he turned to look at her only to let go of Kay and pull her down as bolts of energy blasted towards them, Kay was caught in the cross fire lighting up and showing off his skeleton before collapsing, "Exterminate all humans" cried the Daleks, there were four, three were gold, one was red and black.

The two took cover behind a pillar as the Daleks kept firing "Shit! More of em?" cried out Dredd, he tried shooting at them but there was so much going on he couldn't get a clean shot. "Let's split up" suggested Kairi, Dredd nodded "Good idea, will cover more ground, watch yourself rookie" said Dredd before running off, two Daleks followed him "Pursue the human target and exterminate him!"

Kairi bolted and ran down another hallway, the Daleks right at her heels; she looked on in horror when she met a dead end, there was nowhere else to run, she turned to see three Daleks facing her, "Exterminate!" they said in unison before aiming, Kairi flipped them off "Yeah well fuck you too!"

She shut her eyes, then a voice came on over the speakers "Whoa what a minute Daleks, you are to hold your fire and escort that girl to Ma-Ma's headquarters immediately, boss's orders" Kairi gasped, she knew that voice anywhere "Sora?" she said in confusion, this didn't make any sense "Prisoner will be taken, move!" said the red Dalek, before she did they ordered her to drop her weapon, they destroyed it.

The Red Dalek ordered the other two to assist in the pursue of Dredd whilst it ordered Kairi to take hold of it, it then used its teleportation shift device. She found herself in a wide room with many gang members who all started chanting. A woman walked towards her, she assumed this was Ma-Ma.

"So this is what those demons are so afraid off?" asked Ma-Ma as she eyed Kairi with disgust, "Oh yeah cause you would now, all you've done is sit around and let those demons play with you like pieces on a chessboard" said Kairi, Ma-Ma slapped her hard across the face.

"Did you just insinuate that I'am some bitch of those demons?" growled Ma-Ma, Kairi couldn't help but reply with "Yeah well you know about being used a lot", Ma-Ma punched her hard in the gut.

"Kill her" she said simply, one of her gang member's raised his gun, before he could however a blade flew across the room and impaled him through the chest. "Sorry but I won't let you kill my meister" said that voice again, Kairi turned to see none other than Sora standing right in front of her with that big goofy grin of his.

"Sora? What the fuck is going on? I thought you were training with Maximus and the others? How did you get here?" she said in confusion and shock, he raised his hands "Sorry baby" he grinned like an idiot.

Kairi groaned and smirked "Oh come on! You think I wouldn't know my own partner? The real Sora would never call me "Baby"", the fake Sora laughed in a voice she didn't recognise "So you two are that close are you?" it said as red lightning began to form around it, its body changed into an androgynous youth with long black wispy like hair, purple eyes and dressed in tight body suit.

It smirked down at Kairi "Well what you think of my normal form? Not quite as cute as your partner but I it gets the job done" it spoke in a feminine voice, "What the hell are you?" said Kairi looking it over in disgust and confusion.

"That's irrelevant right now seeing as how you're going to be dead in a few minutes, but if you must know I'am what is known as a Homunculus" said the creature with a proud expression on its face; Kairi frowned in confusion "I've never heard of em"

The creature scoffed and "Well obviously you haven't, there are only seven of us in the entire universe but I guess that's what makes us important enough"

"Important enough for what?" asked Kairi, the creature was about to respond when another voice spoke out "That's enough Envy" said the creature, it was dressed like a biker but with three red eyes, short blonde hair and a purple helmet that covered the top of its face, "We can't let her know too much" he said making his way towards them "Beezlemon" he said nodding to Kairi.

"Pfft whatever, how long do we have to we have to stay here?" said Envy as he sat down and placed his head on his arms "Ridley's on his way, when he gets here we can move the big bot out of here" said Beezlemon, he then looked over at Kairi who was listening carefully, he chuckled and loaded one of his sawed off shotguns.

"Sorry kiddo, did you think we would spill what we've been up to? Say goodnight" he aimed his gun and was about to fire when there was a massive explosion blasting open the door and in came Dredd guns blazing, Beezlemon was distracted allowing Kairi to roundhouse kick Envy in the face and run over to Dredd, he chucked her an assault rifle and she opened fire on the demons, the two took cover behind a pillar.

"Shit!" shouted Beezlemon as he started firing at Dredd and Kairi, Ma-Ma left and headed off into her room.

There was a loud screech and something huge smashed through the ceiling, it was shaped like a dragon with a pterodactyl like head, it was partly mechanic with metal wings and cybernetic enhancements all over its body, it flew down towards Dredd and Kairi and fired its plasma breath, it melted the pillar forcing them to run, it landed down next to Beezlemon "About time you arrived Ridley, the big bots back there get him out of here, we'll cover you" he said to Ridley who flew up into the helicopter pad to find a giant mechanical beast.

Beezlemon and Envy shot towards Dredd and Kairi forcing them to take cover, Ridley grabbed hold of the cargo with his talons and started to fly up, Beezlemon and Envy jumped up and grabbed hold of the cargo, Kairi and Dredd fired at them but there bullets didn't reach them, the cargo was protected by some kind of shield, "Give my regards to Maximus if you ever see him!" shouted Beezlemon before they flew of on Ridley into the air and out of sight.

Kairi looked surprised at the mention of Maximus and tried to give chase but was stopped by Dredd "Where do you think you're going rookie? We have to apprehend Ma-Ma remember, your academy can handle that crowd" he said, she nodded and reloaded "You ready?" he reloading as well, "Yeah" she replied, she felt ready "You look ready" he said and nodded at her.

They made their way through to Ma-Ma's chamber mowing done anyone that got in their way. When they reached the chamber the saw Ma-Ma standing in front of large window, she had a metal device attached to her wrist, despite everything that had happened she looked rather confident, one of her members shot Kairi in the stomach and she collapsed in pain, Dredd shot him dead before aiming at Ma-Ma.

"You're a piece of work Dredd but then so am I, you think I didn't know that one day I'd get busted, comes with the territory, this entire level is loaded with enough explosives to take out the top fifteen floors" she raised her hand to show off the device on her arm "Like jewellery, this is wired to my heartbeat, if it stops the bombs go off, the building blows, everyone in it? Ash, you got no way out Judge, put your gun down"

Dredd merely grunted "This isn't a negotiation, the sentence is death" he then shot her in the abdomen catching her by surprise, she landed with a groan of pain as he made his way towards her, he casually picked up a Slo-Mo inhaler "We're a kilometre above ground, what do you figure the range is on that thing?" he said before grabbing her and forcing her next to the window "Ma-Ma your crimes include multiple homicides and distribution of narcotic's, how do you plead?" she didn't respond merely sneering at him, "Defense noted" he said before forcing her to inhale and then throwing her straight through the window, the fall down went on forever in her eyes.

Dredd lifted Kairi up into the elevator and used his first aid kit to dress her wound, when they arrived at the bottom floor there were many Judges, including the head Judge waiting for them, the blast doors were open and everything was being sorted out by the other Judges, Kairi was led to a first aid van but not before giving her badge to Dredd, she had lost her primary weapon, she had failed.

"Heard something went up over here so I came to check it out myself, report came in of a dragon flying in and out of the city, so what happened in there?" she said amused, Dredd looked back up at the building, there was a huge hole at the top where Ridley had broken in "Drug bust, you should pass on the other details onto the academy" he said simply, she nodded and looked over at Kairi "So how did she do? She a pass or a fail?"

Dredd looked over at her, even if she had lost her weapon they would have been dead if not for her and she had proved she could use a weapon.

"She's a pass"

**A/N Dam this was a long chapter, so yeah that's the end of the "Dredd" storyline, we'll see more of that later, in the next chapter we will see how Sora's getting on as well as what Riku's up to. Yeah the villains are pretty different I mean we have the Daleks, Homunculi, Digimon and Space Pirates, who are they working for and who else, will turn up?**

**I'll give you a clue "…..it hurts…."**

**You'll have to wait and see, or not cause Ridley's in the next chapter, Chapter 8 Way to the Dawn: Riku's Rematch with Ridley?**

**BTW take a guess as to what the "mysterious cargo" that Envy and the others were guarding, the winner gets a slice of cheese, cheers.**


	8. Way to the Dawn

Disclaimer: Again I own only Maximus, btw this chapter is parallel with the "Dredd" chapters, it's also the second world based on the original Metroid Prime, we'll be learning more about the Space Pirates and what they are planning with the other members of the Alliance, that's the stage name for the group of villains introduced so far.

Chapter 8: Way to the Dawn: Riku's Rematch with Ridley?

Riku and Xion stood with Mickey in front of Master Yen Sid's desk, they both bowed there head to the old wizard, "Master Yen Sid it is a honour" they said in unison, the wizard nodded at them and brought up what looked like a giant star map from his desk, it covered the ceiling, Xion looked round in wonder.

"I have called you here for a special reason Dark Sword Meister Riku, you are to be tested with the use of the power of light, and Mickey had informed me of the dark powers that exist within you, as you should know anyone who relies too much on the power of darkness may risk becoming a Heartless"

Xion looked over at Riku, she was worried about him, lately she could tell he was being rather distant and she was sure the power of darkness was beginning to overwhelm him. Riku didn't say anything just kept the same focused expression.

"Which bring us to the test you must take, one of our allies The Galactic Federation have reported a Space Pirate freighter called the Orpheon has sent out a distress call, this could give us a chance to infiltrate one of their main vessels and find out some valuable information to give us a tactical advantage, which is why I'am sending you and Xion to investigate the damaged freighter and bring back any information you can gather"

Riku nodded and was about the leave when Yen Sid spoke again "And you must reframe from using any of your dark powers for this mission, you must rely on your own strength and skill, if you tap into the darkness then you will be expelled from the Academy" Xion looked outraged "No! Your being way too harsh on Riku, so what if he had dark powers. He would never betray us and you know that!"

Riku raised his hand to shush her "He's right Xion; I've been using these dark powers Maleficent awoke inside me for too long, I have to learn how to fight without them" he said, he nodded to Mickey "I'll make you proud boss", Mickey chuckled and shook Riku's hand "Just come back alive Riku"

Yen Sid brought up a hologram of the ship in one hand and in the other hand the hologram of a Space Pirate "Be on your guard Riku, the vessel may be damaged but the residents may very well still be alive and dangerous" he warned, Riku nodded and motioned for Xion to follow him, she bowed to Yen Sid and Mickey before running after him.

"Master Yen Sid, do you think he'll be ok?" asked Mickey, he couldn't help but feel that even for Riku this was too much pressure, he had known Riku ever since he was small boy and he had never saw or felt as if he would be a threat. "We have to look at all possible risks to the Academy Mickey, your faith in Riku has clouded your perception of the possibility that the darkness inside him may be more out of his control that you might think" said Yen Sid stoking his bear, Mickey frowned, something didn't seem right.

KHROS

Riku and Xion made their way to the Gummi hanger in silence, Xion wanted to say something but she knew from experience not to interrupt him when he was in deep thought, she folded her arms behind her back and kept walking, "Xion" he spoke up causing her to stop and look at him, he had his arms folded and with his eyes closed and frowning "I need your honest opinion on this" he said, she felt somewhat awkward.

"Sure Riku, you can tell me anything" she said smiling, Riku took her hand "I need you to promise me something, if this all goes tits up, you get yourself out, Sora would never forgive me if something happens to you so I want you to promise that you will survive this"

Xion looked shocked, she had never seen Riku that serious before, "Wow what Master Yen Sid said must have really affected Riku" she squeezed his hand and nodded "Of course Riku whatever you say but it won't come to that, you'll be fine I know you will" she said softly .

When they reached the hanger they were greeted by the Gummi ship hanger operators Chip and Dale, "Hey Riku how ya doing!" said Dale in his high pitched voice, "Heading off to deep space are you Riku?" said Chip, Riku nodded "Yeah so I counting on you guys to have my ship ready for deep space flight" the two chipmunks jumped up and down in excitement.

"Don't you worry Riku; we've upgraded your ship for maximum deep space travel, you are clear for launch whenever you're ready" they both said jumping up and down.

Riku and Xion thanked them and made their way inside the ship, the interior was much wider than before and there were several new pieces of equipment added to the cockpit, Riku sat down in the pilot's seat and prepared for launch, "Hey Riku if you open the hatch next to you you'll find something interesting" Chip said over the coms, Riku opened the hatch to find a small tablet, "What's this for?" he said.

"It's a scanning device, it can used to scan enemies and the environment to learn more about them, it could come in very handy" they said over the coms, he nodded and pocketed the device, "Ready?" he said to Xion, she buckled him and then gave him a nod "Blast off!" he shouted as the ship flew out of the hanger and into the realm between.

KHROS

_Space Pirate Data _

_Entry Log 09.992.3_

_Fall of Zebes_

_Zebes has fallen. All ground personnel are presumed dead, either killed by the Hunter clad in metal or in the subsequent destruction of the underground facilities. Our research frigates Orpheon, Siriacus and Vol Paragon were in orbit at zero hour and managed to retreat. Frigate Orpheon is now docked at Vortex Outpost. Orpheon's cargo appears to have a 100% survival rate: Metroids are healthy but on restricted feeding schedules due to uncertain supply status. We are ready to begin research on the Metroids and other promising life-forms. Security status remains at Code Blue: no signs of pursuit from the Hunter._

_Entry Log 10.023.7_

_The Hunter_

_Security Command__issued an all-points alert after the fall of Zebes. The alert concerns bioform Samus Aran, also known as the Hunter. Subject is a female hominid, and is heavily armed and extremely dangerous. Subject uses a powered armorsuit of unknown design in battle, along with a number of potent Beam and concussive weapons. All combat units are instructed to terminate Aran on sight, preferably in a fashion that will allow salvage of her powered armorsuit and weapons. A considerable bounty will go to the unit who delivers Aran to Command. Dead or alive, it matters not._

_Entry Log 10.229.2_

_Contact_

_Scans of the__Spiral Sector__detected a massive energy spike emanating from a__Wanderer-class__planet identified as Tallon IV. Scout reconnaissance was immediately dispatched to the center of the spike, a land mass at the heading mark 40.08.08, returning with planetary samples and atmospheric imaging. Analysis shows the energy source to be an unstable radioactive material of enormous potential. We are unable to form an accurate risk-assessment at this time, but we are unlikely to find an energy source this powerful again. Analysis will continue but currently Tallon IV appears to be a viable secondary headquarters._

_Entry Log 10.308.0_

_Artifact site _

_Field team reports are in on an aged structure of alien design built on the surface of Tallon IV. Studies show this structure projects a containment field. This field bars access to a prime source of energy within a deep crater. Science Team believes the field is powered by a number of strange Chozo artifacts. Studies for possible resting places for these talismans have begun. As the field could hinder future energy production operations on Tallon IV, we must dismantle it as soon as possible. If this means the destruction of the Chozo Artifacts, it will be done._

_Entry Log 10.891.0_

_Meta-Ridley _

_The reconstruction of geoform 187, code-named Ridley, was recently completed. After his defeat on Zebes, Command ordered a number of metagenetic improvements for him. Though aggressive, we were able to implement these changes in a__cycle__. The metamorphosis was painful, but quite successful in the end. Early tests indicate a drastic increase in strength, mobility, and offensive capability. Cybernetic modules and armour plating have been added as well. We believe our creation, now called Meta Ridley, will become the mainstay of our security force, a job he will certainly relish._

_Entry Log 11.234.9_

_A New Alliance _

_Recent changes in Pirate Command have led to the recent mining of the energy source known as Phazon. This neurotoxin possesses lifelike characteristics, the ability to mutate organic life forms into far more powerful specimens. As for the outside races that have recently collaborated with the Space Pirates, we have yet to know there true intentions of what they need this energy force for, we believe it could be used as a weapon of mass destruction but our leader Meta Ridley has assured us that this group can be trusted._

KHROS

"nine thousand nine hundred and ninety seven, nine thousand nine hundred and ninety eight, nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine, ten thousand!" shouted Sora as he finished his first exercise of the day which consisted of ten thousand push ups, five thousand pull ups, hand to hand combat with Maximus, Zidane and Aht and channelling his soul force to use Trance.

So far he had been able to achieve the soul force necessary to activate the transformation but had yet to achieve a full transformation. In the outside world they had only been gone for four hours but in the chamber they had been training for nearly a month.

The schedule went as followed, they would all wake up at seven in the morning, have breakfast, wash, then they would start various training exercises including numerous push up , pull ups, weight lifting and running, then they would have lunch, after lunch Aht would teach Sora how to use his soul force and how to connect with his partner, then came the hardest part, either Maximus or Zidane would take Sora deep into the chamber and fight him in hand to hand combat while in Trance.

It was difficult to say the least; Sora was no match for either of them and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't beat them, he was getting better and he could at least survive more than five minutes against them.

Maximus had said that to achieve Trance it "Came from a need not a desire" which he didn't really understand, did he need Trance to protect his partner? Or did he need Trance to defeat powerful enemies. He wasn't sure because he hadn't transformed yet, but he had been thinking how to, and he had recently come up with a plan while doing his push ups.

When Maximus said it was ready to start Sora stopped him "I have an idea Max" he said sharply, Maximus stopped speaking and listened to what he had to say "I want you to go at me with everything you've got, even if it kills me" Sora said simply, Aht and Garnet gasped while Zidane looked surprised, Maximus's face remained neutral, he simply nodded.

Aht and the other backed away as Sora prepared himself, Maximus transformed and flew up high into the sky, "You sure about this!" he shouted, Sora clenched his fists and concentrated "Just do it"

"Final Flash" shouted Maximus as he shot a massive beam of golden light towards Sora. Sora stretched his arms out and braced himself, he caught the beam, but it took him nearly all of his strength not to collapse. He kept his eyes closed and tried to envision Kairi in peril.

The he saw it again, jet black hair, amber eyes, a sneering face as she lay down in a pool of blood. She looked up at him with a heart broken expression "Why did you leave me Sora?" she cried before coughing up blood and going still. "You're so weak Sora, she'd still be alive if you could just let go. Release the madness inside you, go wild" the voice in his head spoke as several other voices spoke in his mind

"Come on Sora, I thought you could do better than that!"

"Sora don't ever change"

"It comes from a need not a desire"

"Mom and Dad would be proud of you Sora"

"Your heart is what will lead you to the Light"

"I wouldn't pick anyone else as my partner"

"TRANCE!"

He shouted the last part in his mind as he felt his soul expand, the need to protect his friends and prevent the vision he had seen from happening, that was what he had to think about. His hair turned blonde, his eyes became green and his muscles became more toned and larger.

He fired the beam back at Maximus who was just able to dodge it, he looked down at Sora in astonishment as Sora kept powering up "He did it" Maximus said to himself as he hovered back down to the floor, Aht, Garnet and Zidane all cheered.

Sora kept powering up and was losing control; the change had been too much for him. "Sora you need to calm down, try to focus your mana" said Aht as she made her way closer to him. He tried but he couldn't hold it and suddenly powered down, reverting back to normal. They all crowded around him, Garnet healed him and Zidane helped him up, they all looked very happy and pleased "We're all really proud of you Sora" said Maximus grinning.

Sora looked up and grinned back "Round two?"

KHROS

Riku and Xion had been flying for several hours now, they had passed several planets and were now very deep in the solar system orbiting the star FS-176, they were approaching a large black battleship which was orbiting a large planet that looked desert like but with water.

"That's Tallon IV?" said Xion, Riku brought up the scanner and used it to scan the planet, "Mass: 5.1 trillion teratons, Size: 13,400 km diameter and an oxygen rich atmosphere, yep looks like the place" said Riku as he read the readings.

They found a place where they could land, Xion transformed and Riku activated his armour to protect him, he looked over the ship and whistled loudly "Wonder what happened here" he said to himself, there were pieces of debris everywhere and there were huge holes in parts of the ship.

He made his way forward and found a large blue door which opened when he got closer, he quickly checked behind him before moving inside, he made his way through tunnels filled with debris, he could see images of the Pirate language which he scanned. He finally reached a large open room, it was filled with test tubes of all various shapes and sizes, and there were dead bodies of pirates everywhere.

"Some serious shit went on down here" Riku said to himself as he inspected on of the bodies "It looks like some kind of severe poisoning and lacerations" said Xion, Riku nodded and looked round, there was a giant insect like monster lying dead, "Maybe they died fighting that thing" said Riku, he continued making his way through the ship.

He saw small insect scuttling around the wreckage, they did not approach him and he simply ignored them.

He then saw a Pirate that was still alive, it was lying up against a wall and its injuries looked pretty severe, he knelt down in front of it "Tell me what happened here" he said looking into its eyes, instead of answering the Pirate let out an almighty screech, forcing Riku to stab it in the head to shut it up. "Dam it, everyone in the entire facility probably heard that" Riku said as he left the room and made his way into another large room.

There was a turret on the ceiling that started firing at him, he took cover before aiming his blade at it "Firaga" he shouted, a massive ball of fire was shot toward the turret; exploding it.

He then was attacked by a Pirate that had only suffered minor injuries; it swiped at him with its energy scythe, Riku dodge and stabbed it through the chest.

He kept moving and soon found the entrance to a large room which ended in the central reactor, there were several fresh corpses, he could tell something was lurking down in the reactor "You ready Xion?" he said to her, she appeared in the blade and nodded to him "Yes"

He jumped down and found himself looking at a giant energy shield with two openings, and then he heard something large scuttle down from the top. A giant insect like monster appeared holding itself above the reactor, it roared at him.

He quickly dodged as it fired a huge beam of green energy at him, he threw his weapon at it but it bounced off its armour, "Damn it! There has to be a way to kill this thing without using darkness!" he shouted in frustration.

"Use the scanner!" shouted Xion, he pulled out the scanner and scanned it "Parasite Queen, weakness discovered in the mouth" it said, Riku then grinned, he had an idea, he waited until it opened its mouth before firing a Firaga at it, it combusted from the inside.

The beast screeched in pain as it fell into the reactor; there was a massive booming noise followed by a massive shockwave that shook the entire facility, then a voice came on over the terminal "Evacuate immediately"

"Shit!" shouted Riku as he ran out of the room and found himself in a ventilation shaft; there were swarms of small insects everywhere. He ran further and further into the ventilation system, he soon found himself in a large room, he heard a familiar screech and looked up in shock.

Above him was a giant mechanical dragon, yellow eyes, pterodactyl like head, huge wings with energy like membranes and a purple skin. Even with these mechanics Riku and Xion knew who this was "Ridley!" they shouted in unison, Ridley screeched and broke free from his restraints, he fired a beam of plasma down at Riku who jumped out of the way.

Ridley flew upwards and out of the reactor, "You coward! Get back here you son of a bitch!" shouted Riku as he bolted through the room, "Riku calmed down, you have to get out of here first"

"Xion that thing destroyed our home, I'm not going to let him escape" he shouted back, he reached an elevator and travelled back up onto where the landing platform was, before he could reach his ship, Ridley fired a plasma beam at it, destroying it. He could only look in shock as Ridley gave one last roar before flying down the planet below.

Xion turned back into her human form, she grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him back into the ship, "What do we do?" she screamed, she could feel the ship beginning to fall, there was nowhere to go, they had no way of escape, he didn't say anything, he kissed her and hugged her close to him "I love you" was all they could say to each other as the ship began to crash to the planet below.

**A/N Cliff-hanger! So what's the relationship between Ridley and Riku? How will Riku and Xion survive the harsh landscape of Tallon IV? Can they stop the Space Pirates? Find out in Chapter 9 Ridley's on Tallon IV: Samus Aran is Salvation?**

**Please Review and all that jazz, thanks and take care. **


	9. Ridley's on Tallon IV

Disclaimer: Yeah whatever. Btw this Chapter and the "Dredd" chapters are happening at the same time, you'll understand why I mentioned this.

Chapter 9 Ridley's on Tallon IV: Samus Aran is Salvation?

All Riku could see was dark, he could hear sparking sounds and loud booming noises, it took him a couple of seconds to realise that he was still alive. He tried to move but something was blocking his view, he kicked forward moving a piece of metal out of the way. There was water everywhere, it wasn't too deep but he was glad they hadn't landed deeper.

"Xion!" he cried out searching for his partner, he found her lying against a wall, she was unconsciousness. Her head was bleeding, he tried to wake her but was stopped when he felt the room shake, the room began to compress and the roof started to cave in.

He quickly pulled Xion over his shoulder and ran as the room filled with water, he jumped through a hole and into what looked like a huge lake, and he quickly pulled Xion to the surface and swam to shore. He pulled her onto the beach, he checked her breathing in case he had to use CPR, he found that she was still breathing but very faintly, he pushed down on her chest to push the water out, once she started coughing and spluttering he sighed in relief.

He looked over where they had crashed, it was in the middle of a huge ravine, most of the ship was underwater but the very top was sticking out. "Riku" Xion said weakly, forcing his attention back to her "What happened?" she said as he helped her up "Ridley destroyed our ship and then we crashed down with the freighter, somehow we're alive"

She looked round, the lush alien vegetation and unfamiliar landscape uneased her "This is Tallon IV" she said in surprise, from the surface she had expected more of a desert like world. They dried their cloths as best they can, Xion transformed as she was much colder than Riku and he travelled to the only exit he could find.

After crawling form underneath a waterfall and seeing some strange looking mushrooms, he found himself in another large open area, in the middle there was what looked like a space ship. He immediately ran over to it, he couldn't find any exit until he realised it could only be accessed from the top, he jumped and found a man hole and tried to prise it open.

Instead a female voice came on "Subject does not match DNA scan, retreat now or lethal force will be used" he jumped away instantly. "Dammit" he said to himself looking round.

What the hell were they went to do? They had lost their ship, were stranded on an alien world with no way to contact anyone. He wasn't sure what to do, "Xion, I'm gonna be honest with you, I really have no fucking clue what we're gonna do, I mean we don't even know what lives on this planet"

He could tell she was thinking, "Damn it this is my entire fault if I hadn't let Ridley destroy my ship then this would never have happened" said Riku as he held his face in his hands, Xion transformed and placed her hand on his shoulders and leaned against him "It's not your fault Riku, I'm just glad we're both ok. Now let's try see if we can find any one that can help us, that ship looks like a Federation ship so maybe there's somebody here who can help us"

Riku nodded "Yeah your right, you always know what to say to me when things are getting down Xion, I really appreciate it" he kissed her on the head. They then continued on their way, completely unaware of the eyes watching them. The Aeropirates sent a message to headquarters "Subjects have been identified as humans from the DC academy, awaiting future orders from Central Command"

Riku and Xion quickly found that traversing through the world of Tallon IV was a lot more difficult than they had anticipated; the Tallon Overworld was a wet rainforest like area filled with fearsome giant insects and plantlife. Even the very ground seemed to move and in some cases wiggle beneath Riku's feet as he climbed, crawled and leapt around the lush jungle.

Eventually they found a large elevator which took them away from the lush jungle in the Chozo Ruins; here the area was more desert like with huge ruins of some kind of ancient civilisation. "Ever heard of the Chozo?" asked Riku as he scanned some of the hieroglyphs on the walls. "Not much really, I heard that they were this great technologically advanced race that created some super weapon and then got wiped out by it" said Xion. Riku looked over at his scanner and read out some of the information.

"_Our sanctuary grows by the day. We Chozo know much of technology, but we have chosen to leave it behind on this journey. Our home here on Tallon IV will be a place of simplicity: structures hewn from the stone, bridges worn by branches, hallways caressed by pure waters. We build around the ancient and noble trees, drawing from their strength and giving them our own in return. All that is wild will flow around us here: our race will be just one more group of creatures in the knit of nature. It is our hope that such a state will bring with it greater wisdom, a greater understanding of the nature of the universe. Once our city is complete, we will peer inward and discover the truth."_

Riku looked impressed "So they were this mighty race of technological gods essentially, makes you wonder what happened here?", Xion agreed "Well lets go find out" she suggested and he pressed on. He found many doors had once had locks on them but now they were gone, it looked like they had been destroyed by some kind of weapon.

He kept going through the ruins, he noticed how the wildlife mostly seemed to ignore him but there were also surprises like veins with scythe's on the end that would pop out of walls and swing violently, he had to keep his eyes open for the. As he read more Chozo logs he discovered that some kind of meteor had fallen onto the planet long ago and had brought with it some kind of poison, he theorised that this was what was poisoning the water.

He had noticed that as he had been moving through the ruins, the water was green murky and smelt like petrol, nothing lived in it and when he threw in a coin, it dissolved like it was in acid. He had a feeling that this had something to do with the space pirates.

Space Pirates, Riku felt sickened thinking about them, he could remember it clearly.

_A young Riku ran through the wave of destruction going through his town, monsters had come during the night led by a giant dragon with yellow eyes. He could hear its shrieks as it flew through the air, setting his town alight "SORA! KAIRI! XION!" he shouted desperately searching for his precious friends, he was the oldest and the most responsible, he had promised to protect them. _

_Then it appeared, giant leathery wings, purple skin and glowing yellow eyes, it roared so loud he thought his eardrums would burst, it reared its head back and he knew that this was it, he was about to die, he thought of his friends, his dead family, his home, his everything._

It had always been a blank, what had happened after Ridley cornered him, next thing he knew he had been found by Mickey and brought into the Academy. He would never forget the face of the monster that destroyed his family.

He also couldn't help but feel that he was being followed, every time he entered a room he felt like something was watching him and on more than one occasion he had seen blue lights and heard distant screeching like a phantom.

He found a room which his scanner called the Sunchamber and when he entered the door behind him suddenly locked itself, three lights appeared out of the ground before manifesting into ghost shaped like the Chozo, Riku blocked an attack and fired a magic attack at one of them but it disappeared before he could hit it. He kept trying to hit them but they were too fast and kept teleporting.

Then one of them hit him with an attack stunning him, he couldn't move. The ghost began to move in closer to him and there was nothing he could do. He tried to move but couldn't, the ghosts made a mad screeching noise as if they were laughing.

Then one of the ghosts disintegrated, a man classed in armour appeared and started to fire beams of energy at them, he had what looked like a cannon for an arm and his armour was purple and yellow. The ghosts were annihilated, then the man turned to Riku and pointed his cannon at Riku, he stuck his hands up and motioned for him to stop "Wait, wait I'm not gonna hurt you, me and my partner are from the DW academy, we were sent here to help the Federation stop the Space Pirates"

The armored man lowered his weapon and moved closer to Riku, when he looked into his helmet Riku was surprised "You're a girl?" he said without thinking. Sure enough when she removed her helmet he was met with a young woman with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, she was very beautiful but also very fierce looking, Riku had a feeling this wasn't someone you messed around with.

"Yes my name is Samus Aran, I'm a bounty hunter who works for the Federation, how did you end up on this planet?" her voice was rather robotic and Riku guessed that she didn't talk much.

"We were investigating a distress call from a pirate freighter called the Orpheon; there had been an accident and all the pirates were dead, we were attacked by a creature called Ridley", Samus's cold face changed for a moment and she almost looked sad. "You know Ridley?" she said.

Riku's face fell "Yeah when we were younger the Space Pirates destroyed our home, our parents, me Xion and our friends Sora and Kairi, Ridley was the leader in our village's attack, I heard he was destroyed but it was definitely him" said Riku, Samus sighed and sat down "I'm the one that destroyed him, he..killed my parents too" she said, Riku was shocked.

He sat down across from her and leaned in interested "What happened?" she looked rather uneasy, Riku could tell that she didn't like talking about it, he didn't want to pressure her and was about to say sorry when she started talking.

"I lived on planet called K-2L with my parents; we were part of the many human colonies' that had traveled to the furthest reaches of space. Life was peaceful until one day when the pirates came, led by Ridley. I was just a small child and I was naïve, I did not understand the brutality or the lack of empathy that these creatures bestowed. I approached Ridley like he was some kind of domestic animal and when he tried to kill me, my mother took the blast. My father and many other members of the colony were able to destroy the pirate's mothership at the cost of their own lives. I was found and raised by a race called the Chozo, they taught me how to fight and gave me my armour, I made it my goal to purge the universe of Ridley and the Space Pirates"

Riku sat back trying to take it all in, he had lost his parent when he was about ten but she had lost her parents when she just a little girl, he couldn't even imagine how it must feel for her. She turned to him her cold demeanour returning "How much do you know of the Space Pirates activity here?"

Riku pulled out his scanner; Samus looked interested and leaned in to look "A meteor crashed to this planet and corrupted it with Phazon, this is what the Pirates are interested in and it why they're here, the Chozo mentioned on their ruin that there is some kind of temple above the impact crater and twelve artifacts have to be collected" he said, Samus typed into her arm cannon.

"I have already been collecting these Artifacts, from what I have seen of this planet the pirates have some kind of mine which they are using to mine for Phazon, I think we should head there and stop their operations before they begin infusing their own warriors with Phazon" she said as she placed her helmet back on, Riku nodded and she pressed her hand onto his armour.

"I have given your armour the same protection as my Gravity suit, you'll need it for the battles ahead, this planet's surface is very dangerous so stay close to me, watch yourself" she said and then they were off.

As they moved through the planet Riku began to understand what Samus meant by the planet being dangerous, they had to traverse through the Magmoor Caverns, a land filled with lava and fire breathing monsters, it was clear that Samus had done this her whole life, she didn't seemed fazed at all when a giant fire breathing worm appeared out from the lava and started firing plasma at her, she froze its head with a shot from her beam and then blew it up with a missile, Riku was glad she was on his side.

They went from very warm to very cold as they reached the Phendrana Drifts; it was a land of snow and ice populated by monsters of all shapes and sizes. There were the giant Sheegoths, dinosaur like monsters with armored backs, Samus's Plasma beam and Riku's Firaga attacks made short work of these ferocious creatures. They also encountered strange electrical beings that could only be destroyed by Samus's wave beam.

Riku began to realise, as they were traversing, that he hadn't used his dark powers once since the mission had begun, that urge that he always felt was still there but he had been so focused on what had been happening he hadn't noticed it. He couldn't help but feel interested in Samus, despite her cold demeanour he could tell that deep down she was rather lonely, having a companion was something alien to her and she often give him thumbs up or a pat on the shoulder when he helped her out, they eventually reached another of the many elevators through-out the planet. "This will lead us to the Phazon Mines, are you ready Riku?" she asked as she activated the elevator. He nodded and looked down at The Way to the Dawn; Xion appeared and nodded to him.

"Yeah, I'm ready"

As soon as they entered the Phazon Mines, Samus scanned the blue substance "Yes this is definitely Phazon, I would avoid contact if I were you" she said as they entered the main plaza. They were almost immediately noticed by a dozen Pirate Troopers, they took cover as they started firing at Samus and Riku.

"I'll freeze them with my Ice Beam, you shatter them with your magic attacks ok?" she said over the noise of the firing pirates, Riku nodded and charged up some Fire spells. In a short time they took care of all the pirates in the main plaza.

"Ok there is a resting point near here, we should heal up before moving forward" said Riku looking at his scanner which had downloaded a map of the area. Samus nodded and after disabling the shield, destroying the turrets guarding the entrance and healing they were ready to move in.

The Phazon mines was filled with Space Pirates of all shapes and sizes, they're were one that could turn invisible called Shadow Pirates, using the Thermal Visor ability that Samus gave him, Riku was able to take these out with his sword with relative ease. Their first problem came with the Wave Pirates; it turned out the Pirates had been making Pirates that were immune to most of Samus's beams with the exception of the beam that matched their colure.

This one was purple which meant it was susceptible to Samus's Wave beam only; after some charged shots she was able to take it down. As they kept moving through the base they encountered more of these pirates and she had to change her beams numerous time to deal with them, Riku dealt with the normal pirates while she dealt with the Beam Troopers.

As they moved deeper into the mine they found that Samus had been correct in her hypothesis on that the Pirates had indeed been experimenting with Phazon, they had to fight giant Pirates infused with Phazon that took several Super Missiles from Samus to destroy and they found scan that were leading up to something called the Omega Pirate.

As they reached an area called the Metroid Quarantine A Samus stopped Riku and motioned for him to kneel, they could hear voices.

"How long is this going to take? We should have completed this research in the Phazon ages ago, the Devils Machine has to be repaired soon otherwise this entire operation will have been pointless" said a deep voice, Riku looked over and saw a strange looking creature. It was some kind of humanoid, green with an insect like body complete with black wings and a tail ending in stinger like barb, despite its monstrous look it had a near human like face.

"Patience Cell, the Space Pirates have almost completed their work and once they do then we will have access to the perfect storage for your machine" said a dark robotic voice which Riku realised was Ridley and sure enough there he was, he was above the others hunched over amongst the wires. Riku had never heard Ridley's voice, he had always imagined that the beast couldn't talk, and clearly there was more to him than Riku had first thought.

"That's all good and done Ridley, but what about your little friend Samus Aran? I'm sure you wouldn't want her medalling with our affairs would you?" said Cell mockingly.

Ridley hissed "My Beam troopers are dealing with her as we speak, there is no way Aran will reach this base alive and if by some miracle she does I'll rip her limb from limb" he said angrily.

"To get back at you for your last defeat I imagine?" said Cell grinning, Ridley let out a roar of anger that shook the entire room. "When I get my hands on her, she will suffer a thousand times the agony I felt as my body was slowly pieced together again by this cybernetic body I know have!" he shouted in anger, he grabbed a random Pirate and crushed him in his hand, the other Pirates kept their distance and worked quicker than usual, even Cell looked disturbed.

"It more than deserved Ridley" said Samus standing up and pointing her gun at him, Riku was surprised but he decided to trust her. He moved with her until they were facing their enemy. Cell chucked and clapped his hands "Welcome Samus Aran, I have heard a lot about you from my companion" he said nodding upward to Ridley who kept his eyes on Samus.

"I see you've escaped from death again Ridley, I'll have to make sure this time I kill you properly" said Samus as she pointed her gun to Ridley. He growled and landed next to Cell "Trust try it you little bitch! I'll make you pay for damaging my body like this!"

"What exactly is going on here?" questioned Riku, earning an interested look from Cell "And you boy. I don't believe we have met. I'am Cell an android created by the brilliant scientist Dr Gero. You can call me the perfect weapon if you prefer" he said mockingly. Riku kept his sword pointed at Cell "I don't care what you are you ugly freak! Why are the Space Pirates planning to do with Phazon?"

"At the center of this Planet, there is a creature of devastating power, we need this creature to complete the Devil Machine, and then we can create our own Heartless and use them to conquer the universe" said Ridley sneering wildly while keeping an eye on Samus.

"Heartless? Why would you try to create something you obviously can't control and what is this Devil's Machine you keep going on about?" questioned Riku, Ridley looked like he was about to respond when another voice came on over the speakers "Ridley, come in Ridley this is Beezlemon! I have a situation developing in Peach Trees in Mega City One and I need your assistance immediately"

"Mega City One, that's were Kairi is!" said Riku in alarm. Ridley grinned and turned to look at Cell "You deal with Aran and the boy, I'll have to cut our little reunion short dear Samus, hopefully next time I see is in a million pieces" he said before flying up and away before Samus could shoot at him.

"Dammit!" Riku heard her say, Cell clicked his fingers and the force field behind him disintegrated, several green jellyfish like creatures with large talons and small nuclei entered the room "Have fun with these little devils Miss Aran, I do hope we meet again" said Cell before he disappeared.

"Metroids" shouted Samus in alarm as the creatures surrounded them, the Pirates also took aim. "You ready for them?" she asked Riku whom looked over at her and grinned "Let's go!".

**A/N Kind of a shitty cliff-hanger but I had to find a way to end this absurdly long chapter, definitely the longest one I've done. So yeah anyway Cell (from Dragon Ball Z) joins the large collection of villains I will be using. Bet you weren't expecting Samus and the others to have the same back story. This is also were Ridley was before he went to Mega City 1 a couple chapters back. **

**Anyway in the next Chapter the "Metroid Prime" arc will finish and we will find out more about what the Pirates are up to and what this "Devils Machine" is in Chapter 10 Into the Impact Crater: Do the Space Pirates have Metroid Prime?". **


	10. The Impact Crater

Disclaimer: Yeah words and shit

Chapter 10 The Impact Crater: Do the Space Pirates have Metroid Prime

Riku was more than surprised when the Metroid's started attacking the pirates instead of him and Samus. They latched onto their faces and drained them of their energy. "Let's move while the Metroids are distracted" said Samus, they moved quickly. One of the Metroid screeched and charged towards them "Freeze!" shouted Riku, freezing it in place, it collapsed and shattered when it hit the ground.

They kept running and made it through the exit with the Metroids right on their tale. Riku couldn't help but let out a small laugh of relive as the door closed behind them "That was close" he said glad to be alive, Samus looked at him "Part of the job Riku" was all she said before she kept moving.

They kept moving through the mines, the Phazon was becoming more and more common. They began to see less Space Pirates and more Metroids, these were bigger and thinner and they were bright red.

They shot spear like tentacles at them; while they were more annoying they still had the weakness of cold. With some time and precise aiming from Samus they were able to clear the room of the Hunter Metroids.

"I think we're getting close" said Riku as he read his scanning tablet; the Phazon readings were very high. "I'm detecting a large bioweapon ahead of us, get ready" said Samus, Riku nodded.

They slowly made their way to a red door at the end of a large room filled with blue luminous large mushrooms. Riku kept focused as they got closer and closer to the door. He had no idea what was lurking behind that door but he could sense that is was something powerful.

Samus fired a shot at the red door, opening it. She equipped her plasma beam and looked to Riku. He nodded to tell her he was ready and they entered the room.

Inside was a massive container, the entire room had phazon around the edges and inside the capsule was a giant Space Pirate; the Omega Pirate. As they slowly approached Riku took the time to scan it.

"Omega Pirate, the most powerful of the Elite Pirate forces. Omega Pirate can become invisible to normal sight. It is vulnerable when cloaked, as all energy is drawn from defense systems. By exposing itself to Phazon, it can regenerate damaged tissue and organs. Considered the pinnacle of the Elite Pirate program, this enemy should be handled with extreme caution and maximum firepower" he said, the Omega Pirate awoke and smashed its container to pieces before advancing slowly towards them.

The Omega Pirate was a mighty creature, over twenty feet tall with purple crystal like armour on its shoulders and knees, it had huge cannons on its back and its glowing yellow eyes sent shivers down Riku's spine, Samus readied her arm cannon "Ready Riku?", he armed the Way to the Dawn "Let's do this!" as he charged towards the beast.

He leapt up and brought his blade down on one of its shoulder pieces hard "Zandatsu!" he shouted as the armour shattered, the Pirate howled and tried to grab him, he back flipped away and landed safely.

The pirate raised its fists and smashed it down on the ground sending massive purple shockwaves, Samus and Riku jumped to avoid them, Samus fired a charged Plasma Beam shot at another piece of armour; destroying it. Despite doing some damage to it they had no idea what would happen once they destroyed the plates on its body.

When they finally did the Omega Pirate knelt down; wounded it then shouted "Finish them!" before disappearing. "Shit!" cried out Riku as several Beam Troopers appeared into the room. He fired some spells at the Pirates and slashed them with his sword when they were stunned, Samus was looking around with her X-Ray visor but to Riku it looked like she was looking around blindly "Samus, what are you doing?" he shouted as he kicked a Pirate away from her.

"You deal with them, I'll find the Omega Pirate" she shouted back, he didn't understand but followed her orders nonetheless. She suddenly fired a Super Missile at what appeared to be nothing but seconds later the Omega Pirate reappeared but clutching its chest in pain. "What did you do?" shouted Riku as it stood back up.

"It's weaker when it's invisible, I'll use my super missiles to kill it!" she shouted back, the Omega Pirate roared in frustration and once again tried to crush them. While Riku jumped Samus morphed in her Morph Ball, Riku stood dumbfounded as she rolled to underneath the Omega Pirates legs and set off a Power Bomb destroying all the pieces of armour. The Pirate disappeared and Riku watched were Samus was aiming "Come on Xion lets not have Samus get all the fun!" he shouted.

He aimed his sword and threw it just as Samus fired another super missile at it, the sword pierced the Omega Pirates heart and the missile launched the blade so that it fired out the other end, going right through the beast's chest.

Riku walked over to where his blade was embedded in the wall as Samus kept her aim on the Omega Pirate as it collapsed on its knees. Then before Riku or Samus could react the Omega Pirate fell and crushed her.

"SAMUS!" Riku shouted and ran over to the Omega Pirates corpse, he stopped as it began to bubble and melt "Damn it!" he shouted, he could only bow his head for his fallen comrade. Then something broke out from the melting pirate, it was a hand. Riku ran forward and grabbed the hand and pulled Samus out of the slime, her armour had changed.

Instead of the purple and yellow Gravity Suit he had first met her in, now her suit had become black and silver, the Phazon Suit. "What is this?" he asked as she looked at her new armour "Something new" was all she said, she cautiously walked into some Phazon and was surprised that she wasn't effected. "It prevents damage from Phazon; we can use this to infiltrate the Impact Crater the Chozo mentioned" said Samus.

She gave Riku the same ability, his armour becoming black and silver like hers, "There is a Chozo Artifact not far from here, from what I've gathered it's the last one, you wait here while I go retrieve it" said Samus, Riku nodded. She grabbed his shoulder "Good work" before she left.

Riku sat down against the wall and let out a sigh of relief "Riku what are you thinking?" said Xion, he sighed and lifted his blade so he could see her in the reflection, "Remember what Master Yen Sid said before this mission began?", she nodded "Yes it was to keep you dark powers in check as you have been relying on them too much"

"Well I've been thinking, why not just accept the darkness inside of me, It has become a part of me now and there's nothing they can do about it, I can learn to ignore the path to darkness and instead walk a different path, the path to dawn" he said, she smiled "You've been thinking a lot about this haven't you?"

He nodded "Watching Samus I realised that you can follow your own path regardless of your past or your fears, she lost her parents when she was just a little girl and yet she had already figured out her path from a young age and she had stuck with it to this day, it has inspired me to do the same" he looked to her "I'm not going to hide the darkness, I will accept it!"

KHROS

Sora remained completely focused as he parried and blocked every attack Maximus sent his way; they had been fighting nonstop in Trance form for over two hours and had yet to land a single hit on each other. Since learning how to use Trance Sora had improved dramatically, he had learned to achieve the transformation perfectly and had mastered various different attacks; he couldn't wait to tell Kairi about all the different abilities she could use with him now.

He had also become very skilled in hand to hand combat, as well as knife and magic thanks to Aht and Garnet. Maximus and Zidane would take turns fighting him, he had managed to defeat Zidane but not Maximus and he was determined to do it today.

"That's excellent Sora" said Maximus as Sora unleashed a vary of punches at him, he dodged them but not as easily as before, Sora was fast, very fast and getting stronger by the day, it wasn't longer before he was as good as him. Sora sent a roundhouse kick flying his way, Maximus blocked and countered with a knee to the gut and an elbow to the back of the head, Sora back flipped and kicked him hard in the head.

The two were sent flying back, they paused but only momentarily before Sora attacked again, Maximus dodged his attack and punched him hard in the face, probably a bit too hard as Sora struggled to lift himself. Maximus powered down and immediately felt exhausted and sore "Come on Sora I think that's enough for just now, how about a break?" he said before walking back to the entrance.

He could hear Sora get up "Wait Max" he said, Maximus turned round, surprised. Sora was standing up though barley able to keep his balance "Let's keep going" he challenged. Then something extraordinary happened, Sora powered up and for only a few seconds he changed completely, his hair became far more sharp and bolts of electricity swarmed him, not only that but the soul wavelength was so strong that Maximus actually felt a shiver go through him and then as suddenly as it happened Sora powered down and collapsed.

"Aht!" he shouted and seconds later she appeared, she knelt down and checked his head "He's ok but he's severely exhausted, jeez Max what did you do to him?" she quizzed. Maximus didn't say anything just continued to look shocked, Aht's face grew with concern "Max what's wrong"

Maximus looked to her and then to Sora "It seems there more to Sora than meets the eye that I can assure you, the training is done. We can go home"

KHROS

The Impact Crater was located not far from Samus's ship which was the spaceship Riku and Xion had found when they first explored the planet, the Space Pirates base was in ruins, despite their searching they couldn't find Cell or Ridley, the place was overfilled with escaped Metroid and they decided locking it down was the best bet.

"So once we enter this Impact Crater what do we do?" asked Riku as they healed in Samus's ship. "We find whatever it is that's done there and we terminate it" she said, she was sending a message to the Galactic Federation to let the DW academy know that he and Xion were alive. "Your academy will send someone to pick you up soon, are you still willing to accompany me into the Impact Crater?" she said.

Riku grinned and nodded "Of course, it not in my nature to let my friend fight her battles by herself" Samus looked surprised "Friend?" she said as if the word was alien to her "You don't have friends?" said Riku surprised, she nodded "I have lived my life alone as a bounty hunter, I never thought about having friends but it would be nice to have some" she admitted. He grinned and squeezed her shoulder "Well you have some now"

They climbed up to the entrance of the Chozo Temple, it was a wide open area on the edge of a cliff, and huge statues of the Chozo surrounded the central pillar which was decorated with hieroglyphs. Samus and Riku presented the Chozo Artifacts; the central pillar glowed and shot out a massive beam of blue light into the sky.

A familiar roar caught Riku and Samus's attention, they looked up to see Ridley flying towards them in all of his cybernetic glory, he charged forward and smashed straight into the central pillar, destroying it. Riku cursed out loud as Ridley circled around the arena and flew towards them and let loose a cluster of fireballs forcing them to take cover behind on of the statues.

"How did Ridley know we were here!" shouted Riku, Samus pointed her cannon and let off a charged shot at Ridley's chest sending him flying back "Never mind that, let just deal with him!" Samus shouted back before running to duck behind another statue as Ridley fired a barrage of missiles. Riku ran out and shot several Dark Firaga's at Ridley, Ridley backed off and flew around the arena before flying back and barraging the area with cluster bombs.

Riku was sent flying back and was smashed into the wall, his vision became dark and he began to black out as Ridley landed on the arena sending shockwaves that stung and burnt him, Ridley grabbed him with one of his hand and lifted off before Samus could stop him "Riku!" she shouted as Ridley smashed him against the wall and proceeded to scrape him against the wall. He then lifted Riku and reared his head back ready to incinerate him.

Samus leapt into the air and landed on Ridley's back, she leapt over and opened Ridley's mouth and fired a Super missile straight into his mouth. Ridley let go of Riku as he collapsed to the ground, Samus caught Riku and they landed back on the arena. She rested him against the wall, he was in bad shape but he was alive before she turned her attention towards Ridley.

"Shame he didn't die screaming like your precious mother did!" said Ridley as he growled fiercely at Samus, his wings were in very bad shape, and it was highly unlikely he could fly anymore. Samus didn't say anything just aimed her arm cannon at him, he crouched and then charged forward knocking into her and grabbing her with his hand, she tried to break free but his grip was too strong, his tail sneaked up until its sharp end was facing her face.

"Poor little Samus Aran, no mother, no father and no friends! All alone!" he taunted as his tail scraped against her armour, "She not alone!" shouted Riku from behind him, Ridley turned round only to have Riku stab him straight in the chest with his Way to the Dawn, Ridley howled in pain as he flailed around helplessly, letting go of Samus. She ripped out the Way to the Dawn and aimed at his chest "Ridley, go to hell and stay there this time!" she said before firing Super Missile straight into his chest.

Ridley clutched his chest in pain as he began to over load, the Chozo statues eyes glowed red as red beams shot out from them and into Ridley's chest, he tried to stay standing but the blast were too much for him and they sent him flying him over the edge "Samus Aran!" he screamed as he fell.

Samus and Riku looked down as a massive explosion happened at the bottom of the cliff. Then the Chozo ghosts appeared were the destroyed statue was and beams of light appeared at centre, the elevator to the Impact Crater was unlocked.

Riku collapsed, he was in incredible pain and he felt like every bone in his body had been broken, Samus knelt down next to him and gave him some of her energy, Xion transformed back into her human form and cupped his face, she looked mortified "Riku! Are you ok? Please Say something!" she cried, his face became pained "Xion, too loud" he croaked.

She groaned and turned to Samus "Will he be ok?" Samus nodded "Yes I think he will be fine, you stay here while I deal with what lurks down there" she said, Riku grabbed her hand before she turned to leave "Samus, good luck down there" he said, she nodded "Wait here until I return"

The elevator took her down leaving Riku and Xion alone, she placed her hand on his head "How you holding up Riku?" she said gently, he groaned "Shit" was all he could say.

KHROS

Samus made her way through the Impact Crater as quickly as she could; she quickly discovered that the Phazon was much deadlier down in the Crater than on the surface. The entire crater seemed to be organic, small clusters of creatures crawled across the floor and as she entered a large room, filled with what looked like giant teeth, a new type of Metroid.

The Fission Metroid was similar in appearance to the regular Metroid but it was white and slightly larger. When Samus tried to freeze it however she was surprised when it split into two different Metroids each a different colure. Just like with the Beam Troopers the colure matched on of her beams. After disposing of them with the corresponding beams she continued her way to the top of the room. She checked her missiles and how much energy she had left before she entered the last door in the crater. Inside was a massive cave filled with blue crystals and hanging from the ceiling was a massive black crystal shaped structure.

Suddenly the room shook and Samus was surprised as the hanging black structure opened its tip revealing an orange human like face that looked down to her with glowing red eyes, many long legs uncoiled themselves and the giant crab like creature dropped to the ground, there was no denying this was the Metroid Prime.

The Metroid Prime roared and then smashed through the wall behind it and Samus gave chase, she landed in another tunnel with it and the bottom. The Metroid Prime had an almighty thick black carapace and its shield would change colure, much like with the Beam Troopers and the Fission Metroids the Metroid Prime could only be damaged to the respective beam of the same colure. It was also heavily armed complete with Multi Missiles, Ultrafraid beam, Snare beam and Particle wave projectors.

The battle was one of the toughest Samus had ever fought, the creature used its body like a tank to smash into Samus and it tried to catch her in its tractor beam and reel her in to eat her, she had to shoot it in the eyes with whatever beam would work, when it closed its tip in pain it would then lunge forward, forcing her to change into her morph ball mode to avoid it.

To damage the Metroid Prime Samus had to fire her charge combos into its eyes which was the only part of its body that could be damaged by her weapons, every time she fired a combo it would smash through more walls and she was forced to give chase. As she kept firing into its face it became more and more erratic in its movement, it kept changing its armour colure.

She launched a charged plasma beam shot into its face, it lurched and then collapsed sideways down a shaft, and she jumped down after it. When she arrived its shell had cracked and Phazon oozed out like blood. She cautiously approached and she thought for a second that it was dead then it stirred and a huge squid emerged out of the exoskeleton.

It looked like the face of the Metroid Prime but it was blue and red with six long tentacles. It created massive purple shockwaves that she had to jump over to avoid. She tried every kind of beam attack but nothing seemed to work, every beam bounced off it. Then it created what looked like a pool of Phazon before it disappeared, she turned on her Thermal visor and she found it.

Then an idea struck her and she stepped into the Phazon, when she did her beam turned blue. She aimed at the floating core of the Metroid Prime and fired a continuous beam of pure Phazon at the core causing it convulse in pain and screech out. Samus now knew how to kill it.

She repeated this process several times; the core would change to different visibilities forcing her to switch visors whenever it created another pool of Phazon. It also spawned numerous Metroids including Hunter and Fission Metroids. After she had fired it enough times it began to convulse and morph into an odd-looking blob with small tentacles all over it and a bright orange nucleus.

Samus approached cautiously, it convulsed and then suddenly one of its tentacles shot forward and grabbed hold of Samus, she struggled and pulled back until she broke free, however she lost her Phazon Suit which disappeared into the blob, it then began to shake and convulse more violently and the room began to cave in, she quickly ran as fast as she could out of the Impact Crater.

KHROS

Riku was resting at the Chozo temple when he felt the entire ground begin to shake and crumble, he stood up but nearly collapsed in pain, he told Xion to morph and saw Samus's ship fly towards the temple. Samus herself appeared seconds later she shouted for Riku and grabbed his hand; they jumped onto her ship just as the crater collapsed in on itself.

They both stood on the top of her ship watching as the crater collapsed in on itself, Samus took of her helmet and watched over in silence as did Riku, it felt refreshing to finally breathe fresh air again. "What happened down there" he asked, she turned and gave him the first smile he had seen from her "The hunter fulfilled her prophecy"

They flew away from the planet, Xion finally being able to relax and get some rest, she had been in weapon form for so long she was just too tired; she rested her head against Riku's shoulder. Samus sent out her signal and it was picked up by a DW cruise ship, the Highwind. "This is bounty hunter Samus Aran; I have two students ready to be taken home"

"Roger that Samus, I'll swing by and pick them up; hope they didn't cause you too much trouble" came the familiar voice of Cid the pilot from the academy. Her ship docked on the Highwind, Samus turned to Riku, her suit dematerialised leaving her in a skin tight blue suit, "Guess this is goodbye then" she said.

Riku shrugged "Who knows maybe we'll run into each other again, until then" he shook her hand, she squeezed his shoulder "You did well today Riku, your parent would have been proud of you" he smiled back at her "And yours would as well" she nodded and gave him one last smile before turning back to her ship.

"What the hell happened to you two anyway" said Cid as he rested Xion on a chair and sat down himself "Crash landed on an alien planet, fought some ghosts, uncovered a pirate lab, fought a giant Space Pirate, killed a deadly cybernetic dragon and fought alongside one of the most badass bounty hunters ever" Riku said without taking a breath. Cid nodded impressed "Let's get you home then" Riku watched Samus's ship fly away "Yes, lets"

KHROS

"I trust that we won't have any problems recovering the Metroid Prime exoskeleton from the remains of the tomb?" said a man with combed back blonde hair and a thick pair of shades on his face. He was wearing a black suit with a black overcoat. "Shouldn't be any trouble, the Pirates are already filling out the tomb as we speak" said Beezlemon.

"It is a shame we lost Ridley, but it was for a good cause" said Cell, he didn't sound like he cared much. "Actually we just got word from one of the scout teams, they found him, he's in bad shape but he's still alive" said Envy. Cell looked surprised "Impressive, he has cheated death yet again"

"Once the Devils Machine had been completed and its secrets activated all of us will be immortal" said the man smirking. "Hey Wesker, do you know what it is that lurk in the devils machine cause me and the other Homunculi would like to know what exactly it is that we're fighting for?"

Wesker took off his glasses revealing his amber cat like eyes, "The source of true power"

**A/N The first saga of this fic DONE! Woohoo! This is the end of what I call the "Training" arc of the story, now we'll be moving on to the real story. This also finished the Metroid Prime world but it is by no means the last we will see of that universe. The next chapter will kind of be a filler chapter which will see everyone meet up again and briefed on what's in store next. Many more antagonists and world will be revealed and the story of the Devils Machine and its affiliates will continue. **

**Please rate and review and give me some feedback as it is greatly appreciated. Until next time cheers and take care. **

**Next time in Chapter 11 Reunion: Tipsy time's at the Motorhouse?**


	11. Tipsy Time

Disclaimer: Aye yeah whatever

Info: This is a pretty short chapter not much really happens except out characters meeting up.

Chapter 11: Tipsy Time: A Night out at the Motorhouse?

"Hey Riku you got a call from the boss man" said Cid loudly waking Riku who was half sleeping. Cid handed him over a tablet where he saw Mickey smiling "Howdy Riku, I'm glad to see you're ok! Me and the other have been worried sick!" Riku smiled at his kindness, if ever there was someone he could rely on it was King Mickey.

"I'm fine Mickey, I have recovered some data about the Pirates so it wasn't a complete disaster" he said, Mickey looked more pleased "I look forward to seeing what you've recovered Riku but first make sure your well rested and you should probably visit the nurse for your injuries"

"Sure thing Mickey, by the way do you know when Sora and Kairi will be back?" he asked wanting to see his best friends. Mickey gave him a big grin "Actually Sora got back a few hours ago, he had finished his training with Max and the others, their celebrating right now. Apparently Sora performed so well that the training was cut short"

Riku looked impressed "So he learned how to use Trance did he? I look forward to seeing how much he has improved" Mickey chuckled "He looks very different from before, you'll be pleasantly surprised, also Kairi just came back she has received a full pass mark from the Hall of Justice "

Riku said his goodbyes and returned to the couch were Xion was sleeping, he lay down next to her and rested her head against his chest, and she stirred and moved so she was more comfortable "What was Mickey saying?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "Just that Sora and Kairi are back and we'll see them soon" he replied as they curled up together. She smiled and then went back to sleep, Riku soon followed.

KHROS

Kairi felt more than pleased with herself, she had received a pass mark from the Hall of Justice and recommendation by Judge Dredd to be upgrade to a two star meister. She had to report to King Mickey before she could see Sora again, when he got back from his training. Even though she had only been away for a few hours she had missed her partner, he made her feel safe and after what had happened at Peach Trees she had missed him even more.

She knocked on King Mickeys door, "Come in" she heard from the other side and she entered. Mickey was writing a letter on his desk, sitting on the desk was a tiny cricket who was carrying a journal and wearing a top hat. They both looked up and smiled at Kari as she walked over to his desk "King Mickey, Meister Kairi reporting for duty" she said, saluting.

"Always so formal Kairi, you should know you can always call me Mickey" he chuckled, she blushed with embarrassments, sometimes she forgot how formal she could be "Sorry Mickey, anyway I have completed my objective that you gave me and I'm awaiting further orders"

Mickey waved his hands "Oh don't worry about it Kairi, you can have the rest of the day off for your tremendous performance, perhaps you can go meet Sora and the others, they are in the common room" Kairi gasped and looked surprised "Sora's back already" she said excited. Mickey grinned and nodded "Yep he and the others came back a lot sooner than expected, Sora did very well" Kairi ran out from the room before he finished, Mickey sighed and shook his head "Teenagers" he muttered.

Kairi ran down the halls as fast as she could, she didn't know why she was so excited she just wanted to see Sora again. Ever since they were little she had looked after him whenever they went out to play, she would stop him from doing stupid things and as they got older she kept him in check, sometimes they would argue and he could really annoy her but she knew he cared about her just as much as she did to him.

The common room was fairly empty but she expected that as most students were out on missions. She looked round and she could hear voices from one of the rooms, she quickly walked over and knocked on the door "Who is it" she could hear in a fake womanly voice which she guessed was Sora.

"Sora it's me you idiot open up!" she shouted, the door open and she almost forgot to breath. Standing there was an incredibly handsome young man with styled and caramel spiky hair, his deep blue eyes showed even more and his face was sharp and more adult looking, he was thinner and leaner and he had grown nearly an inch, it took Kairi a couple of seconds to realise this was Sora.

"Hey!" he shouted loudly followed by several other "Hey's" from Zidane, Garnet and Aht. Kairi could see several bottles of different shapes and sizes containing alcohol. "If you can't tell we've already had numerous drinks so we're a wee bit tipsy" said Zidane as he took a shot of rum. Kairi kept staring at Sora; he gave a somewhat awkward hug as she came into the room.

"How was the training Kairi?" asked Garnet who was the only one not drunk, "Did you go off on a tangent?" said Aht, earning a confused look from Kairi before Zidane, Sora and Maximus all replied with "A Tangena?" before they started uncontrollably. "Sorry Kairi they're absolutely smashed" said Garnet apologetically.

Kairi didn't say anything she just sat down next to Sora and continued to just stare at him, he had lost all that baby fat on his face and his hair was less messy and more stylised like an actual human being would do with their hair and his eyes, she had never noticed how blue they were.

"Kairi you ok?" said Garnet, Kairi realised that she had been watching her and she quickly stopped and tried to mask her blush "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, so how did the training go?"

"Sora did fan fucking tastic!" said Zidane with Maximus and Aht nodding "He was on fire!" shouted Maximus. Garnet shook her head and turned to Kairi "Sora did very well, I'm sure you will learn all about his new abilities but maybe not right now"

Zidane stood up as if he had the best idea ever "What do you say we hit the Motorhouse!" he shouted. "Hell fucking yes" shouted Maximus, Kairi was rather surprised by his behaviour, she had always assumed Maximus would be really serious but he wasn't he was a riot. "What's the Motorhouse?" she asked, "Their favourite bar" Garnet explained.

"Where is it" came a familiar voice from behind them "Riku!" Kairi cried out and hugged her friend. "What the hell happened to you?" he said amused as Sora stumbled over to him and gave him some weird half arm hug, "I learnt the quality of intense exercise" said Sora. Riku shook his head as Xion walked in as well "Hey guys" she said before she was grabbed in a bone crushing hug from Sora "Baby sister!" he shouted, she tried to get free "Sora! Get off! Riku please help" she squealed.

Riku laughed loudly as Sora let go of his sister grinning like a maniac, he grabbed her shoulder "Xion, your my sister and I love you" he slurred, Xion laughed weakly. They all left the common room "Wait a minute" said Maximus grabbing Aht by the head as she walked past "Where do you think you're going?"

Aht pouted "What? I'm not allowed to come with you guys? You let me drink before Max!" even though he was drunk Maximus knew better than to let Aht go out "Yeah and remember what happened last time?" he said trying to keep a straight face, Aht's face went bright red and she hid her face in her hands. She left but not without making a huge fuss, "What did she do?" Kairi whispered to Garnet. "Tried to seduce Maximus" replied Garnet, Kairi looked somewhat disgusted "How old is she?"

"Fifteen" replied Garnet as they walked behind the boys who were laughing and chanting "Are they together or something" Kairi quizzed, Garnet shook her head "Nah they've been through a lot together but Maximus seems to only have a sibling relationship with her and she just adores him but I don't think she's actually serious about it, they are killer pair though when it comes to combat, trust me you haven't seen anything when it comes to what those two can do"

KHROS

The Motorhouse was a fairly quiet bar in a place called Alexandria which was where Zidane and Garnet came from, the bar was owned by Zidane's friend Ruby who was loud and spoke with a southern accent. "What can a get ya darling?" she asked Kairi, she wasn't sure what to say when Sora butted in "Four shots of tequila, two rum's and cola and a bottle of Kopparberg please"

"Coming right up cutie" said Ruby, for some reason this really irked Kairi. She turned to Sora to find him looking right at her, she quickly turned back and took both shots of tequila before turning back to him "What?" she said.

He stepped forward and it looked like he was going to say something but he was called over by Maximus, he was with Zidane and another man their age with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Sora this is my good friend Edgar, he's an engineer" said Maximus, Sora hands with the man "Hi there" he said. Kairi sat down at a table with Garnet and Xion while the boys went off to the bar. "so how long have you and Zidane known each other?" asked Xion, Garnet smiled and looked over to him "He rescued me" she said simply, Xion and Kairi didn't quite understand "Who did he rescue you from?" Kairi asked intrigued "Royalty" replied Garnet as she sipped on some wine.

"You're from royalty?" asked Kairi surprised, Garnet leaned in as did Xion and Kairi "I'm actually the Princess of this world" she whispered, Xion and Kairi both gasped in shock. "You gave up royalty to be with a guy like Zidane?" asked Kairi dumbfounded, Garnet sighed and looked back at Zidane who was chatting to several women at the bar.

"Despite his…raunchy nature Zidane has shown me that my life wasn't ruled by knights and maids and servant and a castle I wasn't even able to explore on my own. I can rule my own life and that's exactly what I did, I became his partner and despite the fact he sometimes acts immature he actually can be very sweet"

Meanwhile the boys were talking about Maximus, Edgar and Zidane's academy adventures "So once the Chitari invaded we teamed with these dudes called the Avengers and we kicked their asses" said Zidane enthusiastically the others laughed "Or how about that incident with the Human Centipede?" said Edgar, Maximus slapped his forehead "Right that parts getting cut out we're not mentioning that time ever again!" he said, Zidane nodded enthusiastically "Yeah please for the love of god I don't ever want to remember that incident, you put me through hell" he said to Edgar who laughed and took another shot. "What happened?" asked Sora amused, they all shook their head "Don't ask, you'll be traumatised" warned Maximus.

"So Riku I heard you teamed up with some elegant fine arsed bitch on Tallon IV" said Zidane interested, Riku chuckled "I wouldn't call her that, if you said something like that to her she'd probably kick your ass" Zidane grinned "I like woman that play hard to get", Maximus slapped him on the back of the head, Zidane shouted in pain "Ow what was that for dude?"

"You need to stop being a gook and ask Garnet out already" he said somewhat seriously. Zidane scoffed "Please she would never settle for a rotten thief like me, she deserves better" he sounded depressed, "But you love her right?" said Maximus, Zidane looked over to her and sighed "Ever since I met her" he said simply, Maximus clapped him on the back "Dude you basically saved her from a boring life of royalty and she's obviously grateful for that besides she became your partner for a reason, maybe she likes you too"

KHROS

A few hours had passed, Sora and Kairi were sitting alone while the others were up dancing on the dance floor, Kairi laughed as Maximus was doing some weird combination of the robot and break dancing. She turned to Sora to find him staring at the floor, he looked puzzled "Sora?" she reached out and touched his had causing him to flinch back "What?" he said annoyed.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird for the last half an hour" she said concerned, "It's nothing, stop bothering me" he snapped, she looked hurt "Sorry for asking" she muttered she turned back round to watch the others, he stood up suddenly as if he was about to throw up, he dashed into the bathroom ignoring Kairi's cries.

He slammed into the bathroom and checked his eyes in the mirror, they were amber. "I knew I shouldn't have gone out drinking" his reflection grinned at him, his hair became black "Too bad Sora and know that I'm here you know what I can do" said his reflection, Sora grinned "Yeah well that won't be happening" before his reflection could react Sora smashed his head as hard as he could against the mirror.

He collapsed and black out but not before hearing the voice in his head scream out in rage. Maximus ran into the room "Holy shit!" he shouted when he saw Sora lying on the ground his head bleeding badly, "I need an ambulance!" he shouted to Ruby. "What happened?" she said as the others ran over "Sora's head been smashed open by someone that's what!" he shouted back, Kairi looked horrified before running into the bathroom, she knelt down next to Sora and cupped his face "Sora! Wake up! Please!" she cried hysterically. Garnet pulled her off as Zidane and Edgar lifted Sora and carried him out of the room. Kairi felt herself tear up as the ambulance came and took Sora away, she had a feeling things were about to get very wrong.

**A/N Filler! Woohoo! And some romance I guess, honestly I'm not good at writing romance unless its super cheesy which it kind of is in this story. Anyway the next chapter will move on with the plot, Chapter 12: Enter Historia: Stocke's the Man in Red? **


	12. Enter Historia

Disclaimer: There are too many characters in this fic that it would take forever to list of the owners

Chapter 12 Enter Historia: Stocke's the Man in Red?

**A/N This will be a loooooooooong chapter so prepare and there's lots of Maximus if you haven't played the DS game Radiant Historia then you'll probably find the last third of this fic very confusing, but it's my fic so I can do it however the fuck I want ok? Ok**

Kairi, Riku, Zidane, Xion, Garnet and Maximus were sitting in the waiting room in the local hospital, Sora was in the A/E room, he had sustained heavy trauma to his head and severe bleeding. Xion was crying, Kairi was shaking with fear, Garnet was comforting them both while Zidane, Maximus and Riku where leaning against the wall with their arms folded and eyes closed.

"Was there anyone in the toilet when you found him?" the doctor had asked when they had brought him in, Maximus had said no but that was a lie, when he had entered Sora was on the ground but for a split second he saw a black haired, amber eyed Sora grinning evilly at him. When he had told Riku this he was shocked "God! Not again" he had said which had made Maximus curious.

Back in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber when they had been training using Trance there had been a moment where Sora's appearance changed extremely and his power skyrocketed. When this had happened Maximus knew that there was some power hidden deep within Sora and not a good one, not only would if possibly affect Sora but it could also affect Kairi.

He had mentioned this to Riku while they were waiting he started getting really freaked out, "Christ I thought we were done with this bull shit" he said irritated. Zidane and Maximus looked confused "What happened before?" they both asked.

"A long time ago, back when we were children, Sora and Xion had an older brother, his name was Vanitas. He was a child psychopath; he killed animals for fun and badly injured a lot of younger children. Then one night he snapped and killed Sora and Xion's parents. He then…tried to sexually abuse Xion; Sora killed him in self defense" Riku had told them, they both looked incredibly disturbed.

"That's fucked up" said Zidane, Riku chuckled darkly "That's not even the worst part. Before Vanitas died he cast some weird black magic voodoo shit on Sora, transferring his soul into Sora. Now Vanitas's spirit rests within Sora and he nearly had complete control over him, then we met this guy called Garland he told us he could seal away Vanitas's soul and Sora could be free. But now it's seems like that's not the case"

"Garland?" said Zidane confused, Maximus turned to Zidane "Where have I heard that name before?" he said, Zidane looked puzzled but couldn't remember where he had heard that name, it sounded so familiar. Maximus turned back to Riku "So what do we do about Vanitas?" he kept his voice low. The three huddled "One of us needs to keep an eye on him and one of us need to find Garland"

"How are we going to handle this if we're been given missions by the academy?" he pointed out, Riku looked confused "I thought you guys didn't work for the academy anymore?" Maximus shook his head "We can go wherever we want but if there's a mission too dangerous for students we're the ones that have to handle it, we never leave the academy they just make your leash longer"

"Dammit" Riku said, just then the doctor appeared again "He will make a full recovery, he should be able to leave in the morning, he's a fast healer" Riku let out a half smile "Sora's been hitting his head his whole life and yet he's always fine, guess his heads as thick as he is" he joked.

They left the hospital, Kairi decided she wanted to stay behind and Riku knew better than to argue with her when she was emotional, he still had bruises from the last time. He was holding hands with Xion who still looked upset but wasn't crying anymore, he wrapped his arms around her "You ok?" he said as he kissed her on the head.

"I'm just scared Riku, Sora's all I got left I don't like seeing him get hurt like this" she said holding tightly onto him. "He's got all of us and we'll make sure we look after him and Kairi" he said, Zidane, Garnet and Maximus nodded "You guys can count on us" they said.

The five kept walking and they went back to the academy, once they had left two figures emerged from the darkness. "So what do you reckon Garland? His spirit will awaken soon and then there will be nothing that stand in our way" said a man dressed in gold and green armour with large horns on his helmet. "You underestimate those children Loki, the silver haired one has great dark power and you and I have seen what that science experiment was capable of and as for my dear Genome well even I am not fully aware of his full power, I sense that we should take these students with extreme caution" said a man in black armour with a red heart like light coming out of his chest, his eyes were blank and his hair long and grey.

Loki grinned evilly "They were able to defeat an ignorant weakling who was too full of himself, I'm petrified" he said sarcastically, Garland kept his same neutral expression as he said "If I recall they defeated you as well" Loki snarled and walked off "I was weak but since then he has given greater power than any Asgardian and with it I will crush those puny mortals and claim my rightful place as King of Asgard" he said before summoning a portal of darkness and stepping through.

Garland continued to watch the students as they walked away, he kept his eyes mostly on Zidane and Garnet "Your fate has been sealed my dear Genome and your princess will soon be back where she belongs, I look forward to our inevitable reunion, your brother is dying to see you" before he too left.

KHROS

_All Sora could see at first was black, he could hear screams of pain in the back ground, warped imagery filled the walls. A screaming skull like face surrounded by warped red spirals appeared it convulsed and stretched out as he began to feel uneasy and nauseous. The warped scenery continued to change the face becoming more and more disturbing. _

"_Is this another one of your fucked up visions Vanitas!" he shouted into the darkness, sure enough Vanitas appeared rising from the floor; he was dressed in a red and black pinstripe suit. Vanitas grinned and shook his head "No this is more like the future; this is what I live in, what I feel. I was alone and scared and then he came to me. In my dreams and it was through him that I found my true purpose" he said in a trance as he spun around with his arms out._

"_What is this anyway?" Sora asked as the room became filled with the screaming face, weird shapes appeared. "This is Giygas" said Vanitas then Sora could hear voices; it sounded like Kairi "Kairi! I'm down here!" light appeared from above and Sora leapt towards it. He moved up and up and then broke free, and then he heard Kairi screaming as he looked round to see he had burst out of her chest. _

"Sora! Sora! Doctor please do something!" Kairi cried as she held onto Sora's hand as he thrashed and screamed in his bed, the doctors where moving frantically trying to sedate him, then he stopped and awoke, he blinked a few times and then saw her "I'm fine, just a bad dream" he said in the gentlest voice he could force.

The doctor's ran some checks on his blood pressure and then left the two alone, "What happened?" he said as he straightened himself up. "Someone smashed your head against the mirror in the Motorhouse, don't you remember?" she said, she gave him something to drink, and he shook his head.

"No I don't remember anything" he lied, Kairi looked annoyed "You had me worried" she said slapping him hard on the back of the head "Ow bitch!" he was about to say before she hugged him tightly, he looked confused "Errrm Kairi?" he said, "I'll go get you something else to drink" she whispered quickly before giving him a little kiss on the cheek and running out.

He sat there dumbfounded, not that he was complaining "Why did she have to do that? Now I won't stop thinking about her again" he smiled to himself. He had remembered back when they were younger, he had a massive crush on her and had given her a flower; she had giggled with embarrassment and then did the same thing she had just done.

They were close, they always had been but did that mean he loved her? He honestly wasn't sure, when Riku and Xion had confessed their love for each other he had accepted it and had never really thought about who he loved. He was too busy trying to stop Vanitas from taking him over and killing someone. He knew he loved her but did she feel the same? She had been trying to tell him something last night but they had been interrupted by his possession.

Outside Kairi was pacing back and forth; she didn't know what she was doing. She had never had this problem with Sora before, she couldn't believe something as simple as a childhood crush was affecting her, after the incident with the clown demon recently and the event of last night she had been terrified of losing him, he was her best friend but she knew she was kidding herself when she said he wasn't anything more.

She quickly grabbed a can of some soda from a vending machine and went back to his room, he was still lying there but he was reading a magazine "Hey I brought you some soda Sora, hope you enjoy it" she said as she went in, she set the can down and was just about to leave when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Sora?" she said her cheeks flushing.

He sat up and placed his hand on her cheek "Kairi" it was all he said before they moved closer and closer to each other, they were literally centimetres apart when the doctor walked in "You can leave now Sora" he said, they both jumped away from each other, faces bright red. "I'll see you outside" Kairi said quickly before leaving without looking at him.

Sora wanted to punch himself "Great now she's gonna think I'm a freak" he said to himself as he got changed out of his hospital clothes and into the clothes Kairi had brought over last night, he remembered when he had first woken up to see her curled up next to him, it had made him relax instantly. When he had changed he left and found Kairi standing outside talking to Riku and Xion, they both looked up and grinned when they saw him and Xion ran over to give him a hug "Sora! You're ok right? Anything serious? Did you remember who did this to you cause when I find out I'm gonna kill them for hurting my big brother" she said, Sora laughed; she always looked adorable when she was angry.

He put her in a playful headlock "Who'd be scared of a little goon like you?" he said laughing as she pulled herself out and punched him lightly in the gut, he pretended it hurt. She looked surprised and pressed her hand against his stomach again "Damn, you really did work out when you were in that Chamber. Hey Riku, come here, Sora's got better pecks than you!" Riku looked annoyed and walked over to see for himself, "Aye right, Sora's a twig compared to me. You see this? Working out straight for six year baby" he said flexing his muscles in an overexaggerated way.

"Or just jacking up on steroids" said Sora, Riku went to punch him and Sora dodged easily "Fuck you, I'm still better looking" said Riku flexing his muscles "And I've got a bigger dick, so I think I'm where it's at" replied Sora, earning an interested look from Kairi that he failed to notice. "Yeah well all that earns you is a punch to the bollocks" said Riku and hit Sora between the legs, "Oh fuck!" cried Sora as he collapsed in pain, Riku ran away howling with laughter as the two girls helped him to his feet "Boys" the two girls said as they dragged the still in pain Sora away.

"By the way Yen Sid need to speak to us so hurry up and drag his ass over there as soon as!" shouted Riku as he jogged away, leaving the two girls and the crippled Sora. "Motherfucker, I'll get back at him for that" said Sora still in pain. "Use Trance when you do" said Kairi; she looked very annoyed which puzzled Xion.

"Ummm Kairi? You ok? You looked annoyed" she said concerned as she helped Sora. "I can't believe Riku sometimes, honestly he's so immature and your no better!" she said poking Sora on the head, "Riku's kind of an idiot but he's got guts I mean if we had gotten stuck on an alien planet you would have freaked out the moment we saw any bugs!" said Sora.

Kairi slapped him on the back of the head again "You want another punch to the balls Sora? And for the record I got over my fear of insects years ago" she said huffing. "How about the other day when you had to sleep in my room because you were convinced there was a huge spider in your room, which there wasn't" said Sora raising an eyebrow, Kairi suddenly looked embarrassed.

"No I just ummm…never mind! Let's move we're wasting time" she said marching away leaving Xion and Sora alone, "Sometimes I wonder why I became her partner" he said, she giggled and nudged him in the chest "Cause you love her" she teased, it was his turn to be embarrassed "I do not!" he shouted and she laughed, she continued to tease him as they ran after Kairi and Riku.

KHROS

_The Mysterious Tower_

"I see, it is just as I feared. The Alliance has once again begun to move and from what we have learned they need this Phazon to resurrect the Heartless" said Yen Sid as Maximus and Zidane told him what they had learned from Riku. Mickey was there as well with Donald and Goofy, he looked puzzled "But what exactly is this Devils Machine that the pirates are using?" he asked Yen Sid. "I'am unsure, all we know is that there is some kind of great power residing inside and they wish to use it to transform their army into Heartless, if they succeed then it will be the end of all existence in the universe"

"So we have the Daleks, the Space Pirates, Homunculi, Demons and Cell which mostly likely means all of his enforcers as well. Damn that's a lot of people to be worrying about" said Zidane as Maximus continued to think. Then he looked up at Yen Sid "Master Yen Sid, I think I might know someone who might be able to give us more information, I will go visit him straight away" he said, Yen Sid looked surprised but nodded "I will trust you with that task Maximus" he said.

At that moment Riku and Kairi entered followed by Sora and Xion. "Hey look who's back on his feet" said Aht, Garnet smiled "I'm glad you're ok Sora, Kairi was worried about you" Sora chuckled "Oh yeah I know" he said looking over to Kairi who suddenly found the floor interesting. "I'am glad you're ok Sora but I'm afraid we'll have to leave the socializing for later, I have a task for you and Kairi and it is a dangerous one"

Kairi and Sora stood in front of his desk, they both looked determined which impressed Mickey, "Guess that extra training must have paid off" he thought to himself. Yen Sid straightened his beard and looked towards Sora and Kairi "As you may know one of our ally worlds Halloween Town was taken over by a group of powerful individuals, I'am sending you two to apprehend the situation and restore the town to its previous state"

Sora looked shocked "Halloween Town's in trouble? I hope Jack and the others are ok" Kairi agreed and Riku spoke up "Oogie Boogie told me that the Slenderman was the leader of the group but since he's dead we have an advantage" Yen Sid nodded.

"Once you have restored the town I want you to head to another world called The Great Hunting Ground, it is a world that we know very little about and we want you to go in a represent us" he said, Kairi looked interested "Ohhhh we get to go to a new world how exciting!" she said clapping her hands together. Zidane snorted "Yeah well the last time I went to a new world I had to spend four days in an isolated base in some icy wasteland fighting an alien monster that could simulate its victims and everyone was paranoid and trying to kill each other"

"Killjoy" said Kairi crossing here arms, Maximus nearly puked "Don't talk to me about Killjoy" Aht seemed to agree she looked incredibly disturbed "I still have nightmare" she said, Kairi decided not to ask.

Yen Sid then spoke to Zidane "Zidane I want you to go back to your hometown Alexandria, I want you to remain there until further instructions" Zidane looked confused until Maximus sent him a look and he understood. "Riku I'am sending you to a unidentified world where we have picked up some very strange signals, I want you to investigate, instead of using a gummi ship you will use this" he the look to Mickey who gave him a small blue rocket shaped object.

"This is a Star Shard Riku you can use to travel almost anywhere in the universe instantly" explained Mickey, Riku looked impressed then looked to Yen Sid "Ok Master I'm ready to go. Now how exactly do I get to this world" Yen Sid raised his hand "I will make the shard take you there" the shard began to glow and so did Riku "See you guys later!" he said quickly as he and Xion disappeared.

"I'll see you guys later, take care of yourselves and remember what I taught you Sora" said Maximus as he held out his hand, Aht took and waved at them "See yah later!" before Maximus used Instant Transmission and teleported away. Zidane winked and took Garnets hand "Sort out the sexual tension you two it's not healthy!" before using Instant Transmission as well. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

Kairi sighed "I take it we don't have any fancy cool way to travel?" she said to Sora. Sora grinned and held out his hand "Actually Maximus taught me Instant Transmission as well so we can go right now, ready?"

She took his hand and even that made her feel all fuzzy inside and embarrassed. "You ok?" he said and she nodded way too quickly. "Good luck you two" said Mickey, Sora gave him a thumbs up and they disappeared. Mickey turned back to Yen Sid "Well Master Yen Sid I'll be going now, I need to get back to the Academy, the student are being trained harder than ever and I need to keep an eye on things, Donald, Goofy lets go" he was about to move out when Yen Sid stopped him "Donald go with him, Goofy I must speak with you for a minute"

Donald looked confused as did Mickey but they both nodded and they left the two alone. As soon as they left Goofy turned back to Yen Sid "God this is embarrassing. I mean look at me Pride! What the fuck even am I?" he said in the voice of Envy. "I thought you didn't care what people thought you looked like Envy? Besides we need to stay in these forms so we can keep an eye on our little friends"

Envy growled "How much longer must we pretend to be friends with those twits?" he said pacing up and down the room "Not for much longer, I've sent all of them on death traps. Several members of the Alliance have been stationed there and they will be more of a match for them" said Pride.

"Speaking of which what did you do with the real Yen Sid?" asked Envy, Pride pointe to a musical score standing at the back of the room "He's locked inside there with good old Chernabog; I bet he's having plenty of fun" joked Envy.

Pride waved his hands and brought up holograms of destroyed worlds "Our comrades have been busy it seems, our victory is assured"

KHROS

_Krakatoa _

"Krakatoa, one of the slimiest most disgusting places in the universe, where all the evil who lost their worlds go to live. It's the perfect place to look for some information about evil figures" said Maximus and Aht stood in front of a steam punk like town. There were tall dirty building with large chimneys and mechanical devices all over them.

They walked through the town slowly, Aht stayed close to him she knew that this place was filled with people who would definitely do unthinkable thing to her if she was left alone. Many different creatures and thugs watched them as they walked past, none of them actually approached but it was clear they were holding back.

They moved to an alleyway and they went down, they found a door and Maximus knocked loudly. After a few seconds a hole in the door opened and someone looked out, Maximus looked into the hole "I want to speak to him" the person on the other side let out a startled yelp and quickly shut the door.

Maximus looked round at Aht with an amused look, "Aht if you please" he said as he moved out of her way, Aht skipped ahead and pulled out a giant mace from underneath her cloak and smashed the door down, she put her mace back and then motioned for Maximus to move "There you go sir" she said politely.

He shook his head amused "Where do you hide that thing anyway" he said as he ruffled her hair, she skipped behind him "Its magic silly" she said, the two stopped as a man with a green afro and 3D glasses was sitting at a desk in front of them, he didn't notice them.

Maximus was about to move when Aht stopped him and put her finger to her lips. She then tiptoed forward and when she was just a few inches away she leapt into the air and shouted "Boo!"

The man jumped off the seat and started shouting and swearing "Son of a fucking fuckedy fuck fucking piece of fucking shit. You fucking trying to kill me or something? When I get my hands on you I'll….oh! Oh!" he shouted when he notice Maximus standing behind her. He ran and backed up against the wall as Maximus walked closer to him.

"Oh Jesus please don't kill me. I had nothing to do with Lucien's most recent rampage through Equestria I swear!" he shouted frantically. Maximus laughed and then grabbed him by the shirt "Relax Wacky Scientist, we're here to him and that's all" he to the Wacky Scientist who nodded frantically.

He knocked on the metal door behind him, after a few seconds a voice came on "What!" shouted a voice that sounded like an old woman and someone who just inhaled a can of helium "Ummm boss there's uhh someone to see you" said the Wacky Scientist. "Tell them to fuck off" the voice replied loudly. Maximus knocked on the door "Open up Kefka!"

After a few seconds the door opened and Maximus let go of the Wacky Scientist "Behave" said Aht to him as they walked into the room. It was filled with potions and all sort of scientific equipment, sitting in a chair backwards was a man in a goofy outfit with many dots and colures, it looked like a clown outfit. His long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and his face plastered in makeup.

When he saw Maximus and Aht he let out a maniac laugh and clasped his hand together "My, my dear Maximus you have certainly grown since the last time we saw each other, very nice" he said. Maximus chuckled darkly "I see you've been busy" he said looking around the lab, everywhere there were weird potions creating smoke of different colures.

"While you have been stupid Maximus" said Kefka, Maximus turned to him darkly. "Beg your pardon?" he said slowly. Kefka shrugged "Well I would have thought you would have come sooner to destroy me than now I mean it's a bit late is not. I hardly imagine you would find me a threat now?"

" I didn't come here to kill you Kefka, not yet anyway. No I came here for information" he said sitting down on one his many lab chairs, Aht did the same, she knew better than to say anything so she just let Maximus do the talking. Kefka grumbled and fiddled around with some test tubes before turning back to him "Well what do you know what to know"

"I want to know what the Alliances true purpose was" said Maximus. Kefka let out a sigh "Sad I was expecting a better question than that. I thought you already knew? Take over the world! Enslave the universe, you know that sort of thing"

"No not the psychopaths like you, I mean the ones that were so interested in this thing called The Devils Machine, I've heard about it before and know I want to know what it is"

Kefka grinned evilly "The Devils machine is what drew the Alliance together in the first place, it is what influences us. What gave us the ideas, what gave us our strength" said Kefka swaying around as if he was in some kind of trance. Maximus sighed and leaned in "What is inside the Devils Machine?"

Kefka stopped swaying and leaned in close "A being of devastating power, a creature so evil that's its own mind couldn't handle its power; it became insane and was stored inside the Devils Machine which is what conceals it. Inside lurks the most evil and most terrible thing imaginable, it cause absolute terror to any who face it, its name is Giygas. The Alliances Plan is to access this creatures madness and become Heartless"

Maximus looked confused, Kefka grinned evilly "Their entire army will become Heartless and they will simply become his puppets to complete universal domination"

"You mean Giygas?"

"No, who do you think built that machine for him? Before Giygas lost his mind he had a partner who worked with him in their early years. But when he became the mindless monster he is now this other creature became his guardian, so to speak. Alone he couldn't destroy the universe but with an Army of superpower full Heartless he will be unstoppable" Kefka began to laugh psychotically.

"You and your friends are fucking dead Maximus! I would cherish what little time you have left because next time we see each other I'll be making you my bitch!" screamed Kefka as they left his lab as he started laughing psychotically.

"What do we do know Max" as they walked through the town, Maximus looked disturbed. "We need to visit someone, someone we swore we would never visit again" Aht stopped moving, she looked upset "Max… I don't think I can"

He sighed as she started tearing up, he pulled her into a hug "I know but I really have to see them, you don't have to come if you don't want to" she pulled back and shook her head "No it's ok, let's go"

She took his hand and he used Instant Transmission.

They materialised into a room filled with many stair cases floating around them, in front of them was a large staircase and a huge wooden door. Sitting on the stair case were two young children, a girl and a boy. "You have returned to Historia Maximus" the girl said with surprise. "This we did not expect" said the boy.

"Teo, Lima I need to revisit the past" Maximus said simply, Aht squeezed his hand tightly, she looked very distressed. "I thought you wanted to hide your past, is that not why you haven't used the White Chronicle since you defeated the great evil?"

He sighed and looked down at Aht, she looked upset and he knew this was going to be harder on her than on him "There is some information I need and I can get it from the Alliance in the past when they were still in their beginning, that's all I want to do. I don't want to see all of what happened during that time again but I have no choice"

"Well to make things easier for you we brought along someone to help" said Teo. The door behind them opened up and from it entered a man in red. He had long blonde hair and was carrying a small shield on his left arm. Maximus and Aht looked shocked as he walked down the stairs towards them.

"Guys it's been a long time"

"Stocke?" said Maximus in disbelief.

Stocke raised his hands "The one and only"

"Stocke!" squealed Aht as she ran forward to embrace her old friend, Maximus ran forward as well.

"Aht you've grown so much since the last time we met and Max you look even more like a fine warrior than I remembered"

Maximus couldn't believe this "How are you alive, they said you died in the Sacrifice?" Stocke turned to Teo and Lima "I was given a second chance, I wanted to return and now that you're here we can all go back home together"

Aht's face dropped and she looked up at Maximus "Promise me we won't have to see it, I don't think I could handle it" she said as she felt a long bumpy scar on her belly. Maximus nodded and she transformed into his claws, Stocke sheathed his sword. "You ready for this?" said Stocke.

Maximus nodded "Yeah let's go" and together they moved through the open door and out of sight.

**A/N Damn this was a long chapter but I really wanted to get as much done as quickly as possible. Now for all of you who are probably very confused as to what is going on with Maximus and Aht allow me to explain**.

**If you haven't already figured it out, Maximus and Aht come from a different world called Historia. This is where they first met and became partners and where they fought the Alliance for the first time and destroyed their original leader, who I won't name as he'll be seen in follow up to this sub-plot. **

**If you haven't played Radiant Historia which is the game where Aht and Stocke come from, it's basically a time travel game where you move backwards and forwards in time to resolve certain issues. Here their going back in time to what happened in Historia to find out more about Giygas and who is really controlling the Alliance. I know it's a lot to try and understand but fear not because once I'm down with this fic I'am going to be writing a prequel called Rage of Maximus, hopefully when that comes out more of this will make sense. **

**The next few chapters will focus on Sora, Kairi, Xion and Riku and what's going on with them. As usual please review and let me know how what you think, I know it's complicated but the next few chapters will be more "traditional" style chapters. Also for all you Soul Eater fans you'll probably enjoy the next chapter very much which is Chapter 13: This is Halloween: Welcome to Slasherville? **


	13. This is Halloween

Chapter 13 This is Halloween: Welcome to Slasherville

In a dark forest of leafless trees stood man single trees each with a door with a picture on it. Each picture represented a different holiday. Where they're had once been a picture of a pumpkin it had been replaced with an eyeless decapitated head and on it the word "Fuck off or die" written in blood.

Sora and Kairi stood in front of this particular tree, they had both changed into Halloween costumes which was what usually happened when they entered this world. Sora stretched his arms "I can tell whoever took over Halloween Town isn't exactly someone you'd want to mess with. We' better be careful" he said. He was dressed in a vampire costume with fangs and a pumpkin that covered half his face. Kairi was dressed in a witch's outfit which was very short and showed off more skin than she would have preferred.

"I hate wearing this thing" she said as she smothered down her skirt, Sora stole a look when she wasn't looking "Makes you look hot" he muttered. Kairi snapped round "What did you say?" she said frowning. "I said it makes you look hot as shit" replied Sora, Kairi looked annoyed and embarrassed "Great we're going into a town filled with psychopaths and I look sexy, why do I see this turning very ugly if we're not careful"

Sora took her hand "Relax Kairi, we have Trance now and with it this should be a piece of cake" he said before transforming, his Keyblade form was different. The blade was long a black and ended in scythe like blade. Kairi twirled her Keyblade around before resting it on her shoulder. "Let's go" she said before opening the door and jumping in.

She continued to fall and fall until she landed softly in a dark graveyard, there was nobody about and Kairi kept on high alert as she cautiously moved through the graveyard. Then she heard what sounded like whimpering from behind one of the nearest gravestones, behind it where three young children which Sora recognised "Its Lock, Shock and Barrel!"

"Huh?" they said before seeing Kairi and leaping and running around in fright "Ahhhhhhh don't eat us please!" they all shouted as Kairi tried to calm them down "Wait! Wait! We're not going to eat you, my names Kairi"

The kids stopped running "Your that girl that the guy who stopped Oogie was on about!" said the girl. "Yeah he well had the hot's for you" said the youngest looking one wearing a skull mask. Sora transformed back into his human form and crossed his arms "Guys I'm right here" he said unimpressed, the kid jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Ahh it's the guy who stopped Ooogie!" shouted Shock as they backed up against the wall. "My name is Sora, now can you tell us what happened here?" he could see the town ahead and even from this distance it looked different. "This guy and his friends came and took over they locked up all the residents and bring people here to kill and mutilate them just for fun!" cried Barrel.

"Well we're here to sort it out" said Kairi; the kids pointed them to the entrance past the Curled up hill. All the graves had been upturned and the corpses had been posed in odd ways including sexual positions "However lives here now is a sick fuck" said Kairi as she walked through. Then she was in another graveyard but all of the gravestones had been vandalised and filled with graffiti.

Then Kairi sensed something and she moved seconds later as a giant scythe slashed down at her, it had a long sharp blade with a red zigzag pattern going down it. It belonged to a girl with ash colored hair that was tied in pigtails; she was dressed in a typical schoolgirl outfit with a black trench coat and a red plaid skirt. She swung her scythe down at Kairi who blocked and parried back sending the other girl flying back.

Kairi charged forward and stabbed forward, the girl dodged and swung down again with her scythe "Shit!" Kairi cried as she flipped backwards. "What's your problem?" Kairi shouted as the girl kept swinging at her. "You're a witch and it's my duty to stop witches. It probably your magic that caused this mess in the first place" said the girl.

"I'm not a witch; I'm a weapon meister from the DW academy! My names Kairi and I'm not a witch!" shouted Kairi. The girl stopped, she looked confused but suspicious "If you are a meister then prove it" she said, she still had her scythe armed.

Sora transformed back into his human form, the girl looked surprised then embarrassed as a laughing voice came from her scythe "Hahaha! Brilliant Maka, I told you she wasn't a witch but you didn't listen, sometimes you can be really stupid" the scythe transformed into a boy with spiky silver hair, red eyes and shark like teeth. The girl, Maka frowned "Shut up" she muttered as the boy looked towards Sora and Kairi.

He pointed to himself "Sorry about that, my names Soul Eater and this is my partner Maka" the girl shifted uncomfortably "Sorry about attacking you, it's just in my academy witches are our enemy's" Kairi shook her hand "It's fine, as I said my names Kairi and this is my partner Sora" she pointed to Sora who flashed his goofy grin.

Soul grinned "Hey Maka, check out that's guys hair! Ain't that not just the coolest thing you've seen? Course my hairs cooler" Sora laughed and played with one of his spike "Thanks for the compliment Soul, so what are you guys doing here besides hunting witches"

"We were told by our head teacher Lord Death to stop a demon called the Slender Man but when we showed up the town was overrun with all kinds of monsters and we were outnumbered so we've been hanging around here because we can't return without completing the mission" said Maka. "Well Slenderman is dead, one of my friends killed him so the inhabitants don't have any leader so their probably doing fuck all so we should just jump right in" said Sora.

Soul seemed to agree "Hell yeah now that sounds like a plan, brute force just how I like it" he said. Maka shook her head and wacked him on the back of the head "You idiot, that the worst plan ever. What if they attack us in mass?" Kairi agreed. She didn't exactly like the idea of charging head first into a town filled with monsters.

The two boys shared a look and before the girls could stop them they charged forward and leapt over the fence into the town "Sora come back!" Kairi shouted as they charged forward shouting into the town. "Soul you get back here right now!" shouted Maka. The two girls where left alone dumbfounded, Maka turned to Kairi "Is Sora always like that?" she asked. Kairi sighed "Yeah I guess they're just as stupid as each other" the two girls shared a laugh before chasing after their partners.

KHROS

Sora and Soul screamed like maniacs as they ran through town "Come on out you stupid monster, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you" shouted Soul. "Yeah we're here to fuck your shit up" shouted Sora before they both started shouting more and more vulgar remarks. Then Soul noticed a house shaped like that of a pumpkin. He could hear a woman singing through the window. "Hey Sora check it out, follow me" he said before walking back and running forward fast. They both ran forward and leaped up so that they flew through the window and into a woman's bathroom where a young woman with purple hair was taking a bath.

"Naked lady!" they both shouted as they landed into the bubble bath. "Hmmm is there something wrong in the bubbles down there little boy's?" Soul lifted his head out only to be met with a pair of large breasts; he fell back with blood coming out of his nose. Sora repeated the action and fell out of the tub.

"It's ok cool guys see naked woman all the time" he said as he looked away from her. She woman looked amused "Of course dear's that's why your nose is bleeding" Soul grimaced but look back at the woman "Yeah well I'm gonna still take your.." he was stopped by Maka who jumped in a kicked him out of the tub "You idiot! What were you thinking?" she shouted as he was sent flying and crashing into a mirror.

Kairi jumped in after to her and put Sora in a headlock as Maka leapt next to Soul and pointed to the woman "Sorry to interrupt but I'll be taking your soul now" the woman leaned out exposing her breasts even more "I hope those cute boy's will be ok" she said flirtatiously causing both Sora and Soul to have another nose bleed.

"Could you transform into a weapon" they both said annoyed, "Sorry working on it Kairi" said Sora as Soul stuffed his nose with tissues "Ok witch lady naked or not I'm still gonna eat your soul"

"Witch lady?" said the witch as Soul transformed into his scythe form, "Oh wow he actually became a scythe" said the witch in wonder. "After I defeat you he will be much more, Soul will be a death scythe and I'll have created a weapon stronger than my dad"

"Death Scythe?" said Kairi as Sora transformed into his Keyblade form, the witch jumped out of her bath and her clothes magically appeared on her "Why don't you be a good little girl and give it to me" Maka frowned as the witch started twirling her fingers "Pumpkin pum pumpkin Halloween Cannon!" she said as a pumpkin like bomb came out of her hand and was sent flying at Maka.

It exploded sending her and Kairi flying out onto the street which was no longer empty. As they recovered they found themselves surrounded by monsters of all shapes and sizes. One was a man with a hockey mask carrying a machete, another wearing a pale ghost like mask with orange hair and dressed in a boiler suit carrying a large butcher's knife. A man in a green and red sweater whoes face was burnt and scarred, he had clawed fingers on his right hand and he was wearing a fedora. There was a large doll with a heavily scarred face and orange hair he was carrying a combat knife and finally a tall man dressed in some weird S and M outfit with pins stuck in his face, in his belt was a razor.

The pin headed man spoke "Well what do we have here? Some little children have lost their way?" he said as Kairi and Maka stood back to back, they were surrounded. "Pinhead! They aren't giving me what I want! Blair wants the girls cute little scythy boy and that's red heads giant key" the witch whined as she walked out of her house and onto the street. Pinhead looked over at Kairi and Maka and smiled "Kill them" he said as the batch of villains ran towards them. They jumped over parrying the blows of the machete and butcher knife. They ran off as the villains gave chase "Spilt up" said Maka and she ran down one street while Kairi ran down the other.

The man with the burnt face stopped them and pointed to a street "Jason, Michael, Chucky you go after the scythe girl, the red heads mine" the respective villains ran after Maka while the other man melted into the shadows.

Kairi kept running but she was stopped by a wall of shadows that materialised in front of her, then she heard scrapping like nails on a chalk board. She turned round to see the man with the burnt face and clawed hand laughing evilly, she began to feel uneasy "Please god" she found herself saying.

He lifted his claw to his face "This is god" he said before running forward, Kairi ran down another alley only for him to materialise in front of her. "One, two Freddy's coming for you. Three, four better lock your door. Five, six grab that crucifix. Seven, eight better stay up late. Nine, ten never sleep again" the voices of children sang as Freddy edged towards her.

"Come to Freddy" he said seductively, "Fuck you!" she screamed and charged forward. He obviously didn't expect this as he dodged her attack and slashed out at her ripping through her dress and cutting her waist. She swung her keyblade at him smacking him on the head and sending him flying into a wall. He paused "Why must we fight? We're old friends you and I" he said, Kairi stopped and looked confused, and then he began to morph into a horrific looking creature.

It was covered in bandages and had three eyes and black and white hair; she stopped in horror as the memories began to flood back.

_A fourteen year old Kairi looked on in horror as he house burned down to the ground. The dragon that had led the monsters had set fire to the entire town of Destiny Islands. Her father grabbed her hand and pulled her, it was absolute chaos. There were people running around screaming, monsters of all shapes and sizes where appearing. "Clara! You and Kairi get to the city hall and stay there!" her dad shouted as the mob of people separated them. _

_Then something grabbed her mother and pulled her into the air, a man with black and white hair dressed in a red and black suit covered in scarfs, the scarfs were like tentacles and they wrapped around her mother as she was lifted into the sky and brought towards him. "Tell me something, what is it that you humans fear about us so much? Is it our grotesque appearance or is it just simply because we slaughter your supposed innocent. But do not be afraid I can offer you a way of freedom from your world of fear" it said in a male distant sounding voice. _

_Before Kairi could react the monster tore her mother in half and she was covered in guts and blood, she let out a pitching scream as the world went black_

"Kairi? Kairi!" Sora shouted as she remained in place as the monster picked her up, its tentacles traveling up her arms and legs. "Kairi god dammit snap out of it" Sora shouted as she remained paralysed with fear. Freddy raised his claw and prepared to stab her "Ssssh go to sleep" and stabbed at her. There was a flash of purple light and Sora was holding onto his arm "Get your filthy fucking claws of my meister" he snarled before he ripped Freddy's arm right out of the socket.

Freddy fell back howling with pain as he frantically tried to stop the bleeding, Sora knelt down in front of Kairi and shook her "Kairi come on! This isn't like you, you're supposed to be the toughest meister in the academy now start acting like it!" she shoved him away.

"Shut up! You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what I saw, that thing killed my parents" she screamed as she covered her face with her hands. Pinhead materialised next to thrashing Freddy "Trouble Krueger?" he asked, Freddy snarled and pointed to Sora and Kairi "That fucking cunt took my arm off" he shouted. Pinhead looked surprised before looking at Sora "Very few can stand up to demon like Freddy Krueger and come out on top, tell me who are you exactly?"

"I'm the one whoes gonna shut you down you pin headed freak!" shouted Sora he ran forward and sucker punched Pinhead in the face "Yeah did that hurt bitch!"

"You think you can cause me pain? Foolish boy, allow me to introduce myself. I'am Pinhead, leader of the cenobites and I'am pain" said Pinhead before he kicked Sora away.

Hooked chains appeared from Pinheads back like extra arms and they flew towards Sora who flipped backwards to dodge them. He then ran forward and changed his hand into the teeth of his keyblade form and tried to smash down on Pinheads face. Pinhead blocked with his chains before sending more chains which grabbed Sora and flung him against a building.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Sora as he picked himself up, Pinhead shot several chains towards him which he blocked with his blade. He then charged forward and smashed the blades aside before head-butting Pinhead in the chest, hard. Pinhead clearly hadn't expected this as he moaned with annoyance before Sora flipped back onto his hands and then kicking forward sending Pinhead flying.

Kairi watched as Sora fought Pinhead, she was mesmerised as he fought effortlessly. She had not seen what his Trance form was like, it make him look amazing. Then she realised that he was fighting and all she was doing was sitting around like a weakling, she frowned and ran forward. Sora landed and she took his hand, he turned round to her.

She looked ashamed "Sorry I'm better now" she said looking into his eyes. Sora grinned and looked back at Pinhead as he crashed back down to the ground "Well let's take care of him" he said before transforming again, this time his weapon form changed shape. It was white and blue and long with many sharp edges, it was like a combination of the legendary X-blade she had seen in pictures and his original keyblade form.

"The legendary Ultima Weapon, the ultimate keyblade" she shouted as purple aura surrounded her, she charged forward and swung forward, the blade glowed and it shot forward a wave of energy that cut straight through Pinhead and Freddy, severing them in half. Kairi stood breathing heavily before looking at herself. She felt amazing, she could feel Sora's power flowing into her and it made her feel like she could do anything.

"We better find Maka and Soul and see how they're doing" said Sora, she nodded and ran back to the square where they had encountered the witch.

Maka was fighting against Jason and Michael while Chucky was standing far away, he was holding onto his face and Kairi could see that half his face had been cut off "Get that little bitch!" he shouted. Maka was swinging and fight with brilliant expertise. She slammed the blade into Michael and he was sent flying, he didn't get back up. Jason swung down and Kairi blocked it before it hit Maka. "Kairi, you're ok!" said Maka as she flipped back. "Yeah Pinhead and Freddy are dead!" shouted Kairi, Jason stopped and looked at her with his head tilted.

Then he walked away leaving both Kairi and Maka really confused, "Jason! Get your ass back here!" he shouted before Kairi marched towards him and picked him up "Where are Jack Skellington and the other residents you little shit?" she snarled.

Chucky flailed around shouting and cursing. Kairi groaned and kneed him hard in the gut "Owwwww Fucking bitch! Alright alright they're being kept underneath the mayor's house; please put me the fuck down!" pleaded Chucky, Kairi grabbed him and swung him hard sending him flying "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ck!" he shouted until he disappeared into the sky.

Kairi found a locked padded door underneath the mayors hall and unlocked it "Success!" screamed Jack Skellington as the door burst opened, it looked like they had all piled up against the door. "Ahh yes Sora and Kairi! Perfect timing now we can get rid of the demonic Slenderman and his cronies and the town will be saved" he said proudly.

"Ummm Jack they're already gone, we took care of them" said Sora amused as Jack's face fell "Ohh ok. Well thank you Sora, though with my brilliant plan I would have assisted you had it worked out"

The mayor ran up to Jack with piles of paper and drawings "Jack, I have the plans for next Halloween. I'll need you to go over them" Jack nodded and waved off Kairi and Sora as the he and the rest of the residents went back to their homes.

Maka looked confused "Now I see where Lord Death got the inspiration for his city" she said as she looked around Halloween Town. Kairi turned round to Maka and Soul "Well it was nice meeting you guys but I'm afraid we have to go. Our headmaster doesn't like being kept waiting"

Maka and Soul nodded and smiled. Sora and Soul shared a high five "Stay cool, we'll catch up with you soon"

**A/N I'm gonna be kind of honest here. I found it really difficult to write Soul and Maka and that's really weird because Soul Eater is what inspired this fic in the first place and I was finding it really hard to write dialogue for the two. This chapter was rushed and I'm not very happy with it mainly because I just found it hard to write about Soul and Maka and the famous slasher villains in the story. They just don't fit into Kingdom Hearts, but this is what I get for trying to fuse the two together. **

**Next chapter however is one that I have been looking forward to its Chapter 14: The Great Hunting Ground: Tom and Hester are an Item? **


	14. Tom and Hester

Chapter 14: Tom and Hester: Journey across the Great Hunting Ground?

Sora and Kairi stared in absolute wonder at what was in front of them. It was a giant floating city; it was shaped like a giant doughnut kept afloat by giant air bags, airships of all shapes and sizes flying in and out from the giant floating city

"Wow" they both said in unison before turning to each other grinning, Sora held out his hand "What do you think m'lady shall we explore this magnificent metropolis?" she nodded and took his hand eagerly "Yes sir!"

They walked down one of the many streets, people in all different types of outfits walked past. Some were dressed like gypsies others like some kind of sky pirate. Kairi and Sora saw what looked like slaves and what they assumed where slave owners. Sora couldn't help but frown at this, he didn't like seeing slavery. There were stalls selling jewellery and other things which immediately sparked Kairi's interest.

Sora let her go seeing as she would probably take forever and went into the nearest inn which was just across the street. He asked for a room for two and then sat in the bar, "Wonder what exactly we're supposed to do here?" he said to himself.

"Excuse me sir?" he heard a deep male voice behind him causing him to jump he turned round to see a tall dark skinned man with a beard "I was wondering where exactly you got those marvellous threads of your" he said pointing to Sora's clothes. Sora was slightly taken back at this, usually people asked him about his crazy hair. "Errrm….I made it?" he said thinking of the first thing that came to his head.

The man burst out laughing "I can see you are not used to these sorts of compliments, forgive me I'am Captain Khora of the gunship _Mokel Mbembe _I make a living fight against the Traction city's but I also make uniforms for the Anti-Traction league and your magnificent clothes have inspired my new design"

Sora decided this guy wasn't as weird as he had thought and shook his hand "Cheers, my names Sora" Khora sat down "Pleasure to meet you Sora, I was wondering where exactly you come from, your accents is unfamiliar to me and I have met just about any race on this planet"

Sora was saved by Kairi walking into the inn looking for him "This is my wife Kairi" he said as he walked up to out his arm around her, she blushed and looked like she was about to say something when she saw Khora "What are you doing?" she whispered furiously, "Just play along, this guy knows people, that way we might find out what world this is" he whispered back. She frowned but put on a smile and shook Khora's hand.

"Hi, I'm Kairi, pleasure to meet you sir" Khora kissed her hand, "The pleasure's all my mine my dear, so you two are married are you? Ahh young love makes me remember the days of my youth when I cruised the sky's and met many beautiful maidens, then this war came along and I haven't found the time to settle down"

"War?" said Sora interested, Khora nodded "Why yes the war against the Anti-Traction league and the barbaric Traction City's, were making the world green again, have you been sleeping under a rock my boy?" he asked amused. Sora scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly "Yeah we haven't exactly been keeping up with recent stuff, we live alone" Khora shook his head amused. "Well me and the rest of the aviators can tell you all about it but not here, I'am meeting up with a dear friend of mine called Anna Fang and I would love for the two of you to accompany me"

Sora looked over to Kairi, she could tell he was really wanted to find out more and she decided it was better than walking around aimlessly so she smiled and nodded, he grinned "Sure, why not"

KHROS

The inn was big and dark and busy. The walls were decorated with airships in bottles and the propellers of famous old airships, Sora took notice of all the different names such as _Grand Zeppelin XXIX _and _Hindenburg XVI. _There were aviators clustered around the metal tables, Khora introduced Sora and Kairi as the "Private couple who are need of a brief history lesson" he had said amused, the couple looked awkward sitting with the other aviators as they had no idea what language they were speaking.

They perked up when the food came; Kairi had travelled to several exotic restaurants on Destiny islands and was braver than Sora was. "Oh my god Sora, you have to try this it's amazing!" she said as she chewed on something long and black. "Are you a fan of steamed tarantula legs Kairi?" asked Khora amused, Kairi looked down at her food before shrugging and eating more, Sora on the other hand looked disgusted.

"I could really do with a good old fashioned fish and chips right about now" he said to himself as he took a tiny bite out of some fried desert bat.

He then heard someone, a women, squeal out Khora's name and then he was whirling her around in his arms, she was very pretty. She was of Asian descent and had short black hair and was dressed in a red overcoat with a badge on her breast saying "Anti Traction League" they started talking in some language Sora didn't recognise

Sora noticed that behind her were two people, a boy and a girl, they both looked around the same age as he and Kairi. The boy was similar in appearance to him with brown hair, he looked tired and nervous at the same time, Sora got a vibe that this guy had seen some pretty extreme stuff. The girl on the other hand looked horrific, her face had been split by a gash like scar that left her mouth in permanent sneer and left her nose as a smashed stump and her single eye was grey, her coppery hair was unkempt and greasy looking.

Khora and the women, who Sora assumed was Anna Fang had gone back to talking in English as the two teenagers came closer "We rode high-level winds all the way from Zagwa! Khora said, he shook some red sand out of his helmet to prove it.

They sat down and Khora introduced Anna to Sora and Kairi, she eyed them curiously as she shook hands with them "Can't say I have ever seen you two before and considering how you both dress I could only imagine were you came from" Sora laughed uncomfortably and put his arm around Kairi "We sure haven't been keeping up with the fashion sense have we dear?"

She shifted uncomfortably but mumbled "I'm going to strangle you", Anna shrugged and she introduced her companion to them "Sora, Kairi this is Tom Natsworthy and Hester Shaw, they are my travelling companions looking for a way to get back to good old London" Sora raised an eyebrow at that. "You come from London aye?" he said to Tom, Hester mearly grunted and hid her face with a red cowl, Tom nodded enthusiastically "Yes I was… accidently pushed off by a man named Valentine and I've been trying to find a way back for some time on the Great Hunting Ground. If it hadn't been for Miss Shaw me and Hester would have been sold off as slaves"

Sora wasn't really sure how to react to that so he just nodded, "So what to you and your wife do for a living?" asked Tom, Sora choked on some of his water, he wasn't sure how to answer but Kairi saved him "We're travelling entertainers" she said simply slapping Sora, hard, on the back, he weakly gave a thumbs up while having a coughing fit.

The group all sat down, Khora and Anna talked about their battles on what they called the Hunting Islands. It became apparent to Sora, as he was listening in, that there was some kind of war going on between the Anti-Traction League and what Tom called Traction City's. "But what exactly are Traction Cities" Kairi asked Tom as she ate some more battered dormouse, Tom looked at her strangely "Khora was right, you two really have been living far away from modern society. Traction cities are basically giant machines that represent a city, for example my town is London and is built from the remains of the original London"

Kairi looked confused "I don't really understand" Tom pulled out a photo and showed her a picture of London. It looked like a giant wedding cake with different tiers on top of giant caterpillar tracks, on top was a building she recognised when they visited Neverland "St Pauls Cathedral!" she said amazed. Tom looked impressed "Why yes, seems you do have some knowledge of Traction City's after all"

Kairi frowned; she didn't like being in an unfamiliar world as it made her and Sora look stupid when they didn't recognise something which was obvious in this world, still the people seemed nice enough and they had been instructed to find out more about this world so she wasn't going to complain. Sora was listening in on what the aviators were saying, Hester wasn't saying anything and Tom was inspecting his food.

Khora leaned in close to Tom "So are you and your girlfriend crewing aboard the _Jenny_ now?" Kairi laughed as Tom started waving his hands around frantically "No,no!" Tom assured him quickly. "I mean, no, she's not my girlfriend and no, we are just passengers..." he then tried to change the subject "So you know Miss Fang well?" Kairi and Sora also leaned in interested in finding out more about Miss Fang.

"Oh yes!" laughed Khora. "The whole air trade know Anna. And the whole of the League too, of course. In Shan Guo they call her _"Feng Hua",_ the wind flower."

Tom looked like he was about to say something but Khora went on, "Do you know, she built the _Jenny Haniver_ herself? When she was just a girl she and her parents had the bad luck to be aboard a town that was eaten by Arkangel. They were put to work as slaves in the airship-yards there, and over the years she managed to sneak an engine here, a steering vane there, until she built herself the _Jenny_ and escaped"

Tom, Sora and Kairi were impressed "She didn't say" Tom murmured, he looked over at the aviatrix.

"She doesn't talk about it," said Khora. "You see, her parents did not live to escape with her; she watched them die in the slave pits" Sora and Kairi shared a look, they couldn't help but feel sorry for Anna, and they had lost their parents and had to work to save themselves.

"Arrival on strut fourteen!" blared the loudspeaker overhead. "London airship GE47 carrying passengers only." Tom jumped up and his chair fell backwards with a crash, Kairi and Sora looked up confused. "They've sent someone after us!" he gasped.

Miss Fang was rising to her feet as well. "It might just be coincidence," she said. "There must be lots of air-ships from London….And even if Valentine has sent someone after you, you are among friends. We are more than a match for your horrible Beefburgers"

Sora and Kairi looked confused until Tom said "Beefeaters," then all the lights went out.

There were shouts, boos, a crash of falling cutlery from the kitchens. The windows were dim twilight-coloured shapes cut out of the dark. Kairi took Sora's hand as the loudspeaker came on again "The electrics are off all over Airhaven! The power-plants must have failed"

"No" Hester said quickly, this was the first time either Kairi or Sora had heard her talk; she sounded on an edge of panic in voice as she said "I know this trick. It's meant to create chaos and stop us leaving. Someone's here, coming for us.."

From the far end of the room, where crowds of people were spilling out on to the moonlit High street, a sudden scream arose. Then came another and a long crash of breaking glass, shrieks, curses, the clatter of chairs and tables falling, Sora transformed when no one was looking, he choose the form of the Oblivion Keyblade.

Two green lamps bobbled above the crowd like corpse-lanterns. "That's no Beefeater!" said Hester. Kairi couldn't tell if she was frightened or relieved. "Hester Shaw!" screeched a voice that sounded like a saw cutting metal. Over by the doorway a sudden cloud of vapour bloomed and out of it stepped a monster.

It was seven feet tall, and beneath its coat shone metal armour. The flesh of its long face was pale, glistering with a slug like film of mucus, and here and there a blue-jag of bone showed through the skin. Its mouth was a slot full of metal teeth. Its nose and the top of its head were covered by a long metal skull-piece with tubes and flexes trailing down like dreadlocks, their ends plugged into ports on its chest. Its round glass eyes gave it a startled look, as if it had never got over the horrible surprise of what had happened to it.

"It's impossible" Tom whimpered. "There aren't any Stalkers! They were all destroyed centuries ago!" Kairi raised her Keyblade cautiously as the metal monster approached them slowly, shoving aside tables and chairs. An aviator swung at it with his sword, but the blade rebounded from its armour and it smashed the man aside with a sweeping blow of one fist, not even bothering to look back

"Hester Shaw" it said "Tom Natsworthy"

"I…." began Miss Fang, but even she was lost for words, Kairi realised that they had never seen something like this before but she had fought Shadows, killer clowns, masked maniacs and dragons. So she stepped between the Stalker and its prey, Khora and the others drew their swords. But Hester pushed passed them

"It's all right" she said in a strange thin voice. "I know him, let me talk to him"

The Stalker swung its dead white face from Tom to Hester lenses whirring inside mechanical eyes "Hester Shaw" it said.

"Hello Shrike" said Hester.

The great head tilted to stare down at her. A metal hand rose, hesitated, then touched her face, leaving streaks of oil.

"I'm sorry I never got the chance to say goodbye…"

"I work for the Lord Mayor of London now," said Shrike. "He has sent me to kill you."

Kairi heard Tom whimper as Hester gave off a brittle little laugh. "But… you won't do it, will you, Shrike? You wouldn't kill me?"

"Yes," said Shrike flatly, still staring down at her.

"No, Shrike!" whispered Hester, then Miss Fang made her move. Kairi saw her draw a little fan-shaped sliver of metal from her pocket and sent it whirling toward him; it unfolded into a razor-edged disc. The frisbee however simply hit his neck with a clang and lodged there, quivering.

The slit of a mouth lengthened into a long smile and he darted forward, quickly as a lizard. Miss Fang sidestepped, jumped past it and swung a high kick, but it was far too fast for her. "Run!" she shouted at Hester and Tom. "Get back to the _Jenny_! I'll follow!"

Tom and Hester obeyed and ducked under Shrikes arm as he snatched at them, Khora ran and grabbed his arm and one of his aviator friends swung his sword at his face. Shrike flung him off and raised it hand, there were sparks of metal clashing on metal and the aviator dropped his sword and clutched his arm, howling in pain. Anna charged at him but he threw her onto Khora and some of the other aviators.

Kairi ran forward and smashed her blade into its side, it left a reasonable dent and oil started to leak out, Shrike looked impressed and she jumped back "Your blade is impressive" he said in his gas-leaking sounding voice. He then swung at her with razor sharp claws that expanded from his fingers, Kairi blocked, holding her blade against her like a shield.

The edges of his blades gashed her arm and she bit down on her lip to resist crying in pain, then there was an explosion and the building rocketed. Shrike used this time to run and leap forward out of the front window and run down the street. Kairi held her arm as she heard screams and cries outside before hearing an ominous laughter fill the halls.

She dashed past the recovering Anna and the others and ran out onto the main street, her eyes widened at what she saw, it was a Neoshadow but it looked different from any others she had encountered. It had green veins all over its body and it looked more muscular and the antennae were shorter but what surprised Kairi the most was when it started talking to her.

"Greetings Keyblade wielding meister Kairi of the DW academy, my name is Novashadow and I'm honoured to be your killer" it said in a strange feminine voice before charging forward and elbowing Kairi, hard, in the gut.

Kairi was sent flying backwards and crashed into a stall, she groaned and tasted blood as she picked herself up, she was breathing heavily and there were cuts and bruises on her arms and face. "You ok?" said Sora. "I'm fine" she snapped before charging forward and slamming her Keyblade onto its side. Novashadow caught the blade in its hands, Kairi grinned and waited for it to let go in pain, as the Keyblade burned Shadows but it didn't.

Novashadow kicked her away, she looked confused as a sneering mouth appeared on its face "Surprised? You should be. I'm the first Shadow that is immune to the Keyblade and that basically means you've lost!" it said before punching her, she blocked but was still sent flying.

Kairi tried to pick herself up but she was struggling "If this keeps up I'm going to lose all my energy!" she said to Sora. "What do you think we should do?" he asked as Novashadow walked closer and closer to them. "I don't know maybe we could try using Soul Resonance? With Trance we might have a chance"

Sora nodded and they concentrated "Let's go Soul Resonance!" they said in unison as their souls began to resonate and Kairi felt Sora's power flow into her, she was almost overwhelmed as her hair went purple and her Keyblade transformed "Trance!" they shouted in unison.

She charged forward as Novashadow clenched its fist "Bring it!" it shouted as she swung her new keyblade "Ultima Weapon!" she shouted, she slammed the Keyblade into Novashadow, it didn't cut it but it did act like a club, slamming into it and sending it flying through one of the barriers and over the edge of Airhaven. She heard its screams as it tumbled down to the land beneath.

Kairi felt her energy leave as she began to feel faint, the battle had drained her and Sora caught her before she collapsed, "Gotta keep fighting" she whimpered before closing her eyes. Sora held her close "Your amazing you know that?" he whispered as he felt the floating town begin to tilt and drop.

**A/N I really like this chapter, mainly because Sora and Kairi visited the world of my favourite book Mortal Engines by Philip Reeve. I decided against them joining the heroes for the main adventure because I would rather people just buy the books themselves as they deserve more attention. **

**I have been thinking more about this story and I'm honestly thinking about skipping some chapters and from now on I'll only be using world's that are home to the main villains or the forthcoming main ones, all the villains will be revealed in the next chapter. The original next chapter was meant to see Riku and Xion travel to world based off the anime Claymore but know that will happen off-screen. I also want the focus to go back to Sora and Kairi as they are meant to be the main characters.**

**So the next chapter will see the heroes reunited and the villain's first real introduction in Chapter 15 Meister and Weapons Can Love: Enter the Cell Games? **


	15. Enter the Cell Games

Chapter 15 Meisters and Weapons can Love: Enter the Cell Games

Kairi opened her eyes slowly, she felt like she had been sleeping forever. She was in a room she didn't recognise, it was wooden and although it was very basic in design it made her feel cosy, it was better than waking up in a hospital bed. She tried to sit up but gasped in pain as she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen.

She sat up slowly and looked around, the room only had one bed and she wondered where Sora was until she heard snoring, from underneath her? She looked confused and she carefully and slowly moved and peeked her head underneath the bed and there he was, snuggled up against a single pillow and with his clothes still on. He looked very uncomfortable which she imagined was the case seeing as how he was sleeping underneath the bed.

"Sora?" she said, he stirred and then awoke to see her confused face "Haha you look like a bat" he said as he crawled out from underneath the bed and stood up, stretching, he had huge bags under his eyes which made her realise he probably hadn't slept well. She continued to watch him, amused, until he noticed her "What?" he said like nothing had happened. "Why were you sleeping underneath the bed?" she asked.

He looked embarrassed and scratched the back of his head "Errrm well, I wanted to make sure you were ok, you were cut up pretty bad from your fight with that Novashadow dude" he said. She tried to sit up higher but gasped in pain as the stabbing sensation came back to her. He darted over and before she could ask lifted her covers down lifted her top up, on her midriff was bandages that went around her stomach.

He placed his hand on her wound and closed his eyes muttering something under his breath, the pain left her and she relaxed. "What was that?" she asked as he rolled her shirt back down and sat on the edge of the bed. "Something Aht taught me while I was training in the chamber" he said, she nodded and then noticed something she hadn't seen before, there was a small scar above his right eye.

She leaned forward ignoring his warnings and cupped his face, "Kairi?" he said confused, "I can't believe how much you've changed" she said as she ran her thumb over his scar gently. Seeing him this close she noticed how much thinner he was, he had lost all that adorable baby fat on his cheeks and his usual puppy dog face had been replaced with a face of focus and yet that same kindness she was used to from him.

He took her hand and guided it away from his face before looking down, he started casually playing with her fingers as he spoke out "I know you once made me promise not to change, but even with this new appearance I'm still the same person underneath" he said. She kept staring at him as he spoke, she found herself mesmerised by his eyes, "Have they always been that blue?" she said in her mind.

"Kairi, I think you should take a break for now" he said, she snapped out from her trance. She looked at him confused as he gently placed his hand on her wound. "Until your fully healed" he said gently, there was some emotion in his eyes as he looked at her, something she saw whenever Xion and Riku looked at each other. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head before standing up, "I'm gonna go get us some coffee, be back in a minute" he said quickly.

She grabbed his hand as he tried to leave, "Sora?" she whispered, he looked away from her, she couldn't see that his eyes had become amber, "I have to go!" he said loudly before tearing away from her. She folded her arms, she suddenly felt very alone and she felt like tearing up. "Sora" she said and frowned, she wasn't going to let him get away with that petty excuse and she climbed out of her bed, ignoring the stabbing pains in her abdomen and went after him.

KHROS

"You're not real!" said Sora, he was in the bathroom, and his reflection had jet black hair and amber eyes. The reflection laughed and pressed himself against the glass, "Our union is like a window and now the cracks are beginning to take form" said Vanitas as small cracks began to appear on the mirror.

"No, I'm in control" said Sora, then the image warped into a naked Kairi, she was pressed up against the mirror and started to moan in pleasure as Vanitas appeared behind her, naked as well "Are you really? Then why are such dark thoughts accumulating in your mind? You wanted to make Kairi yours did you not? Why not go for it? She's clearly wet for you so give it a shot" Vanitas taunted as he grabbed her by the hair and brought her down to his knees.

"She certainly knows how to obey her weapon" he said as she took his cock and put it in her mouth, Sora clenched his fist "Stop it! I don't want to see her in your fucked up fantasies, now stop it!" he shouted, Vanitas grinned and through his head groaning loudly "But Sora she's so good" he purred as she deep throated him. "Fuck off!" Sora shouted and blasted the mirror and the wall to pieces with a mana attack.

It left behind a huge hole in the wall as the energy beam shot out onto the street, Sora could feel his energy and anger increase, "Calm down" he said over and over again as Kairi came running in. She was still in her bed ware which didn't help with what Sora had just seen. She rushed up behind him and grabbed his shoulders, he was glowing and there was a huge black aura surrounding him.

"Sora! Stop it, clam down!" she screamed as he felt that force rising again. "Fuck off!" he shouted, he had to get away from her it was driving him crazy, if he wasn't careful Vanitas would do god know what to her, she shook her head and embraced him from behind, she placed hand over his heart and whispered into his ear "I love you"

The aura stopped and he collapsed to the ground on his knees, she quickly moved round so that she was sitting in front of him, then she moaned painfully as her injury started to hurt badly, she felt like she was going to pass out "You might have a point about you taking charge for a while" she said weakly before collapsing in his arms.

He didn't say anything, he was still shocked at what she said before. He picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the hotel, ignoring the angry shouts of the owners and other guests, he held onto her tightly and focused on Disney Castle, he used Instant Transmission and they were gone from Airhaven.

KHROS

Riku and Xion stood shocked and confused, one second they had been fighting the demons called Yoma alongside Claire, their new claymore friend and next they were in Master Yen Sid's office, they were covered in purple blood and both looked like they had been through hell. Mickey was there as was Donald and Goofy. "What the fuck is going on!" shouted Riku, Xion looked shocked "Riku!" she said shocked at how he had spoken to his teacher.

"Xion, Claire's all by herself now, she could be dead for all we know! I want to know how the fuck we ended up here!" he shouted loudly, Mickey jumped with surprise "Riku" he said frowning, Riku looked at him then sighed and calmed down, he bowed "Forgive me Master Yen Sid, me and Xion were in the middle of assisting someone with fighting some demons called Yoma and well there were lots of them and…."

"I'am sorry for the abrupt transport back to the academy but we have a crisis of incredible proportions on our hands" said Yen Sid, Riku gasped "A crisis? What is it?"

Yen Sid waved his hands and a cloud appeared on the desk it manifested into a familiar face "Cell!" shouted Riku slamming his hand down on the desk. "Greetings pathetic creatures of the universe, your boring lives are about to get a whole lot more interesting. For those of you who don't know I'am Cell and I have come to make a special announcement, I will be holding a fighting tournament on the world of Hollow Bastion and I want every strong warrior from this side of the universe to have a chance to save their own world from extermination, my allies and myself will be attending and I hope to see as many of you as possible so that I may test out my new power, this tournament will be called the Cell Games and will start in one day, all warriors are welcome and I and my associates will face them one by one in a contest of strength. If your warrior wins any match then their world will be sparred and if they lose, well I hope you've said your prayers for I will destroy it personally. I look forward to seeing you all there, train hard and say goodbye to your loved ones, See you there" said the apparition of Cell before grinning.

Riku stood with his mouth open as the cloud disappeared, "He cannot be serious" he said as he clenched his fists, "He'll destroy the entire west side of the universe if he's not stopped" said Donald in alarm. "We have to do something!" shouted Mickey. Yen Sid nodded "This is why I brought you here Riku, I want you and Sora along with Zidane and Maximus to enter the Cell Games, you are our strongest warriors and I believe we might have a chance"

Mickey and the other yelled in surprise "You cannot be serious Master! Riku and Sora are only one star meisters!" shouted Mickey wondering what an earth Yen Sid was thinking. "They'll be killed!" shouted Donald and Xion. "I don't know fellas, I think Yen Sid has a point" said Goofy, something Mickey thought he would never hear from him. "Goofy you want to put Riku and the others in danger!" he said angrily.

Riku slammed his hand against the desk "It's all right! I'll enter" he said breaking off everyone's cries of protest. "No Riku" whispered Xion placing her hands over her heart "You'll be killed!" she screamed in distress, he turned to her and grabbed her shoulders "No I won't, I'm not just going to stand here and let him destroy our home, I have to do this Xion with or without you"

Xion shook her head, tears in her eyes "Riku, I can't" she said weakly, he nodded he respected her decision "It ok" he said hugging her, she looked up at him "Please don't" she said. He was about to speak when the door opened Maximus and Zidane walked in with their respective partners, they both looked serious and their partners looked worried "We're entering" they said in unison. "I'm going to tear that son of a bitch apart" growled Maximus, Zidane placed his hand on his own chest and a scar that had been there for years "I'll get back at him" he said teeth clenching.

Riku was glad to see them but then he looked around for Sora, "Where's Sora?" he said looking around. "Right here" came the voice of his friend and in he came with Kairi, unconscious, in his arms. "Kairi!" said Riku and Xion in alarm as they ran forward to see their friend. "What happened" said Riku standing up to integrate Sora, "She picked a fight with a nasty Shadow, she can't fight right now so I'll have to enter the tournament without her"

"Same with us" said Maximus and Zidane and Riku nodded with him, their partners shouted out in protest "No Zidane! Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what you're thinking!" shouted Garnet in distress, Zidane kept on a brave face "I want you to go home Dagger" he said, she stopped shouting and cupped her hands over her mouth as she felt herself tear up, "Zidane please" she whimpered.

Aht grabbed Maximus hand and started shaking her head and yelling hysterically "No! Max please don't fight Cell, you'll die and I don't want you to die! Please stay here, you don't need to fight him. The others can handle it please don't go!" she wailed, tears running down her face.

Maximus ignored her pleas and turned to Sora, Riku and Zidane "I'm going back to the Chamber to prepare for the games, you wanna join me?" he said, Zidane grinned and slapped him on the back "Hell yeah, let's kick Cell's ass!" Garnet and Xion looked on hopelessly "You guys are being stupid!" shouted Xion.

"This had nothing to do with you Xion" said Riku softly; she clenched her fists angrily "It's everything to do with me! I love you! Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore? You go out there and you're going to get yourself killed!" she screamed before running out the door, Garnet went after her but not before slapping Zidane hard across the face "I thought you were better than this Zidane" she said before leaving, picking up Aht along the way who wouldn't look at Maximus.

"They're just emotional, they'll be fine" said Maximus as Zidane rubbed where Garnet had slapped him, "Yeah but did she have to hit me?" he said. Sora didn't say anything he picked up Kairi "I'm going to take her somewhere where she can rest and then we can go" he said and left without another word.

"Very well then, Riku, Maximus, Zidane and Sora, you will be our representatives at the Cell games, train hard, dismissed" he said. They left, Mickey turned to Yen Sid, upset, "How can you do this Master, those kids are no match for Cell!"

"Well that is kind of the point" said Goofy in a voice Mickey didn't recognise before his arm warped into a tentacle that wrapped around Mickey, he yelled in surprise before another wrapped around Donald, "You're not Goofy, who are you" Mickey shouted, Goofy transformed into a youth with long black wispy hair and purple eyes "Oh thank god I can stop imitating that thing now" he said as he cracked his neck.

"Master Yen Sid, do something" cried Donald, Mickey frowned "It's no use Donald, that's not the real Yen Sid either!" the Yen Sid doppelganger smiled and removed his disguise to reveal a man with silver and black hair and orange eyes "Correct, I'am not your former Master, I'am Pride" said Pride as the musical notes began to glow behind him. "Where the real Yen Sid and Goofy?" yelled Mickey as Envy's tentacles began to move him and Donald closer to the notes "Oh you'll find out soon enough" said Envy grinning.

"Why are you doing this!" shouted Mickey, "It's simple really, we wanted all of your best warriors to go to Cells little tournament, once he's disposed of them and all the other warriors there will be nothing to stop us from making the universe ours, now let's see how you last against good old Spellican?" said Envy before Mickey and Donald were transported into the notes and sealed away.

"Now that that's been taken care off, it's time to meet up with the rest of our brethren, Beezlemon had informed me that Cell is looking on to put on quite a show" said Pride as he rose from his chair. "You'd better seal this place off, in case those students come snooping around" said Envy as they left the building. "Do not worry I have placed a special guardian in case someone decides to come slithering around the old wizards tower" he opened a portal and a purple octopus with red eyes and teeth crawled through.

"Oh yeah don't tease the octopus kids!" said the octopus, "Now we're counting on you Ultros, you wouldn't want to fail us otherwise we'll turn you into calamari and feed you to Sloth" growled Envy, Ultros nodded and saluted with one of his tentacles "You got it girly boy!" said the octopus before scuttling off.

"What did you just call me!" shouted Envy morphing his hand into a blade. "Enough, we are expected, let's get a move on" said Pride. Envy groaned and they left the old home of Yen Sid to the octopus.

KHROS

Riku stood in front of the everlasting void that was the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber; they were all standing looking out into the void. "I'm afraid because there's so many of us that's our time in the chamber will be cut short" said Maximus. Zidane sighed before cracking his knuckles "No biggie, we'll have more than enough time to bash that creep into the ground"

"Let's hope so" said Sora as he looked down at the lucky charm Kairi had given him when they were kids "Kairi, I'm sorry but until I find out how to control this darkness inside me I should stay away from you" he said in his mind. "I need to focus" he said before stepping out onto the void, before the gravity would have brought him to his knees but now he barely felt it.

Riku wasn't so lucky and found himself on his knees, he refused Zidane's help "Its ok, I need to focus on using my own body as my weapon" he then pushed himself up, breathing loudly he started doing punches, "If you need a punching bag, there's plenty in the back" said Maximus as he stepped out onto the void. He transformed into Trance and flew up high into the sky "See you guys once Trainings done!" he shouted before flying off far into the chamber.

Zidane crossed his arms "There he goes again" he sighed before he jumped up and started doing pull ups. Riku took Maximus's advice and grabbed some punching bags and some weights, he also spent some time cutting his hair so that it was just over his ear. Sora sat down and began meditating, he became clouded by darkness, Vanitas manifested before him "You don't actually think you'll be able to beat Cell do you?" he said grinning. Sora smiled "Yeah, as a matter of a fact I do"

KHROS

"Do you think they will be able to beat Cell?" said Aht to Garnet as they watched over Kairi in the hospital, Xion sat with her eyes closed, she looked frustrated but she hadn't said anything since. "I don't know Aht, I mean their all strong but….I" she said, "Don't want to them get hurt?" finished Aht. Garnet nodded and looked down at Kairi "I just hope they have a plan or everything will be lost"

**A/N Yeah new "arc" essentially, we're moving more into the actual concrete story. So yeah its kind of a cheap way to keep going as there won't really be any visits to other worlds with some exceptions. The next chapter will be the start of the Cell Games and the girls will get up to their own adventure. ** **Oh btw Xemnas is Pride in case you couldn't figure it out. **


	16. Meet Me in The Ring

Chapter 16 Meet me in the Ring: The First Matches Begin?

_Hollow Bastion_

The world of Hollow Bastion was old and barren, the perfect place for an arrogant alien to show off his new power. Cell found a large patch of dry earth; he grinned and used his telekinesis powers to build a giant arena, about the size of a full tennis court. He then flew down and landed; he crossed his arms and waited. He didn't have to wait long for someone to appear.

Someone on a motorcycle was speeding towards him and behind him were several others, including a giant mechanical dragon, a man in a red and black jumpsuit with several katana's on his back, a dark winged female angel like creature and several others he didn't recognise. He laughed to himself as the biker got there first followed by the dragon that landed a short distance away from him.

The biker got off his motor cycle and started walking towards the ring "You sure like to put your arenas in the middle of nowhere huh?" he said, Cell chuckled "Beezlemon, so glad you could make it and I see you brought others too" he said motioning towards them. Beezlemon scoffed "Yeah well we couldn't exactly just sit around and watch you make a mess of things, now that everyone knows about us. How exactly to you plan on fixing this mess?"

Cell frowned "I'am tired of working in the shadows, the time to act is now. We have the Devils Machine up and running so I see no need to hide in the dark anymore, I miss the thrill of battle. Besides I'am the strongest being in the universe, nothing can stop me now" he boasted, Beezlemon crossed his arms and scoffed "Yeah, that's exactly what Giygas said and look at what happened to him"

"Giygas was a fool, he had incredible power but he could not control it and now he has been reduced to the creature we see know, I was built to be the perfect weapon. Trust me, I won't be making the same mistake" said Cell. "Ok so suppose then that one of these warriors actually beats you, then what? You think they'll just forget?"

Cell chuckled loudly "I highly doubt any of these warriors will put up even the slightest challenge to me" before crossing his arms and looking out into the distance again. It wasn't long before the first warriors started to arrive, warriors of all shapes and sizes, some human, other anamorphic creatures. Most of them he didn't recognise but some looked familiar to him; one of them was the armored woman he had seen with the silver haired dark blade meister.

She pointed her arm cannon but not at Cell but at Ridley who was with the others, "Ah ah ah! If you fire at my companion it will be going against the rules and then I'd have to destroy you" he warned amused, she lowered her gun and clenched her fist. "Are you fighting Ridley?" she said, the dragon grinned "No Aran, I'd much rather sit back and watch Cell kill you instead of getting my hands dirty" he sneered

"Coward" she muttered before turning back and sitting alone on a rock away from the others. Cell turned his attention back to the warriors that had arrived, one of them was a large well-built man with a goat man by his side telling him different combat methods, "You there" said Cell looking at the goat man.

"Who me?" he said, the man bet down "Phil I think he's talking to you" he said, Phil tried to shut him up "Pipe down kid, I don't wanna be talking to him" said Phil in panic. Cell walked forward and stopped at the edge of the ring "I would just like to say thank you for inspiring me, after all it's your coliseum and its tournaments that inspired the Cell Games" he said smiling before returning to his place at the centre of the ring.

"Any time pal" Phil said in panic, he was glad to still be standing; he turned back to his student "Ok Herc now remember what I told ya. To defeat an opponent you need three simple things. Speed. Strength, Defense and a Plan"

Several hours pasted and the warriors continued to train, either by themselves or with each other. Cell stayed standing patiently awaiting the fighter he had been hoping to sniff out, he had been built for the soul purpose of defeating this boy and today he would succeed. "What're you waiting for Cell?, everyone's here" said Envy, Cell shook his head "Not everyone, the students from the DW academy are yet to arrive"

He turned to him frowning "You did tell them about the games did you?" he said calmly, Envy shook his head "Yeah of course we did, they went off training somewhere and their fighting without their partners" Cell looked interested, "Really? Interesting, I wonder why they would leave behind their weapons."

Then he felt it, an immense power coming closer and closer to the arena, someone was flying toward the arena surrounded by a purple aura, Cell started to get excited but when the person finally arrived he did not recognise the person and became uninterested. He was a young man with messy red hair and markings on his face; he was dressed in a casual smart uniform and a pair of goggles on his head which kept his hair out of his eyes.

Nevertheless this was the most powerful person to have come to the games and unless the fighters he had been hoping for turned up in the next five minutes then this stranger would have to provide him with the necessary entertainment.

"Five minutes" he said loudly catching the attention of everyone who all started training extra hard, while some who thought they were ready went to stand at the edge of the ring.

KHROS

_Hyper Bolic Time Chamber_

Maximus, Zidane, Riku and Sora all stood outside the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber, they had finished their training. Zidane stretched his arms and grinned "I feel like a million bucks right now" he said enthusiastically, Sora grinned and flexed his arms muscles "Same here! We're gonna knock that android into the dirt!"

Riku high fived him as Maximus placed his fingers on his temple "You guys go on ahead, I need to pay someone a quick visit" he said, Zidane shrugged and mimicked his action "See yah on the battle field Max" before teleporting away. Sora grabbed Riku's shoulder "Hopefully we'll leave someone for you Max" he said grinning before they too disappeared.

Maximus concentrated and found himself back at the Academy, he quickly hid from view as someone came walking down the halls, he looked round and saw it was exactly who he was looking for "Garnet" he said causing her to jump and spin round, she looked surprised then angry and placed her hand on her hips and frowned at him.

"What are you doing back here? Realised you couldn't leave your partner behind like that? Do you have any idea how upset Aht is right now, you know how she feels about you fighting someone like that again or did you forget?" she spat. Maximus sighed but kept his stern face "I came here because I want you to promise me something Garnet, I want you to make sure Aht doesn't get involved"

Her face turned from that of anger to shock "What do you mean?" she said, he turned away from her "Aht can get pretty emotional and I know she'll want to get involved but this battle is too dangerous for her, I can't risk her getting hurt again like last time. Please Dagger, your my friend I need you to help me" he said, he looked desperate.

She sighed and closed her eyes before frowning again "Ok fine, I promise" he smiled and was ready to walk away before she grabbed him "And in return I want you to promise me that you'll bring Zidane home alive" Maximus sighed "Look you know how Zidane is once he…"

She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck "Listen to me! If it looks like he might lose then I want you to throw in the towel and stop the fight!" she shouted, he nodded and she walked away but not before stopping again "And look after yourself and the others as well, good luck" she said before walking off.

Maximus sighed and then placed his fingers to his head and thought of Hollow Bastion, in a flash was there and immediately was met with some cries of surprise. He saw Sora and the others and walked towards them, he could hear whispers from some of the other warriors who had turned up.

"Is that Maximus?"

"I thought he'd be taller"

"It's the guy who killed Freiza!"

"I thought he was supposed to be some kind of monster, guess the rumours were a little exaggerated"

Maximus scratched his cheek in embarrassment as he joined the others, Zidane looked annoyed as he approached "What's with you?" he asked amused, Zidane didn't say anything but pointed to a young man with red hair and a pair of goggles on his head which kept his messy hair out of his eyes, he was sitting on a rock about ten feet away from them.

Maximus groaned as the man jumped of and started walking towards him "Hi Reno" he said, the man grinned "Hello Maximus, how long the days without you have felt" he said sarcastically. "Didn't know you were the tournament type" said Maximus, Reno chuckled "Indeed, I will prove to everyone that I'am stronger than Cell and once I'm done with him then you and I will fight to prove who is the strongest"

Maximus chuckled and turned away from him "Well you have to beat Cell first" Reno frowned and walked away "I'll see you in the ring"

"What's his story?" asked Sora, Maximus rolled his eyes "That's Reno, he was a fellow….comrade of mine before becoming my so called "rival" but that seemed to end when I beat the shit out of him, he's pretty strong though and he can use Trance as well" said Maximus.

Riku the noticed someone he recognised and ran over to her "Hey Samus!" he said grinning as the bounty hunter looked up "Riku? I didn't know you were competing" she said with surprise as he reached her "Yeah, how about you? I didn't think tournaments were your thing" she looked over to the other side of the ring "I'm not here for the tournament, I'm here for him" she said pointing to a familiar looking dragon.

"Ridley" Riku snarled, he had thought he'd finally seen the end of the dragon "How is he still alive?" said Riku as he clenched his fists. "One thing you need to learn about Ridley, he is very difficult to kill" she said, he glared at the dragon "Well I'll make sure to kill him properly this time" he grumbled.

Samus shook her head "He is not taking part in the tournament and Cell will kill anyone that tries to hurt one of his comrades" she said as she sat back. "Well then once we kill him, you can have that chance" said Riku, Samus looked up to him "Do you think you can defeat him?" she asked. He didn't answer; he kept his eyes on Cell.

Sora was talking to an old friend of his "So Herc I take it Phil's been training you harder than ever before huh?" he said as Hercules started flexing his muscles "Yeah, he's been training me non-stop since I'm a half god and all he thinks I have more of a chance than anyone else" Sora nodded in agreement, the Cell began to move and everyone's attention was on him.

"The Cell Games begin now. So who will be the first to enter this little contest of mine? Remember if you enter and lose then your world will be destroyed so only enter if you think you can win" he said smirking. Phil nudged Hercules forward "Herc this is your chance, now you can become a true hero"

Hercules nodded and confidently went onto the ring "I'll challenge you first Cell, now you'll see what the power of an Olympic god can do" he said as he made his way to the opposite side so that they were facing each other. The other warriors started muttering and chatting under their breath though there eyes were fixed on the ring.

"Do you think he has a chance?" Riku said to Sora, Sora frowned and kept his eyes on the ring "I'm not sure Riku; Herc's the closest thing to a god that I know of but I don't know how powerful Cell actually is, maybe he has a chance" he said confidently. Maximus shook his head "He doesn't have a chance" he said as Hercules went into a fighting stance.

Cell remained stationary, he kept his eyes on Hercules but didn't mover or even flinch as Hercules charged towards him getting ready to punch him, Cell casually sidestepped out of the way before slamming his hand into Hercules's jaw and sending him flying out of the ring where her crashed through several rocks before impacting into the dirt.

"Next" said Cell simply crossing his arms again, "Herc!" shouted Phil as he ran to wear his student had landed. Sora glared at Cell while Riku looked on in shock "Even a god can't beat this guy!" he then looked to Sora "Dude we're totally fucked"

KHROS

Kairi was mad to say the least, she had awoken in the nurse's office in the academy and had learned of the Cell Games only to find out her partner had left her here and went off without even saying goodbye and right after they had a little moment in Airhaven. "Honestly the nerve of that jerk, leaving me here like that. Who does he think he is? Some kind of superhero that's gonna go beat the evil bad guy and save the day? They're all such idiots" she said as she sat with the other girls.

Xion looked sad but didn't say much while Garnet looked less fumed than before but she was still pretty mad "I just hope Maximus keeps his promise", Aht stood up and looked determined "Well I don't care if Maximus thinks he can take on that creep, I'm going over there right now and drag him out of that arena, by the ear if I have to!" she said and marched out of the door.

Garnets face filled with panic as she grabbed the hyperactive little girl "No Aht its way too dangerous for a girl your age" she, Aht huffed and crossed her arms "I'm not a little girl anymore Garnet, I can take care of myself. Why did Max bother to train me if he doesn't think I can fight?" she said annoyed but sounded hurt as well.

Before Garnet could answer the door was kicked open and in walked a young woman with curly green hair and blue eyes, she was about the same age as Garnet and she did not look happy. "Ok where is he?" she said frowning. "Terra!" shouted Garnet and Aht and they ran over to hug there friend, Terra's face softened as she picked up Aht like a mother would and started fussing over her.

"Oh Aht! You've sure grown up and you look so beautiful and Garnet I love what you've done with your hair it makes you look like an angel" she said as she hugged her friend, Aht giggled and wriggled out her friends hold "Hehehe!"

Garnet looked over to Xion and Kairi "Terra these are our friends Kairi and Xion" Terra shook their hands "Oh wow, you two are so adorable!" she squealed, the girl had gone from looking like a force of nature to a giggling school girl in the space of five seconds which confused Kairi.

When Garnet asked her what she was doing here however her stern face returned "I've come to find that jerk!" she said annoyed looking around for someone. Garnet nodded "Oh right you mean Max? Well he's away" she said, Aht looked annoyed as well but Terra looked fuming "He promised me that he'd take me on a date! What did he and Zidane get up to this time?" she said crossing her arms.

Garnet sighed and looked sad as Terra's face softened "What is it? What's wrong?" she said her voice becoming panicked "They went to take part in the Cell Games" said Aht. Terra looked surprised "I heard about that but what's got you guys so worried about it?" Aht frowned "Cell is composed of cells from Freiza" she said, Kairi noticed something in Ahts eyes when she said that, like a burning hatred in her.

Terra immediately looked angry as well and started to leave "That jerk is going to pay for not inviting me, did he forget what Freiza did to me? Because of him all of my….." she looked pained and couldn't say the last words. Kairi climbed out of bed ignoring Xion's protests "Then let's go, I'm not going to sit around here while my friends fight that battle without us, you coming Xion?" she said giving Xion a determined look.

Xion nodded bravely and put on the most aggressive face she could muster "Yeah I'm coming" she said, Garnet nodded "I'll come too" Aht started bouncing up and down "Me tooooooo!" she shouted. Terra shook her head "I've forgotten how energetic you are Aht but how do we get there?" she said thinking, Kairi suddenly got an idea "I know let's ask Mickey if we can borrow some Star Shards"

"That's a great idea Kairi!" said Garnet and Terra grinned "Alright ladies it's time for us to show those boy how completely hopeless they are without us!" before they all ran out from the office and back to the Mysterious Tower

KHROS

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Zidane as he was flung from the ring by Cell, he had lasted much longer than any of the other contestants who had entered but even with Trance he still wasn't strong enough to take down Cell who was simply too fast and too powerful for him. He had managed to get some good hits on Cell including a serious punch to the gut but Cell had quickly turned the tides and karate chopped him in the face which sent him flying out of the ring and onto the dirt.

"Zidane!" shouted Maximus as he rushed towards his fallen friend "Talk to me, are you ok?" he said as he skidded down, Zidane tried to pick himself up but collapsed again "Max, he's too strong" he said weakly before passing out. "Son of a bitch. SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted before jumping onto the ring.

"You will pay for this Cell, I'll make you dead" snarled Maximus, Cell chuckled and uncrossed his arms "I have been waiting for this, ever since I was created from the cells of the greatest warriors, including Freiza, I have wanted to fight a warrior of my own level, now you will see what I'am truly capable of" said Cell.

Riku and Sora were next to Zidane "Hang in there buddy" said Sora as Riku kept glaring at Cell "Riku if Max doesn't win then it'll be up to us to fight him, the thing is after watching beat Zidane like that I'm not sure there much I can do" Riku grimaced and clenched his fists "Then we're just going to have to put our faith in Max, he's the strongest meister from the academy, it's time to see if he lives up to the legends"

**A/N Woohoo! I'am finally back on track in terms of where the fuck this story was going. I have been reading back and I realise just how needlessly complicated this story has become but from now one it'll be a lot more straightforward. BTW the whole thing with Freiza and Maximus will be explained in Rage of Maximus so just be patient to find out what crazy shit happened there. **

**Next chapter will see Maximus and Cell finally throw done and the girls and their little adventure. Don't tease the octopus kids!**

**That's all for now**


	17. Maximus vs Cell

Chapter 17: Maximus vs. Cell: Cell's Dirty Bag of Tricks?

Disclaimer: Ahh yeah words and shit!

Riku and Sora knelt next to Zidane as the two almighty superpowers were staring each other down; everyone's eyes were fixed on the arena. Maximus walked slowly to the other side of the ring, Cell watched his every movement a small smirk on his face.

Hercules had recovered but was still in pain he turned to Phil "Hey Phil how to you think this is gonna turn out?" he said weakly. Phil looked panicked "I'm not sure Herc, this guy is something else I can tell you that much but then again I don't know what this other kid can do either"

"This is gonna be good" said Sora to Riku as they lifted Zidane to somewhere safer. Riku nodded and looked back to the ring "Yeah now we'll finally see what Maximus is capable off" he said as they laid Zidane against some rocks away from the arena. Sora started using some of the magic Aht had taught him to heal Zidane who groaned in pain and stirred "Ugghhhh felt like I just got hit by a train" he moaned.

Sora shook his head and stood up as Zidane opened his eyes "Welcome back to the land of the living" he said and pulled Zidane to his feet, Zidane looked round and saw Maximus and Cell in the ring. "Max I hope you got what it takes" he said weakly, Sora and Riku turned to him surprised "You don't think he'll do it?" said Riku, Zidane looked uneasy "I know I'am a lot weaker than Max is but when Cell hit me, it was only for a moment, I felt his true power and it is nothing like anything we've ever faced before"

Maximus went into a fighting stance as Cell continued to watch him with a small smirk on his face, Maximus's hair had turned purple like he was in Trance but none of the other typical changes to his body had happened which confused Cell slightly but he decided it was probably a way of Maximus saving his strength. "And trust me Maximus you'll need all the strength you can muster" he thought to himself.

"Ding" said Cell calmly, Maximus flew towards him and flipped and kicked down towards him, Cell blocked with his left arm, Maximus then punched at his face but Cell caught his hand and swung with his right fist to Maximus's face who ducked and kicked at Cell's head, Cell swung on his hand before launching forward at Maximus who dodged by back flipping away.

Cell stood back up tall as Maximus did a series of back flips before suddenly teleporting so that he was behind Cell and tried to kick him, Cell blocked with his elbow and Maximus growled in frustration before trying to slam his elbow down at Cell's head. Cell caught him and threw him over to the ring, Maximus landed and then leapt forward and unleashed several punches which Cell blocked and countered with a punch to the face, Maximus was able to catch him under the eye with a kick before he flipped away.

The two jumped away from each other and Cell chuckled while Maximus couldn't help but grin as well. Sora and Riku stood with their mouths open; they had missed the fight because the two were so fast. Cell then launched forward and kicked at Maximus who blocked and then flipped away when Cell tried to punch him. Cell then charged forward as did Maximus and Maximus jumped over Cell and into the air before disappearing.

Sora and Riku looked around but they couldn't see him anywhere "I didn't know Max could disappear and reappear like that" said Sora in awe, Zidane chuckled weakly "Yeah like I told you, he's far more advanced than us" he said. Riku looked impressed "And he's matching with Cell, I think he might have a chance"

Cell was still crouching and quickly started blocking Maximus's punches as soon as he appeared in front of him before kicking Maximus away. Maximus merely chuckled and then flew towards Cell, Cell got ready to block but Maximus disappeared right through him causing him to look surprised. Maximus then appeared in front of him and head butted Cell in the abdomen causing him to cry out as he sent him flying to the edge of the ring, Maximus then kicked him sending him flying out of the ring.

"Look he's out!" said Sora, "Yeah Max has won!" said Riku, Cell stopped before he hit the dirt and slowly floated back up to the ring with his arms crossed, Maximus jumped away as Cell landed back on the ring. "Sorry, but did you think you had defeated me?" he said amused, Maximus laughed and stood up straight "I won't fall for any of your cheap pranks, I knew all along it would take more than that to take you out Cell" Cell landed a few feet away from him.

"I thought it would be appropriate to play a little joke since you aren't fighting me seriously" said Cell, Maximus grinned "Hey, you're holding back as well" he said smirking, Cell uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists "Little by little I shall reveal to you, the perfect power that lies within me" he said, Maximus grinned and went back into his fighting stance "Bring it on"

They stood there staring at each other, each waiting for the other to make their first move "You seem to be enjoying yourself, very much" said Cell to the grinning Maximus who nodded "Of course as a Schism fighting is what I'm built for, are you saying your any different?" Cell chuckled "Well it depends on who I'm fighting"

"Well then I'll try not to disappoint you" said Maximus as Cell ran forward as disappeared, Maximus disappeared along with him leaving the ring empty.

Sora and Riku looked confused "What's a Schism?" they said, Zidane stood up straight "If you guys haven't figured it out yet, Max isn't exactly human. He's actually a type of super soldier called a Schism, Reno's one as well, they were created to be the ultimate fighting weapons, rumour has it Cell is composed of cells from other Schism as well as the cells of Freiza" said Zidane.

"Freiza keeps popping up all the time doesn't he?" said Sora glaring at Cell, Riku clenched his fists "Yeah one of the original founders of the Alliance, he's the one who ordered the attack on Destiny Islands"

KHROS

"Something fells off" said Kairi as they walked to the Mysterious Tower, "I know what you mean, it's not like Mickey to ignore a call for him is it?" said Xion. Garnet looked confused as well "Maybe he's off on a top secret mission or something?" she said, Kairi seemed to agree "Either way I'm sure Master Yen Sid will give us some Star Shards if we ask nice enough"

Aht looked troubled "Hey is it just me or has Master Yen Sid been acting a bit strange recently?" Terra looked back at her "Huh? What makes you say that Aht?" Aht frowned "I felt his mana, it's not the same it's usually been but not just him its Goofy too, there something not quite right with both of them" she said.

"I know what you mean, it's not like Yen Sid to just send them off like that and not even hear us or Mickey out" said Xion. As they reached Yen Sid's towers they began to smell something that smelt off. Xion held her nose with her fingers "Ewwww does anyone else smell that?" Ahts eyes narrowed "Yeah smell like sea life" she said looking at Terra who got the vibe, she frowned and looked ahead "Yeah and it smells familiar" she said slowly.

When they reached the entrance to the tower it looked like it was covered in some kind of slime "Either Yen Sid just blew his load for the first time in a decade or we might be dealing with a particular type of creature" said Terra earing disgusted looks from the other women.

"Terra, that's disgusting" said Garnet as Terra took a whiff of the slime which she scooped up on her fingers "Yeap definitely slime, not jizzum" she said as Garnet face palmed. "I can see why you and Maximus are an item" said Kairi as Terra wiped her hand on the grass. "Yeah I learned that talk from him" she said with a small smile on her face.

"How long have you two known each other?" Kairi asked curiously, Terra smiled to herself "I haven't known him for very long, only about two years, but if I haven't I wouldn't have found myself. He helped me right when I needed it most and he helped me forget about my past and to move on and be myself, I love him for that" she said as she opened the entrance to the tower.

Kairi sighed to herself as the others entered the tower "Sora, why can't things be easier between us, like with Terra and Max or Riku and Xion, hell even Garnet and Zidane but why do you push me away whenever I try to tell you my feelings?" she said to herself before running after them.

The building was dark and silent except for the occasional squishing sound, Aht stopped them when they entered the main hallway, then there was an almighty yell and something huge and purple landed on the floor forcing them to leapt back "Surprise motherfuckers!" shouted a giant purple octopus with teeth and red eyes.

"You thought you would get in here so easily? Hehe hehehehe! Now one can stop the great Ultros! Now which one of you lovely ladies will be the first to feel my iron fisted tentacles?" shouted the octopus, Terra casually walked up the octopus and grabbed him by one of his tentacles and threw him against the wall.

"Where is Master Yen Sid and Mickey Ultros?" she shouted as he picked himself up and his eyes widened with horror "Terra? Is that you? Wait does that mean…" he said then he spotted Aht and he quickly backed up into a corner "Oh no!" he shouted as she walked closer "Hello, Uncle Ulty" she said sarcastically, "The Insane Little Girl! Please don't burn me again, my membranes never recovered! Please don't tell me Monkey Boy and Purple Head are here too!" he squealed.

"Nope just us, now tell us why you're here Ultros otherwise I'll burn out your eyeballs" said Terra fiercely conjuring some fire into her hands causing the octopus to start bouncing and shaking "Ok, ok! I got sent here to guard the place for the Homunculi while they go see that bug-guy kill all the heroes!" he shouted.

"Homunculi?" said Terra, Kairi's face lit up with horror "Oh no, Now I know what happened. The Homunculi are a race of creatures named after the seven deadly sins. The one I met, called Envy, can change his appearance and he was with Beezlemon and Ridley at Peach Tree's in Mega City One" said Kairi as she remembered the creature that had disguised itself as Sora.

Ultros nodded "Yeah he and that old guy have been spying on you guys for a few days now, they locked up the wizard and the animals in the musical notes in his room" he said before realising he had just told them everything and hid himself "Great they're going to kill me now" he whined. Terra sighed "Maybe you should go back to being a receptionist at the Coliseum?" she said kindly.

The octopus thought to himself and nodded "Yeah you're probably right, the evil life just doesn't cut it for an octopus, catch you guys later" he said quickly and tried to escape but Aht grabbed him and held him still "Oh no you don't! Now Ultros tell us what the deal with Cell is now!" she said, Kairi had to admit Aht looked pretty scary when she was angry.

"Ok they wanted all the best warriors to go to the Games so Cell can kill them all and they won't have anyone to oppose them when they activate the Devils Machine at least that's what I heard from Pride and Envy" said Ultros, the girls all had looks of horror on their faces "We've gotta get there fast!" said Terra panicked and she ran up the stairs, the others followed her not even giving a second glimpse at Ultros who quietly slithered away.

When they reached Master Yen Sid's room all they found was his empty desk and several notes on some musical stands. "How do we know which one is which?" said Kairi as she picked one up and started reading. Aht closed her eyes and focused, then she opened them again "Xion, it's that one in front of you!" she said pointing to the stand next to Xion.

Xion jumped and spun around to see the stand Aht was pointing too. They all gathered around and Terra looked to the others "You ready?" she said and the others nodded, the notes began to glow and they were absorbed by the light that spewed from it.

KHROS

Sora, Riku and Zidane continued to watch as Cell and Maximus appeared and disappeared with every blow which they either dodged or blocked. One second they were high in the sky blocking and dodging their attacks and then appearing again seconds later on the ground.

"I can't keep up" said Riku as they all tried desperately to follow Maximus movements. "Heh so you think that's fast wait until you see me" said Reno who was keeping up with their movements easily. They were caught off guard by Cell materialising in front of them with Maximus above him punching at him, he was blocking him with his arms crossed across his body like a shield. The ground seemed to explode beneath their feet as dust and rocks flew away from the colliding superpowers before they disappeared again.

They appeared again in the air with Cell blocking Maximus's punches and holding them, Cell looked calm but Maximus looked frustrated. Then Maximus knelt back and kicked upwards sending Cell flying before appearing behind him and elbowing him in the back sending him flying down to the ring. Cell looked up as he was falling and Maximus flew down towards him. "Maximus" said Zidane as lightning hit the ring and dust clouded the ring. As it cleared the two were locked in parrying blows, they tried to hit each other and blocked when the other fought back. Maximus caught one of Cell's punches with his hand and punched at Cell's body again.

Cell caught his fist and the force sent a small shockwave through the arena which ended in a small explosion at the end of the ring. When Cell punched and Maximus caught it, it caused some small rocks nearby to float and explode from the sheer power of the impact. Cell tried to kick at Maximus but he ducked and flew backwards as Cell tried to punch him.

He back flipped and blocked as Cell started relentlessly punching at him forcing him back closer and closer to the edge of the ring.

"Maximus!" shouted Riku, "The edge of the ring!" shouted Sora as Maximus was less than a foot away from the boundaries. "It looks like Cell's in control" said Riku as Maximus did nothing to counter attack. "But how come?" said Zidane suddenly.

Sora and Riku looked at him confused "How come Max isn't fighting seriously?" said Zidane frustrated at the lack of seriousness his friend was giving off.

Reno chuckled "Just as I thought Maximus and Cell are simply having sport with one another" he said, Riku and Sora looked shocked "You mean he isn't even trying!" said Riku. Maximus was about to fall out before he disappeared just as Cell took a swing at him.

Cell stood facing Riku, Sora and Zidane who all glared at him; he chuckled and looked round to see Maximus standing a few feet away from him. He turned round, he looked impressed "Oh your good" he said to which Maximus merely chuckled.

Cell then flew forward and Maximus put up his arms to block, Cell head-butted him sending Maximus skidding backwards, Maximus then fell back and kicked upwards while balancing in his hands. Cell was flung into the air as Maximus flew up after him "Final Flash" he said casually before firing a small blast at him.

Cell easily deflected it but it gave Maximus enough time to sneak a punch to the back, Cell growled in pain before turning round and punching Maximus in the face, hard. Cell then brought both his fists together and smacked down on Maximus, Maximus landed on all fours and the ground shook. Cell landed and smirked "All right, I suppose that was a decent enough warm up" he announced.

"Yeah" said Maximus smirking back at him. "Well it looks like there ready to go at it for real" said Sora. Riku was stunned, not only had Maximus lasted far longer than any of the other contestants, even Zidane who was stronger than even Riku, and yet wasn't even fighting at full strength it baffled him. "I always thought I was going to be the strongest" he said, Sora's turned to him and saw the look in his eyes "But know I know I'm nothing compared to these guys" he said

Sora frowned and turned back to the match "Yeah that's the way to think Riku, you gotta realise that Maximus was built to fight and just because he's stronger than us now doesn't mean we can't match or even surpass him if we train hard enough" he said, Riku looked at him and chuckled "Yeah well, first we gotta survive this"

Cell awaited Maximus to power up "Well show your true power then" he said. Maximus crossed his arms over his chest and grinned "Gladly" he then began to yell as his body began to glow, then something strange started to happen, his skin began to glow and crack. His eyes became white and then became replaced with yellow reptile like eyes.

Sora and Riku watched in horror as giant black leathery wings erupted from Maximus, his arms, legs, neck and body began to expand and grow, a huge tail ending in a sharp barb grew out as his head stretched and grew into the head of a reptile. His skin became scaly and black and clouds of darkness began to surround him, purple lightning began to shoot out from his body creating fissures in the arena.

He continued to cry out as if he was in pain and then suddenly it stopped and the dust and clouds began to clear. Riku and Sora stood in shock as where Maximus once stood now stood a giant twenty foot tall dragon like monster. Even Cell looked shocked; he clearly hadn't been expecting this. The other warriors and villains gasped out in shock as they saw the creature.

"What the fuck is that thing?" cried out Riku, Zidane looked up to see his best friend in his new form, he hadn't seen it since the battle against Freiza "That's Maximus's true form, the true form of Schism" he said. The dragon walked calmly towards Cell who looked lost for words. "What are you?" he said in horror.

The dragon grinned "I'am Maximus the most powerful being in creation and you Cell, you'll just be another meal to me"

**A/N Yeah I bet none of you saw that coming, let's just say there's a reason Maximus is considered the best warrior in the Academy and it wasn't because of his claws or his skill no it's because he can transform into a motherfucking dragon! But will this new form be enough to take on the mighty Cell and will Terra, Kairi and the others save Mickey and the others from the horrors of the Bald Mountain? Find out in Chapter 18 Enter the Dragon: Cell's Almighty Break Down?**


	18. Unleash the Dragon

Chapter 18 Unleash the Dragon: Maximus's Almighty Break Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then a whole lot of shit would go down

_Hollow Bastion_

"This is amazing" said Riku as Maximus began to glow and a purple aura began to pulse out from him. "So Maximus's true form is a fucking dragon!" said Sora as he continued to stair in awe. The ground began to shake and dark clouds began to appear in the sky with red lightning shooting down onto the arena.

Cell still looked shaken but had gotten over his shock he grinned and held his arms out as if to congratulate Maximus "Very impressive Maximus, it's true you are full of surprises. But just because your true body is strong doesn't mean you have the advantage. That huge body will make matching with my speed much harder"

Cell then clenched his fists and began to pulse and a golden aura began to surround him, sparks began to run up and down his body "Now let me show you true power" he shouted as the ground continued to shake and the arena began to crack and small pieces of rock flew into the air and swirled around the two super powered warriors.

"You should quit now" said Maximus, his voice had become dark and animalistic, Cell merely chucked and stepped forward so that he was only a feet inches from Maximus "Your move" he said confidently, Maximus didn't smile or smirk. He then punched forward sending Cell flying before grabbing him and smashing him against the ground before smacking him away with his tail. Cell was sent swirling before he stopped and stopped in mid-air, up-side down, and slowly spun back round. He wiped his jaw as his lip started bleeding, he looked pleased.

"Good work Maximus, at last a worthy opponent, this is the competition I have been waiting for and since our power levels are almost the same it should make for an interesting contest don't you think? " he said as he spun back so he was no longer upside down. Maximus didn't smile or agree he growled and clenched his fists "Your making a mistake, I'll make you dead" he said before his wings spread out and he flew with lighting fast speed towards Cell and caught him in his jaws.

Cell cried out in surprise as he was lifted into the air by Maximus as the beast flew high into the air, Cell pushed open Maximus's mouth and then kicked upwards at his bottom jaw before kicking again at his midriff, Maximus was barely affected. "Come on Maximus, you honestly think you'll defeat me by using that form, your too big and spread out to catch someone as fast as me" gloated Cell.

Maximus grinned and grabbed Cell before he could finish and flew down to the arena with Cell screaming as they collided with the arena causing massive fissures in it and the ground to shake, Maximus then flew back up into the air without Cell and stretched his arms out before slamming them together.

Zidane then panicked and began to move away "Guys move! Maximus is about to use the Final Flash attack and with this range he could destroy the entire arena! Move!" he shouted as he ran away from the arena, Riku and Sora didn't have to be told twice and quickly followed him, even Reno took several steps back.

The others ran back as well as the dust cleared and Cell struggled to pull himself up, his face was battered and bruised and he looked shocked

"But how did he move so fast? His new body is so huge and yet his speed has increased as much as his power, incredible" he said to himself before looking up to see Maximus preparing his blast, "What do you think you're doing!" he shouted up to Maximus who simply laughed.

"Fuck you! That's what I'm doing!" he shouted before golden energy began to form at his finger tips and sparks began to shoot out from his hands, "You're going to destroy the whole planet Maximus! You have to stop it!" shouted Zidane as Sora and Riku ran for their lives "Zidane let's go!" shouted Sora as Maximus finished charging his attack and aimed down at the arena

"Final Flash!" he shouted sending a massive golden beam of energy down toward the arena, the ground disintegrated as a giant explosion rocked Hollow Bastion, there was a blinding light as the beam engulfed and destroyed the arena.

There were cries of pain and fear as both the fellow warriors and Cell's comrades were flung into the air and crashed back down to the ground only to be engulfed by dust as the shockwaves tore through the battered planet. It seemed to rain rocks as small rocks fell down from the sky, Sora and Riku and Zidane took cover and dodged any rocks that came close to them.

Then the dust began to clear, were the arena for the Cell games once stood was now a giant crater, there was no sign of Cell. Maximus was still in the air and he was still a dragon he began to laugh, calmly at first but quickly began to laugh hysterically as he landed down to the ground. His laughing stopped as the ground began to pulse and something began to rise from the crater, it was Cell.

He was battered and bleeding and, to top it all off, was missing the entire right side of his body, he looked shocked and his eyes were wide and he gritted his teeth as he looked to his injury in shock. "You actually damaged me" he said as he placed his hand over his wound. Maximus kept laughing

"How do you like that Cell? It's quite an improvement don't you think? Now the whole planet is our ring, let's say the last one standing wins the game" said Maximus grinning and then laughing as Cell kept holding onto his wound.

"Stop laughing!" shouted Cell in pain, Maximus crossed his arms and frowned "Oh come on! I know you're not hurt from that attack, hurry up and regenerate so we can continue!" he said, Cell looked up and then glared at him, his damaged area began to regrow, his arm returning which he flexed and stretched. "You knew of my regenerative powers?" he asked confused.

"Yeah obviously, your composed of cells from other Schism and one of them was Logan who had amazing regenerative powers and I imagined they would have used his to make you" said Maximus as Cell floated closer to him and frowned. "I see, you destroyed my arena and you want to fight the death now?" he said changing the subject. Maximus grinned "Yeah would you have it any other way?" he said.

Cell still looked angry but smiled slightly "No I guess not" he said as he started flexing his muscles. Maximus also started stretching, he flexed his muscles and slammed his tail against the ground causing small cracks, he then stretched out his wings and flew towards Cell and they began to punch and kick at each other. Cell was able to block and punched Maximus hard in the gut but this did little to affect him catching him off guard allowing Maximus to grab him and throw him into the air where he flew after him and elbowed him in the back sending Cell flying forward.

Cell growled and yelled in frustration before disappearing and reappearing behind Maximus and swung at him, Maximus blocked with his tail before swinging round and round-house kicking Cell in the face. Cell shot back and then placed his first two fingers to his head "Let's see how you like this!" he shouted as yellow and purple sparks began to pulse from his fingers "Special Beam Cannon!" he shouted as a blast was sent straight to Maximus, Maximus grinned and slapped the attack away sending it into the sky.

Cell stared in awe before growling and glaring at Maximus "His power is so incredible, there has to be a way of stopping him" he thought as Maximus flew towards him, he dodged all of Maximus's punches and tail swipes, then he suddenly had an idea. He allowed Maximus to punch him and he deliberately sent himself flying to the ground.

He looked up to Maximus and smirked, "I know what to do, if I allow him to bring me to a stage of near death then I can regenerate and gain a tremendous increase in power, it is part of the Schism genetic code to get stronger with every near death experience, once I obtain this power increase he won't stand a chance against me"

He laughed and crossed his arms "Honestly Maximus, you disappoint me! As a Schism I would have thought you would actually try to damage me, I bet your most powerful attack will be nothing to me!" he said confidently, he knew Maximus would accept and sure enough Maximus laughed "You want me to go at you with everything I've got?!" he shouted, Cell uncrossed his arms and spread his arms out.

"Come on, I'm right here. I promise I won't move" he said, Maximus grinned and began charging "Fool, this was easier than I thought it would be!" he said as he began to charge his attack, "Final….." he said slowly as he collected all his spare energy into his attack, "This will take him out for sure!" he said.

Cell frowned and concentrated "If I make one false move then that attack will kill me, I have to make sure and not take the full blunt of the attack when he fires otherwise I'll die" he thought as he faked looking panicked. Then Maximus teleported right in front of him, he leaned back shouting "Noooooo!" as Maximus shouted "…Flash!" causing the top half of Cell's body to explode leaving behind his bottom half, the legs collapsed and began to melt into a puddle of green goo.

Maximus started laughing and so did Riku and Sora "Yeah way to sock it to him bro!" shouted Sora. Beezlemon and the others looked on in horror, "I don't believe it, he actually destroyed Cell!" shouted Envy in shock.

Beezlemon looked confused and angry "Why the hell did Cell let him attack him, is he that idiotic?" he said, then he noticed the puddle of goo begin to bubble and solidify, a grin came back to his face. "Relax guys, Cells not done yet" he said, the others looked confused and then they too saw the puddle begin to rise.

Maximus was too distracted to notice the rising solid mass behind him, it began to pulse and arm and legs began to grow out and take form, Maximus then looked round in horror as the blob reformed itself into a grinning Cell, he smirked and before Maximus could react moved forward and punched him hard in the gut.

Maximus doubled over in pain as he felt his entire world begin to sway and he began to feel nauseous, he puked out blood as he struggled to stay standing, "What the hell? How did Cell come back after my last attack and how did he get so strong?" he thought as he stared at Cell in shock.

"Did you forget that I inherited the Schism ability to increase my power with every near death experience?" said Cell grinning, Maximus cried out in shock as did Zidane, "Oh fuck this is not good!" he said alarmed. Sora and Riku looked worried "How so?" said Riku, Zidane clenched his fists and gritted his teeth "Cell has exceeded dramatically in power but Max used all nearly all of his power in that attack, Cell planned this so he could get stronger than Max!" he shouted, Sora and Riku gasped and then glared at Cell, "That son of a bitch" said Riku.

Maximus then flew forward and tried to punch Cell who dodged easily and kicked him in the face before back flipping over him and elbowing him hard in the back and sending Maximus flying down to the ground, Maximus could only yell as he smashed into the ground, when the dust cleared everyone yelled out in surprise, Maximus was no longer a dragon, he was human again.

"He changed back, either he's unconscious or he's….." said Sora, Zidane ran closer "Max!" he shouted as his best friend remained lying on the ground , Cell causally landed in front of Maximus and grabbed him by the scuff of the neck and smirked at him, Maximus groaned in pain as he was lifted by the android.

"Not so tough now are you?" said Cell looking angry, "You completely ruined my arena and embarrassed me in front of my audience, your death would have been slow and painful but since you have given me such a massive increase in power I will make it quick and as painless as I can" he said, raising his hand to Maximus's face, "Goodbye Maximus"

KHROS

_Bald Mountain_

Terra, Xion, Garnet, Aht and Kairi all cried out in surprise as they tumbled slowly to the ground, then they landed softly and looked round to their surroundings. They were in the middle of a gloomy looking village and above it was a massive mountain, taller than any mountain any of them had ever seen. "Wow" said Kairi as she looked up at the mountain, she could feel a great power coming from it and she suddenly felt very nervous.

"What do we do now?" said Xion, she looked frightened. Terra put her hands on her hips and looked around "Master Yen Sid!" she suddenly shouted out causing several crows to fly away in fright, Kairi grabbed her and looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you nuts? What if this place is filled with hostiles?" she hissed, Terra laughed and scratched the back of her neck "Another one of Max's traits" she said embarrassed.

The girls then heard a scream of an old woman and they rushed into the square were they saw a bunch of people; they all looked old and lost and looked like the walking dead. "Every night we see him and every night he takes our dead for his own leisure, we must purge our town of this demon so that our dead can rest in peace, leave us Chernabog" said a man who was speaking to the crowd.

Terra and the others pushed their way through the crowd trying to talk to people but nobody listened, Aht saw a young man with blonde hair, he looked confused and frightened. "Hi" she said startling him, he looked nervous but smiled none the less "Oh, hello ummm are you lost little girl? Because I'm afraid that I'm a bit lost myself" he said chuckling nervously.

"No I'm not lost, I came here from another world, my names Aht" she said, the man looked shocked and knelt down so that they were eye level "You mean, you're not from here either? he said stunned. The other women walked up to Aht, "Who's this Aht?" said Terra. The man looked confused but tried to be polite "Hi, my name is James Sunderland" said James.

Kairi looked him up and down "Yeah you're definitely from around here" she said, he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah but I'm not exactly sure how I got here" he said, Kairi looked sympathetic but before she could say anything Terra asked him the obvious question "Have you seen a wizard and a anamorphic mouse, dog and duck?" she said.

The other woman looked at her deadpanned as he too looked very confused "Ummmmm….no" he said slowly, Terra sighed and stood back up "Damn it, hmmmmm" he said putting her finger to her lip like she was thinking "Oh well plan b" she said and before anyone could stop her, she began to glow purple, her hair became longer and turned lavender and her eyes became catlike and she grew claws from her fingers, the Xion and Kairi looked on in confusion as she flew from the village to the top of the mountain until she was just a tiny glowing speck.

"Didn't expect that, so Terra can use Trance as well?" said Kairi as they watched her leave. Aht shook her head "That is Terra's true form, in her world she was the last survivor of a race of magical creatures called Espers, she is half human and half esper. She used to be too scared to use her power because of how it changed her but Max showed her that people can still love her for who she is" said Aht.

A few minutes later Terra landed looking unimpressed "Nothing" she said when they asked her what was up there. "Just a bunch of rocks, how are we supposed to find Mickey and the others?" she said as she returned to normal. They stood around thinking except James who just looked confused and wasn't sure what to do.

Night time came sooner than expected "Hey is it just me or does time flow faster than usual here?" said Xion, Garnet looked around to see the town's people fleeing into their homes "Ummm guys, I think we should go inside" she said as it became darker and darker. Then they began to hear something shake in the distance and when they looked up to the top of the mountain it had changed.

The peak of the mountain had become a horned demon with long black wings and white eyes, it began to sway its hands causing gusts of air to swirl around the mountain carrying the souls of the dead, the women looked up horrified as the graves around them became upturned and the skeletons and still rotten corpses flew up the top of the mountain.

"What the hell is that thing" shouted Kairi, as they continued to watch the giant demon play with the souls of the dead like a child playing with sand, collecting it and then crumbling it into something else. "Well whatever it is we have to stop it" said Terra as she went back into her Esper form, she held her hand out to Aht who transformed into her claw mode, and she then looked to Garnet who transformed into her dagger mode.

"You two can resonate right?" said Terra to Xion and Kairi who both nodded, Xion transformed into her Way to the Dawn blade and Kairi had to admit it felt strange wielding a blade that wasn't Sora. "This is so weird" said Xion as Kairi swung her around practising and getting used to the feel of the blade.

"You guys ready?" said Terra, the others nodded and they floated up to the top of the mountain, Kairi discovered she could fly when she was in Trance form, also when she entered Trance form her hair turned black instead of purple.

They rode the streams of air up to the peak where they found the monster waiting for them, in front of him were four bubbles each containing, "Mickey! Goofy! Donald and Master Yen Sid!" shouted Kairi as she recognised her friends. "Let our friends go now!" shouted Terra as she pointed her knife at the monster, the creature grinned and roared and flapped its wings which flung Kairi hundreds of feet away, Terra was able to stay close and flew so that she was in the crater.

"Kairi" she said to Kairi in her head, Kairi looked confused "Terra? Where are you?" she asked out load before dodging some fireballs that the monster sent her way. "I've got an idea, while I use my magic to freeze him from below you attack head on, he's stuck in the crater so he isn't too nimble" she said in Kairi's mind. Kairi concentrated and nodded and started to fly towards the monster.

Chernabog begin to summon giant pillars if fire from the ground as Kairi flew towards him, she dodged and flew out of the way and flew faster and rushed straight into him, Chernabog growled in pain as Terra shot a Blizzaga attack at his chest causing him to convulse in immense pain. It was just enough to cause him to bend over and hold his chest.

"Ahhhhhhh fuck this!" he shouted, catching everyone by surprise "He can talk!" shouted Kairi, Chernabog grabbed his head and started shaking it cursing loudly "Fuck this! This so fucking stupid why the fuck am I even in this fucking volcano in the first place? Well fuck this, I'm outta here" he shouted as the ground began to shake as he flapped his wings and lifted himself out of the volcano.

He then pointed to the sky and a giant black hole like portal opened and he flew upwards into it, Kairi and the others were knocked back by his sheer size before they themselves began to fly towards the portal, "Kairi!" she heard someone cry and she felt someone grab her hand and they were sucked into the portal, she felt dizzy and the her world went black.

KHROS

_Hollow Bastion_

"Damn it this is bad" said Riku as Cell smacked Maximus all across the ground, every time Maximus tried to stand up he was either kicked and punched away by Cell who was casually giving him the pounding of his life, then he seemed to get board of doing that. "I've had enough of you now, you put up a decent fight Maximus but you let your incompetence get to you" he said as he grabbed Maximus by the throat and lifted him up.

He started choking Maximus who could only struggle to breathe and groan in pain, Zidane decided he's had enough of watching his friend get hurt and powered up to Trance and got ready to leap toward the battlefield "Zidane no!" shouted Sora but someone got there before Maximus, Cell was kicked aside by Reno who surprised him with a back attack that sent him flying.

Cell quickly recovered to find that Reno was standing next to Maximus "Nobody kills Maximus while I'm around, fate has restored that pleasure for me" said Reno as he took his goggles off and casually cast them aside.

Cell looked amused "Oh so now you make your move, well I admire your sentimentality but it will get you nowhere Reno" said Cell as he crossed his arms. "Can't have two fighters on the match now can we?" said Beezlemon who was walking onto the battle field. Cell turned to him annoyed "Beezlemon I don't need your help with this"

Beezlemon kept walking "Come on, I'm bored and beside it'll make things a little more exciting" he said grinning and pulling out one of his sawed off double barrelled shotguns and aimed it at Reno, Cell frowned but shrugged and clenched his fists and face the two warriors "Fine you may entertain yourself with Reno but Maximus is mine to finish" he said, Beezlemon smirked "Double Impacts" he shouted firing a bullet straight at Reno.

"Reno" shouted Maximus in alarm but the bullet bounced off Reno's chin with a "ping" noise, Beezlemon looked surprised but continued to grin, he casually slipped his gun back into its holster and clenched his fists. "Well Reno, Maximus ready when you are!" announced Cell.

Reno and Maximus began to power up, their hair began to glow and turn purple and became spikier and more ridged, their muscles expanded and their eyes became yellow and reptile like, Maximus used the same technique Aht had taught him to heal himself and then he was ready.

"Let's do this Reno!" he shouted earning a grin from Reno "You may be able to defeat one Schism but I doubt you can match the power of two, now face the wrath of true power!"

**A/N We're approaching the end of the Cell Games saga, in the next chapter the final battle will begin but will it be Maximus and Reno who finally take out the android or is it someone else? Find out in Chapter 19 Tag Team Match: The Awakening? **


	19. The Unleashing

Chapter 19 Tag Team Match: The Unleashing

Disclaimer: Again don't own shit except Maximus

Kairi felt someone shake her and she opened her eyes slowly and found herself back in Master Yen Sid's office with Terra, Xion, Garnet and Aht all lying on the floor with her. She sat up and saw Mickey with his hand on her shoulder "Are you ok Kairi?" he said as she stood up. She nodded and saw Donald and Goofy picking themselves up, Master Yen Sid had returned to his desk.

"What happened Mickey?" said Xion as the others stood up, she clutched her head as she still felt dizzy. "We all got swallowed up by that portal that Chernabog summoned and next thing we knew we awoke up here" said Mickey, then he looked around and then jumped in panic "Oh no, Max and the others are in danger, they've gone to fight against an evil that is too powerful for them!"

"We know, that's why we came here. We want to help our partners and we're going whether you like it or not" said Terra, Mickey nodded "Yes of course but I'm coming with you, your my students and my responsibility" he said before taking a Star Shard from Master Yen Sid's desk.

"Donald, Goofy you stay here with Master Yen Sid" said Mickey, his two friends looked concerned but saluted "Yes Your Majesty" they said in unison, "Mickey be extremely careful out there, I can sense Cells power from here and it is unlike anything I have ever felt, not just him but there are others as well" said Yen Sid.

"Let's go already!" shouted Aht impatiently, Kairi was surprised by her outburst but when she saw the look on her face she couldn't get mad at her, she looked terrified but determined and Kairi couldn't help but feel similar. Mickey held out the Star shard, "Everyone ready?" he said, the others nodded and placed their hands on the Star Shard. It began to glow and they turned into light and flew out of the tower and into the realm between.

ROS

Reno charged forward and punched Beezlemon hard in the gut before kicking back at Cell catching him under the eye, Maximus ran forward and held him in a full nelson lock. Cell frowned and leaned forward throwing Maximus off as Beezlemon kicked out at Reno who dodged but his boot caught Maximus in the back, Maximus cried out in pain but pushed off Cell and back flipped over Beezlemon and stole his gun that was holstered on his back and pointed it at him.

"Hey no fair!" shouted Beezlemon as Maximus shot at him, Beezlemon blocked with his claws and then charged forward and punched and kicked at Maximus who blocked and dodged while Reno started fighting with Cell who easily blocked his attack and kicked him away. Reno merely chuckled and flew back and started attacking Cell with tremendous speed. "Your pretty fast aren't you" said Cell amused as he blocked all of Reno's attacks, he then punched out but it was only an illusion, the real Reno appeared behind him and kicked him in the head, hard.

Cell cried out in pain and was launched forward as Maximus jump kicked Beezlemon in the chest causing the two villains to crash into each other. Reno started laughing as the two villain grumbled and picked themselves up, "You idiot watch were you're going" said Cell, Beezlemon snorted "Yeah I'll be sure to watch my step around you your highness" he said sarcastically.

"In your own time ladies but I believe we had a fight going on" said Reno smirking and powering up, Maximus also charged forward and they all began to fight. Reno and Maximus continued to attack and block at Cell and Beezlemon respectively before suddenly switching so that Cell and Maximus kicked each other in the face while Beezlemon missed Reno who upper cutted him in the jaw.

Beezlemon growled and yelled out in frustration, he clenched his fists until he broke the skin and started bleeding, "Ok enough playing around, time to show you punks what a demon can really do" he said and he began to growl and pulse, giant black feathery wings exploded from his back as his eyes turned from red to green and his biker outfit became enclosed in white armour.

"Much better" he said as Maximus and Reno looked on in horror, Cell grinned and then shot forward and kicked Reno in the head catching him off guard, then grabbed Reno by the face and threw him against the ground, Maximus jumped onto Beezlemon but Beezlemon quickly elbowed him in the chest and punched him away.

Sora and Riku and Zidane continued to watch the battle, Zidane was still in Trance form and it looked like he was resisting every urge in his body to not jump in and help his friends. "Zidane I know what you thinking but your injured and this time Maximus won't be able to stop the fight before Cell kills you!" said Riku.

Sora was about to say something as well when suddenly someone grabbed his ear painfully "Ow! Hey what's the big idea?" he cried and looked to see himself face to face with Kairi and she did not look happy. "Kairi?" he said surprised and she pulled his ear even harder "Oh yeah so you do remember me, I thought you'd forgotten all about your partner while she was lying in a hospital bed injured!" she shouted and he gasped in pain.

"What were you thinking coming out here and not even telling me! You be glad Cell hasn't hurt you cause that's nothing compared to what I'll have done to you when I'm finished with you!" she said, she looked angry but hurt too. "But how did you get here?" asked Riku as she continued to lecture and scold Sora when he received a tap on the shoulder and was met with a very upset and peeved looking Xion.

"Xion, I can explain" he started but she pushed him hard and looked at him disgusted "So after everything we've been through after I begged you not to go, you went anyway and look what's happened, Zidane's hurt!" she shouted as Garnet started fussing over Zidane, she started dressing his wounds fussing over him.

"Are you happy now" she snapped as she wrapped a bandage round his head, he winced and chuckled as she tied the bandage "Yeah, I admit it Dagger you were right, it was stupid for us to go without you" he said, she looked surprised but hid it "Well at least you've learned your lesson" she said a bit more gently as she started wrapping another around his arm.

Maximus had failed to notice the sudden appearance of his friends as he was too busy on concentrating on dodging Cell's attacks, so when Terra suddenly appeared in front of him he yelled in surprise and fell straight on his ass. She looked absolutely livid and he chuckled nervously "Hi honey" he said nervously, she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up so that they were eye level.

"You have some explaining to do! First of all why did you not tell me you were going to fight this freak? Have you already forgotten what that monster did to me? To all of us! Its not's just about you Max we all lost something to that monster and yeah just because he's dead now doesn't mean I've forgotten what he did to my world and to my friends!" she was about to continue when Beezlemon spoke up.

"Hey what's going on here?" he said as Cell frowned "Excuse me miss but you are interrupting our match now I suggest you clear right now or else I'll…" he was interrupted as she slapped him hard across the face before round house kicking Beezlemon in the groin, he collapsed in pain as Cell held his face in pain "I'am talking!" she screamed before turning back to Maximus who was trying to tiptoe away.

"Oh no you don't" she said grabbing him by the collar again, he looked apologetic "Look Terra I get why your mad but you have to understand I didn't want to get Aht or you involved in this again" he said, she then looked over to where the others were "Oh I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that" she said sarcastically.

Maximus looked up to see the young girl, she looked upset and hurt and she didn't say anything just continued to stare at him as if he had slapped her. "Do you know what she thinks? She thinks that you think she's useless and you don't think she's strong enough to help you defeat Cell, out of all the people who suffered at Freiza's hands she was the one more affected than anyone else and you're not even going to let her help?" she said, Maximus looked shocked and then it was his turn to become angry.

"No that's not it!" he shouted, Terra looked surprised and started to back off as he kept shouting "I know exactly how she feels and as for not thinking she can help it's the exact opposite actually! I'm the weak one, I wasn't strong enough to protect you or Aht or Zidane or even….Eleanor" he said, at the mention of that last name he looked pained and Terra looked like she was on the verge of tears.

She slapped him hard across the face "So that's what all of this is about? You think you're weak so you're going to prove yourself by putting yourself in danger and pulling off fancy tricks to make us think your strong, for god's sake Maximus! Didn't you tell me that is wasn't what you do with your strength but how you use it, which is what really matters! We can help you Max, please, I don't want to lose you again!" she shouted and started tearing up; he took her hands and tried to kiss her.

"Terra I….." but before he could finish Cell appeared behind her and casually smacked her aside with a karate chop to the head, she was sent flying and crashed in to ground as Maximus yelled out her name. "Now we've got that annoying little wench out our way we can continue our little match Maximus, now where were we?" said Cell chuckling. Maximus shouted in anger and took a swing at Cell but he casually caught his fist and kneed him in the gut and threw him over to where Reno was.

Kairi and Garnet screamed Terra's named as they ran towards her, she was clutching the side of her head and whimpering "Max.." she said weakly as she held out her had towards him, Garnet and Kairi knelt down beside her with Aht following behind them. "Terra, speak to me!" said Aht in panic as she knelt down next to her friend, Kairi notice how upset and angry she looked. Her once teal and curly hair had become red and rigid.

"Aht please you have to help him" Terra said weakly taking Aht's hand, "But I don't know if I can Terra" said Aht with tears in her eyes, Terra smiled and cupped the young girls cheek "Yes you can, ever since I've know you I knew you had an incredible power hidden deep inside you, Maximus knows it too, that's why he stopped training you because he knows that your even stronger than him and there was no point in continuing" she said, Aht looked confused and scared "But I don't know what I have to do Terra" she whimpered.

Beezlemon punched Reno in the face hard and then elbowed him to the ground, his arms morphed into a giant cannon and he aimed at Reno "Ok Google head, any last words?" he said as he charged his cannon "Yeah two words actually, fuck you" said Reno chuckling weakly, Beezlemon frowned and fired the attack "Corona Blaster" he shouted as a giant beam of energy shot out towards Reno, Reno closed his eyes as there was a massive explosion that lit up the sky. The others yelled in surprise as the ground shook and the sky went dark purple and yellow.

Reno thought he was dead until he opened his eyes and gasped, standing in front of him holding his left arm out like a shield facing him was Maximus. He was singed and his right arm hung useless and broken, he was covered in blood and he was bruised beyond recognition "Maximus" said Reno in shock as Maximus fell forward and collapsed "Just returning the favour" said Maximus weakly before losing consciousness.

"Maximus!" screamed Zidane in horror as Garnet and the others all looked on in shock as their friend stopped moving, he tried to stand up ignoring the immense pain going through him but he gasped and fell back to his knees "Zidane no!" said Garnet as she held onto him "I have to help Max" he said in panic.

Aht looked in horror as her partner and best friend lay unconscious on the ground "Aht please, drop your restraints and use your full power to beat him" said Terra as she held onto Ahts hand, Aht turned to her as she smiled at her "Do it, for me, for Max and for Eleanor" she said softly, Aht gasped. She then stood up and looked towards Cell and clenched her fists and glared at him. "He won't take another from me" she whispered and took her cloak off; she took her earrings out and removed all of her jewellery.

Cell aimed his hand out at Maximus and Reno "It's been fun Schism but this has gone on long enough and you have both disappointed me, goodbye" he said frowning then laughing. Reno closed his eyes as he awaited his death "Not like this" he muttered. Cell grinned as was about to fire when something small with red hair flew towards him and kicked him away, Aht shouted in anger as she started punching Cell relentlessly before kicking him away sending him flying.

She then turned to Beezlemon "Well, well if it isn't the little kid from before" he said grinning, he aimed his blaster at her and fired "Corona Blaster" he shouted and the blast fired right at her. "No!" screamed Garnet but Aht merely slapped away the blast sending it into the sky. Beezlemon stared in shock as Cell picked himself up and looked over to his attacker.

He looked incredibly angry "How dare you interrupt this match you little brat!" he shouted as he walked towards her. She picked up Maximus gently and flew over to Garnet "Look after him" she said before flying back to the ring. Cell crossed his arms and looked at her curiously "I'm the one who will fight you now Cell" she said, he chuckled.

"Well, you certainly are brave, not many daughters are willing to die for their fathers" he said amused, she glared and sparks began to shoot out from her "He's not my dad, my real dad is dead. You killed him" she spat; a red aura began to surround her.

Cell noticed her power begin to increase and looked at her curiously "Wait let me see if I can remember" he said and looked into his mind. Being built from the cells of Schism and Freiza he also retained their memories, he looked into the mind of his predecessor. Then it clicked and her grinned "Ah yes, Aht, the little girl who was with Maximus when he destroyed Freiza but not the one that died, interesting"

"Shut your mouth" she said, glaring at him. He chuckled and put his hands out "Sorry did I touch a raw nerve" he said mockingly. She yelled and flew towards him and started punching and kicking at him, he blocked and dodged while laughing before kicking her away. "You'll have to do better than that Aht" he said grinning as she picked herself up.

She was breathing heavily and her head was bleeding, Zidane looked concerned and the others looked extremely worried "What was Terra thinking letting Aht fight like that!" said Kairi as the girl tried to look intimidating but Cell just started laughing and rushed forward and pressed her down to the ground with his foot.

"You pathetic little brat, did you really think you could defeat me? Me! Cell the most powerful being in creation, just so you know you little freak once I'm done with you I'm going to finish your friends off one by one" as he pressed down hard on her chest, she screamed in agony.

"I have to stop him, I have to!" she shouted in her mind as she yelled "Please help me! Someone help me, I need to unleash my full power" she screamed in her mind, "Then why don't you?" said a voice; she gasped in shock as the world around her went black and it was just her in a black void.

"Where am I? I'm I dead?" she said, "Depends do you want to die Aht?" came the voice and she turned round to see a small porcelain doll with blonde hair, she smiled as Aht looked at her in shock "Eleanor?" she gasped as her dead friend smiled at her. "Hi Aht been a long time huh?" she said, "Why are you here?" said Aht confused and sad.

"To help you Aht, you need to ascend, you have a power greater in you than anyone could possibly imagine, imagine it, a girl your age able to keep up with beings like Freiza and Cell how could you not realise that you're special? And now you must use it to help your friends"

"But I don't know how!" cried Aht in frustration, "You have so much anger inside you, but you hide it with your sweet demeanour but now you need to drop it!" said Eleanor, Aht lowered her head and covered her face "But I can't!" she wailed. "You have to otherwise Maximus will die! And not just him but Terra, Garnet and Zidane and all the others, he killed your parents, he destroyed your world and he killed me! What other reasons to you have to get mad" shouted Eleanor.

It was then that Eleanor disappeared "No come back!" shouted Aht as she began to tear up, she closed eyes and yelled in frustration. "Eleanor, I'm sorry, you loved life and you helped us so much in our adventures and you didn't deserve to die and I won't stand it and I won't stand to see any more of my loved ones die, I feel it slipping"

Then she felt it, the incredible anger and frustration she had felt when she saw her friend getting killed, seeing Maximus getting hurt by Cell, the destruction of her world and her parents getting killed in front of her, "And I won't watch this anymore!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and then began to yell uncontrollably as she began to glow, the ground around her shook and cracked.

Cell backed off in shock as she floated into the air, her hair had gone from red to blue, her eyes had become glowing balls of light and her entire body became encased in blue and white fur. Tears flew out of her eyes as she stared straight into Cell's eyes, he felt like she was staring into his soul.

"This is the end Cell, prepare to die"

**A/N Yeah this totally rips off when Gohan turned into SSJ 2 for the first time but then again the whole "Cell Games" saga basically has been a rip off of that saga anyway. With Aht's new power will she finally silence the evil android and his accomplices? Find out in the final chapter of the "Cell Games" saga, Chapter 20: Faith in a Girl: Save the Universe Super Trance Aht? **


	20. Faith in a Girl

Chapter 20 Faith in a Girl: Save the Universe Super Trance Aht?

Disclaimer: Aye yeah whatever

_Hollow Bastion_

Cell and Beezlemon stared in shock and confusion as the little girl floated towards them, she had changed into something far greater than a usual Trance transformation and as she moved the ground seemed to crumble and crack beneath her feet , sparks of electricity shot out from her as he now blue hair began rigid and sharp looking, her cute girly face had been replaced by a scowling face of sheer hate and anger, she didn't look like herself anymore.

"Holy shit" said Sora slowly, Aht's transformation had caused them all to fall to the ground due to the sheer force of the energy she was giving off, he was holding onto Kairi who had fallen onto him during the explosion. "Wow, I didn't know Aht had that in her" said Kairi as she stared at the little girl in shock. "Aht was hiding such immense power inside h er that she caused the entire planet to shake, now let's see what she can do with it" thought Riku as he held onto Xion.

Garnet and Zidane looked on at their friend in horror "Aht, be careful" Garnet whispered as the girl started floating closer and closer to Cell and Beezlemon. " Hey what's going on here?" said Beezlemon in confusion as Cell chuckled and grinned "Your making the same mistake Maximus made, girl. Don't think you can beat me just be powering up" as Beezlemon aimed his blaster at her "You'll excuse me if I'm not impressed princess but you happen to be in my way" he said before firing another blast at her.

She didn't block the blast or even move and it engulfed her in a massive explosion, Beezlemon laughed as the sky was lit up by the explosion, then it cleared an d he quickly yelled in shock, she was standing right in front of him. Before he could react she grabbed his gun and snapped it clean in half with a karate chop attack. She then jumped and kicked him in the head sending him flying; he collapsed and tried to pick himself up but collapsed and lay still.

Cell frowned and crossed his arms as she floated closer to him "At last you've come out of hiding, now the game will really get exciting" he said chuckling, she frowned and floated up so that they were eye level "No games" she snarled, he was surprised at her change of voice, it had gone from sounding soft and sweet to harsh and violent. He tried to grab her but she disappeared and appeared high above her, he flew up towards her.

Then she charged towards him "Yes" he shouted in excitement getting ready to punch her but she became transparent and went straight through him and when he looked up she was high above him, frowning down at him. He flew up towards her and started punching at her; she dodged every punch without even trying. He growled in frustration "Stop mocking me" he said annoyed.

She then started punching at him and he dodged but found it incredibly difficult as she was moving so fast, he then punched out and their knuckles collided, they kept punching each other's knuckles. Then he kicked out at her and she blocked with her elbow, while he growled and yelled as he attacked, she remained silent .

She flew back and he fired a small ball of energy at her which she casually slapped away as he sped towards her and tried to punch her, she flew back to dodge. She flew back until she was near the ground and she disappeared just as he hit the ground trying to punch her.

"Aht, she's so fast" said Garnet as she and the others watched the fight in amazement, Reno watched the battle fascinated "How did Aht achieved that much power? " he said to himself as the two fighters collided and then bounced off each other. They flew back and started punching at each other again, the impact of their knuckles hitting each other creating small fissure in the sky and the ground seemed to shake. "Wow that little girls good" said Envy as he and the others watched. "Cell has lost his advantage" said Pride.

By this point where the arena once stood now lay what looked like a small canyon,there were craters everywhere and giant fissures in the ground. Cell flew down towards Aht while yelling "Your mine!" but he only ended up creating another crater in the ground. He growled in frustration as he looked up to see her standing on a cliff above him, looking down at him almost mockingly.

"How did she do that?" he said in annoyance as she floated back down towards him . They continued to stare at each other in hatred; sparks flew out of Aht as she continued to look at the creature she despised more than anything else while Cell continued to growl in frustration at the little girl who was mocking him.

He punched at her and she leaned back to avoid it before kicking up at him forcing him to disappear to avoid it, she then looked up to see him and floated up to wards him, he yelled and started punching at her again and she dodged them expertly "Why do my punches always miss you" he yelled in anger as she continued to give him the silent treatment.

"Enough of this" he yelled and punched straight at her, smashing a small cliff nearby into a million pieces, there was nothing left and yet when he looked up he saw her looking down at him, when he looked back down however she was right in front of him as if she had been there the whole time. He was shocked at how quickly she moved and continued to stare in awe as she floated away from him and back down to the ground.

He landed down in front of her and continued to glare at her, then he smirked "Don't get over confident, for I young warrior have yet to show you what I'm truly capable off, but you will see soon enough" he said, "Can it" she suddenly said, he looked surprised but quickly started laughing "A cheeky one eh? Didn't your parents even teach you any manners?" he said mockingly, at the mention of her parents Aht's eyes widened and then the burning hatred returned and before Cell could act she punched him as hard she could in the gut.

Cell yelled in pain and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, he held his stomach in pain as he backed off in utter shock, he could hardly breath and as such wasn't prepared when she jumped and punched him in the face sending him flying, he back flipped and skated across the ground as he landed on all fours, he could hardly stand up, every time he tried to he fell over back on his knees. He continued to gasp and coughed out purple blood "She only hit me with two punches" he said in horror as he tried desperately to stand. "So why am I so damaged?" he said in pain.

Kairi and the others watched in shock as the little warrior seemed to have brought Cell to his knees with only one punch "Aht your amazing" said Kairi, Terra smiled and watched as her friend fought the monster, then Maximus began to stir and she cried out in surprise when he grabbed her hand "Terra?" he said weakly, she cupped his face and gently stroked his hair "Yes Max I'm here" she said as he sat up, he looked round confused "What happened, the last thing I remember I took a hit for Reno" he said, Terra kept her hands on his shoulders "We haven't won yet, Aht's fighting him right now" she said, he looked at her in shock before looking to the battlefield to see his partner in front of the kneeling Cell.

"That's Aht?" he said in shock as he took in her radically changed appearance "What's going on? What happened to her?" he said in panic, Terra kept a hold of him "She awakened her hidden power" she said gently, Maximus turned to her as if she had lost it "Are you insane, why did you let her do that?" he yelled, she looked at him in shock "So she can defeat Cell of course, she has incredible power didn't you know that" she said, he yelled in frustration and slammed his fist into the ground "Of course I know that but do you have any idea what she might do with this power? For Christ sake Terra she's only a little girl! She can't control that sort of energy!" he shouted.

Terra looked hurt and shocked as he yelled at her before she too got angry and started yelling at him "Well if you hadn't been so incompetent then this wouldn't have happened! If you had actually let her help! But no you wanted to prove yourself when there wasn't even any need!" she yelled, he glared at her "So your saying this is my fault!?" he yelled and she was about to shout back when Garnet s topped them "Guys stop it! She shouted.

They both stopped and then huffed refusing to look at each other "Well I'm not going to sit around here, my partner needs me" said Maximus and he tried to stand up but he gasped in pain and collapsed again "Don't be stupid Max your badly injured you need to stay still" said Terra as she supported him, "Well then you go" he said, she winced and clutched the side of her head "I can't I can't move to much or else I get dizzy" she said embarrassed, he cupped the side of her face gently "Sorry for yelling at you" he said gently, she blushed and then leaned into his touch "Same here" she said softly.

It was amazing how quickly they went from wanting to tear each other's throats out to affectionate and sweet to each other in a matter of seconds; it always con fused Garnet whenever it happened. The two leant against each other as they watched the fight continue "Do you think she can win" she whispered, "It's not about whether she can win or not, it's about whether she can control that much energy " he said as he wrapped her arm over his shoulder.

White and gold aura began to pulse out of Aht as she continued to watch Cell in agony as he tried to stand up, his face was bruised and there was blood leaking from his lips, he was growling in anger. Then she slowly started walking towards him, he growled in fear and stepped away, she kept walking until they were just a few inches away from each other, he was snarling down at her while she merely glared at him.

"You are as foolish as your partner, it' s time for you to learn some respect" he snarled before kicking at her which she blocked easily, he yelled and kept kicking "Fight back!" he yelled, she caught his leg and yelled as she brought her leg back and leaped up and kicked him hard in the face sending him flying and crashing head first into the dirt several metres away.

He groaned in pain as he picked himself up and turned to glare at her, his mouth was bleeding even more and some of his teeth had popped out "I will not be humiliated by a child, this had gone on far enough, I'am tired of playing these games!" he yelled as he stood up and began to power up, he clenched his fists "This is impossible, I'am complete. It is impossible for a child to defeat me yet alone one who couldn't even defeat Freiza, I have no equal! And yet somehow she's different, it's obviously some form of Trance she's using but what is it and how did she acquire it?" he thought as she continued to just stare at him. "Very well , you want to go once again? Then so be it but this will be the last time" he yelled in his mind as he kept powering up as she started walking towards him.

He began to yell and held his hands out as two giant discs of energy formed on both of his hands "Destructor Disks" he shouted as he threw the two discs toward her "Look out!" shouted Sora, Aht put her hands out and caught the disks with her bare hands. "She caught them, she caught the disks" said Zidane in amazement, "Impossible!" yelled Reno in surprise. " Aht" said Terra in amazement as Maximus kept watching.

"What kind of kid is this?" said Envy as he watched Aht grab the discs "One you clearly don't mess around with" said Beezlemon weakly as he stood up, he looked on in awe at what was happening before him "I tell you something she was not this strong when she fought against me on Namek all those years ago" he said as he kept watching.

Aht yelled and the discs evaporated into nothing, Cell looked shocked and then he growled in anger "You little fool, I'l l show you what true power is!" he yelled and he flew high into the air "Makakosappo" he yelled as a giant piercing laser beam shot towards her, she stopped as he began laughing maniacally "Now what will you do!" he yelled.

"Watch and learn" said Aht as slapped away the beam into the sky with the back of her hand, the blast exploded in the atmosphere briefly lighting up the entire planet in a yellow and purple aura. Then the sky returned to normal as she calmly put her hand down and awaited Cell's next move.

"Curse you!" he shouted as he watched his attack fail, "Rapid fire!" he shouted firing hundreds of little beams at her which seemed to go straight through her, he stopped firing and stared at her in confusion "What, she's still standing!" he said in surprise as she remained still . "Those blasts went right through her, it's impossible" he thought as she kept walking.

He stared at her in fear as she came closer "What are you so afraid of Cell? Isn't this what you wanted? To fight the greatest warrior in the universe and test you strength? But now you're scared because you know you're finished and that I'm going to kill you" she snarled as he yelled in terror and flew high into the sky.

"He's running away!" shouted Xion, Riku grinned and then looked panicked as he s tarted charging an attack "Oh shit!" he shouted when he saw what he was doing, " Kamehameha!" Cell shouted at the top of his lungs before firing a giant blast at her "No!" screamed Maximus as the others all took cover "Not like this" cried Sora as he hugged Kairi unexpectedly.

"I'm going to destroy this planet now and there is nothing you can do about it" yelled Cell as he laughed, "Final…." muttered Aht as she powered up and placed her hands together "…Flash!" she shouted firing another massive beam that engulfed Cell's and blasted it right back at him "No! What have you done?" he yelled as the blast moved towards him, he put his hands out and tried to stop it but it was just too powerful "I can't stop it" he yelled in panic, then the blast exploded engulfing him, Cell could only scream as the blast consumed him and carried on into space. "Gosh" said Mickey as he watched the blast fly into space; he had seen many battles but none on this scale . The explosion sent a massive dust cloud at everyone and they all ducked and took cover as they were engulfed by dirt.

Reno shook dirt of him as he surfaced and looked out onto the battlefield, there was no sign of Cell anywhere "How can Aht have that much power? Incredible" he said to himself as the others surfaced. "Who knew defeating Cell would be such a blast" said Zidane chuckling, Kairi then looked up and gasped "No Cell is still alive, I can feel his soul wavelength, it's a lot weaker now but he is still very much alive" she said.

Cell was in utter agony, both of his legs were gone, his right arm had been singed to pieces at the elbow and most of the top of his head was missing along with his wings, Aht smirked in satisfaction.

She made no other move; she just continued to watch him groan in shock and pain. "Hey what's going on? Why isn't she finishing him off" said Riku as Maximus kept watching.

"This can't be, there's no way that little brat could be so strong" said Cell, Zidane then realised what would happen "Aht! You have to finish him off now other wise he'll regenerate!" he shouted to her but she ignored him. "Zidane's right Aht you have to finish him now!" shouted Maximus.

"Now? No I think I'll wait, I wanna make him suffer first" said Aht in a tone Maximus had never heard from her, "Suffer, no Aht" he whispered, then he frowned and stood up, he had regained some strength and he ignored Terra's cries as he walked onto the battlefield.

"That's not how we do things Aht" he said as he walked towards her, "My rules now" she spat glaring at him. "Listen to yourself Aht this isn't you, your angry and you're afraid, I get that but you need to focus otherwise you'll end up just like him" he said pointing to Cell who started to grow his lost limbs back.

Aht's face changed to a look of surprise, before going back to her usual scowl " No I won't end up like him, you don't have to worry Max. I got this under control" she said but even as she said that he could see her shaking, she looked like she was going to burst any second.

Cell floated down towards them, he looked battered and bloody. "What kind of monster is this Maximus?" he said in shock as he continued to look at Aht.

"She's my partner and my friend and she' s beaten you so there's no need to continue this anymore, leave now Cell go back to your masters and give them a warning , we're coming for them!" he said, Cell growled and fired a blast at Maximus sending him flying "I don't take orders from the likes of you!" he shouted, "Maximus" screamed Terra as Aht looked in shock as her friend lay on the ground.

Then she yelled in anger and began to glow white "Cell!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her entire body began to glow and the ground cracked and became uneven, it felt like the entire world was going to fall apart.

"Everyone we need to get out of her right now!" shouted Mickey as he pulled out a Star Shard, "Terra, Maximus, Aht!" shouted Zidane not wanting to leave behind his friends.

A giant dome of white energy began to shoot out of Aht as she continued to yell, Cell backed off but found himself drawn to the ground like there was an invisible hand holding him down, Terra grabbed Maximus and flew away from the incoming blast "Aht!" she screamed as the little girl disappeared in the blast.

Cell could only scream in pain as his body slowly dissolved into nothing "I'am perfect!" were his last words as he broke apart and was disintegrated, not a single cell surviving. The blast caught up to Beezlemon and the others, Ridley tried to fly away but his wings were burnt off and he crashed to the ground, several Homunculi were caught in the blast, Envy escaped by transforming into a small lizard and hiding in a crevasse while Pride teleported away just in the nick of time, Beezlemon was able to survive but his face was badly burned as he was sent flying by the aftershock "This can't be happening!" he yelled as he was crushed and buried by the planets crust.

"Run" shouted the others as everyone grabbed hold of Mickeys Star shard as the blast went towards them, Mickey concentrated and though of Yen Sid's tower as the Star Shard glowed and then they were gone.

The blast finally ended and all that remained of where the Cell Games once took place was Aht as she floated down toward the ground, she had her eyes closed and it looked like she was sleeping, she fell to her knees and then fell forward, exploding into tiny pieces of light that flew away, like fireflies, into the air.

And then there was silence on the dead planet

**A/N Yes, go Aht! Wait she died? Noooooooooo! Yeah well that's what happens when you put all your energy into an attack, The Cell Games saga comes to a close in this rather sad ending, Maximus and the others must deal with the loss of their friend but the fight against evil is far from over and the Alliance is still going strong, New worlds await our heroes in Chapter 21 Wish You Were Here: There's Trouble in Alexandria?**


	21. Wish You Where Here

Chapter 21 Wish You Were Here: Trouble in Alexandria

Warning: Smut, but it's a M rated story so you should expect that

_DW Academy_

Sora stood outside the hospital wing of the DW academy, he was leaning against the window looking out into the horizon; it was evening. The mood was quiet and dull and Sora couldn't help but feel like he had experienced this before. "I don't suppose they've heard anything" said Kairi; she was sitting on a seat next to him with her back against the wall. "Nope, nothing" he said and she let out a small sigh.

It had been two days since the events of the Cell Games and Maximus still hadn't awoken, the last attack Cell had used on him had knocked him into a state of near death, Zidane and Terra were still being treated for their injuries, Reno had left as soon as they landed and hadn't been seen since. Mickey had tried to go back to Hollow Bastion to find Aht but the world was unstable and on the verge of collapsing in on itself.

Kairi looked up to Sora, he looked lost and she couldn't help but remember back to when they lost their parents. She stood up and embraced him, he didn't move. She looked at his face; he looked just as afraid and alone as he had before. "Kairi" he said suddenly, she looked up at him. His eyes were hidden by his hair "There's something I need to tell you" he said cupping her face with his hand.

"What is it Sora? You can tell me" she said, he was just about to say something when he was interrupted by Riku, "Sora" he said causing Sora to jump to turn to face him, "Riku" said Sora, "The King need to speak with us" said Riku and he left the two alone. "Sora" said Kairi softly forcing him to look back at her, she had her arms behind her back and she smiled sweetly at him "You wanted to say something?" she said.

"Forget it, let's go" he said quickly and turned away from her sharply, she tried to mask her look of hurt. Then he gently took her hand and they started walking, it felt nice to Kairi and she couldn't help but feel butterfly's in stomach as they walked together.

When they reached Yen Sid's office Sora did something very strange he let go of Kairi's hand and turned to face her, she looked at him confused before he leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "Sora?" she whispered suddenly afraid. He didn't say anything just opened the door slowly, sitting there was Yen Sid with Mickey and Riku, neither Xion or Garnet were present. They all had grim expressions on their faces.

"Come in Sora" said Mickey softly as Sora walked in avoiding eye contact with any of them, "Sora look at me" said Riku, Kairi looked round at them confused "Riku, what's going on" she said harshly. "It's all right Kairi" said Sora and he lifted his head to look at Riku, Kairi gasped in shock and put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from yelling, his eyes were amber. "It's as I feared" said Yen Sid slowly as Sora glared at Riku.

"How long?" he said, Riku kept his composure "A few weeks now, ever since you were injured when we were out at the Motorhouse" he said, Sora scoffed and turned to Yen Sid "So what now, you gonna contain me as some kind of nutcase" he said harshly. "Would someone kindly tell me what the fuck is going on!" yelled Kairi. "Vanitas" said Sora and she stopped shouting. "What?" she whispered.

"His control over me, it's worsening. I don't have much time left before his control over me will become permanent" he said slowly, Kairi whimpered in fear and then suddenly she slapped him hard across the face, "Asshole" she said before she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Let me guess, you didn't tell her?" said Riku, Sora looked sheepish and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably "Yeah, guess that was kind of stupid" he said, "No shit" said Riku as he shook his head.

"Now we must discuss what we must do about this situation" said Yen Sid bringing the two bickering friends to silence.

"What do you suggest?" said Riku, "That is up to Sora" said Yen Sid, Sora placed his hand over his chest "I have to destroy him, properly this time but I can't do that without Garland" said Sora.

"And that's where we come in" came a voice from behind him, he turned to see Zidane and Garnet and Xion was with them too. "Zidane you're ok" said Sora in surprise.

Zidane grinned and pointed at his chest "Duh, did you expect me to go down that easily? It'll take more than the likes of that freak Cell to finish me off" he said crossing him arms as Garnet shook her head.

"But what are you doing here?" said Sora confused. Zidane grinned "You need to find Garland right? Well I think I know a way we can find him, pack your bags folk cause we're heading to my place" he said enthusiastically.

Riku perked up "You mean you've found someone who can lead to him?" he said, "Damn right" said Zidane, then he ran out of the room "Be ready in less than an hour!" he shouted as he ran down the hallway. Garnet bowed apologetically "Please excuse him Riku, he's just happy to be awake that's all" she said cheerfully.

"Is Max awake yet?" said Riku and suddenly the mood died again, Garnet looked sad "No he hasn't, it's strange Terra said that all of his injuries healed in a matter of hours but he still hasn't woken up, it's like something broke inside him mentally" she said sadly. "We'll do what we can to help him" said Mickey smiling. "Riku, you and Xion had better leave with Zidane and Garnet; they'll need your help with this one, Sora you'll have to come with me" he said.

Sora remained silent but nodded, he understood where he was going and it wouldn't be the first time. Xion ran up to him and hugged him tightly "No matter what's happens, your still my brother and I still love you, Sora" she said as she hugged him.

He hugged her back and kissed her on the head, he swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Riku "Take care of her" he said as he gave Riku a handshake, "Count on it" said Riku, Sora gently pushed Xion away and smiled at her "I'll be fine Xion, see you guys in a bit" he said softly before following Mickey out of the room and up the stairs.

Riku lead Xion out of the room after bowing to Master Yen Sid, he found Kairi sitting outside the hospital wing, he could tell by her face that she had been crying "You not going to say anything to him" he said as they approached her, she frowned and looked away "Why should I? I'm his partner and yet he never tells me anything. God, he's so frustrating! Does he not trust me or anything?" she fumed, "He just doesn't want you to worry" said Riku as they walked past. Kairi glared at him as Xion sent an apologetic look and said they'd be back soon.

"Well I suppose I may as well scold him some more" she muttered to herself as she pushed herself of the wall and went to Master Yen Sid's office.

Terra sat down next to the hospital bed where Maximus lay, he was sleeping and he looked almost angelic as he slept. She had stayed with him since he had been brought to the wing; he hadn't moved or stirred since. She refused to leave his side; she had stayed there for all two days he had been sleeping; only leaving to go for a shower or to the loo. She would hold his hand and hum a soft tune to him in hopes that he would respond somehow but he never did. Sometimes she pressed her ear to his chest just to make sure he was still alive as his breathing was so faint.

She stroked his hair as continued to just stare at him as if that would suddenly wake him up "Max, please wake up" she whispered and she could feel herself tearing up, she hated feeling like this. This was not how Maximus would want to see her, she wanted to be strong and not let her emotions get to her but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't bare the thought of him never waking up again.

She wiped her tears with her sleeve and put on a brave face and checked the clock next to him, "Zidane and the others are leaving soon so I'm going to go say goodbye to them, then I'll be right back, ok?" she said softly to him and she kissed him on the forehead and left the room. As soon as she was gone he stirred and slowly opened his eyes, he sat up and just stared at his hands. His eyes looked blank and lifeless.

ROS

_On top of the small cliff was a white and purple humanoid with a tail and three fingered hands and feet, it pointed one of its fingers at Zidane and shot a piercing beam that went straight through his chest "Fuck you" he said as he crumbled to the ground. Garnet appeared next to him as a small girl made of china looked on shocked "Zidane?" she said as Garnet held him in her hands "Zidane?" she said and she repeated his name sounding hysterical._

_Maximus felt anger going through him; it was pure hatred "Freiza" he growled. "I must admit that last attack sure packs a wallop, it actually knocked the breath out of me" said Freiza before cackling. "Garnet, Eleanor listen up. I need you to get Zidane as far away from here as you can, me and Aht will deal with Freiza" he said looking down to his claws, Aht appeared in them and nodded. _

"_But Max" said Eleanor, "We can't leave" said Garnet not wanting to leave their friends behind. "If you think that your little friends can escape me your sadly mistaken" said Freiza as he aimed at Eleanor and fired a tiny ball at her and it entered her and she floated into the air, she started screaming and flailing around in panic "This time you won't come back" he said as she flew into the air screaming "Eleanor no!" shouted Maximus. _

"_Eleanor!" shouted Garnet_

"_Help me!" she screamed before she exploded from the inside out sending small pieces of china everywhere, everyone screamed in horror as Freiza grinned, "Pop goes the weasel" said Freiza grinning evilly. Garnet looked on in horror as Maximus looked on in rage "I won't let you get away with this" he said in a voice Garnet didn't recognise, then he began to glow and the sky turned black with lightning striking him, giant leathery wings exploded from his back as Freiza looked on in shock. _

_His skin began to glow and crack, his eye became yellow with reptile like slits for pupils, he let out a cry of rage as he seemed to exploded, Freiza covered his eyes and when he could see again he yelled in fear, standing in front of Garner like some guardian was a giant twenty foot tall black dragon, Aht was there too and she was separated from her partner, she was just as shocked as Garnet as they stared at what their friend had become. "Aht, Garnet listen very carefully. You must leave this world now and take Zidane with you, got it?" he said in a deep growling voice._

_The two girls were two shaken in fear to even respond, he roared loudly causing both girls to scream out loud "This is the last time I'm going to tell you, get of here right now Aht, Garnet go with her now!" he shouted, Garnet gasped but nodded and ran towards Zidane and picked him up with Aht helping her, he then turned to face Freiza who was staring at him in utter terror._

ROS

"Max! Max!" screamed Terra as he thrashed and screamed, his eyes had turned yellow and his teeth had become sharper and his nails were growing into claws "What's happening to him?" said Kairi who had come to investigate after hearing the noise, "He's going to transform if I don't do something" said Terra in panic.

She grabbed his hand, wincing as his claws cut into her "Max calm down, I'm here, you're ok" she said gently, he looked at her and she could see that he looked scared "Don't be afraid" she whispered as she hugged him tightly, he groaned and he returned to normal, "Terra" he said softly pacing his hand on her cheek, she smiled and kissed his hand

"Welcome back" she said softly before hugging him tightly, Maximus saw Kairi watching them and he gave her a two finger salute, she got the vibe and smiled before leaving them alone with each other, she wanted her and Sora to be like that and she decided that's exactly what she was going to do.

ROS

She ran up to Master Yen Sid's tower and asked where Sora is, before she could wait for his answer she tore up the stairs and opened the door only to be brought face to face with a naked Sora "Woah!" she shouted before quickly shutting the door, her face bright red and suddenly everything felt way too hot. "Are you crazy" she heard him shout from the other side of the door.

She laughed embarrassed as she heard him shuffling, "You can come in now" he said and she opened the door to see him, he was dressed in his PJ's and she couldn't help but laugh. "What you laughing at?" he said embarrassed, she just shook her head walked into the room

"I'm sorry about what I said" she said softly. He sighed "No it's ok, you have every reason to be mad. I should have told you" he said.

"I'm not mad, I'm scared. I don't want to lose you Sora" she said and hugged him, he was caught off by that and blushed "Ummmmm I'll be fine Kai" he said as he hugged her back, "I need to go back into the chamber where I slept those few months, until Riku and Zidane come back, then we'll work something out" he said into her hair which sent shivers down her spine. She fisted her hand into his shirt.

"Sora" she moaned as he pulled away from her, he started combing his hand through her ruby hair, she suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss him, she threaded her fingers through his hair as she brought his face closer to hers until their noses were touching.

"Kairi what are you doing?" he said whispered, "I don't know" she whispered back, "Well whatever you're doing stop it" he moaned, she cupped his face in her hands "Why?" she whispered seductively.

"Cause you're driving me crazy" he said before he kissed her passionately, she gasped in shock and then started to kiss him back, like she was afraid that if she let go he would disappear. The two backed up against the wall as Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him even more aggressively.

He licked at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and the two started exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, Sora felt his hands move from her hair to her breasts and let out a moan as he squeezed one of her breasts. He pulled away from her, she had a massive blush on her face and she looked like she had just run a marathon.

"Kairi I don't want to stop" he breathed, "Me neither" she panted as she pressed her lips firmly back against his and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He looked round for somewhere to for them to sit down and spotted a chair next the pod; he thanked whoever watched over the heavens that Mickey had left because he wasn't sure if he could control himself.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her up cupping her ass as she squealed in surprise and he led her to the chair and they sat down with her straddling him, she could feel his erection through his shorts. She loosened her tie and then threw it away before kissing him again, she grinded against him causing him to groan, she felt hot and wet between her legs.

"Why so horny Kairi" he whispered making her shiver as he nibble her ear and kissed down her throat, stopping to kiss and suck on her pulse "I wanted this for so long" she whispered, moaning with delight as he gave her a hickey. "I can tell, look how wet you are" he said, rubbing a single finger against her slit through her panties, she squirmed and brought his attention back to her lips as he kissed her again and again.

With one hand he started unclipping all the buttons on her shirt and started sliding his hand up her belly, he enjoyed how smooth her skin was and she purred as he unbuttoned the last one on her shirt and threw it away revealing a red lacy bra to him, her breasts were perfectly round and just the right size, he breath suddenly became hoarse as she smiled at him cheekily and loosened her straps and took her bra off revealing her breasts to him.

He stared at them mesmerised as she pressed them together with her elbows "Well? Are they ok?" she asked nervous about how he felt about her body. He answered her by burying his face into her breasts and squeezing them "Oh god Kairi your amazing" he breather as he rolled her breasts in his hands and pinched her nipples between his fingers. Then he took of his own shirt and revealed his well-toned chest to her, the two started kissing again, feeling each other's warmth against their naked flesh.

She ran her hands up and down his chest exploring his abs as she continued to kiss him passionately. Then he took one of her nipples between his lips gently and started sucking on it gently. Kairi moaned in pleasure as he traced his tongue around her aureola while he took her other breast in his hand and massaged it.

"Sora…" she breathed out blissfully. "That's feels so good"

Her hands went down his chest and she cupped his length through his boxers and fed her hand up through the bottom so she could grab his cock. She started pumping up and down on his dick, her face going bright red at the realisation at what she was doing, she had come to say goodbye to him and less than five minutes later they were practically half naked and she was jerking him off.

He groaned as she sped up her movements as he grazed her nipple with his teeth making her shudder, he moved his hands down to her pussy and started stroking her through her wet panties, then he slipped them off so that they around her thighs and pressed his middle finger into her snatch. She moaning in his ear as the two started torment each other, the faster she stoked him the harder he pumped his finger into her, he added an extra finger and started kissing her again.

He kept rubbing her clit with his thumb which only added to the pleasure she was receiving, she wanted him so badly, "Sora" she moaned, grabbing his face and grinding into him, he hissed and pleasure as she kissed his neck, she pulled his boxers down until he was completely exposed. "Kairi, are you sure" he said, he wasn't sure if she was still a virgin; she had dated several boys for very short periods of time but never asked about them.

"I want you so badly" she moaned and sat up and sheathed herself on him, he gasped at how tight and warm she felt, he filled her up completely "Oh Christ Kairi your so fucking tight" he whispered as she started grinding on him while he thrusted up into her "You're so big! Sora!" she screamed as he leaned forward and she leaned back until they were both on the floor but neither of them cared.

He pulled her legs around his waist and started slamming into her relentlessly, he felt like he was going to explode any minute; the sex had been so sudden that he couldn't hold it for much longer. She got up and then bent down on all fours "Plow me" she moaned as she rubbed her ass cheeks against him, he didn't need to be asked twice, he grabbed her hips and started slamming into her like a dog.

"Faster!" she screamed and he obeyed his meister and started thrusting into her faster and faster, he grabbed one of her breasts with one hand from behind, while the other started playing with her clit "Sora I'm gonna…" she screamed as her orgasm rocked through her body, "Fuck Kairi" he shouted as he came deep inside her.

They lay still each trying to catch each other's breaths, "I love you Sora" she said as she pecked him lightly on the lips, he smiled and for a second his eyes returned to normal "I love you too Kairi, always have" he said as he kissed her again.

Mickey walked in just as the two finished dressing each other, "Time to go into the pod Sora" said Mickey, having no idea what just happened between the two students, the two smiled sheepishly and Kairi gave Sora a quick kiss "See you soon" she said and then she left looking behind at him with a loving smile as she closed the door behind her.

"Are you ready Sora?" said Mickey as he opened the pod, Sora nodded, before he had been scared but Kairi had fixed that and he wasn't complaining on how she did it. "Yeah, I'll be fine, no problem"

KHROS

"Alexandria is a weird town" said Riku as he and Xion walked through the medieval looking city, it wasn't the odd archaeology nor the fact that they used technology that looked old and yet like nothing he had ever seen but it was the fact that nearly every second person was some kind of anamorphic creature. There were rat people, frog people, fish people and even hippo people.

Zidane snickered as he watched Riku look at nearly everyone in confusion and fascination "Hey Riku mind not staring at everyone, it's kind of freaking some people out" he said amused as a group of penguin humanoids gave Riku strange looks as he stared at them, he coughed embarrassed and instead focused on the massive castle in front of him.

He knew Garnet was a princess but its size still surprised him, the knights were dressed pretty strange too. The woman wore incredibly revealing leotards but the men wore armour that looked like it was made out of tin. "Knights of Pluto! Line up for the arrival of Queen Garnet Till Alexandros XII" shouted a loud voice and he looked up to see a large man dressed head to toe in shiny armour, although he had to admit it did look a bit old fashioned as he ran down the stairs with an audible clank with every foot step.

"Your Majesty I'am most please that you have returned. Might you have given up this role of a thief's partner and come back to perform your royal heritage?" he quizzed looking hopeful. She shook her head but smiled at him none the less "I'm sorry Steiner but the other worlds still need our help and until they are safe I must continue with my mission with Zidane" she said.

He sighed but saluted "Never fear Your Majesty, if any threat comes to Alexandria me and the Knights of Pluto will defend it with our very lives" then he noticed Riku and Xion "Friends of yours, your Majesty?" he asked looking suspicious. "No need to get you panties in a twist Rusty, this is Riku and Xion, they're friends of ours and they've come to help us out" said Zidane, Steiner looked infuriated at him but nodded to Riku and Xion.

"Welcome Sir Riku and Miss Xion, I welcome you to Alexandria" he said bowing; Xion giggled and gave a little curtsy while Riku smiled and bowed back. Steiner turned back to Garnet "Now what may we help you with your Majesty?" he said, Garnet frowned and Zidane spoke before she could "We need to speak to him" he said, Steiner's face fell "I thought as much, very well" he said and he led them further into the castle.

"Has he been behaving himself?" said Zidane as they walked into what Riku assumed was the dungeons, "Surprisingly yes he has actually" said Steiner, "He's not as bad now, he's actually rather pleasant when he doesn't have one of those break downs of his" he said as they kept walking, eventually they stopped outside a large cell. Inside the cell was a young man about Riku's age with long silver hair, Riku couldn't help but notice how extremely effeminate he looked, he had seen some pretty ridiculous girly men but this guy took the cake.

"Hey Kuja, how's it hanging?" said Zidane as he walked into the cell once Steiner had unlocked it, "I'm stuck on this game of Sudoku" was Kuja's response, Riku was surprised at how deep his voice was, he had honestly been expecting a very girly voice but that wasn't the case.

"Is that all you do when you're in here?" said Zidane amused as he sat down beside the man, "Of course not, there are many others things I do to entertain myself" he said sarcastically before noticing Garnet "Ahhhhhhh dear Princess, how are you my little dove?" he said poetically, she smiled "I'm very well Kuja but I'm not a princess anymore, you can just call me Garnet, the same goes for you Steiner" she said kindly.

Kuja smiled and returned to his game "So what is it that I can assist you with dear brother?" said Kuja, "They're brothers!" Riku shouted in his mind, he had honestly been expecting this guy to be another Kefka but he would have never guessed that he and Zidane were brothers, they didn't even look alike.

"I need to ask you something…it's about home" said Zidane seriously, Kuja stopped an turned to face him, his face had become oddly sour looking and Riku could tell this was a subject that Kuja wanted to avoid, "What of it" he spat before turning back to his game. "I need to go to Pandemonium, I need to speak to Garland" said Zidane simply.

Kuja snorted and laughed, it was hollow sounding and Riku felt uncomfortable by it "Garland is dead, I killed him remember" he said harshly, Zidane shook his head "I know but I heard his voice in Pandemonium and in Memoria, I've heard him speak to me in my dreams and I know you have as well, what did he say Kuja?"

Kuja turned to him and smiled cruelly "The end is coming"

**A/N Well this certainly was an interesting chapter, first sex scene and it kinda happened for no reason but whatever, I was tired of the whole "I love you but I'm not going to tell you" thing between Sora and Kairi, this is a Sora and Kairi story so I decided to just speed up the romance. **

**There's been so much action going on in recent chapters it was nice to just take a break but now we're getting closer to the finale, ten chapters to go probably. The next saga btw is called the "Cosmos" saga and if you thought I had been straining away from the Kingdom Hearts universe with the Cell Games you ain't seen nothing yet. **

**Chapter 22 The Dark Messenger: Garland Can Destroy Vanitas Remnant?, I won't spoil anything cause it's going to be crazy. **


	22. The Dark Messenger

Chapter 22 The Dark Messenger: Can Garland Destroy Vanitas's Remnant

Disclaimer: Again don't own shit

_Alexandria _

Steiner drew his sword and pointed it at Kuja "Princess you must leave now" he said keeping his eyes on Kuja, "Calm down Rusty" Zidane said annoyed before turning back to Kuja who had returned to his game of Sudoku.

"What does he mean by the end is coming?" said Zidane, Kuja looked at him stupidly "What do you think? They know how to activate the Devils Machine now; it is too late for you. You may as well just give up, it's the easier way trust me" said Kuja.

Zidane cursed in frustration "God dammit" then he turned to Kuja "All right Kuja enough with the bullshit, where is Garland? Maybe you've given up but I've not and I need to speak to Garland to help my friend" he said.

Kuja sighed but gave up "It's your own funeral, he's in The Iifa Tree" he said, Zidane frowned and nodded "I thought as much" he muttered before turning to the rest "All right guys pack your bags because tomorrow we're heading to the Lifa Tree" he said grinning, "See yah" he quickly said to Kuja and left the cell "Zidane" said Kuja standing up and looking through the bars, the others left and Zidane was left along with his brother, "…Good luck, you'll need it" he said.

"What's the Iifa Tree?" Riku asked Garnet as they walked out of the prison and back into the castle gardens, "It's kind of hard to explain but it's basically a giant tree that's used to filter souls from another planet onto this one" said Zidane, Riku looked confused "A soul filter?" he said. "Trust me it's way too complicated to have you losing your lunch over it, all that matter is it's where Garland is and hopefully we can find out how to help Sora" said Zidane.

"But there's something I don't understand" said Garnet to Zidane as they went up to the throne room, "Huh? What's that?" said Zidane, he had his arms behind his back in a pose that reminded Riku of Sora, "Well wasn't the Iifa Tree destroyed when we defeated Kuja?" she said puzzled. Zidane stopped and pondered "Well yes and no, while it physically stopped working due to Terra's destruction and it did collapse in on itself, I'm still pretty confident that it'll still lead down to the centre of the planet" said Zidane.

They reached the throne room, it looked like one of those old Victorian rooms Riku had seen in book but much more impressive than he had imagined "This is your home?" he said looking around impressed, Xion was marvelling at all the dresses and jewels Garnet had in her room. "Yes, horrible isn't it? I much prefer my little cabin in inside the Prima Vista" she said looking around the room with a sad look on her face.

Riku chuckled "You are the strangest princess I've ever met" he said amused, "Queen actually" she said, and then she grabbed Zidane's hand "Oh! Zidane lets go see everyone, I bet you've missed your fellow Tantalus members!" she said excited, Zidane scratched the back of his head "Aye alright, you guys coming?" he said to Riku and Xion. "Yeah why not" said Riku, Xion wrapped her arms around his "Let's go sightseeing Riku!" she squealed.

"The end of the world might happen tomorrow, may as well have some fun while it lasts" joked Zidane, Garnet shook her head and dragged him away "See you guys at Ruby's place, you remember where it is right?" she said as the left the throne room and back to the main entrance.

"Yeah, kinda" said Riku, in all honesty he wasn't really sure where it was but he would ask someone if they got lost, "Awsome, catch you there in a couple hours?" said Zidane. "Yeah, see you there" said Riku grinning before he and Xion ran off, hand in hand. "They make a sweet couple" said Garnet, Zidane noticed they were still holding hands "Yeah they do" he muttered, she then pulled him into the streets.

ROS

_DW Academy _

_Maximus's Room_

"You cannot be serious" shouted Terra as she watched Maximus pack his things into a small rucksack, his room was emptied, all the posters had been torn down and anything he didn't need he had sold to earn some extra munny. "Well I'am being serious Terra, so just deal with it" he said as he finished packing and threw his back pack on. "You can't leave us like this!" she said as he left his room.

"Why not? I have to find her and I don't care how long it takes or where I have to go, she's alive Terra. I just know she is" he said, Terra clenched her fists "Its cause you love her more isn't it!" she shouted. "Ahh don't be so fucking stupid!" he shouted back at her appalled at the idea. "Well then why?" as she grabbed his arm, he snatched his arm away from her violently.

"Cause it my fucking fault she's gone!" he shouted, she lost her cool and stared tearing up "It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm the one who encouraged her!" she said in frustration. "Let me go with you" she said and grabbed his hand and it looked like she wouldn't take no for an answer.

He sighed and looked at her seriously "It'll be dangerous" he said, she laughed "I don't care Max! I want to be with you, I want to help you. I'm coming with you and that's final" she said. She hugged him tightly "We promised each other we'd never be apart" she whimpered as he removed his backpack and hugged her back, burying his face in her hair.

"What I said before about you loving Aht more than me, that not true is it?" she said, he looked down at her, she looked ashamed and sad. "Aht's my partner, my best friend, I love her but not like that, besides Terra she fifteen" he said amused, she groaned and buried her face into his chest "How embarrassing" he teased as he played with a strand of her hair.

She punched him lightly in the chest as he laughed, then he pulled something out from his pocket and slipped a ring onto her finger, she looked down at it in shock "Max is this a…." she said, "Does that prove that I love you more than anything else, Terra Branford I love more than anything in the universe, will you marry me?" he said gently.

She grabbed him and kissed him "Oh Max, I love you so much! Yes! I will marry you" she squealed and she kissed him, gently at first but it quickly escalated to a full out make out session until they were suddenly interrupted.

"Damn, Max and Terra, you guys sure get to second base quickly" came a voice behind them causing them to both jump in surprise "Damn it Racoon!" said Maximus as Terra sorted out her blouse. In front of them was a three foot tall racoon with two pistols holstered behind him, he was wearing a blue and white space suit that covered his entire body except for his head and tail.

The racoon grinned cheekily "Rocket Racoon of the Guardians of the Galaxy at your service" he said bowing sarcastically as Maximus picked him up and put him in a head lock "Did you miss me you little ball of fluff?" he said laughing as Rocket tried to break free

"Get off of me or I'll shoot you in the face" he said half serious, Maximus laughed and put him down only for him to get picked up by Terra who started squeezing him against her chest.

"Ohhhhhhh Max he's so cute!" she squealed as she hugged the poor animal to death "Terra let go of him" Maximus said as Rocket waved him hands "I'm not complaining" he said as his face was pushed against her breasts. She eventually let him go and he had to massage him neck "Damn Max that girl can hug tight" he said as he sorted out his ruffled ears.

"Sorry, she gets like that whenever she see's something small, cute and fluffy" said Maximus as Terra pulled out a small fuzzy moogle charm and started cooing over it like a little child. "Anyway, I'm guessing you and the others got my message?" said Maximus to Rocket, "Yeah and as a part time member of the Guardians we are more than happy to assist you in your little "recovery"" he said.

Terra perked up "Their helping us?" she said as she calmed down and reverted back to her normal self "We're old friends Max and I and the rest of the Guardians, he helped us on a rather difficult kafuffle on Planet Zebes a few years ago and since then he and Aht had become part time members of the Guardians of the Galaxy" said Rocket, at the mention of Aht's name Maximus's face turned sad.

"Sorry" said Rocket quickly, Maximus shook his head "It's fine, that's the whole point of this anyway. To find her" he said, Terra squeezed his shoulders "I'll go get ready" she said quickly and ran off to her room. "She's coming too?" said Rocket, Maximus sighed and nodded "Yeah, sorry I'll make sure she behaves" he said as the racoon chuckled "As long as she doesn't start hugging me every five seconds I'm cool with it, my wife would kill me"

ROS

_Alexandria _

The town of Alexandria was certainly one of the most beautiful places Riku had visited, after fighting off demons and aliens and giant monsters it was nice to just visit a calm nice city where people did their ordinary things and not have to worry about imminent danger. It gave him and Xion the chance to just walk around and explore.

They had only been to the city once and that was at night but know they could see just how amazing it was. They went into every shop and just marvelled at all the different things they were selling, everything looked so exotic. They tried all kinds of food and drink and Xion bought many pieces of jewellery and clothes for her and Kairi. Riku explored the weapons shop with swords of all shapes and sizes, they all looked impressive and the armour shop was just as impressive.

"This place is so cool" said Xion as they walked around the main square, they're were children playing jump rope, people selling things out on the street and street performers singing tunes that Xion and Riku didn't recognise. There was a stand in the centre that had "Theatre Tickets on sale now! How I Want to be Your Canary by the Tantalus Troupe" plastered on it.

"Wait Tantalus, isn't that what Garnet said Zidane was part of?" said Xion as she read the banner, "Didn't think Zidane was the acting type" said Riku chuckling at the thought of Zidane performing on stage. "I wonder if he'll be in it this year" she said as Riku approached the banner, before he did a little kid ran up to the stand but tripped and landed at his feet.

"Wow, you ok little buddy?" said Riku as he helped the young boy to his feet, he was surprised to see his face was totally black with the exception of two yellow eyes, it reminded him of Shadows. "Sorry mister" the boy said quickly and peered into the stand, "What can I help you with son?" said the cashier, the boy looked nervous and handed over what looked like a ticket to the man.

The man inspected the ticket "Hang on there's something odd about this ticket, why it's another fake! You see so many nowadays" he said, the boy lowered his head in disappointment "No" he wailed as the man gave him a look of pity "Sorry son but here's some cards to make you feel better" he said and handed over what looked like trading card to the little wizard who seemed to perk up, he thanked the man and ran off down the street.

"Can I help you?" the man said to Riku who had been watching all of those events unfold "How much do ticket cost?" he asked, the man shook his head "Sorry son, they sold out earlier this morning" he said, Riku sighed in defeat and left the stand. "Out of tickets" he said to Xion, she looked disappointed but shrugged "Oh well, hey lets go find Zidane" she suggested.

The asked a local where the Motorhouse was and arrived there a few minutes later, almost as soon as they entered they heard Zidane call their names and they walked over, Riku had to stop for a second to look over what he saw.

Sitting at the table with Zidane where several other people and they were the strangest group he had ever seen, there was a young girl with blue hair and two small wings on her back as well as a horn on her forehead, a big tall man with red dreadlocks that covered the top half of his face, he had huge fists and his skin was slightly blue.

There was a humanoid that looked like a rat but Riku could tell she was female and finally there was a large fat white creature with a big long red tongue hanging from its wide open mouth.

"These are my friends Riku and Xion everyone, say hello, that's includes you Amarant" said Zidane, Riku could tell he'd had a few drinks because his face was red. The man with the red dreadlocks nodded to him "You can call me Amarant" he said in a gruff voice. "Freya Crescent, it's a pleasure to meet you" said the rat woman.

"I Quina, you from other world yes? Any tasty yummies there?" said the white thing "Errrr no" said Riku confused, finally the girl with blue hair stood up and winked at him flirty "Hi handsome, I'm Eiko its really nice to meet you" she said, Riku chuckled nervously as Xion sent her a death glare.

"Eiko, Riku and Xion are in a relationship" said Garnet sternly, Eiko groaned in disappointment and sat back down with a pout "How come no man is ever interested in me?", "Your annoying, obnoxious, have a lousy sense of humour and fat ankles" said Amarant calmly, Eiko grabbed one of her books that where sitting next to her and slammed it as hard as she could on his head, he didn't even flinch "That's didn't hurt" he said calmly.

The group laughed as Eiko huffed with a pout and Riku and Xion sat down with everyone else, "So did you enjoy the sights and sounds of Alexandria?" said Zidane with a grin.

"Yeah it's very nice, its defiantly the biggest town I've ever been in" said Riku impressed to Garnet who smiled, Zidane laughed "It's nothing compared to Lindblum"

The rest of the day consisted of Zidane and the others telling Riku of their own adventures, how Garnets mother Queen Brahne had declared war on various different regions with her army of black mages and later eidolons that she extracted from Garnet.

Zidane told him how Kuja had revealed himself to be the mastermind behind everything, having manipulated Brahne and having his own schemes in taking control of the most powerful eidolon Bahamut which he used to kill Brahne.

They ended up travelling to their planets, Gaia, twin planet Terra where they met Garland who it was revealed was the creator of Zidane and Kuja and that they were brothers, Kuja killed Garland after Garland revealed to him that Kuja had a limited lifespan and he would die soon, Kuja then used Trance to destroy Terra and then planned to destroy the entire world by destroying the worlds crystal, they were able to stop Kuja and he was able to save them after some help from Zidane, Maximus and Aht had also been present during this which is where he and Zidane first met and Garnet realised she could turn into a weapon, Terra had been with them too.

"And ever since then, me and Zidane have been with the Academy" said Garnet finishing off the story of their world, by this point it had become late and everyone was getting ready to leave, Zidane stood up and stretched his arms "Get plenty of rest Riku, tomorrow could get ugly" he said, Garnet stood up with him "Pleasant dreams" she said kindly before the two left the inn, Riku and Xion were the only ones left in the tavern and Xion was nearly falling asleep.

Riku scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to a room he had booked while in the inn, he rested her gently down on the bed, "Riku" she said gently as he climbed into bed with her and took her in his arms "Yeah?" he whispered, she curled up closer to him.

"I'm worried about Sora" she said, he sighed and kissed her on the head gently "I know, I'am too but Kairi's looking after him and I doubt she'll let anything happen to him" he said, she nodded and then went to sleep, he looked out the window to the moon which shined in the night, he had the feeling things were about to go from bad to worst.

ROS

The Iifa Tree was a on another continent and the group used the Hilda Grade III airship to travel there, Riku had to admit it wasn't his favourite way to travel but he preferred it to Instant Transmission as he had almost puked when Sora had used it to transport them to the Cell Games. As they got closer Riku saw why it was called the Iifa Tree, in the centre of a huge crater was many roots which seemed to dive right into the surface of the very planet.

"We'll have to travel the rest of the way on foot" said Zidane as they landed, Riku decided not to complain as he wasn't really sure where he was or what he was supposed to do "Just follow me and don't touch anything, the last thing we want are the unhappy spirits of the dead wailing on us" joked Zidane as they left the airship and set off on a path toward the tree.

They ran as fast as they could towards the entrance to the tree, when they approached the end they found themselves on the edge of a huge crater, below were many roots that had formed into a path for them, they was an ominous green glow coming from the core that Riku found very unsettling.

"Man this place is still creepy" said Zidane holding the Orechalcon in his hand as he looked around, Riku also held his Way to the Dawn in alert in case they were ambushed. The tree however seemed to be devoid of life, as they moved further through they began to notice large stone structures that began to appear, on each stone was a drawing of different creatures and people, some of which they recognised.

"Ridley?" said Riku as he recognised the dragon in one of the stones, "Cell, Freiza, Slenderman, hell even Kuja's here. What's going on?" said Zidane as he looked at more stones, then he turned round and shouted "Garland, I know you're here! Show yourself!" his shouts echoing through the tree, darkness began to materialise in front of them and out step an old looking man encased in black armour.

"Zidane, I have been expecting you" he said as Riku raised his blade towards him, he looked to Riku with his blank white eyes and Riku shuddered "The boy of darkness, Riku, how nice to see you again" he said in his deadpan emotionless voice, "Cut the crap Garland, I don't know how your still alive after all this time but honestly I really don't care, you're going to help us and we're not leaving until we do"

"He was given a second chance at life through the master of all things, his power exceeds that of even the gods" said a second voice and out appeared a man with long black hair dressed in a gold and green with long curved horns coming from his helmet "Loki?" said Zidane as he pointed his blade towards him "I thought Thor took you back to Asgard for trial?" he said as Loki grinned.

"And that would have been my fate had I not ran into this delightful group that freed me in return for my services and now, with my help, we stand on the brink of total universal domination" he said, Garland silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"I know why you are here Riku, your friend Sora. The darkness inside him has grown far beyond his control and now you want me to help you destroy it forever, such is not an easy task" he said as Riku tightened his grip on the Way to the Dawn, "You're the one who told us that Vanitas couldn't take control of Sora anymore, you lied to us Garland, I don't like being lied too" he said darkly as Loki armed his sceptre.

"It was not by my hand that the darkness inside the child resurfaced, all darkness inside us stays hidden, it can never be forgotten about, you of all people should now this. However I was not aware of just how powerful this being is and I obviously greatly underestimated his power and for that I'am sorry" he said bowing his head, "I'am a man of my word Riku, I will help your friend" he said, Riku eyed him suspiciously "Give me one good reason we should trust you Garland? After all you're hanging out with antler boy and his gang of goons" said Zidane, Loki snarled at him and aimed his sceptre at him "Watch your tongue around me you dull creature, I'am a god and you should do well to remember it"

Zidane glared at him and sheathed his knife back into its holster and started shouting at him "Dull creature? Is that what you think I'am? Let me tell you something Loki of Asgard I've seen entire planets burn to nothing, I have fought against creatures more powerful than anything in the universe, I saved an entire world from being destroyed and I can do this!" and with that he screamed and his body glowed and he entered Trance, the room began to shake, Loki stood back in fear as Zidane unleashed wave after wave of aura at him "I may not be as strong as Maximus but I'am by no means weak and I have been through just as much as he has and more, you would do well to respect me, you snivelling coward!"

Loki held up his hands to try and calm Zidane down "I meant no disrespect" he said in panic as Garland produced and small capsule from his hand, it floated over to Riku who caught it and eyed it suspiciously "And this is?" he said as he examined it. "Take that to Sora and it will know what to do" said Garland, "Really? No bullshit?" said Riku, Garland nodded.

Loki gave him a poisonous look "Spare me your glares Loki, I speak the truth" said Garland, "He will be most upset for your insolence Garland, pray your death is a quick one" said Loki before teleporting away. "I died a long time ago, now this old man is all that's left" said Garland.

Riku looked to Zidane and saw that his face changed for a brief moment, almost a look of sadness "Garland" said Zidane in confusion as Garland started walking to the edge of the room and looked down into the endless abyss "I'am a shell and now that my duty has been paid it is time for me to go, properly this time" he said, he then turned to Zidane and his red chest glowed and shot out a beam which hit Zidane, it didn't hurt him and he became elapsed in its energy.

"Garland, what is this?" said Zidane in amazement as he examined his glowing red hands "The power of the Genomes, use it wisely" said Garland, Riku could almost swear he saw a tear come out of the old man's eye before he fell back into the never ending abyss. "Garland" shouted Zidane as he ran to the edge but he knew it was too late, "That's the second time I've had to see him die because of me" he said grimly.

Riku grabbed his shoulder "Come on, we need to get this to Sora" he said as he started away from the shrine, "Zidane are you alright?" said Garnet as she turned back into her human form and took his hand "No problem my princess, now let's go save Sora" he shouted enthusiastically and he ran after Riku, she shook her head but smiled to herself and ran after him.

**A/N The finale is approaching us, Maximus and Terra travel with the Guardians of the Galaxy to find Aht while Riku and Zidane must heal Sora but Sora's mind is a deteriorating mess and Kairi may be the only hope he has. The Alliance are about to awaken the Devils Machine and unleash all kinds of terror into the universe, can our heroes stop them? Find out in Chapter 23 The Guardians of the Galaxy: Asura's Wrath? **


	23. Guardians of the Galaxy

Chapter 23 Guardians of the Galaxy

Disclaimer: Yep zippity doo da!

_DW Academy _

Maximus stood leaning against the wall, Rocket Racoon had told him to meet him outside where he and the other Guardians had parked their ship, _Serenity,_ and he was waiting for Terra.

He had been waiting for a while and he had almost fallen asleep when she appeared and poked him in the stomach causing him to jut out of his daydream, "Oh your ready now…." He said slowing his speech with each word as he took in her outfit.

She wore a black and white top and skirt with stripes, exposing her midriff, with a transparent gray-blue cape and a small cloth of the same colure hanging under her skirt.

He stared at her in awe as she twirled round "Well, what to do you think? I was gonna wear it on that date you stood me up on but I guess I could wear it now while we're on this mission" she said grinning at his reaction.

"Ummm…wow" was all he could say as she brought her own rucksack with her, it was considerably heavier than his.

"Jesus Terra how much you got in this thing?" he said as he lifted it over his shoulder, she shrugged "Oh you know, stuff" she said shyly, "Stuff?" he said raising an eyebrow, she groaned and took his hand and started pulling him along "Come on, the others are waiting" she said as he followed after her.

They entered the ship and were immediately given a wolf whistle from Rocket Racoon who was checking the engines "Nice outfit Terra!" he shouted from above giving a wink to Maximus who glared at him, she just laughed.

"Put your stuff away in the hold for now until we enter deep space, the others are waiting in the bridge" said Rocket as he clambered up some vents and was out of site.

Maximus led Terra through several hallways until he stopped at a door and opened it, inside was a double sized bed with a closet, some tables and a bathroom.

"Sorry about the lack of taste, we just got anything cheap and stuck with it" he said as he looked round at the room. She shrugged and through her back onto the bed and sat down, "At least the beds comfy" she said as she lay back.

He sat his pack down at the foot of the bed and stretched his arms "Come on" he said grabbing her hands and pulling her off the bed, she giggled as he brought her close to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's been so long since we last travelled together hasn't it?" she said into his chest as he stroked her emerald colored hair.

"Yeah back in the days when we didn't know we would end up having the entire universes fate resting on our shoulders" he said, sighing "Hard to believe it's been four years since we first met" she said, "Yeah, you were so shy and confused back then, it's hard to believe how much you've changed since then" he said as she looked up at him, she then looked away, sad. "I sometimes still feel afraid though, that's this is all one big dream and when I wake up I'll still be in that mad house with him and he'll….."

She shut her eyes and hugged him even tighter, he shushed her gently as he stroked her cheek "Hey, you've got me and I ain't going anywhere. Come on let's stop with the moping and doping and go see the others " he said trying to get her to smile, he let go of her and gave her a funny look and she burst out laughing "That's better, keep smiling Terra. I love it when you smile" he said before kissing her and taking her hand and together they left.

They entered the control room and Terra was greeted with a very odd sight, standing around the holographic table was the strangest group she had ever seen.

There was Rocket Racoon but there was also man wearing a blue metal suit, much like with Rocket he had pistol machine guns holstered on his legs and he was wearing a helmet with glowing orange eyes and glowing orange lights over his mouth. Then there was a shirtless bald man with green skin with two large swords holstered behind his back, he had a permanent scowl on his face which was littered with scars.

There was a green skinned woman with glowing orange eyes and dressed in a skin tight blue and gray jumpsuit and finally a giant tree like monster with a face like that of an old man, the man in the metal suit took off his helmet to reveal his human face with blue eyes and blonde hair, "Peter Quail aka. Star Lord, leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy" said Maximus grinning as he shook the man's hand "Good to see you again Maximus, it has been too long since our last battle" he said grinning before turning to Terra.

"This is my fiancée Terra, Terra this is Star Lord, over there is Gamora" he said pointing to the woman who nodded and looked to Maximus with a lock of mocking of her face "I see you have cut back boy, you should eat more" she said sarcastically as Rocket Racoon laughed. Maximus just shrugged and pointed to the green skinned man who scowled at him "That grumpy looking fucker is Drax the Destroyer" he said grinning as Drax looked over to Terra "Tell me girl, does Max fuck as good as he gloats?" he said.

Before Terra could say anything the giant tree man slammed his fists down on the table shaking the entire room "I'am Groot!" he shouted as Terra jumped back in fright, "I'am Groot" he shouted again, "He wants you to say hi" whispered Maximus, Terra gave a half wave thought still looked terrified "Hello there Groot" she said in panic as Groot nodded and stood up straight again.

"Well now that that's all done and gone let's get this show on the road already!" said Rocket as he brought up what looked like a giant star map, Terra looked in amazement as nearly every world in the universe seemed to appear, then she noticed that many of them were covered in dark patches.

"The Shadows are moving" said Gamora as Maximus looked round the map for the planet he was looking for "Probably getting ready for the awakening, they'll be heading towards the enemy's base"

Rocket Racoon grinned "And when we find them we hit them hard!" he said enthusiastically, Star Lord shook his head and gave him a stern look "No Rocket, we'll need more than just us to defeat them once and for all, we need all the help we can get" he said as Maximus found the world and plugged in the coordinates.

"He told me he'd meet us here" he said, Rocket nodded and put in the coordinates on the ships console and Terra felt it move off and began to leave the world. "Who's he?" she said as the ship left the planet and started travelling through space "An old friend" said Maximus.

ROS

_Master Yen Sid's Chamber _

_Sora was once again surrounded by dark red and a deformed screaming skull like face that stretched and convulsed around him as the ground seemed to pulse and dark red Neoshadows began to emerge from the ground. Sora held out his hand and the Oblivion keyblade materialised in his hand "I hope you know what you're doing" he said to the keyblade as the Neoshadows surrounded him._

_One jumped at him, he swung upwards and cleaved it in half before spinning round and slicing straight through another one, he flipped backwards over another and spun his keyblade round like a buzz saw and cut through them, "Cannon fodder I take it?" he muttered as more Neoshadows appeared. Then another creature, it looked like an armless dragon with an arrow shaped head and yellow eyes, it spat a blue ball of fire towards him which he deflected._

_He shot an energy ball at it and blew a hole through its wings sending it crashing to the ground, the Neoshadows melted into the ground began to fuse with each other, out from the ground surfaced a gigantic Neoshadow several storeys tall, "That's a bit more like it" he said as the Megashadow slammed its fist down towards him which he dodged and he ran up its arm and sliced at its face causing it to lean back in pain. _

_He jumped up and activated Trance and grabbed its head as he flew down and smashed it against the ground, he then stabbed his blade into its head and sliced straight through it. "Not bad" came a voice as several red and black spikes flew towards him, he sliced and dodged them, more exploded from the ground, "Rather impressive actually" said the voice as he back flipped to dodge them._

_Sora swung held onto his blade with both hands and leaned forward in his trademark battle pose as Vanitas rose from the ground covered in red and black skin like amour "Our union was not finished yet" he said as his weapon appeared in his hand, the Void Gear. "But know you have no choice, Sora, join with me and together we can do such extraordinary things" he said holding his hand towards Sora._

"_Yeah? Well you can go take your offer and shove it right up your fucking ass!" shouted Sora as he charged towards Vanitas, he slashed at him but Vanitas blocked and forced him away, "Things are starting to get interesting now eh Sora? Do you actually think you can defeat me?" sneered Vanitas as Sora striked at him several more times, "Either way I'm not going to stop until I'm dead" said Sora, Vanitas laughed "Well then, I guess I'll just have to kill you quickly" _

ROS

Riku and Zidane along with their partners were on their way to their airship when a huge blue light burst out from the crater were the Iifa Tree had once stood, it flew high into the sky as they shouted in confusion as the ground began to shake, "What's happening?" shouted Riku, "Hell if I know" Zidane shouted back.

They ran into their airship, "We don't have much time, we need to get back to Sora pronto!" shouted Riku as Zidane fired up the controls and flew back to Alexandria as fast as he could, "Blank!" Zidane shouted and one of Zidane's friends, Blank who had come with them but had stayed on-board when they had went to the Iifa Tree, came up onto the deck "Yeah what is it?" he said as Zidane let go of the wheel and turned to him.

"I need you to pilot this ship back to Alexandria and warn the others, all hells about to break lose and they to be ready!" he said, "Aye alright but what about you Zidane?" he shouted as Zidane grinned and grabbed Riku's arm "See you soon!" he said with a wink before concentrating and disappearing in front of Blanks eyes.

Riku barley had time to react before he felt himself lurch through space at a million miles per second before landing on his hands and knees on a stone floor, "Holy shit!" he heard Zidane cry out and he felt someone push him out of the way and he looked up to see black and red tentacles striking at Zidane.

"Zidane, Riku!" he heard Kairi shout as he saw her in the middle of the swarm of tentacles, they seemed to be coming from upstairs, she was with Master Yen Sid, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Yen Sid had obviously conjured some kind of barrier to protect him and the others; they all had their weapons while Kairi was wielding a large powerful looking revolver which she was using with supreme accuracy.

"Look out!" she shouted as she fired at one tentacle that tried to flatten Riku, he dodged another and slashed through one that tried to hit him from behind, he grabbed Zidane by his pony tail and threw him into the barrier as Riku jumped in after "Son of a bitch, you pulled my fucking hair!" shouted Zidane angrily as he stood up and gave Riku a glare.

"And you used that Instant Transmission without telling me, serves you right!" Riku retorted as they armed themselves for the next attack, "Mickey, Kairi what the hell are these things!" shouted Riku as more tentacles shot themselves toward them, "We don't know, I went to go check on Sora and these things just burst out of his body like in an Alien movie" she shouted as she shot at one and the top of the tentacle exploded.

"Sora must be fighting with Vanitas!" said Mickey as he shot a fireball to one of them and it exploded, "Well that complicates things!" shouted Riku as he used a Dark Firaga to incinerate a group of them but more kept coming. "How so?" shouted Kairi as she flipped over him and shot on of the tentacles causing it to convulse and screech in pain.

Riku took out the device Garland gave him "I need to get this to Sora, it'll help him!" he shouted, they couldn't move though because the tentacles kept blocking their way. Then a red laser beam shot out from seemingly nowhere and obliterated several tentacles, a red blur flew across the room and a new member was added to their party.

"Reno?!" said Zidane as the red head grinned with cockiness "Finally! I knew I would find some action eventually and this seems to be just the place!" he said as he blasted some more tentacles "Ok so here's the plan, while I blast the everlasting shit out these things, Silver will rush ahead and give Porcupine head whatever it is that he needs and then we can get the fuck out of here!" said Reno without even giving time for the others to react before body slamming into the pool of tentacles.

"What?!" they said in confusion before Reno surfaced and sent an energy ball that went up the stairs, clearing a path for Riku. "Now your chance Silver!" he shouted as he kicked away another tentacle. "Ok then!" shouted Riku and he made a run for it; he ran up the stairs as fast as he could, just to be safe he activated his dark mode and ran in the room where the chamber that contained his friend was.

It was surround by a red and black shell like casing with several thorns coming off it that pulsed out small floating balls covered in tumour like appendages, "Ok whatever the fuck you are, leave my best friend alone!" he shouted and sent a Dark Firaga flying towards it, then he pulled out the device that Garland gave him and threw it at the casing, the device grew long spider like legs and produced a needle from its head which it then injected into the casing.

Green liquid was injected into the casing and it began to crack and glow, Riku could hear screams of pain before it shattered and exploded taking the top of the tower with it, the tentacles vanished from sight as the others looked round confused "Did it work?" said Donald, "Is it over?" said Kairi, Reno looked around, still alert, before chuckling and relaxing "Relax, I think the worst is now over" he said.

No sooner had he said that did the room seem to explode as something huge emerged from the upper room and slithered its way down to the grassy plains that surrounded Master Yen Sid's tower, if Yen Sid was bothered by the destruction of his tower he was doing a good job of showing it.

"What the fuck is that?!" shouted Reno as the dust cleared, "Trust me, you don't want to know" came a voice from the rubble and Sora and Riku appeared with Sora holding onto Riku as he helped him out of the collapsed tower.

"Sora!" cried Kairi as she ran to greet her partner, "Thank god" she kept saying as she hugged him tightly, "No, no don't worry about me, I mean I nearly got killed trying to save his ass" said Riku sarcastically as Kairi laughed and hugged him as well "Thank you for saving him" she whispered before they were interrupted by Reno.

"Hey we can celebrate later, right now we gotta deal with that thing!" he said as he brought out what looked like a stun rod and transformed into his Trance form.

"We need a strategy Reno we can't just run in like that!" shouted Zidane as Reno charged towards outside shouting like a lunatic, "Well there he goes again" said Zidane as he transformed into his Trance form and flew after him, Sora grabbed Kairi's hand "Ready?" he said, she nodded and transformed into the Oblivion Keyblade.

Sora and Riku ran out from the office and found themselves looking at a giant worm like monster with red and black skin, it had wings that ended with sharp claws and at the end was the face of Vanitas. "What the hell happened to him?" said Riku as Sora looked at the monster in disgust "I don't know one second I was fighting him inside my mind and then next thing I know he started freaking out and then he left my body and turned into that thing" he said as they jumped down to join Reno and Zidane.

"So anyone got any bright ideas?" said Reno as Vanitas fired a laser blast from his mouth towards them, they leapt out of the way and split up, "Join with me!" he said in a decaying croaking voice to Sora who fired an fireball from his Keyblade that struck it right in the eye, "Ow my eye!" he screeched as he shot out a tentacle that wrapped around Sora and pulled him up towards his face.

He started climbing up the tower as Riku and Zidane tried to stop it, Reno ran up the tower and launched himself onto its face where he stabbed his stun rod into its other eye and fiddled around with a switch on it, "Bombs away" he shouted as he jumped off and blasted off the tentacle that was holding Sora.

Vanitas slithered to the top of the tower and prepared to fire another blast at them "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed at them but before he could Reno's stun rod exploded, decapitating him and sending his severed burnt head tumbling to the ground shortly join by his body, it twitched a couple times and then went still.

The group stood shocked for a few seconds before turning back to Reno "What the fuck was that?!" they all shouted as he chuckled "Exploding Stun Rod, trademark weapon of the Schism" he said as he powered down and went to retrieve his goggles which he had left somewhere in the now ruined Mysterious Tower.

Sora and the others approached the corpse of the monster that Vanitas had turned into, it was shrinking and deforming until it was nothing more than an incredibly thin deformed version of himself, "Vanitas" said Sora with a look of pity on his face as he knelt down to what had once been his brother, Kairi stood next to him as did Riku and Xion, Zidane and Garnet decided to leave them and went to check on Yen Sid and the others.

"What? Your all going to just stand there and give me your pity, please don't waste your breath" said Vanitas weakly, his voice coming out in a harsh whisper, "Your my brother Van, even after all the shit you put us through your still family, I know we didn't pay attention to you when you needed it most and for that I'm sorry Van, I really am" said Sora as Xion squeezed his shoulder, Vanitas chuckled and black smoke began to emerge from him as he slowly disintegrated into dust "You are too late to stop it…." where his last words before he was gone completely.

"What did he mean by it….?" Said Kairi but before Sora could react the sky above them began to change, they looked up in horror as the sky's became red and black as a screaming skull like face, the same one that appeared in Sora's mind.

The feeling of dread began to suffocate them as they felt a sharp pain in their heads, "What the hell is going on!" said Riku as a high pitched whine filled the air, then as soon as it happened it ended swiftly.

"What the fuck was that?!" said Zidane as the sky became orange and blue, the face was gone but the sky was no longer normal, "The Devils Machine" said Reno, "Seriously, what the hell was that? I felt like my head was gonna explode from that noise" said Riku as he massaged his head. "We need to move and fast" said Sora, Kairi could help but feel scared at the tone of panic in his voice.

"That was Giygas, it seems like this has gotten a whole lot bigger than we could have thought. We need to find where their hiding him and destroy him, otherwise what we just saw will be what the universe will be like for all eternity!" Sora said as he turned to Kairi, "Kairi I need your help with this" he said.

Kairi wasn't sure what he wanted from her but she nodded and braced herself, he placed her hands on the side of her head and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, "Now I want you to use your Soul perception, I'll handle the rest" he said as he closed his eyes and focused, she concentrated and she saw the souls of everyone present, Sora, Riku, Xion, Garnet, Zidane, Reno, Yen Sid, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and she could feel an echo of Terra and Maximus's souls, then she felt her vision widen and she could see all the students and all of the teachers, the nearby planets, the Hall of Justice, Dredd, even the far away worlds like Halloween Town and the Great Hunting ground.

She saw Jack Skellington and the others planning for next Halloween, she saw Tom and Hester flying away together on the _Jenny Haniver_, she saw Dredd fighting against Neoshadows and other monsters with a women with blonde hair that she recognised as Judge Anderson, she could feel Soul and Maka and their friends and then she felt it, a soul of pure hatred and evil.

She concentrated and found more of them, she could see the souls of various members of the Alliance, some she recognised others she didn't but they all felt stronger than before, she tried to locate where their base was but before she could her concentration was broken by a mighty crash that shook the room.

Sora and Kairi fell back away from each other as a tremor went through the tower causing it to shake and sway, "What the hell was that?!" shouted Riku as the shaking stopped and they heard another crash, Mickey ran to the window and yelled in horror, the others went to join him and looked on in shock, across the distance they could see that the academy was on fire.

"Shit!" shouted Sora as he took in the flaming castle, "Quick we gotta do something, the other students are in danger!" shouted Mickey as he summoned his weapon, the Kingdom Key D which Donald and Goofy transformed into to form, "Guys let's go!" he said as the others armed themselves and raced towards their academy.

ROS

_Deep Space- Orbit of Hollow Bastion_

"Mother fucker!" shouted Maximus as the ship did another barrel roll in an attempt to avoid being hit by a cluster of missiles that was being sent their way, they had went to Hollow Bastion to find Aht but had immediately come under attack by a star fleet that had been hiding behind the planet, "Rocket, report!" shouted Star Lord as they dodged more blasts, "Death rays! Polycarbite shielding! And a shit ton of missiles!" shouted Rocket Racoon as they avoided another blast.

"God dammit this is why I hate flying with tourists" shouted Drax as he placed a helmet on his head and got ready to open the air lock, "Woah, whoa what are you doing?!" shouted Gamora as he slipped on a jet pack "Dealing with this shit, for all you know Thanos might be on that ship!" he shouted before jumping out and flying out onto space, "Oh there he goes again, Rocket, Groot and Gamora you stay here and try to get away, Max and Terra you guys are with me!" shouted Star Lord as he put on his helmet.

"Good luck!" shouted Rocket as Max and Terra followed Star Lord to the air lock "Max! Wait! Are you crazy, you can't go out into space without protection you'll be killed!" screamed Terra as he changed into his Trance form, he grinned poked her on the head "You goon! Did you forget that while in this form we can breathe in space?" he said laughing at her frowning expression as she too transformed, they flew out with Star Lord to find themselves faced with thousands and thousands of Daleks.

"Daleks!" shouted Star Lord as he readied his guns as Terra and Maximus were back to back and raised their hands out to prepare to fight their way through, then something else came flying their way.

It was a purple skinned humanoid with white armour on his shoulders and legs and head, his face had red marks on it and red eyes looked awfully familiar, "It can't be" said Maximus in shock as he stared at him in horror, "Your dead" Terra said weakly, the fear returning to her as she found herself looking at the creature that had killed her friend all those years ago.

"Freiza!"

**A/N Hohohoho! Yeah it's getting serious now! The next chapter will be the last part before the ten part finale (yes ten parts!) begins, Can Maximus and Terra stop the Daleks and their associates from destroying the dying planet were their dearest friend now lies? And how will Riku and Sora handle the sudden attack at their Academy? It's the beginning of the end as the Promised Day grows closer and time is running out.**

**The next chapter will be Chapter 24 The Academy Crumbles**


	24. The Academy Crumbles

Chapter 24; The Academy Crumbles

Disclaimer: It is approaching us!

_DW Academy _

Riku, Sora, Zidane, Reno and Mickey all boarded the train to the academy, the train was what linked Master Yen Sid's tower to the academy, Sora looked out of the window as he saw the academy was still on fire and he could hear shouting and gunfire.

The train stopped at the station and they left quickly, "What do we do now Your Majesty?" said Sora as they ran up towards the entrance, "We need to help everyone evacuate" said Mickey as they ran through the main doors.

They were met with pure chaos; there were hundreds of Shadows of each and every variety crawling around the walls, across the ceiling. Many students were fighting against them while others were injured and being defended by teachers.

Mickey clenched his fists in anger before charging his way forward and cutting through any Shadows in his way. Sora and the others followed him, Sora saw a Neoshadow that had cornered his friend Tidus and he ran forward and stabbed it through the chest.

"Sora?! Man I'm I glad to see you!" said Tidus as he ran with Sora to where Mickey was fighting back to back with a man carrying a gun shaped blade and another wizard dressed in blue and with a very long beard "Leon, Merlin what's happened here!?" he shouted as he fried a Firaga that destroyed a cluster of Shadows, "We were just having a usual lesson and then these things showed up" said Leon as he slashed a pouncing Neoshadow in half.

Reno and Zidane were flying through the air knocking off any Shadows clinging to the ceiling and Riku took care of any on the ground, he was plowing through them like a bulldozer as he slashed through any in his way. But no matter how many they killed more and more kept showing up, then they heard a loud roaring noise as something huge crashed through the roof and into the school.

It was shaped like a giant flying serpent covered with armour with several wings, the Leviathan, soldiers jumped out of the monster and landed on the ground and started firing at the students, "Chitari?!" shouted Zidane as he cut through one and drop kicked another before it could shot a helpless girl student.

"Where did they come from?!" shouted Reno as he smashed one away from some kids and helped them into a safer room, Zidane heard laughter and looked up to see Loki grinning evilly down at him.

"I should have known it was you Loki!" spat Zidane as he glared at the demi-god, Loki raised her arms and grinned triumphantly "Isn't this not the preferred state you would see your world in? Total chaos and then sanctuary, once my army has taken your school, your friends will become my students and I will teach them the arts of true war" Loki gloated as he aimed his sceptre at Zidane and shot a blast at him, Zidane rolled out of the way and started running away as Loki chased after him on his speeder.

ROS

Riku was fighting against several Chitari when a familiar looking ship crashed through were the Leviathan had entered, someone jumped out and immediately began firing at several Chitari, "Nice you could make it Samus!" said Riku as they both landed back to back "It's about to get worse!" said Samus as Riku looked up to see a massive ship in the sky and then several Space Pirates materialised into the courtyard, "Space Pirates!?" he shouted as he ran with Samus.

"It's an invasion, it seems like the entire Alliance is here!" she said to him as they started taking out Space Pirates, Samus fired through several with her Plasma beam while Riku obliterated them with the Dark Firaga attack.

Then a much larger pirate landed, it was covered in blue armour with purple crystals and mandibles for a mouth with tiny red eyes, it swung its giant talons at him and he back flipped away as Samus aimed her cannon at it.

"Samus any ideas?!" shouted Riku as the monster breathed out purple like goo that he had to jump over to avoid, "It's called a Berserker Lord, wait until it stars firing its energy balls and then deflect them back to damage its armour!" shouted Samus as she fired at the red glowing shards on its shoulders as Riku waited for it to do what she said it would.

When it fired its purple energy balls at him he deflected them back and its amour cracked and broke off as it growled it pain exposing its brain, Riku aimed at launched the Way to the Dawn straight into its brain. It howled in pain as it collapsed and convulsed in agony before going still "Riku! Don't throw me into monsters brains like that it's gross!" shouted Xion as Riku pulled her out of its head.

"They just keep coming" said Riku as more Space Pirates made their way towards them, "We need to get everyone out of here as quickly as possible" said Samus as she shot more Space Pirates in the head, then something flew over them sending plasma breath towards them which they had to leap out of the way to avoid, "Ridley!" shouted Riku as the dragon circled round the courtyard firing flame balls toward the ground, setting off a massive explosion sending both Shadows and people flying.

ROS

"This is insane!" shouted Kairi as Sora kept slashing and firing blasts to more and more Shadows as he, Mickey and Leon kept as many students as they could inside a shield that Merlin had created, "Sora, you and me try to space them out while Merlin and the others make their way out of the emergency exit" said Leon as he charged his gunblade causing it to extend and grow larger, "Ok" said Sora as he activated Trance and spun round like a tornado shredding any Shadows that got in his way.

He saw fellow students Wakka, Yuffie and Selphie fighting against a flying demon like monster, Yuffie was holding it off with her shuriken while Wakka was looking after Selphie who was bleeding heavily. "Yuffie!" shouted Leon as the demon smashed its fist against her and sent her flying, the demon turned to him as he jumped and tried to slash at him, Leon was knocked aside as it kneed him hard in the gut, so hard that he coughed out blood.

It was human looking with a pair of curved over goat like horns on its head, it had had only three fingers and two toes, it was covered in armour that was grey in some parts and in other parts it's armour was missing and pulsing muscles could be seen, "I have been waiting for this moment for some time, you have no idea what awaits you and your people, either I'll kill you and Giygas will, either way your fate had been sealed"

It spun around and fired several fireballs toward Sora which he blocked only for it to rush forward and knee him in the face, he yelled in pain as it grabbed him by the foot and launched him away, he landed in a more open area as it floated down towards him, "All right who are you!?" Sora shouted as he swung his Keyblade at it which it caught with its bare hands and elbowed him in the face, he landed hard against the ground.

"He is the Magician Type 0, the master piece of the great Dr Curian's research" a man said as Sora looked up from the dirt to him, he had combed back blonde hair and wore a pair of shades and was dressed in a black leather coat and a tight black leather outfit, he smirked down at Sora as Sora picked himself up from the ground.

"And you are?" Sora said as he pointed his keyblade at the man as Magician landed next to him, "Albert Wesker and soon your new ruler" he said in a deep voice as he looked round the destroyed academy, "Beautiful isn't it? You academy has spent all its time combatting the darkness with its students and yet when it is attacked you are unable to defend yourselves, I had honestly expected more from you after everything I had heard" he said as Sora glared at him.

"So you're the one whoes leading this attack?!" said Sora as he held onto his keyblade tightly as Wesker smirked and summoned several Shadows from the ground, "Yes I'am, as you can see the forces of darkness are so easy to control, I have an entire army of these creatures ready to tear you academy to pieces, but you will not live long enough to see that!", he then charged forward at break neck speed, "Sora watch out" shouted Kairi as Sora blocked Wesker's attack and slashed at him but it seemed to go right through him before he appeared next to him and elbowed him in the face.

"What the hell!" said Sora as he back flipped and landed a few feet away from Wesker and Magician, "I was under the impression you students were made of something more than that, clearly I was mistaken" gloated Wesker before he ran forward as Magician floated into the air, Wesker punched and kicked at Sora who could only block as Wesker was moving too fast for Sora to launch a counter attack.

As Magician was about to fire a blast at Sora, Reno drop kicked him in the face sending him flying to the ground, Wesker looked back for a second giving Sora the chance to smash his keyblade right against Wesker's face and knocking off his shades, revealing his gold cat like eyes.

"Albert Wesker, fancy meeting you here of all places" said Reno as he landed down to face Wesker who chuckled "Well if it isn't the rebellious young Reno, I see you haven't learned any respect since I kicked you out" said Wesker as Reno shrugged and pulled out another stun rod and took off his goggles "Why would I respect someone who just turned out to be another lab rat!" said Reno, Wesker flared in anger and charged towards him as he and Reno started fighting at a speed even Sora couldn't keep up with.

"Whoa, now that's some serious fighting going on there" he said before a fireball narrowly missed his head, he turned round in panic to see Magician flying straight towards him, "Oh shit I forgot about him!" he shouted as he dodged another set of fireballs. He jumped up "Play times over!" he shouted as he powered up and another Keyblade materialised in his hand, much to his surprise it looked like Vanitas's keyblade.

"What the hell?" he thought as he blocked an attack from Magician before using his other keyblade to slash across its exposed muscle on its leg, it glowed red for a few seconds and backed off "I didn't know you could wield two blades!" said Kairi as he landed, "Neither did I! It must be Vanitas, he must have given me his power when he died" he said as he used his Keyblades like a shield to block and armada of fireballs that Magician shot at him from above.

Sora could see that Reno was still fighting against Wesker while Mickey was helping Leon to his feet as all the students who had survived were making their way to the secret tunnel that led out of the school; he couldn't see Riku or Zidane anywhere.

He was interrupted by Magician who punched at him with his claws through Sora's Keyblades knocking him off balance, "First I gotta deal with this fucking thing!" he shouted in his mind before flying up after it, "Wait Sora, remember how it was injured when you hit its exposed muscle? Try aiming for that!" shouted Kairi as he slashed and hacked at Magician.

"Good idea Kairi" he said before blocking one arm with one keyblade and using the other to hit the exposed muscle on his other arm, again it glowed red briefly and growled in pain as Sora kicked it away, when Sora tried to hit the same bit however it didn't react and he was sent flying back with a kick.

"There's only one piece left and that's on its face, but if I go anywhere near him I'm just gonna get blasted, I'll have to snipe it" he said as he launched a blast at it, it knocked the blast aside, "Scatter shot!" shouted Sora as he shot multiple little shots toward Magician.

Magician was too quick and kept dodging them and fired a fireball that hit Sora right in the chest, Sora cried out in pain as he fell down to the ground, his Keyblades vanished and Kairi reappeared in her human form "Dammit this guy's way too fast, I'm not built for combat like this, if he kept fighting physically it would be no problem but now he's fighting from a distance and he can only really be attacked from a distance as well but I can't hit him!" he shouted to Kairi.

"Wait lets swap roles for a second" she said, he looked confused but did as she said and transformed into his Keyblade form, she threw him toward Magician, Magician caught the blade in his hands. Kairi used this opportunity to pull out her revolver and fire a shot towards Magicians face, the bullet tore through Magicians exposed face.

Magician began to convulse and shudder as he stretched out his limbs, his body became covered in tiny explosions before he stopped and stuck his hand out to Kairi "You haven't seen anything yet!" he shouted before exploding and combusting into tiny pieces.

Kairi relaxed for a minute as Sora transformed back into his human form, "You ok?" he said as she gasped for breath with her hands on her knees, she nodded "Yeah I'm good, come on we gotta help the others" she said smiling at him, she was about to transform when he stopped her "Wait" he said and then he kissed her, "Ok let's go" he said with a grin as she gave him an amused look as she transformed back into her keyblade form and he charged back into the chaos.

ROS

Zidane kept running as Loki shot at him again and again with his sceptre, "Hold still you filthy primate!" he shouted as Zidane jumped over another blast and ran up against the wall and jump kicked Loki in the face sending him flying off his speeder and crashing to the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that you little shit!" shouted Loki as he stabbed at Zidane who blocked and flipped over him, he then started slashing at Loki who blocked with his sceptre which turned into a longer staff, he swung at Zidane and Zidane blocked but was forced to the ground due to the impact, Loki stabbed down at his head which Zidane avoided at the last second before kicking up and catching Loki on the back of the head, he then back flipped away as Loki fired another energy bolt at him.

"Damn you!" said Loki as he teleported toward Zidane, they parried and blocked each other's attacks for a few seconds before bouncing off each other, Zidane took this time to leap forward and head but Loki, hard, in the face. Loki cried out in pain before Zidane uppercutted him and sent him flying, Loki landed a good distance away. "You really aren't very good at this are you?" said Zidane as he spun his knife playfully as he watched Loki pick himself up.

Loki snarled and charged towards him, "Oh come on! You're like a broken record you know that?!" shouted Zidane as he ran forward too, when he slashed at Loki his attack went right through him and Loki became smoke, "What the…" before he could finish he felt immense pain as Loki stabbed through his side, missing any internal organs but still dealing serious damage to him, "Mother fucker" said Zidane weakly as he dropped his knife and held his wound, coughing up blood as he breathed heavily to try and ignore the pain.

Garnet turned back into her human form and screamed his name as she ran towards him, Loki appeared in front of her and pointed his staff at her "Please don't" he said grinning widely at her tear strained face "Get away from him you bastard!" she shouted and ran at him, he swung his staff and caught her right in the jaw sending her flying, she landed with a whimper and she held her face in pain as Loki advanced toward her slowly.

"Garnet!" screamed Zidane, trying his best to cover his wound but he only coughed up more blood. Loki approached her and raised his staff, the bottom forming into a knife, "Be glad that your death will be quicker than you filthy monkey friend" he said softly, "I wouldn't count on that Loki" said a voice before a blast hit Loki sending him flying away from Garnet, then a red, white and blue rounded shield came wising out of nowhere and caught him across the face.

Thunder and lightning began to shoot from the sky as a man with long blonde hair dressed in silver and black armour with a long red cape appeared, with him was a man covered in red and gold amour and a man dressed in a blue a white costume with his shield on his arm, "The Avengers, Iron Man, Thor and Captain America!" said Zidane grinning as he saw the trio aim their weapons at Loki, Loki looked in horror "But how did you…."

"You really think we wouldn't come looking for you at some point, old Thor here was able to give us the ability to travel through space and when we sensed you, we made our way here. Just in time too" said the armoured man as he saw Zidane, "Cap go help Zidane, me and Thor can handle him" he said before flying into the sky while Thor swung his hammer around like a helicopter.

"Zidane!" said Captain America as he ran too him, "Are you ok?" he said as he looked over his wound, Zidane chuckled painfully "I'm just peachy Cap" he said smiling weakly, "Just hang in there, we'll get you out of here" he said as he started dressing Zidane's wound, Zidane grabbed his arm "Forget about me just get Garnet out of here!" he said as he growled in pain as Captain America finished dressing his wound.

Captain America looked over to where Garnet was lying, she was stuck in the crossfire between Loki and Thor and Iron Man, and she had curled up in a ball covering her head with her hands, "Tony! Get Garnet out of there!" shouted Captain America as he threw his shield at Loki, Iron Man flew down and picked her up, "Zidane?" she said weakly, "In a second kid" said Iron Man before flying over to where Zidane and Captain America where.

Iron Man landed and laid Garnet down gently, "Take it easy your Highness" he said before he flew away back to the fight with Loki, "Cap go with him, I'll be fine" said Zidane as he pushed himself up and rested Garnets head on his lap, Captain America nodded and gave him his pistol "We'll be right back" he said before running in the join the fight.

Garnet whimpered and opened her eyes, "Zidane!" she shouting sitting up only for him to grab her shoulders and turned her round so that they were facing each other. "Hey I'm ok" he said as gently as he could but he let out an audible wince and he leaned back as she sat up, "Here let me help" she said and used a Cura spell on him.

He groaned and hissed in agony as he felt his flesh slowly regenerate, "God damn it this hurts" he whispered with his eyes closed as he grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Oh Zidane, why do you keep pushing yourself like that?" she said as she stroked his hair affectionately, he sat up and looked at her, "I promised to protect you, don't you remember?" he said softly as he leaned in close to her, he stroked her hair and cupped her face, "Zidane" she whispered, their faces got closer and closer until their lips were nearly touching before there was a shockwave that caused them to knock their hands together.

"Ow" they both said as they rubbed their head in pain, they both chuckled awkwardly.

ROS

Ridley continued to fire his plasma beam at Riku and Samus, "Dammit, I can't hit he's too fast!" he shouted as he missed another hit against him, Ridley smacked him with his tail and sent him flying to the ground, "This is bad, we're going nowhere fast, I need to find a way to hit Ridley" he thought as Samus fired several missiles which Ridley destroyed with his plasma breath before he dove down towards her.

"Look out!" shouted Riku as Ridley prepared to dive bomb her "Say goodbye!" shouted Ridley as Samus prepared herself, "Goodbye" came a gruff voice and a missile flew from across the room and hit Ridley directly in the chest causing him to cry out in pain and fly away from Samus before crashing into the ground.

Riku looked round to see a man in an a black and gold bullet proof jacket with a black, red and gold helmet that hid most of his face, "Judge Dredd?!" said Xion as Riku stared in awe as the Judge headed towards him.

"You a student?" he said to Riku, "Yes sir!" replied Riku trying to look as impressive as possible, "I'am Judge Dredd, me and many other Judges were sent here to get this operation under control, me and that armored woman will deal with the dragon, you focus on getting everyone out of here safely" he said before pulling out his gun and switching it to armor piercing mode, "Judgement time!" said Dredd before he ran forward and started shooting Shadows and Space Pirates left and right.

"Better do as he says Riku!" said Xion, Riku nodded and ran over to wear a group of students were being attacked by some Shadows, he dealt with them swiftly before being joined by Mickey and Sora, "Sora, Mickey how are things holding up!?" he said as he fought off more Space Pirates, "We're trying to evacuate as many students as possible but there too many of them!" shouted Mickey as the noise of the battle got louder and louder, then something huge burst from the ground.

It was longer than three football pitches and shaped like a giant worm with an open mouth filled with long spinning metal teeth, it was covered in thousands of metal spikes and it had multiple tentacles near its face that were shaped like spinning drills, from the top of the creature a giant robot with a single red eye and a huge cannon for a right arm emerged.

It looked round with its single eye speaking in a language Riku and Sora did not understand before charging up its cannon and growling Mickeys name, Mickey glared at the robot and tightened his grip on his Keyblade, "Sora, Riku get out of here. There nothing more we can do for the academy, get as many people out as you can and leave" he said in a tone Riku had never heard from him, rage.

The robot jumped off the giant worm like monster and charged his cannon, he roared in anger showing off his mandible like mouth before firing a cluster of missiles at Mickey who dodged and flipped over them and ran towards him with his keyblade in hand.

The robot blocked Mickeys attack before Mickey flipped over him and landed behind him and fired a blast of electricity at him, the robot cried out in anger as he spun round and tried to swat the anamorphic mouse. Mickey fired an energy blast at the robots face and left a scar on it, "That's another for the collection!" shouted Mickey as the robot cursed at him and tried to grab him.

Riku and Sora led as many people into the secret exit as much as they could, "Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Vaan, Penelo, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Bartz…" counted Sora as they ran past into the entrance, "Wait where are Leon and Yuffie!?" he said concerned as he looked around for her, then he saw Leon with Yuffie on his back, he was fighting off Shadows with one hand but he was injured and struggling "Shit! Hang on Leon I'm coming!" Sora shouted.

He flew away from the others straight towards where Leon was, "Sora come back!" shouted Riku as he watched his friend fly away, "Ah bollocks! Hang on Sora I'm coming with you!" he shouted and ran after him.

He looked over to see Mickey still fighting with the one eyed robot, "Wonder what the hell that thing is?" he thought as he slashed several Neoshadows in half, more approached him.

Then it seemed like everything stopped, all of the Shadows freezed in place and ceased moving, they all seemed to be looking up at something, it was as quiet as the dead. Riku and Sora looked round confused as their enemy's seized any movement aside from looking up, and then it happened again.

The sky became a twisted red screaming skull like face, the air became dense and they found it hard to breath, an ominous breathing noise filled the air as the purple lights began to rain from the sky, the Neoshadows held out their hands and they were struck by the lights, they turned red and black in colure. The Space Pirates became covered in purple and black armour and the Chitari were given an extra pair of arms and new and improved weapons.

The one eyed robot turned to his pet and spoke to it in a language Sora and Riku didn't understand, the monster reared up and let out a roar before drilling right into the academy like a bulldozer, it drilled and smashed through the building tearing it to shreds, Riku and Sora yelled out in shock as they watched their home crumble before their eyes.

ROS

"What is this madness?" said Thor as he pinned down Loki with his hammer, Iron man and Captain America looked round at the changed Chitari, Loki grinned and his eyes glowed red "It's the end, the beginning of your new world dear brother, everything you ever loved will be taken by him and used in his glorious empire and I will be part of it!" he shouted before teleporting away, Thor yelled in frustration.

"We need to follow him!" he said, "How? We have no idea where he even is!" said Iron Man as Zidane and Garnet limped over towards them, "Zidane" Garnet said weakly as she watched the school crumble, "What do we do now?" she said to him as he glared and clenched his fists, "We take em down!" he snarled.

They saw Sora and Riku running away from the collapsing building as the Driller kept plowing through the castle, "We need to get out of here!" shouted Sora as they met up with Zidane and the others, Riku saw Ridley fly away and he saw Samus and Dredd running towards where they were as well.

They all ran as fast as they could until they were a safe distance away, Mickey collapsed to his knees with tears in his eyes as he watched his beloved school fall right in front of him. Kairi appeared as did Xion and they stood next to their partners, the surviving students made their way over as well. Sora could only count about thirty students plus several teachers, "Mickey" said Riku as he tried to comfort his friend.

"What was that thing?" he asked as he watched the robot disappear under the ground, "That was Shockwave" said Mickey scowling uncharacteristically, "He…..killed my wife" Mickey said sadly as Riku looked at him in horror before clenching his fists and growling with anger "Those fucking bastards!" shouted Sora.

They heard shuffling behind them, they looked round to see Reno approaching them, he had a serious expression on his face "I know were their base is, I'm going to try and end this. Anyone up for one last attempt to save the universe? Or would you rather just sit here and mope?" he said as he looked to Sora and Riku and Zidane.

Sora frowned and clenched his fists "Yeah I'm going" he said, Xion and Kairi turned to him in horror "No Sora" said Xion, "You can't!" said Kairi grabbing his shoulders to stop him from moving. He looked to Riku and Zidane who nodded, "We're going too" said Riku. Samus, Dredd and the Avengers walked forward as well "As are we" said Samus.

"You sure?" said Reno, "About time someone gave these scum a true sentence of justice" said Dredd as he reloaded his gun, Kairi looked lost but threw her arms up "Your crazy you know that!?" she said to Sora, he grinned and took her hand "Yeah I know but we have to do something Kairi, it's better than just sitting around here doing nothing, please Kairi I need you help with this" he said, she looked at him hopelessly before closing her eyes and sighing, "Ok" she said.

"Lead the way Reno" said Riku as Xion gave him a glare but transformed back into her weapon form, "We'll use the Kings Gummi Ship the travel there, that ok Your Majesty" said Reno surprisingly respectively, Mickey nodded "Give them hell fellas" he said as he threw the keys to Reno, Reno caught them and then tarred off to where the Gummi ship was, behind Master Yen Sids tower.

"Reno wait, where are we going" said Sora as they ran after him, Reno turned round and jogged backward before pointing upwards to the sky, "Where to you think?" he said grinning as Sora looked up to the sky, "No way" he said as he looked up at the moon, the lunar surface was covered in hundreds of lights, like a faraway city at night.

"The Alliances base is on the moon!"

**A/N Yeah a loooooooong chapter and the return of many characters and some new ones, I wanted to focus purely on Sora and co for this Chapter but we'll see Maximus in the next chapter as the finale begin, Chapter 25 The Darkside of the Moon: Part 1 Coolers Revenge. **


	25. The Darkside of the Moon Part 1

Chapter 25 The Darkside of the Moon Part 1; Coolers Revenge

The beginning of the ten part finale, expect a lot of battles as our heroes race to save the universe, no pressure likes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Maximus

Terra and Maximus remained frozen in place as they gazed upon the creature in front of them, "Freiza!" said Maximus as he clenched his fists angrily, "No but he's dead" whispered Terra as she remembered seeing Zidane bleeding heavily with a hole in his chest, Maximus transformed into a dragon like monster and being told one of her friends were dead.

"Freiza?" the creature said in a deep voice, Maximus looked confused, he didn't sound like Freiza. "I assume you are referring to my dear departed brother, I'am Lord Cooler" said Cooler smirking down at Maximus as Terra glared at him, "And assuming by your reactions I imagine you are Maximus? And therefore this young woman is Terra? The Last Esper in existence am I not mistaken. I thought my brother would have destroyed all you freaks not to mention your test tube boyfriend and his disgusting Schism, I'll have to correct that" he said as he moved his hand towards the Daleks behind him.

"Daleks! Destroy their ship and their comrades but leave the Esper and the freak for me!" he commanded as the Daleks flew past him and stared firing at the _Firefly_ "Maximus there's too many of them, we need to get out of here!" shouted Drax as he flew back to the _Firefly _cutting through Daleks with his swords, "Then go! Me and Terra will hold off Cooler, just land down there and find Aht!" said Maximus as he and Terra looked towards Cooler.

Cooler cracked his knuckles and then motioned for them to move, away from the space battle between the Daleks and the Guardians, Maximus saw the ship blast several Daleks to pieces before moving away and flying down to the planet, Cooler noticed this and pointed his finger towards the ship "Would you look at that? Your little friends trying to escape, that's not happening" he said but before he could fire his hand was grabbed by Maximus who kicked him away.

"Your attention is on us Cooler, leave my friends out of this" said Maximus as Cooler recovered and crossed him arms and frowned before sighing "Very well then but it's not like it will take me very long to destroy you!" he said before charging forward and punching at Maximus who blocked by crossing his arms in front of his chest, Terra then came behind him and put him in a full nelson lock before Maximus charged forward and kicked Cooler in the stomach before upper cutting him just as Terra let go.

Cooler backed off and rubbed him lip before laughing and grinning in admiration at the two "Well well not bad, rather impressive actually. I could see why my brother might have had trouble with you. My brother was a fool, I would have killed him myself sooner or later" he said as Maximus and Terra charged towards him again.

Terra punched at him which he blocked and used his tail to block Maximus incoming kick, he then kicked out at him but he dodged and kneed Cooler in the waist allowing Terra to punch him in the face, Maximus then grabbed hold of his tail and spun him around before letting go and sending him flying towards Terra, she then aimed at him "Firaga!" she shouted but nothing happened.

Cooler grinned as she looked confused before he elbowed her in the face, she recovered and aimed again "Fire!" she shouted but again nothing happened, Cooler laughed and stood with his arms stretched out, "Come on I'm right here hit me with everything you've got" he said mockingly as Terra yelled in frustration "Flare!" she shouted but again nothing happened, "What? What's going on!" she shouted as she looked at her hands trying to figure out what was happening.

Cooler laughed and teleported so that he was in front of her, he kicked her away as she yelled out in pain, "Foolish girl" he said as Maximus shot towards him "Don't you touch her!" he shouted as he punched at Cooler, Cooler caught his fist and grabbed his other fist and he dragged Maximus away from Terra "No one disgraces our family and lives to talk about it" he snarled.

Terra kept trying to use her spells but nothing was working, she could see Maximus and Cooler fighting each trading hits before Maximus punched Cooler on the side of his head and then kicked him away, Cooler yelled in pain and once again backed off as Terra floated next to Maximus, "Max I don't know what's wrong, I can't use any of my spells" she said as Cooler grinned and then laughed.

"Foolish girl, we're in outer space. Your Trance forms may allow you to survive in space but you cannot use magic that requires air, how can you light flames with no oxygen?!" he said as Terra looked shocked and then she felt like she wanted to smack herself, "Damn it how could I have been so stupid!" she shouted as Cooler chuckled.

"Now back to our fight, I'am fully aware that you did not use this form you are in right now to defeat my brother, I would like to see it. Freiza, he was always trying to get the better of me, trying to prove he was the best and he definitely had the edge" said Cooler as they moved closer and closer to the planet below them, Maximus glared at him "Get to the point already or are you just gonna stand there and monologue all day"

Cooler smirked "And then that's when it happened, I transformed!" he said as he raised his finger, "As you know I'm in the third transformed state, but I found a fourth beyond it!" he said as Maximus looked concerned "No way" he growled, Terra looked shock. Cooler smirked and clenched his fists and flexed his muscles "You should feel privileged, you will be the first one to bare witness to this form. First you will see, and then you will die!"

Cooler began to pulse and shake, his chest and muscle mass greatly expanded, his white carapaces also changed with the breast-plate shoulder pads becoming hoop like in shape. His wrist carapaces produced large spikes and his head became completely encased in his carapace with the exception of his eyes, four spikes grew from his cranium and mouth became covered by a vizier made out of bone.

Maximus and Terra stared in horror at Coolers new form as he grinned evilly "Time to die!" he said before charging toward them "Your mine!" he shouted, Maximus grabbed Terra's hand and used Instant Transmission to dodge the attack, Cooler then appeared right next to them and kneed Maximus hard in gut and send him flying away. "Maximus!" shouted Terra as Maximus was smashed into an asteroid.

Cooler appeared in front of her and kicked at her, she ducked and only just managed to dodge it, she flew back away from him. She powered up her Trance form and punched at him, he caught her fist and threw her away, "Pathetic useless little girl, stay out of my way! I fight only the strongest warriors" he snarled as he flew past her and down towards Maximus who was pulling himself out of the asteroid only to have Cooler smash him back in with his foot.

Cooler charged down forwards and punched Maximus in the gut and ploughed through an asteroid with his fist embedded in Maximus's chest, Maximus yelled out in pain as Cooler pushed his fist even further into him before backing off and stepping down on him as he cried out, Cooler then backed off as the asteroid broke apart, Terra was about to rush forward and help Maximus when she saw him used Instant Transmission to teleport behind Cooler.

Cooler chuckled and looked behind him "So, back for more?" he said as Maximus took several deep breaths, he then powered up and charged back towards Cooler. Cooler raised his hand but instead of pointing at Maximus he pointed at Terra, Maximus yelled in fear as he fired a death beam at her, she raised her arms in a blocking position and closed her eyes in preparation, Maximus sped forward and wrapped his arms around her and was blasted in the back.

He yelled out in pain as the back of his shirt was burned off and his skin became black and charred, Terra stared at him in horror as he looked like he was about to pass out. "Terra get out of here" he said weakly as she caught him as he blacked out, she glared at Cooler who laughed. "So much for the infamous Schism" he muttered as he aimed at Terra and the wounded Maximus, "Die now!" he shouted.

Terra held onto Maximus, closing her eyes and concentrated on the planet below her. She thought of Aht, "Come on Aht, where are you?" she thought as she thought of her friend, she felt close, she felt really close. Terra looked round confused, she could sense Aht's presence but she could see her anywhere, then she saw Maximus's chest glow, she looked at it in shock as Cooler stopped what he was doing to see as well, "What is this?"

Then they were gone, one second they were floating in space and next they had vanished. Cooler looked round confused, he sensed them on the planet below "So trying to run from me are you?" he growled before he flew down toward the planet.

ROS

"Exterminate all life forms!" screamed the Daleks as they shot at the _Firefly _relentlessly, "This isn't going well" shouted Rocket Racoon as he tried to maneuverer the ship in and out of the Daleks reach with little success, "At this rate we'll reach the planet but we won't be able to leave the planet cause the engines will be royally fucked!" shouted Gamora as Groot pulled out a giant laser like rifle.

"I'am Groot!" he shouted as he leaned out of the airlock and started firing at the Daleks "Under attack!" they shouted as the laser cut straight through them, Groot kept firing until there was a decent enough gap for them to get through, "Now's our chance!" shouted Star Lord, "Rocket fucking floor it!" shouted Drax as Rocket powered up the thrusters.

"Clench your buttcheeks!" shouted Rocket as they flew at maximum speed toward the planet, destroying any Daleks in the way. "Retreat to Central Command!" shouted the leader Dalek and the others flew back into their mother ship, once they were inside other Daleks started barking out orders.

"Dalek fleet in battle formation!" said one Dalek looking down at a map of where their main fleet was stationed, right next to Hollow Bastion. "Crucible at ninety percent efficiency, power from Devil Machine had been established, awaiting first power boost!" said another as they circled round the map, "Universal conquest shall commence!" said another as more and more Daleks entered the ship.

Then another Dalek rose above the others, it was red and gold with three lights on its head dome instead of the usual two, "Supreme Dalek on the bridge!" said one Dalek as they all gazed upon their leader, "Soon the Crucible will be complete, we have waited long years for this ultimate destiny, now the Daleks are the masters of the universe!"

"Daleks are the masters of the universe!" they all started chanting, Rocket could hear them through the speaker "God they never shut up do they?" he said as he landed on the surface of the planet. "Wait" said Drax as Star Lord was about to leave, "What is it? said Gamora as she pulled out her swords and looked round cautiously.

"It's him, he's here" said Drax, his eyes narrowing as he looked out into the distance, "Well then, we better get ready" said Star Lord as he loaded his pistols, "What about Max and Terra?" said Rocket as he switched off the engines. "They'll be fine by themselves" said Drax as he leapt outside followed by Gamora and Star Lord, "Relax I have a feeling those two will be just fine as long as they stick together" he said, Rocket grinned and he and Groot joined the other Guardians.

ROS

"Max! Max! You need to wake up, please?!" said Terra in hysterics, they were hiding in a cave she had found and he was in immense pain, "Terra just leave me, go find Star Lord and the others" he said weakly, she frowned at him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Don't you even think about giving up on me now, you hear me! Just try and relax ok? My healing spell will take some time but you'll be fine soon" she said as she placed her hands gently on his wounds and green tendrils flew out of her fingers and sewed together the wounds.

He winced as he felt his flesh seal itself, then he felt her press a warm wet piece of cloth against his head, for some reason it helped him relax, with anyone else it would have irritated them.

"Funny how you're the one protecting me all the time recently" he said gently as she continued to heal him. "That's only because you keep doing stupid things" she scolded as she finished dressing a wound on his arm.

He chuckled "There is one thing I'm curious about though" he said as she sat up and looked at him, "Yeah and what's that?" she asked as she stoked his fingers gently, "Since when could you use Instant Transmission?" he said, she stopped and looked at him confused "Never, I've never been able to do that ability" she said as he looked puzzled, "Then how the hell did we get here?" he said.

"I thought you used Instant Transmission to bring us here?" she said, he shook his head "Impossible, I was out cold" before she could reply they heard the noise of an explosion outside "Come out, come out wherever you are!" they heard Cooler shout. Terra turned to Maximus and stood up "Wait here" she said before turning to leave the cave.

"Terra! Wait" he said, she closed her eyes and slowly turned to him. He was smiling at her and gave her a grin "Fuck him up!" he said as she smiled and then left.

Cooler was destroying every boulder and cliff he could see, the plant was shaking below him and he could see that it was becoming unstable, "Guess Cell might have overdone it when he had his little game, I can't believe they used my pathetic brother to make that monster, I would have been a far more suitable candidate" he gloated.

"No because he would have turned out even more fucking ugly!" a voice shouted behind him, he turned round to see Terra scowling at him. "You, were is Maximus? Take me to him immediately, I have no interest in fighting any weaklings like you" he said as he pointed his finger and shot a Death beam at her, she deflected it away effortlessly.

"You're not going anywhere near him" she said calmly as he looked at her in surprise, "Well if that's the case, die!" he shouted before flying towards her, she back flipped to dodge his attack, she hopped on his head and then glided away from him as he growled in frustration, "Sneaky little freak aren't you!" he said as he spun round and slapped his tail against her, she blocked with a wall of ice.

"Your mine!" he shouted as he flew towards, "Get the fuck away from me you scum bag" she screamed as he was hit with a ball of ice that broke up into several smaller pieces which surrounded him and hit him multiple times, "Graceful Waters!" she said and he was swept away by a flood of water.

He growled in frustration as he surfaced from the water, "Her magical abilities, their incredible" he said as he looked around for her but couldn't see her anywhere. Then he heard something above him and he saw her twirling and spinning, "What is she do…."

"Graviga!" she shouted and he felt himself being pushed down further and further until he was sure he was near to breaking through the crust of the planet, "Damn it, it seems I might have underestimated this little Esper bitch" he said as he ploughed up through the crust, when he surfaced and found her waiting for him.

"Had enough?" she said as she made a fighting stance, "You have no idea" he said before disappearing, she gasped and then kept her cool. She leapt away as he brought his fist down next to her, then he reached out and grabbed her with his other hand, his tail shot forward and wrapped around her neck as he crushed her in a massive bear hug.

She screamed in pain as she felt him crush her chest against him, he laughed out loud as she wailed in agony as tears fell from her eyes, "Do you know see how powerless and weak you are, It is I who decides who lives and who dies! All living things are mere playthings to me! No one can comprehend my power and cunning! I shall destroy everything!" he said before laughing hysterically in a laugh that made her remember.

Then she saw him, he materialised next to Cooler he was transparent "Yeah Terra he's right you are so weak it's practically embarrassing to be honest, you couldn't save you little dolly or that little fluff ball and now you can't even save your stupid overconfident freak of a boyfriend! Hahahahahaha!" he said as she felt uncontrollable anger go through her.

"Shut up!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, she turned into her Trance form and Cooler became so overwhelmed by the energy she was giving off he had to let go of her, "Magnificent Wind!" she shouted and a cluster of tornados picked him up and launched him into the air, "Thundaga!" she shouted as he was shocked repeatedly by giant bolts of lightning.

"Enough of this!" he shouted as he raised his hand and conjured a giant ball of energy "It's time to end you and this pathetic planet!" he shouted as he threw the ball towards her, she remained calm as she thought of all her friends, "Max, Zidane, Garnet, Locke, Celes, Relm, Shadow, Edgar, Sabin, Cyan, Gau, Strago, Setzer, Mog, Xion, Kairi, Riku, Sora, Reno, Aht, Eleanor please give me strength!" she said as she formed a ball of pure white energy "Ultima!" she shouted as she shot the blast towards Coolers Death Ball.

The attack collided with the ball but did not push it back, it remained locked in place as the earth cracked around her, "Come on, I need your power!" she shouted as she put everything into her attack, "You cannot stop me I'am immortal!" shouted Cooler as he pushed back, "Think again asshole" came a voice from above, he looked up to see Maximus grinning at him before he slammed his elbow down on Coolers head, causing him to loose focus on Terra.

"Now's your chance!" he shouted as he materialised next to her, "Ultima!" she shouted, "Final Flash" he shouted at the same time and together the two shot a massive sapphire colored beam straight towards Cooler's Death Ball, it collided with him and send him flying up into the atmosphere, "I can't stop it!" he shouted in alarm as he noticed something was appearing behind him and quickly.

"Emergency! Emergency! Unknown projectile approaching!" shouted a Dalek as they saw the screaming Cooler flying right towards the mothership, "Emergency Temporal Shift!" shouted the Supreme Dalek, it disappeared just as Cooler collided with the ship causing it and the entire fleet to explode and crash into each other.

Terra and Maximus both looked up and the sky and saw the gigantic explosion they had created in the sky, "I think I might have overdone it" she said, chuckling weakly only for her to squeal in surprise as Maximus picked her up bridal style and spun around, "You were fantastic Terra" he shouted proudly as she giggled in pride.

"Your amazing" he said as they kissed passionately before he let her down and stumbled back, she ran to support him, "Guess I'm not completely up to shape yet" he said as she put his arm around her, "What now?" she said as they started walking. "We need to find Star Lord and the others, hopefully they landed close by"

No more than two minutes later they saw the space ship, _Firefly_, close by and walked towards it. When they arrived however they saw that something was terribly wrong, all of the Guardians were unconsciousness, chained up and beaten. Around them were multi armed monsters that looked familiar.

"Chitari?" Maximus said in confusion, then he heard Terra scream his name and looked round to see a gold metal fist collide with him and then everything went black.

**A/N The finale continues as Sora and co. head towards the moon to destroy the Alliance once and for all, what awaits them in the City of Death?** **Find out in Chapter 26 The Darkside of the Moon Part 2; The Homunculi Attack**


	26. The Darkside of the Moon Part 2

Chapter 26 The Darkside of the Moon Part 2; The Homunculi Attack

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters except Maximus obviously

_Master Yen Sids Tower _

Sora, Kairi, Riku and Xion stood in front of the hill next to Master Yen Sids tower, they were looking out towards where their school was, it was now nothing more than a pile of rubble. "They're going to pay for this" said Sora as he clenched his fists and frowned in anger.

Xion looked close to tears "All of our lives nearly, were spent in that building" she said as she held onto Riku's hand.

Kairi didn't say anything; she just continued to look livid. "You know that there is a chance we might not make it through this" said Riku coldly as he looked towards Sora, "Does that bother you?" said Sora, Riku smirked "Not a fucking chance, if I'm going down I'm going to take as many of those bastards as I can" they then heard a cough and turned round to see Reno, he looked annoyed.

"What happened?" said Sora fearing the worst, "Slight change of plan" said Reno as the others looked round and waited what he had to say, "Turns out all of Mickeys Star Shards were destroyed during Vanitas's attack" he said, Riku cursed in frustration as Kairi looked at him "Is there an alternative?" she asked, Reno nodded "Yeah there is, Samus knows of a mode of Transport we could use but it'll take longer to reach our destination and we're already short on time as it is"

Kairi turned to Sora in desperation "Well can't you use Instant Transmission to get us there", Sora shook his head, "I use only a basic form of the technique, I can only go there if I follow someone's signal or if I know the place well and since I don't know anyone whoes there nor do I know what it even looks like, we kinda don't have that option" he said as Riku sighed "What about you Reno?" he said as Reno shook his head.

"Trust me I was never good with that thing no matter how much Maximus tried to teach me" he said scratching the back of his neck as Zidane and Garnet walked up and joined them, "You ok know?" said Sora, he had seen the wound Zidane had suffered at the hands of Loki. "Yeah I'm fine, in fact we may have a lead" he said grinning.

"Loki can take us to their base on the moon" said Garnet, Sora and the others all whooped with joy, "However" she said quickly breaking their excitement.

"He can only transport four people including himself and Thor; he doesn't want Loki out of his site. The question is which one of us goes" said Zidane as Kairi and Riku looked to each other.

"I think Riku should go" said Kairi grinning at him as he pretended to look hurt, "So willing to send your dear friend to his demise in this day of reckoning?" he said in a fake dramatic voice.

She only rolled her eyes "Please, you and I both now that you're a stronger meister than me and besides you said you wanted to be first to hit the action" she said as Sora looked at her like she was mad, "Kairi this isn't a field trip on who decides to climb Jacobs Ladder, this is war and Riku could very well die if he's not careful" he said seriously earing him weird looked from everyone.

"What?" he said as looked round at the others amused faces "Watch out Xion I think you've got some competition" said Riku as he started laughing, "Oh fuck you! Do you know what, go and die for me please?" said Sora flipping him the bird. Riku shrugged and then put Sora in a playful headlock, "Oh calm down dude, I'll be fine and besides it'll give you some alone time with Kairi" he said as Sora broke out of the headlock.

"Actually we already shagged" gloated Sora, Kairi punched him hard on the shoulder, her cheeks flaming red. Riku let out a whoop of laughter as Xion looked at them shocked, "Since when?" she said with her hands on her hips, "Spur of the moment, won't happen again" growled Kairi as she crossed her arms and looked away from Sora.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and grinned goofily, "Oh I'm sorry my sweet, I'll make it up to you" he said as she scoffed. "As much as discussing your sex life could be fun and possibly hilarious we really need to make a final decision" said Garnet as Zidane whispered something in Riku's ear, Riku laughed as Zidane crossed his arms.

"You accept the challenge boy?" he said as Riku whispered something to Xion that made her blush heavily "Damn straight but you've got no chance" said Riku as Garnet looked at them puzzled, "You know what? On second thought why don't you go Kairi? I'm not sure I'm just ready yet" he said as he grinned cheekily.

Kairi just looked confused, "Ok then" she said slowly before looking to Sora who just shrugged, "You sure about this?" he said to Riku, Riku nodded in fake seriousness. Sora only shrugged and looked back to Kairi, "Ok then Kairi I guess it's us, let's get a move on already!" he said loudly as he grabbed her hand, "Sora" said Xion, he turned round to her "Take care, we'll be there soon" she said as she smiled at him.

He nodded and then they both walked away, "So I'm guessing we'll all be travelling together?" she said as she saw Riku and Zidane give each other funny looks, "What's with you two?" she said as the two quickly looked away, "Nothing" they both said, "Come my darling" said Zidane grabbing Garnets hand and pulling her away. Xion shook her head only to find Riku staring right at her, "Ummm do I have something on my face?" she said amused.

"Did I ever tell you that your beautiful?" he said in a husky voice, she looked shocked "No, it aint happening" she said and quickly pulled away from him as he gave chase.

"Wonder what's up with them? said Kairi as they approached Loki and Thor, "You two will be coming with us?" he said as he looked at the two, they both nodded "I warn you the trip will be perilous say your goodbyes to your friends, it may be your last chance" he warned.

As Thor was talking to the other Avengers Judge Dredd turned to Samus, "How come you're not using your own ship?" he asked, "My ship was damaged in the battle, it is in no condition to fly right now" she retorted, "Figures, we stand on the brink of annihilation and we're putting our faith in a bunch of inexperienced kids" he growled as he watched Riku and Zidane joke around while Xion and Garnet were in deep discussion.

"They're not as weak as you might think" she said looking to Riku, "Admirable" said Dredd before he walked away. "Samus!" said Reno gaining her attention, "Just like old times eh?" he said as she walked past him, "Don't remind me" she said as he chuckled and walked next to her "Oh come on!" he whined as she pushed him away.

"You ready for this?" said Sora as Thor prepared the handcuff like device he had strapped to Loki, Kairi took a deep breath and tried to relax her muscles, "As I'll ever be" she said as Thor looked at them, "Ready" he said, they both nodded. He placed his hands onto the device and motioned for Sora and Kairi to do the same, then there was a flash of light and they were gone.

ROS

_Twenty Minutes Later_

After waiting for only a few more minutes after Sora and Kairi left a large ship entered the atmosphere. Riku and Zidane stared at it in awe, it was huge. "Holy shit" said Riku as it landed, it was much larger than any ship he had ever seen. Nearly the size of a football pitch with four huge engines it obviously some kind of space freighter, Riku could see the word _Nostromo_ painted on its side.

"You're looking at the _Nostromo _the most powerful ship constructed by the Weyland industry, until they were bankrupt and forced to sell all their old ships to pay for their debts, I bought it in case I ever needed to transport more than just myself" Samus explained.

Riku looked impressed, "How the hell were you able to afford this?" he said as the hanger doors opened. "Being a bounty hunter pays off" she said as she entered the ship.

"Dude I need to become a bounty hunter one day" said Zidane, grinning at the ship. Riku laughed and shook his head as he walked after Samus "You'd be a shit bounty hunter" he said as he dodged an attack from Zidane.

"Hey! How come?" said Zidane annoyed, Riku smirked "Bounty hunters have to actually be threatening" he said as Zidane transformed into his Trance form, "Fucking bring it silver head" said Zidane, "Guys stop it!" said Garnet as Dredd walked past them, "I hate kids" he said just loud enough for them to hear.

Zidane pulled a face at him as Riku shrugged and walked after him, the ship was noisy and he could see several small crab like robots scuttling around the ceiling and ventilation shafts. He followed Dredd up to what he assumed was the bridge. He saw Samus sitting at the controls and she was checking different readings on the charts in front of her.

"Nice place" said Zidane as he sat down, Riku could practically smell the sarcasm; the ship didn't exactly make him feel the most welcome. "Apologies regarding the state of the craft" said Samus as Iron Man and Captain America joined the others, "Mickey told me to give you this" said Iron man as he threw a black orb to him.

Riku caught it and looked at it curiously, "What's this?" he said as he inspected it, "He told us Master Yen Sid requested you take, supposedly it'll will help you in the battle" said Captain America. "Take off in one minute, everyone ready?" said Samus, everyone sat down and strapped themselves in.

She powered up the thrusters and lifted off cautiously, then when they were high enough she activated the warp drive and then they were gone and into the realm between worlds.

They were cruising at the fastest speed the _Nostromo_ could muster; "So Reno, where exactly are we going?" said Samus as the redhead plopped down beside her. He pulled out a small card from his pocket, "Nicked this from Wesker while I was fighting him, plug it in there" he said gesturing down to the computer on her left.

She took it from him and inserted in into the computer, up came several different planet but one was glowing, it was white and covered in thousands of red exe shapes. "What planet is this?" she said in confusion, "The moon" said Reno simply, "You mean a moon? The moon of what?" she said in annoyance, "No not "a moon" the moon, the moon of the universe, right bang in the center. The moon you can see from nearly every planet in the universe" he explained as she nodded in realization.

"And that's where we need to go" he said pointing to an exe that had "Devils Machine, location" printed on it, Samus nodded and put the coordinates into the navigator. "We should be there in a few hours" she said as she set a course for the planet. "Question" said Reno suddenly, "Hmm?" said Samus as she concentrated on flying the ship.

"Is there anybody else who works on this ship?" he said as he looked at the scanner, "Aside from us? No, the ship has an autopilot that's how it got here but I don't have anyone else on apart from the crab cams" Reno pointed to the scanner, "So how come there are two extra life forms on this vessel" he said as she looked over, just then the ship shook as they heard an explosion from deep in the bowels of the ship, "Ah shit" said Samus as the lights went out.

ROS

"Riku! Seriously give it back!" shouted Xion as she tried to grab her top, which Riku had removed while they were making out in a cabin Samus had let them rest in. Riku jumped over the bed and shook his head, "Come on Xion, I'll be as quick as I can" he said pouting. "No, we're in the middle of a serious crisis and all you and Zidane can think about is sex?" she said embarrassed.

Before he could say anything the ship shook and they cried out in surprise and Xion fell onto the ground and Riku smashed the back of his head into the wall. "What the fuck was that?!" he shouted as he rubbed the back of his head, Xion grabbed her shirt from him just as the light flickered out and then on again.

"Shit" she whispered as Riku heard the a knock on the door, he walked over nearly falling over as the ship seemed to tilt, "Yo!" he shouted as he opened the door, he felt something wrap around his throat and pull him out, Xion wasn't paying any attention as he boyfriend was dragged away.

"Riku?" she said as she turned round, he was standing at the doorway looking at her. "Hello? Earth to Riku?" she said amused as he looked round and then coughed "Sorry, zoned out for a minute" he said, Xion couldn't help but notice his voice sounded different.

"Riku, honey you ok?" she said as she got closer to him, then the ship shook again and Zidane came bursting into the room, shirtless and crashed into Riku, Xion looked over and could see Garnet across the hallway peeking out from behind the door across from theirs.

"God dammit!" shouted Zidane as he picked himself up, "Hey Riku….?" Said Zidane as Riku laughed and then morphed his hand into a blade and stabbed at Zidane, Zidane dodged and leapt away as the fake Riku cursed in frustration.

Then his arms extended and he climbed up into the ventilation system and was out of sight, "What just happened?" said Xion in confusion as she looked to where her boyfriend had just been.

"Dammit, its Envy the Homunculus how the hell did he get on board?" shouted Zidane as he jumped out of the room and into his own, "Garnet c'mere we got a Homunculi to hunt" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room, "But Zidane I'm still in my underwear!" she shouted as she transformed, Xion ran after him.

"But if that was Envy then where's the real Riku!" she shouted in alarm, "Hell if know" shouted Zidane as he kicked open the door ahead of him and ran into the bridge, Reno and Dredd were fighting with a man with long silvery hair, he had red neon like blades that were coming out his palms, he sliced through Dredd's gun and kicked him away as he blocked Reno's attack.

Samus was desperately trying to regain control of the ship, "Zidane! You go after Envy, me and the others will handle Pride here!" shouted Reno as he flipped over Pride's attack, "Here!" shouted Zidane and chucked her his knife, "Won't you need it?" she shouted and he jumped into the battle, "Nah I'll be fine!" he shouted and he head-butted Pride from behind.

Xion held the Orichalcon in her hand as she walked down the dark hallway, the emergency lights had come on but she could hardly hear a thing , she could hear something scuttling around and she kept looking behind her, "Xion" Envy said in a sing song like voice, "You humans really are so pathetic, just give up you'll never be able to beat us" he said as she spun around.

Riku was standing in front of her, "Xion, you ok?" he said concerned as she smirked and held the Orichalcon in front of her, "Oh please whens it's just me and Riku he calls me by my nickname, Xi-Xi" she said as he jumped back and morphed into Envy's usual form, "So you two are that close huh?" he said, "I lied" she said before smirking before throwing the knife so that it hit him right between the eyes.

She then ran forward and kicked him away while pulling out the knife, "Ow! That hurt dammit!" he shouted as he flipped back while his wound regenerated, he smashed his hand into the floor changed it into a tentacle which tunnelled through the floor and stabbed up at her, it cut her hand and she dropped her weapon, "You really annoying with that thing" he said as he kicked it away, she ran forward and punched at him.

He dodged easily and spun round and kicked her in the face before kneeing her in the gut and punching her, she was sent crashing through the wall and into the cargo hold, "You're gonna pay for that!" she shouted as she swung a punch at him, he blocked and did several back flips, "Keep trying Xion, I'm much stronger than you!" he shouted as he flipped up high onto another balcony.

Xion scowled at him and jumped up at him only for him to grow spider like legs from his chest and scuttle across the wall before leaping down and grabbing the Orichalcon with his tentacles, "Finally I always wanted to get my hands on one of you academy weapons" he said as he twirled the knife in his hands.

Then blood shot out of his mouth and he screamed in pain as the Orichalcon glowed red and Garnet appeared with blood coming out of her nose, Envy cried out on frustration as he pushed her away and leapt onto Xion who screamed as his legs wrapper around her arms, "I'm gonna rip your fucking limbs off one by one you little human scum bitch!" he shouted as he mouth transformed into that of a shark, then he was blasted with a fireball and he was lost in the blue flames, "Dark Firaga!" muttered Riku as he sent another fireball toward the Homunculus.

Envy was sent flying and crashed into the wall as he writhed about in agony, "What the fuck do you think you are doing to my partner?" he said in a calm voice that honestly scared Xion, his eyes had turned amber and he was wearing his dark suit.

He shot another fireball at Envy, he screamed out in pain as his flesh was burned right to his bone. "You hurt my Xion you must be glutton for punishment!" he shouted as he grabbed Envy by the hair and slammed him against the wall before scrapping him against it and throwing him away.

"Fools I'll show you real punishment!" screamed Envy as he charged towards Riku who calmly fired another Dark Firaga that hit him directly in the eyes, as Envy writhed around in pain Riku turned to Xion "Xion come here" he said holding his hand out to her.

"Only if you calm down!" she said as she backed away from him, "Dammit Xion, I'am your meister, we don't have time for this bullshit!" he shouted as he glowed dark smoky wisps appearing out of his body. "Riku! Calm down and look at yourself!" shouted Xion as Riku yelled in pain and grabbed his head, "Fuck of!" he shouted as Envy picked himself up and transformed one of his arms into a long blade.

"Pathetic really" he said before stabbing at Riku, Riku caught the blade with his hands and tossed him away before shooting another fireball at Envy, "Riku!" shouted Xion as she walked up to him, she scowled at him as he glowed purple "Stop it, calm down" she said slowly, Riku took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, when they opened they were normal again.

"There, now that's better" she said as Garnet came beside her, "Hey you ok?" she said to Garnet who was holding her head in pain, her nose had stopped bleeding but it was still present on her face, "I'm fine let's get out of here" she said, "What about him?" said Xion gesturing down to Envy who was groaning and cursing in pain.

"Let's finish him now" said Riku, Envy looked up at him in fear before smashing into the wall and slithering away, "You coward!" shouted Riku as he attempted to catch him. "Dammit!" he shouted as he punched the wall in frustration.

They heard a colossal thud from a few floors above "Zidane!" said Garnet in alarm, "We'll find Envy later, right now we need to help Zidane and Reno!" shouted Xion as she grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him back to the bridge.

ROS

Zidane flipped over Pride and kicked off the ceiling and drop kicking him in the face as Reno charged forward and elbowed Pride in the back, Pride cried out in pain before swinging both his blades and hitting them both away.

"It would seem that our master was not entirely lying about the capabilities of this Academy, I misjudged you, I'll have to be sure and correct that next time" he said as Reno came at him with his stun rod, he disappeared so that Reno ran right through him and nearly hit Zidane who dodged at the last second.

"You gook! You could have killed me!" shouted Zidane as Reno pulled a face, "It's not like I had a….incoming!" he shouted as Pride appeared and swung at them, "Dammit, I knew letting Garnet go off on her own was a stupid idea, god what was I thinking?" thought Zidane as he flipped and dodged Pride's attacks.

Samus was still trying to control the ship, the thrusters had been damaged and she had sent Iron Man and Captain America to help deal with it. Iron Man was outside and was welding together a damaged piece of the motor when Captain America was attacked from behind; he grabbed Envy by the throat and pushed him against the air lock door.

"Hey Tony one Homunculus coming your way!" he shouted before holding his breath and pushing the button that opened the air lock, he held on tight as Envy was sucked out of the ship. Iron Man grabbed him by the leg and pushed him into the engine, "Burn in hell" he said as the thrusters came back online and the engine roared with life, Envy could only scream as he was incinerated by the engines.

Samus turned the ship hard causing everyone to lose their balance, she then whirled round and latched onto Pride with her grabble beam, "Do it!" she shouted as Reno jammed his stun rod into Prides chest, Zidane grabbed him around the waist and threw him into the ships only escape pod and used it before anyone could stop him, "Be seeing you pal!" he shouted as the escape pod shot out into space, there was a huge explosion and Pride was no more.

"You moron that was our only escape pod!" said Samus in annoyance as she piloted the ship back onto its main course. Zidane chuckled awkwardly and placed his hands behind his neck "Yeah sorry about that, spur of the moment you know?" he said as Riku rolled his eyes. Iron Man and Captain America returned from the engines, "Envy?" questioned Riku.

Captain America shook his head, "Dead" he said quickly as Riku sighed in frustration but shrugged, "How much longer until we reach our destination?" said Captain America to Samus, "Less than two hours, get as much rest as you can, you'll need it" she said.

**A/N Yeah kinda shit way to kill off Envy and Pride but in all honesty they didn't really contribute that much to the overall plot, the next Chapter will focus on Maximus and Terra again but the one after that, everyone will come together for the final battles. **

**As always Reviews and stuff are appreciated, the next chapter will be The Darkside of the Moon Part 3; The Thanos Imperative **


	27. The Darkside of the Moon Part 3

Chapter 27 The Darkside of the Moon Part 3; The Thanos Imperative

Disclaimer: As usual don't own shit bla di bla.

On a completely unrelated note RIP Roger Ebert, you were a true influence to all movie lovers like me, may you rest in peace and now that you have inspired thousands including myself to love movies no matter what other people might think of your tastes.

What? Oh the chapter, erm Thanos everybody!

Maximus groaned in pain as he awoke to find himself in an energy like jail cell on a ship he didn't recognise, he could hear shouting and cursing in front of him and he recognised the voice as Drax, "Drax is that you?!" he said, "Shut up you idiot!" Drax shouted back as he looked back at Maximus the two were in a cell together.

"So he has awoken has he?" came a deep voice and a man appeared in front of Maximus's cell. He was tall and muscular, his skin was purple and he was dressed in blue and gold armour, his white soulless eyes stared at Maximus as he grinned, "I have heard much about you, Schism. My mistress will be most glad that I have found you, she had much interest in you and I live to please my love" he said as Maximus looked at him in confusion.

"I'll kill you Thanos, as soon as I get out of this cell your head will be mine" spat Drax, "All in good time my friend, I however am not ready to join with my true love just yet, there are still things to do" replied Thanos as he left the cell blocks.

"Drax who is that guy?" said Maximus as he punched the energy wall only to be knocked back, "That is Thanos, better known as the Mad Titan, the God of Death too many. He's the reason I joined the Guardians in the first place, I was made for the sole purpose of destroying him" said Drax.

"And what did he mean by his "mistress" being interested in me?" Maximus said with worry as he had a bad feeling about whatever this person wanted with him, it wouldn't be the first time someone wanted him for his powers.

"His mistress is none other than Lady Death herself" said Drax, "Wait, Death is a woman?" said Maximus in shock, "Not the true Death, rather a cosmic entity that oversees the souls of the dead, Thanos is fascinated by death and as such does anything she commands in hope that she will love him as much as he worships her" said Drax.

"That's messed up" said Maximus in disgust, he then looked out from the bars, he couldn't see much but he could see in the cell across from him was Terra, she looked like she was asleep, "Terra!" he shouted only to be shushed from Drax, "Hold your tongue, don't want to be causing a racket" said Drax before Maximus heard an almighty crash from above.

"I'am Groot!" he heard from above, "Groot must have woken up" said Drax as Maximus once again punched the bars, "It's no use, those bars are solid _ki _energy. We're not going anywhere until Thanos decides where his mistress wants him" said Drax as he crossed his arms and sighed in frustration.

"Dammit!" shouted Maximus. "Where is everyone else?" he said, Drax shrugged. "Hell if I know, they're probably somewhere else in this ship, whatever you guys were doing down on Hollow Bastion has been cancelled I'm afraid" he said as Maximus stared at him in horror, "What do you mean?" he said in fear, "Thanos blew it up once we left in his ship, took the _Firefly _with it as well" said Drax as Maximus punched the wall in frustration, "God fucking dammit!" he shouted, no there was no way he could sure if Aht was still alive or not, he knew he had sensed her while they were there but now it was hopeless.

"Maximus?" he heard Terra say in concern and looked up to see Terra looking at him in worry, her face was bruised and she looked tired and ill, Maximus said nothing and slumped against the wall. Drax looked out of the window and into space, "We're getting close" he said as he looked at the white planet, "The Moon, I should have known. Thanos must be meeting Lady Death there, but why there of all places?" said Drax as Maximus closed his eyes.

"I can sense several extremely high power levels down there, Beezlemon, Wesker, Ridley, Giygas and many others that I don't recognise" said Maximus, he could sense Giygas's power and it baffled him "Even from here I can sense that Giygas is amazingly strong and not just that but there's something else, something…..familiar" said Maximus as he sensed a new power, it was incredibly faint. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had felt it somewhere before.

Then he perked up and he sensed four familiar powers, "Its Sora, Kairi, Loki and Thor!?" he said in surprise, "If their down there then that means the others are on their way, we might have a chance to stop these guys once and for all" he though as the planet came closer and closer. He could also sense Chitari, Shadows of all shapes and sizes and more Daleks.

Maximus could feel them descending, "So what do we do when we land?" said Maximus to Drax, "Just keep your head down, I've gotta a plan" whispered Drax as Maximus felt the ship land, then he heard footsteps and Thanos appeared in front of them again. "It is time for us to converse with my mistress, come" he said.

ROS

Maximus found himself standing in what looked like a throne room, around him was Terra and the other Guardians, they were all chained up and unconscious except for Drax who was still awake, Maximus could sense he was faking being unconscious. In front of him was a long staircase and at the end a huge white door covered in symbols he didn't recognise, the ceiling was covered in shadows that were hanging there like bats.

All around him and the others were several Chitari that were pointing their weapons at them; he could see Thanos in front of him. He was speaking loudly to someone and Maximus had to look around him to see and woman sitting at the top of the stair case. She was dressed in a purple robe and she looked like a robot displaying no emotion at all.

"I have brought you the one that you seek my lady, now will you accept me as your one true love?" gloated Thanos as he grabbed Maximus and pushed him forward, Maximus looked up to her. She looked at him with the same deadpan expression before looking away and scowling at Thanos, "What? Is he not the one My Love?" he said in concern as she looked away from him.

Thanos turned to Maximus and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up, "You! You are the Schism Maximus are you not?! Answer me you worm!" he shouted, "Yes I'am now put me down you ugly sack of shit" spat Maximus, Thanos punched him the gut. Maximus collapsed as he gasped in pain, at that moment Drax threw something small towards Thanos; a tiny land mine like device landed in front of him and shot up before exploding in his face blinding everyone with a bright light.

"Move!" Maximus heard Drax shout and he punched Thanos in the face before turning round and kicking the Chitari away as he set Terra free while Drax cut through the others, then they ran as fast as they could.

"After them!" shouted Thanos as he flailed around blindly, he regained sight quickly but all he could see was the disapproving face Lady Death gave him, "My Love, fear not I shall apprehend those fools and bring them back to you, then will you finally accept me?" he said as she continued to stare at him in silence.

"Star Lord what do we do now?" shouted Maximus as he ran carrying Terra, all the other Guardians were awake and fighting off Chitari and Shadows as they made their escape from the palace. "We need to get as far away from here as possible, I don't know what it is but I feel something incredibly powerful and it's not just Thanos and Lady Death but something else" said Star Lord as he shot through several Chitari.

Maximus knew what he meant, while he was in that room he couldn't help but fell incredibly intimidated by the power he felt, whatever was behind that door was incredibly powerful, "The Devils Machine, it must be back there" he said as the kept moving, "But wait isn't that not the source of the Shadows and what they've been working on this entire time?" said Rocket Racoon as he flipped and shot more Shadows.

They kept moving until they were outside the palace and far away, the Chitari seized their chase as their master approached them, "Sir, they haven't gotten far should we send a Leviathan to apprehend them?" said one of them, Thanos scoffed and cracked his knuckles, "No I will deal with them personally, they have insulted Lady Death for the last time" he snarled before he leapt into the air and flew away.

ROS

Maximus rested Terra against the bottom of a cliff, she was still sleeping and her bruises were still there. "We need to get somewhere safe so that Terra can rest!" said Maximus. "Going somewhere?" came the voice of Thanos from above them, Maximus looked up at him in anger as Thanos looked down at him and grinned.

"Thanos!" growled Drax as he pointed his swords at him while Star Lord and Rocket Racoon aimed their guns at him. "I'am afraid you are not going anywhere Schism, Lady Death is not done with you and I do not like my mistress to be kept waiting, why she wants you and not me I do not understand" he said, muttering the last part under his breath.

He landed down in front of them as the Guardians shielded Maximus and Terra, "Maximus go, we'll hold of Thanos, you get yourself and Terra as far away from here as possible" said Star Lord as Gamora drew her sword and Groot pounded his fists together.

Maximus stared in them in shock and then frowned and clenched his fists, "No way, I'm not leaving you guys! Your my friends and I'm not going to just run away, It's not happening" he said as he looked back to Terra, he stroked her hair gently as rested her as carefully as he could against the wall of the cliff, "Just rest Terra, I'll be back soon and then we can go find the others, I love you" he said gently before kissing her on the head and then walking to join the others.

The other Guardians looked at him as he stood next to them, "Maximus please, we didn't come all the way out here just so you could get yourself killed, we've faced Thanos before we know what we're doing" said Star Lord, Thanos growled and ran forward "No-one's going anywhere!" he shouted as he punched at Star Lord.

Star Lord somersaulted away as Rocket Racoon opened fire at Thanos; Thanos raised his hands and blocked the bullets with an energy shield. Drax rushed forward and swung his swords at Thanos, Thanos blocked with his glove as Gamora leapt and tried to spear him from above, Thanos kicked away at Drax and grabbed Gamora's blade with his teeth before throwing her away.

Maximus leapt forward and kicked at Thanos as Star Lord shot at him, Thanos blocked Maximus's attack and punched out at him but Maximus disappeared and reappeared behind him and elbowed him in the back, Thanos scoffed in annoyance and grabbed Maximus with both hands and threw him away, Maximus collided with Groot who fell over with a crash.

"I'am Groot!" shouted Groot in anger as Maximus jumped off the tree monster, Star Lord ran forward and punched Thanos, the hit didn't faze Thanos but it gave enough time for Drax to slash down his back, Thanos yelled in pain as he elbowed Drax from behind and punched Star Lord away.

"What's going on?" said Rocket Racoon, Maximus looked at him in concern; he had never seen Rocket Racoon loose his cool but right now he looked terrified, "Thanos was not this strong before" he said as Maximus growled and changed into his Trance form, "Let's see how he likes this!" he shouted before he flew forward and punched at Thanos.

Thanos grinned and disappeared before the attack could hit him, he appeared behind Maximus and grabbed bot his hands and started pulling them back as he pressed his knee onto Maximus's back, "Maximus!" shouted Star Lord as he shot at Thanos but the bullets had no effect, Maximus cried out in pain as he felt his arms being twisted out of their sockets.

"So much for the infamous Schism, did you really think you had a chance against me? I'am Thanos the God of Death! You're but a fly in front of a tidal wave and now you will give Lady Death what she wants and then you will die!" Thanos shouted in anger as he twisted Maximus's arms even further.

Maximus growled in pain and started to slowly bring his arms forward, just enough so that he could flip back and knee Thanos in the face hard causing him to let go. Thanos yelled in pain as Maximus flipped back and kicked him in the stomach just as Groot grabbed him from behind and suplexed him.

Thanos groaned in pain as he picked himself up, "Maximus are you ok?" said Star Lord as Maximus held one of his shoulders in pain, "I'm fine but this isn't looking good, he's a lot stronger than I thought" said Maximus as he stared at Thanos, "He is a god, what did you expect?" said Gamora as Drax scowled, "Yeah but something is not right, Thanos is strong but there's something different about him" he said.

Thanos growled and charged forward, he punched away Groot and took a hit from Gamora straight to the face, to Gamora's surprised her blade shattered as soon as it made contact with him, he elbowed her in the chest before karate chopping her on the neck, she gasped as she collapsed in unconsciousness.

"Dammit Thanos!" shouted Drax as he charged forward, his body began to change. He became a lot bigger and more muscular to the point where he was nearly the same size as Thanos; he punched at Thanos who blocked his attack easily and pulled him forward before slamming Drax on his knee hard, Maximus noticed that his armour glowed red briefly and veins began to appear on his head.

Maximus yelled in shock as he realised why Thanos was so strong, "I don't believe it, Thanos he's drawing power directly from Giygas!" said Maximus as the others looked at him in horror, "You can't be serious!" said Rocket Racoon as Thanos walked closer and closer, both Drax and Gamora were out cold and Groot was quickly thrown aside as he tried to flank Thanos from the side.

"It's true, however by the looks of things Thanos is struggling to keep all that power in him, his body isn't strong enough to handle it" said Maximus as more and more veins kept popping out of Thanos's arms and head. Thanos gasped and breathed heavily as a red aura surrounded him, his pure white eyes continued to stare at them as he growled in frustration.

"Lady Death, you're giving me too much power. I can only maintain so much, I'll have to finish them quickly" he thought before he charged forward and punched Star Lord sending him flying, he landed on the ground several feet away and lay still, "Peter!" shouted Rocket Racoon only for Thanos's fist to catch him in the face, Rocket Racoon was smashed into a nearby cliff and didn't resurface.

"No" said Maximus in shock as he looked round, all of them were knocked out. "Shit! Their all unconscious and now it's up to me to beat this guy but I'm not sure if I can, this guys really something else" he thought as Thanos smirked at him.

"Has it finally occurred to you how foolish it was to fight against me, if you had come quietly we could have avoided any casualties but now it seems that my patience has ended both with you and them, I don't care if Lady Death wished to speak with you, the only thing that matter is the complete control of the universe and that will make her finally realise that I am the one for her!" he shouted before launching himself towards Maximus.

He punched at Maximus who could only dodge and teleport away, for someone so big Thanos could move fast, Thanos caught him with a punch to the chest and Maximus coughed out blood as he fell to his knees. "Damn it, even with Trance I can't beat this guy! Then I guess there's no other option I'll have to use my true form to beat him" he thought as he stood up tall and tried to ignore the pain.

Thanos looked at him in confusion as Maximus crossed his arms in front of him, "What is this? Giving up are we? So much for the "Super powerful warrior" I was told so much about, you are nothing to me" said Thanos as Maximus glared at him, "Yeah well we'll see after I fight you in my true form" said Maximus as Thanos looked at him in shock.

"What? What do you mean by true form?" he said in confusion, "The form you see before you is not my real body, this human form is what my body created for itself when I was born. However it can only utilise 25% of my power and clearly that isn't enough to destroy you" he said as Thanos growled in shock before smirking "You're bluffing, there's no way you're fighting with that little power!" he said as Maximus merely smirked.

"Don't believe me? That's fine but it's not like it'll change anything, you should be thankful very little have seen this form in its true power" said Maximus as he began to glow, his skin started to crack with black wisps of smoke beginning to burst out of him. He yelled as his entire body was engulfed in black smoke and a red and black aura pulsed from him.

Black leathery wings shot from his back, his eyes became yellow and lizard like. Large sharp talons grew from his hands and feet as a long tail ending with a long sharp arrowhead at the end erupted from him. His skin became scaly and black, his body increased in size as his muscles expanded. Thanos couldn't help but look on in terror as the giant dragon like beast leered down at him.

Maximus grinned toothily as he spoke in a deep dark voice, "Time to die" he said before he opened his wings and rushed forward and punched Thanos in the face sending him flying, Maximus rushed forward and brought Thanos down on his knee, Thanos cried out in pain as Maximus brought both of his fists together and slammed them down on his face sending Thanos flying down to the ground with an almighty crash.

Maximus laughed as Thanos picked himself up, "How can a mere mortal have that much power?" he said as he looked up to Maximus in anger, "This has gone on far enough, I'am the God of Death and all will bow to me, that includes you Maximus!" he shouted and he teleported and reappeared in front of Maximus, he wrapped his hands around Maximus's throat.

Maximus didn't even seemed fazed as Thanos tried to crush his throat, Thanos looked at him in confusion as he tried to squeeze the life out of Maximus but no matter how tightly he gripped his throat nothing appeared to be happening. Then Maximus sneered and Thanos cried out in pain as Maximus impaled him through the back with his tail, Thanos looked down to the spike producing from his chest in horror.

Maximus the punched Thanos in the face so hard that Thanos's neck snapped, Thanos was sent plummeting to the ground and crashed into the dirt, Maximus flew down and kicked down on Thanos driving him further and further under the crust until he was close to hitting the edge of it, then he stopped and flew back up to the surface. "That should hold him off for a while" said Maximus as he stared at the crater he had just created.

He then relaxed and returned back to his normal state, he floated down to where Terra was slowly. He started to fell weak as he stumbled towards where she was lying, "Damn I must have used way too much energy while I was in my true form, that's what I get for only being in the form for a few seconds" he thought as he collapsed to his knees and lay down beside her, he cradled her in his arms as he felt his eyes close.

"Maximus?" she purred as he stroked her hair, "Hey your awake" said Maximus gently as he opened his eyes to see her rubbing her eyes and smiling at him sleepily. He rested the back of his head against the cliff and watched her as she looked round, "What happened?" she said as she looked round at the destruction, then she heard Maximus groan in pain.

"Max? What's wrong? Are you ok?" she said in panic as she cupped his face, "I'm fine just tired that's all" he said as he closed his eyes, "Let me get my strength back, then we can go find our friends" he said before falling into sleep.

She smiled and sat next to him, hugging her knees to her chest, "This time, I'll protect you"

**A/N Nothing much to say, just more shit going down and everyone arriving at the Moon, the next Chapter will be Chapter 28 The Darkside of the Moon Part 4; The Leviathan Seed**


	28. The Darkside of the Moon Part 4

Chapter 28 The Darkside of the Moon Part 4; The Leviathan Seed

Disclaimer; Again don't own anything except Maximus and my own ideas

"Holy shit!" shouted Riku as the ship shook again as they entered the atmosphere of the moon. The clouds were dark purple and shot out red lightning. As soon as they had entered the atmosphere the ship had been struck by the lightning and they were falling down to the surface at an alarming speed.

Samus was trying to control the ship but it was useless, the lighting had fried the thrusters. "We're going to crash!" shouted Xion in panic. Reno looked out of the window and saw what looked like a giant blue crystal sticking out of the surface; he could see an opening just big enough for the ship to enter. "Samus head for that crystal thing!" he shouted as she looked to where he was pointing.

"Are you crazy!?" she shouted as she moved out of the way of an approaching Space Pirate freighter, it shot a barrage of missiles at them.

They felt the air being sucked out of the ship as a giant hole appeared in the side, "I'll drop out here!" shouted Iron Man before he jumped out and flew away, Captain America grabbed a parachute and stood at the edge, "We'll meet up with you guys later, until then stay alive!" he shouted before he too jumped out.

"Hang on!" shouted Samus as she moved into the direction of the crystal, "It's just like when _Prima Vista _crashed in the Forest of Mist eh Garnet!" shouted Zidane as he held onto a pole next to the wall, Garnet stared at him in bewilderment as she held onto the same pole for dear life. "Now maybe not the time for a nostalgic memory Zidane!" she shouted as the ship got closer and closer.

"Geronimo!" shouted Reno in excitement as Samus put her helmet on and braced herself, Dredd remained in his static sitting position, he didn't even seem remotely faze by what was going on. Xion transformed and Riku held onto her tightly as the ship crashed straight through the wall of the crystal and tumbled down and down until eventually landing on the surface with a crash.

Riku was flung up and smacked the back of his head against the ceiling as the ship landed, Zidane was flung across the room and smashed straight through the front windows, Samus had changed into her morph ball form as Reno had taken cover behind the her chair.

Garnet had been flung forward as well but she landed against the sitting figure of Dredd who didn't even flinch as she crashed into him.

"Sorry" she mumbled in embarrassment as he stood up and rolled his shoulders, "Alright whoes not dead?!" he said as he heard several groans of acknowledgment, "Yo" said Reno weakly as he picked himself up, Samus changed out of her morph ball mode and checked the only working monitor, "Ship is completely fucked, so much for our escape option" said Samus in frustration.

"Well at least we're all still alive" said Reno with a slight chuckle. Garnet then looked around in concern "Wait a minute, where Zidane?" she said in panic. "You guys have got to see this!" they heard Zidane shout from outside, "Zidane!" she shouted in surprise as she moved toward the exit.

Samus flicked the switch and the hanger opened allowing Garnet to run outside, she shrieked in disgust as she stood on a puddle of bluish goo.

The entire room was like the inside of a cave, the walls and the floor were covered in red and blue pus like markings. She jumped and hopped over the pus as she looked round in disgust, Zidane was rubbing the back of his head as he looked round grinning widely.

"Zidane!" she shouted happily as she flung her arms around him, "You ok?" she said as she looked at the cut on his head, he grinned and looked over to where the others were coming out. "Hey guys!" he shouted as Riku shouted in disgust.

"What the fuck is this shit?" he said as he stumbled and nearly slipped. Zidane laughed as Riku slipped and slided towards him. Samus and Dredd walked towards them without reacting as Reno slipped and fell straight on his back, "Oh shit" he groaned as he stood up and carefully made his way over.

"Any idea what this is?" said Reno as he looked round in disgust, "Kinda looks like the inside of the Impact Crater" said Riku as he looked to Samus, she nodded in agreement. "Yeah I see what you mean" she said as she knelt down and scooped up some of the blue goo with her finger and scanned it with her Scan Visor.

"_Chemical recognised as Phazon, this is an extremely weak version of the substance but should still be avoided; scans suggest that the liquid is being produced from a hive of some kind. Pure Phazon is extremely dangerous and must be avoided, this weaker solvent has been infected with other compounds to make it safer to use, and direct contact is still not advised" _ she read out loud from her scan as the others moved away from the weak Phazon.

"So this is what they must be using to channel all those Shadows" said Riku as he looked up to the surface, there were several tunnels ahead of them and the only exit was hundreds of metres above them. "We can't fly up there, we'll have to just go through the long way" said Zidane as he looked to the cave, "You kidding me? I ain't going in there!" said Riku.

"Yeah, what if we get turned into a Heartless! That is what Phazon does to you isn't it!?" said Xion, she was still in her Way to the Dawn form and didn't like the idea of going into a cave filled with a potentially lethal substance.

"No, Phazon can be used to create a pure Heartless but it takes more than just that, trust me. Besides this looks more like waste than actual Phazon, we should be fine as long as we get out and back to the surface quickly" said Samus.

Riku grimaced, "Great so we're essentially heading into a sewer" he said as Dredd walked forward and pulled out his gun, "Anything is better than standing around and listening to you kids yapping all day, now let's move" he said before he head down the first cave.

"Hey wait!" shouted Zidane but he was already gone, Samus cocked her arm cannon and followed after him, "Come on, I'll keep you safe" she said to them.

Reno sighed and walked forward and pulled out another stun rod, "This is going to get messy" he said in annoyance as he followed after her. "Come on then" said Zidane as Garnet changed into her weapon form and he stretched his arms and flexed his shoulders, Riku sighed and the two walked off to follow the others.

ROS

Above the caves where Riku and the others where, was a giant city, it looked far more technologically advanced than anything Sora had ever seen. It was where he and Thor had landed with Loki and they hadn't seen anything since arriving, for being such a huge city it seemed almost like a ghost town.

"Stay alert" said Thor, he was holding onto Loki's restraints with one hand while holding his hammer with the other, Loki just smirked and followed them in silence. Then a round blue orb flew past them, it stopped in front of them for a few seconds before flying away before either of them could react.

"What the hell was that?" said Kairi in her Keyblade form, Sora gripped the handle tightly as he looked around for oncoming enemies, "Probably nothing good" he said out loud as Thor pointed his hammer toward the building adjacent to them, "We'll head for that building, I don't think the streets are safe enough for us to traverse" he said.

He led Loki toward the building while Sora kept a look out, he was completely unaware of the small crab like robot that was watching him. A screen of him came up on a giant monitor, two small gear shaped robots with faces looked up at the monitor and saw Sora, on another monitor was the image of Maximus and Terra as well as another of Riku, Zidane and the others, the other showed Captain America and Iron Man who were fighting Chitari.

"It's definitely them, my lord Machinedramon!" said one of them before it turned round to its master. It was nearly thirty feet tall and shaped like a theropod dinosaur, it was made completely out of metal and had two giant rail gun like cannons on its back, its silver and black shining metal skin was covered in hazard warnings and it spoke in a demonic whispering robotic voice.

"Let me put this in words you can understand, send units to all of those locations and blow them up" it said as the two smaller robots cowered in fear. "Yes sir, all units dispatch to these locations and lay waste to all enemies of our lord and master" they shouted into a microphone.

The roads in the city opened up and out came several tank like monsters, they had large guns for hands and a single large cannon for a head, they started chanting out as they all started making their way to where Sora and Thor were.

On the other side of the street a giant stadium like building opened up and two serpent like monsters flew out. "Finally some action" said one as they both flew towards the building.

"Where the hell did they come from?" shouted Sora as Thor summoned a lightning bolt and destroyed several of the tank like robots, "We need to move" said Thor as they ran into the building.

"Fire!" shouted Machinedramon as he watched what was going on, the tanks fired out to the building and it started shaking as the glass shattered and bits and pieces fell off and the columns collapsed. "Run!" shouted Sora as they ran through the main hall of the building and out through the back door.

The building collapsed behind them, they saw the serpent like dragons fly over them but it didn't look like they had spotted them. "What is this?" Thor said to Loki in anger, Loki smirked. "You landed in the wrong place brother, now you will be purged by Machinedramon and his metal army of death" he said grinning.

"Machinedramon?" said Sora as they heard the chanting of the tank like robots, "He was originally supposed to be the new Devils Machine but we found a better replacement and he is now the controller of this city, there is no place to hide. He will find you wherever you are and he will kill you" said Loki.

More robots smashed through another building and headed up the street towards Sora and Thor, "Keep going, we need to find a way to get out of this city" said Sora as they kept moving away, Sora pointed his Keyblade towards them, "Graviga!" he shouted and several robots were crushed by a giant black orb that appeared above them.

"Don't waste your time fighting them off, there's too many just keep moving" said Kairi as Sora groaned in frustration. "Aye I hear ya!" he shouted as he ran after Thor.

ROS

Riku, Zidane, Reno, Samus and Dredd kept moving through the Leviathan seed, every so often they would heard strange noises and see small maggot like creatures slither across the ground but other than that they hadn't seen any other life forms.

As they progressed further and further through the tunnel they began to see dried out husks of giant beasts, one of them looked like the Parasite Queen Riku had fought on the _Orphism _while others looked like the exoskeleton of Metroid Prime.

They heard an almighty shriek and Dredd told them to take cover, several armoured Space Pirates walked past, they were covered in neon orange like armour and they were carrying several tubes each containing a Metroid.

Dredd aimed his gun at one of them but Samus motioned for him to seize fire, she rolled into her morph ball mode and rolled up until she was right underneath them, then she set off a Power Bomb. It seemed like all hell broke loose, two of the pirates were killed instantly while the other flailed around in blind anger as most of its face was burned off.

It didn't have to suffer long before one of the escaped Metroids latched onto its face and drained him of his energy completely. Riku could hear the shouts of several other Pirates; he saw the Metroids head in the direction of where the Space Pirate had come from.

While the Space Pirates were distracted Riku and the others sneaked their way through the other tunnel. They found themselves in a long cave filled with various blue eyeballs that watched them and followed them as they walked through the tunnel. "This is freaking me out" said Xion as Samus stopped them as they reached a barrier.

It looked like a long deformed tentacle with a glowing blue ball at the end encased in crystal. Dredd fired several bullets at it but it wasn't affected in the slightest. Samus switched to her X-ray visor and then shot a Plasma beam shot at the orb, the creature screeched and convulsed before collapsing and disintegrating. "I gotta get me one of those things" said Zidane as Samus kept walking.

Eventually they reached the end of the tunnel, in front of them was a much wider area; it almost looked like an arena. There were cilia covered holes on the edge of the arena and the floor seemed to pulse and shake. Samus jumped down onto the floor and the others followed. Riku couldn't help but feel uneasy, he had the strangest feeling they were being watched.

Samus walked forward as the others looked round, she then jumped back and pointed her gun to one of the holes. "I know your there Ridley!" she shouted and seconds later the dragon flew out, he landed on the floor and skidded along towards her before standing on his legs and walked towards her with his fists clenched.

He roared at her before trying to snap her in his jaws, she dodged and went into morph ball mode as he breathed out a wall of fire, she boosted away from him and morphed back as the others joined her, they all pointed their weapons to the dragon.

"Should have known he'd be here" growled Riku as Ridley backed off and stretched his wings, "Welcome, I see you decided to die before everyone else in the universe, all the more fun for me" he said as he sharpened his claws and waved his tail in a swiping motion.

Riku clenched his Way to the Dawn tightly as Samus aimed her cannon at him. "No Riku, he's mine" she said, he frowned but nodded and backed off.

She walked calmly towards her nemesis as he dropped down on all fours, he roared and stretched his wings before leaping to the side and firing a barrage of fireballs towards her. She dodged and fired several blasts at him, the shot bounced off Ridley's enforced armour, Samus decided to use another strategy. She waited until he let loose a breath of fire before strafing and firing a blast into his mouth.

Ridley shrieked and fell back onto his backside; she then used the Grabble beam to rip open the weakened piece of armour on his chest. The sheer force of her tearing open the armour caused Ridley to stand up on two legs and swat blindly at her as she fired a Super Missile into his chest.

Ridley stepped back and covered his weak point as she clenched his fists and absorbed Phazon from the ground, his chest was covered in a new piece of armour that looked stronger than the previous one. Ridley then conjured two energy balls in his hands and began charging them; Samus didn't give him the chance.

She fired two charged shots at each of the energy balls and they exploded, knocking Ridley off his feet. She then used her X-ray visor to shoot away at the weakened hinges at the corners of Ridley's armour, the armour broke and Ridley took to the air and flew away.

"Coward!" Samus and Riku shouted as Ridley flew in and out of the arena firing beams of plasma at her.

She dodged and flipped out of the way and waited for a chance to hit him, he eventually stopped and tried to launch a fire ball at her but she was too quick and fired a shot directly into his chest, Ridley dropped the ground and got up weakly on his hands and knees and Samus moved closer to him.

She aimed her cannon at his head and prepared to fire, he smirked at her "Go ahead and shoot, I'll be back Samus, I always come back!" he shouted gleefully, she charged her shot and was about to fire, he then sighed "But dying is such a bitch" he muttered before she ran forward, thrusted her cannon into his mouth and let loose a blast directly into the back of his throat, the back of Ridley's head exploded and he collapsed and went still.

"Alright Samus!" cheered Zidane as Riku smiled as Samus gave them a nod and walked back to them. Then Riku saw Ridley begin to glow blue and started to float, "Oh no you don't" said Samus as she noticed Riku looking at Ridley's fallen body, Phazon enveloped his body and seemed to melt him into the floor, Samus relaxed as Ridley became nothing more than a bloody puddle of Phazon.

"So he's really gone?" said Riku as he watched Ridley decompose, "Hopefully" said Samus before she turned her back on her enemy, "Come on, let's get moving" she said. The centre of the room began to glow and they watched it as it shot out a small blue light it travelled up, leaving behind a trail as it reached the top, and it seemed to go up until it reached the surface.

"I think this is an elevator!" Zidane said in excitement as he walked forward onto it, it glowed and Riku grinned, "Yeah I think your right, come on everyone" he said. They all stepped on and it glowed again before lifting up and travelling to the surface.

When it reached the top they found themselves on a desert plain, on the horizon they could see a large city, it looked like Mega City On but a lot more advanced, "I'm guessing we're heading there" said Dredd and he cocked his gun, "I look forward to finally shooting something" he said as Reno chuckled.

"Definitely looks like the place where someone would want to hide a super powerful cosmic entity capable of wiping out every single living being in the universe" said Reno as Riku rolled his eyes.

"Brilliant observation skills there Reno" came a voice from behind them, they all turned round to see Terra, Maximus had his arm over her shoulder and it looked like she had just carried him a few miles.

"Terra, Max!" said Zidane and Garnet in joy as they ran towards their best friends, "What happened to him?" said Zidane amused as Maximus sat down on a rock and groaned, "Ah fuck" he slurred before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed again, "Not again" Terra said weakly as Zidane helped Maximus back up onto his feet.

"He used up too much energy and now he's acting like he's fucking drunk or something" said Terra and gave Maximus an annoyed look, "Thank god I found you guys, so where is everyone else?" she said.

Then there was an explosion off in the distance in the city, "Probably there" said Riku grinning, "Then let's get a move on!" shouted Terra.

**A/N And Ridley is gone, only a few members of the Alliance left. There dropping like flies huh? We're nearly halfway through the finale, sad times. Actually to be honest I've kinda lost my interest in this story, not that I think it's bad or anything but it defiantly deserves a remake. **

**I'll probably do the remix, (I'll do what they do with Kingdom Hearts and call it Resonance of the Soul ReMix) hopefully that will be better; I'll have to go and fix a lot of inconsistencies and grammar mistakes. **

**The next chapter is The Darkside of the Moon Part 5; City of Death**


	29. The Darkside of the Moon Part 5

Chapter 29 The Darkside of the Moon Part 5; The City of Death

Disclaimer; I don't even care at this point

_Machinedramons City_

The two Gearmon continued to watch the screens in front of them; they could see Sora and Thor running through the city streets with the Tankmon right on their heels. On another screen they saw Reno, Riku, Zidane, Terra, Dredd and Samus moving towards the city.

"Sir! More of the enemy are on the way to the city, there on the outside of Sector 7-B!" one of them said. "Then wouldn't it be a good idea to get all forces to converge on that area and prepare to attack?" said Machinedramon. "Consider it already done, my lord" said one while the other pressed a button that activated more Tankmon.

As they entered the city Terra and the others heard the chanting of the Tankmon and they took cover as they were bombarded by missiles. "What the hell are those things?" said Riku as he shot a Firaga at one, it combusted and exploded sending pieces of metal shrapnel everywhere.

"High Ex" said Dredd to his gun before he flipped over and shot a blast at on the Tankmon; it blew up and set off a chain reaction that destroyed several others. "Nice shot!" said Zidane as Dredd aimed his gun further up the street. "No time for praise cause here comes some more!" said Samus as more and more Tankmon started heading there way.

Zidane was carrying Maximus on his back and had taken cover behind an abandoned car while Terra blasted more Tankmon with her Firaga spells. Maximus groaned and then opened his eyes before leaping off Zidane and firing a blast upwards toward one of the serpent like creatures that had appeared behind them.

The monster roared in pain as Dredd and Samus spun round and wailed on it with plasma blasts and grenades until it collapsed and went still. "Megadramon" said Maximus as he knelt down next to the creature as Terra knelt down next to him. "You ok now" she said in concern, he stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah I'm fine" he said as he turned back to Zidane and Reno.

"What do you reckon?" shouted Zidane as they all ducked to avoid several energy blasts from several Chitari that landed next to the Tankmon. "Take this!" shouted Maximus as he fired a Final Flash at them, they were all disintegrated. The Tankmon backed off and fled, everyone breathed out a sigh of relief as they relaxed.

"They'll be back, right now we should decide what our plan is" said Zidane as Dredd reloaded and Samus switched her beam to the Wave Beam form. "Giygas is hidden inside that building" said Maximus and pointed to a large castle like structure on the other side of the city.

"Great, so we have to go through a city filled with an endless supply of killer death robots who want to blow our faces off and stop a genocidal mentally unstable monster that is so powerful that it destroyed its own mind with its incredible power, I'm I the only one who sees this plan failing, spectacularly?" said Reno as Maximus shot him an annoyed look.

"What? You scared" said Maximus as Reno grinned, "Nope I'm terrified but that just makes it even more interesting, all right I'll distract those tank dudes while you guys head for Giygas's layer" said Reno, he powered up to his Trance form and floated upwards.

"And Maximus" he said, his rival looked up at him and smirked "Yeah I know, rematch next time we meet, I promise" said Maximus, Reno gave him a fake salute and then flew off, "Come and get me you robot scum!" they heard him shout.

"We better find Sora and the others before we head to the Devils Machine" said Maximus, "Sora's here?" said Riku in surprise as he started looking around for his best friend. "Yeah, I can sense him and Kairi as well as Thor, it looks like their pretty close to the castle, let's head there now!" said Maximus.

Dredd ripped open a door of an abandoned car and sat in, he hotwired the car and started it up, "Where are you going?" said Zidane as Dredd loaded his gun, "Hunting" replied Dredd simply before he tore off down the street before turning and was out of sight.

"Well at least he's having fun" said Riku sarcastically as they stared running up the street in the direction of the castle. "I hope Star Lord and the others are ok" said Terra as she and Maximus flew above the others; they had left the Guardians inside the cave they had been resting in. "They were all still unconscious but they were still alive, the Guardians are tough. They'll be fine" said Maximus as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"You ok Garnet? You haven't said much" said Zidane as he ran next to Riku, "I'm fine Zidane, I'm just thinking that's all" she said calmly. "About what?" he said as he looked into the blade of the Orichalcon, "How exactly do you guys plan to beat Giygas?" she said frowning. Riku and Zidane stopped and shared a worried glance.

"Ummm" they both said and looked uncomfortable as their partners gave them frowns, "You do have a plan right Riku?" said Xion, Riku chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah of course I do babe" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Zidane?" said Garnet, even though he couldn't see her he imagined her putting her hand on her hips and frowning at him. "With all of us working together it will be a piece of cake; you got nothing to worry about Garnet. Everything will be fine" he said cheerfully before the two continued running.

ROS

The two Gearmon stood nervously as they watched the party split up, "Um sir! They appear to be splitting up and trying to flank out our troops, not to mention their incredibly strong our Tankmon are no match for them" one of them said.

Machinedramon stepped on him and crushed him beneath his feet. "Then bring out the heavy artillery, instruct all surviving Dalek and Chitari forces to converge on the group containing the Schism's and annihilate them" said Machinedramon as the surviving Gearmon cowered in fear.

"Right away my lord" he said as he pressed a red circle on the screen, "And while you're at it, tell Shockwave that they are entering his area, if he succeeds in destroying them, then I'll reward him greatly" said Machinedramon as Shockwave appeared on screen, "Having trouble apprehending these insects Machinedramon?" he said in a voice that could only be recognised in a tone of confidence.

"Know your place Shockwave, I'am one of the Dark Masters and I assure you I am more than perfectly capable of destroying these little maggots" said Machinedramon, "Not if I destroy them first" said Shockwave before he left the monitor.

High above the city a single Dalek ship remained, "Eighty five percent of Dalek battle fleet has been destroyed, Supreme Dalek has been terminated. Tactical retreat is advised!" said one Dalek as another looked towards it. "Daleks do not retreat from any battle" it said in anger. "Allied forces requesting Daleks assistance on planet surface" said another as it received the commands from Machinedramon.

"Daleks do not follow orders, send an attack squad down to the planet and exterminate all life forms, the Daleks are the supreme beings and we will use the Devils Machine to take over the universe and we shall finally become the supreme being of the universe!" the leader Dalek shouted.

Back down on the streets Riku and the others kept moving, they stopped when they saw a massive gathering of Tankmon and took cover behind an abandoned bus. "Shit, that's a lot of dudes" Zidane said to Maximus, "Well don't you sound excited" said Maximus sarcastically. Then they heard the Chitari shout out in alarm and when Maximus looked round he saw a squad of Daleks.

"Oh shit" he said as the Daleks looked at the Chitari, "All inferior creatures are to be exterminated!" the lead one said and opened fire on the Chitari, killing several. The Chitari opened fire on the Daleks but their blasts had no effect on the Daleks armour, the Daleks shot more and more of the Chitari.

"I thought they were allies" said Dredd as they watched the war between the Daleks and the Chitari break out, "The Daleks obey no-one, they were probably just trying to get close to the Devils Machine so they could use it for themselves" said Maximus. "Let's get going while their distracted" whispered Riku as they sneaked around behind the bus and dashed across the street and into a building on the other side.

They started running up the stairs, Riku looked out of the window and saw an explosion a few blocks away before he saw Dredd speeding away on a motorcycle with several Tankmon following him, he swevered round a corner and led the Tankmon away from the building. When they reach the highest floor Maximus looked out as if he was searching for something.

"There they are!" he shouted and pointed to the top of a small building to the right of where they were, on the rooftop Sora and Thor were fighting against several Chitari, Riku smashed the window and shouted out at Sora.

"Oi Sora!" he shouted but Sora couldn't hear him over the noise of the battle going on down on the streets below, Reno whizzed past the building while being followed by another Megadramon. The Riku felt the ground shake as the ground cracked open and the Driller appeared. It tunnelled its way down the street before stopping just outside the building; Shockwave appeared from the top and jumped off.

He charged his cannon before roaring and opening fire at the rooftop where Sora and Thor where, "No!" shouted Riku and he launched a fireball towards where Shockwave was, unfortunately all that did was alert Shockwave to where they were and he looked up to the building above him suspiciously.

"Oh shit" said Zidane as Shockwave said something to the Driller; it reeled up like a cobra before tunnelling it head straight through the building they were in. They all shouted in horror as the building started to shake and sway. "Why do these guys always get the good shit?!" shouted Riku as they ran away from the windows.

Samus aimed her Grabble beam at Riku, "Riku!" she shouted and fired the beam at him , he caught with his Way to the Dawn and swung it as hard as he could sending her flying out of the window, she flipped and landed on top of the roof of the adjacent building where Sora and Thor were.

"Who are you?!" shouted Sora as she shot all the remaining Chitari, "No time to explain just move!" she shouted as Shockwave turned his attention back to the Daleks and the Chitari. Sora, Thor and Samus jumped off the roof and onto another building, they crashed through the windows and ducked as Shockwave walked past.

The Driller kept tunnelling its way through the skyscraper that Riku, Maximus, Terra and Zidane were still in. Terra and Riku was holding onto a supporting column for dear life while Maximus and Zidane kept their balance and grinned to each other, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" said Maximus, Zidane nodded and spun his Orichalcon in his hand "Hell yeah!"

They both powered up to Trance and flew out of the window as the entire building began to collapse, "Maximus don't leave me!" Terra screamed as the top of the building fell and landed on top of the one in front of it, leaving it hanging loosely, the Driller tunnelled through and was only a few feet away from Terra and Riku, Riku jumped down to the stairs on the outside of the building beneath them.

Terra jumped after him and he caught her, they both backed up against the wall as the Driller reared its giant twisting head full of spinning drill like teeth towards them. Riku shot a fire ball down its throat and it roared in frustration as it prepared to charge right into them.

Up above the collapsed building, Maximus and Zidane had powered up to Trance, Zidane wrapped his tail around Maximus's leg and Maximus flipped so that he was in a horizontal position and Zidane was looking down to the building, then Maximus spun several times going faster and faster before Zidane let go and was sent flying down towards the Driller.

I'm coming for you!" he shouted as he put both of his arms forward and plummeted straight through the building, the Driller sent several of its tentacles flying his way but he dodged and with a scream of rage, he slammed straight through the monsters neck, severing it completely.

The head of the Driller fell down to the street and landed on top of several Daleks, Maximus yelled in joy as Shockwave shouted in anger. Shockwave aimed his cannon at Maximus and fired a cluster of missiles at him, Maximus dodged as many as he could but one caught him off guard and he was sent flying into another building.

"Max!" shouted Terra as Riku smashed the window behind them and jumped into the building, then he cut a hole through the floor and dropped down. Sora jumped in surprise as his best friend landed next to him.

"About time you guys made it!" shouted Sora as Terra jumped down after Riku, "Where everyone else?" he said as Zidane leapt in after them. "Maximus is dealing with Shockwave and I don't know where Iron Man or Cap are" said Riku.

"I think we might have to step in" said Samus as she saw Shockwave looking around for them with his fist clenched, "All right here the plan, Riku you and I stay here. Zidane you're the most mobile out of us so I need you to get Shockwaves attention so that he is in our line of fire, Sora you help him out", she then turned to Thor and noticed he was missing his brother.

"And you go find your brother" she said, he nodded "Be careful" he said before swinging his hammer like a helicopter and flying out of the building. Sora and Zidane ran downstairs, when they got to the doorway they saw several Daleks shooting at Shockwave, he was using an abandoned car like a shield while firing at them with his cannon.

"Let's move" said Zidane as they crouched down and walked next to some cars so that they weren't spotted. Then Zidane jumped up and landed on Shockwaves back, he stabbed his Orichalcon into the side of his head, Shockwave roared in annoyance and grabbed Zidane with his free hand and through him away, "Oh shit!" shouted Zidane as he crashed into a car, Sora leapt up and fired a fire ball into the back of Shockwaves head.

The blast went through the back of Shockwaves head blowing out several pieces of his mouth. Shockwave cried out in pain as he flailed around to try and grab Sora, he ducked and jumped off as Zidane ran forward and skidded down, he skidded between Shockwaves legs and shot an energy blast into Shockwaves chest causing him to lean towards the window where Riku and Samus are.

"Fire!" shouted Samus as she and Riku fired a blast straight towards his head, there was an explosion as Shockwaves eye popped out and hung loosely on a wire as he flailed around in pain. Then Terra looked up to see Maximus flying down towards them, he skidded across the street like he was on rollerblades, he smashed his way through several Daleks.

Shockwave fired a missile at him but Maximus flipped over him and charged towards him, he punched straight through Shockwaves side causing it to shatter, Shockwaves collapsed to his knees and he turned round slowly.

Maximus sucker punched him on the face before grabbing his eye, "You die now" Maximus said before he pulled out the eye, taking Shockwaves spine with it, before aiming at the Daleks with Shockwaves cannon. He fired a missile straight towards them and they were all destroyed in the blast, Shockwave collapsed and went still as Maximus jumped off and helped Zidane to his feet.

"Good job Sora" he said as he grinned at the brunette, Zidane scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment as Sora laughed, "Cheers, I did a lot better than Zidane did anyway" he said laughing. Riku, Terra and Samus joined them; Terra hugged Maximus while Riku shared a fist bump with Sora.

"Looks like the gang is all back together" said Sora grinning, just then they heard several thundering footsteps and they turned round to see Machinedramon glaring down at them, "You can't rely on scrap metal these days, you have to do everything yourself" he said in frustration as they pointed their weapons at him.

Then he pointed his cannons at him and they changed their minds "Fucking leg it mate!" shouted Maximus as they bolted inside a nearby building, "That's right scurry away, it makes the chase so much more fun, Giga Cannons!" he shouted before two giant blasts of energy shot out from the cannons, the entire street cracked open and the building collapsed into the ground.

The entire group fell screaming as Kairi, Xion, Garnet all transformed back into their human forms, "Sora!" screamed Kairi as she reached out to him as they kept falling into what looked like endless darkness. He held out his hand to her but they were too far apart, "Kairi" he shouted before he was gone, "Noooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed as she fell and fell until everything went black.

**A/N Way to go for Machinedramon to survive this chapter as I was planning to kill him off but he's so awesome I decided to give him a little more screen time. Anyway so yeah Shockwaves dead, who's not dead yet? Wesker, Loki and Beezlemon are all that's left so yeah guess who will be showing up in the next chapter which will focus more on Reno and the Avengers. **

**Chapter 30 The Darkside of the Moon Part 6; Wesker Unleashes the Great Evil **


	30. The Darkside of the Moon Part 6

Chapter 30 The Darkside of the Moon Part 6; Wesker Unleashes the Great Evil

Disclaimer; I don't know why I keep putting a disclaimer especially since there's so many franchises that it would take forever to list them but just for shits and giggles here they are. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Final Fantasy, Dragon Ball Z, Resident Evil, Transformers, Marvel Comic Book Characters, Radiant Historia, Disney Characters, Mortal Engines, Metroid, Doctor Who, House of the Dead, Judge Dredd, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hellraiser, Digimon, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Childs Play or Halloween….phew

_Machinedramons City_

"Dammit, this guys just doesn't give up does he?" said Reno as he dodged another blast the Megadramon sent towards him, he had been trying to shake off the beast for a few minutes but it wouldn't leave him alone.

He had flown past the Drillers attack but had been too distracted to do anything about it, "I just hope Maximus and the others are ok, it'll take more than a giant overgrown metal tapeworm to finish him off" he said as he turned and flew down another street only for the Megadramon to fly round another corner and started heading straight towards him.

"Right that's it, this guy is really starting to piss me off" he shouted as he aimed his hand out at the creature, the Megadramon roared and flew straight towards him with its mouth open, he frowned and fired an energy blast straight into its mouth, the Megadramon combusted from the inside and fell down to the ground slowly.

Reno sighed in relief as he looked round, the battle on the streets had stopped after a massive explosion that had shaken the entire city, and its source wasn't too far from where he was. "Now that that's done with I suppose I better find Maximus and the others" he said and flew to where he had last seen them, when they were fighting the Driller.

When he arrived there however, all that was left was a giant hole in the ground. He couldn't even see the bottom of it as he stared in shock "No, no way. Where are they? I can't sense any of them, does that mean there dead? No that's impossible" he thought as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger.

He looked down and saw Machinedramon staring down into the hole, Reno dropped down slowly until he was eye level with the robotic monster. "Hmmm funny, it appears I missed one of you" said Machinedramon as he turned round to face Reno, Reno glared at him, "What have you done with the others?" he demanded.

Machinedramon let out a hollow laugh that made Reno's skin crawl, "I turned them into nothing but ash" said Machinedramon as Reno yelled in horror. "You son of a bitch" Reno said slowly, he clenched his fists as red lighting shot out from him as a purple aura surrounded him. "And now you will join them" said Machinedramon as he pointed his cannons toward where Reno was.

"Giga Cannons!" he shouted as he sent two blasts straight towards Reno, the blast engulfed Reno before he could even move and the sky was lit up by an orange glowing light as the blast exploded. When the blast cleared all that was left was ashes, Machinedramon roared in triumph.

"What are you cheering about? I'm still here" Reno said behind Machinedramon calmly as Machinedramon looked round, Reno's clothes where singed and his goggles were cracked and he had some bruises on his face but he was still very much alive.

Before Machinedramon could react Reno charged forward and kicked Machinedramon on the side of the head, the kick left a dent in the side of Machinedramons head as he was forced back to the edge of the hole, he great weight caused him to loosed his balance, no matter how hard he tried Machinedramon couldn't stop himself from falling backward and plummeting down into the hole he had just created, "Schism!" he shouted as loud as he could as he plummeted down into the abyss.

Reno watched in silence as the Dark Master fell to his doom, he closed his eyes and mourned the loss of his companions. "Maximus, Zidane, Terra, Aht, Garnet. I'm sorry, I guess I won't be able to fight you again after all" he said quietly as he thought back to when he had first met them.

Back when he and Maximus worked with the other Schism in the group called Organisation XIII, Maximus was the newest recruit, Number XIII while Reno had been with the Organisation for a few years, he was number IX. They had been brought up to be emotionless killers but both he and Maximus were different, Maximus refused to harm any innocent people.

Reno found him fascinating and as such befriended the young warrior; he quickly found that Maximus was a lot stronger than any of the other Schism and their leader, The Emperor, gave him credit for. They went on many missions together until the fateful day when they went to the world of Historia and met Aht for the first time.

Almost immediately there was a connection between Aht and Maximus, Aht's world was being attacked by the Federation Army being led by the tyrant Freiza, who was later discovered to be one the Schisms main associates. Maximus fought against Freiza's forces and even went against direct orders to kill Aht, when it was decided that the rebel had to be destroyed, Reno was the one sent to do the job.

Their battle was long and fierce but Reno found himself quickly outclassed by Maximus who had grown stronger thanks to his partnership with Aht, he renounced his role as a Schism and the two left to travel to different worlds and protect them from other evils, Reno began to feel the same after Freiza completely destroyed Historia, when he questioned Wesker, the second in command, about it he was merely tossed aside.

It wasn't long after that when Maximus returned to destroy all the Schism, they had all learned of Freiza's defeat at the hands of Maximus but they never stood a chance against him and his new friends. Maximus destroyed all of them except Wesker, who survived and Reno who Maximus spared because of their friendship.

"I guess because I was the only other Schism he saw that didn't have a heart of darkness that he spared me, but that hasn't stopped me from wanting to fight him again and now here we are fighting in a battle we may very well loose and now that he and the others are gone it might be only me that has a chance of defeating Giygas" he thought as he looked to the castle ahead of him.

"I guess I'll have to try, don't worry Maximus I'll make sure to avenge you and everyone else as best I can" he said before he flew towards the castle. When he finally reached it he found that there was no-one inside, the only thing in the castle was a giant stair case that led up to a giant white door covered in symbols.

"All right Giygas time to finish you off" shouted Reno as he ran up the stairs, then he noticed someone at the top waiting for him and he frowned. "Wesker" he said as he reached the top, Wesker smirked as he waved his hand behind him, "Behold, behind this door is the source of incredible power and soon it will be mine to control"

Reno frowned "Yeah well you'll have to go through me first!" he shouted before he ran forward and punched at Wesker who caught his fist and flipped him over so that Reno landed on his back, he rolled away before Wesker could plant his foot down on his chest. Reno then kicked upwards and caught Wesker in the chest before punching him in the face multiple times.

Wesker shouted in pain as he backed off and clutched his face, "It seems I might have underestimated you Reno" he said as he punched the floor, the ground cracked and pieces of rick flew out and shattered. "Save it Wesker there's no-one left to help you now" replied Reno as he pressed a switch on his stun rod to set it to its grenade mode.

"I don't need anyone else" said Wesker and he stood up and flexed his muscles, "I have Giygas, in less than ten minutes we'll reach the optimum time for the Devil's Machine to be fully activated, Giygas will be fully released into the atmosphere insuring complete universal saturation" Wesker said slowly before leaping forward and kneeing Reno in the face.

Reno felt blood running down his face as he stood up and looked towards his former leader, "Well then ten minutes is all I need" said Reno before he charged forward and attacked again

ROS

_Underground Caverns _

All Kairi could see was black before incredible pain in her side, she shot up and shouted as he felt something jabbing into her side. "Get off of me you idiot!" she hissed to Riku who had the back end of the Way to the Dawn jabbed into her, he was lying on top of her with his back to her. When he didn't react she punched him in the side of the head hard which woke him up.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" shouted Riku as he rolled of her and clasped his head in pain, "Why the fuck did you do that?" he said slowly glaring at her as he picked herself up. She ignored his mumbling and looked around, "Where are we?" she said, all she could see was walls of limestone, there were many stalagmites and stalactites around her.

"In a cave of some sort probably" said Riku as he stretched his arms and back, "No shit Sherlock" said Kairi as she looked around, she couldn't see Sora or any of the others. "Sora!" she shouted, she could hear her shout echoing through the cave. When she got no response she frowned and stared walking through the cave, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Kairi where do you think you're going?" said Riku as he jogged after her.

"I'm going to find Sora and the others, duh" she said with a frown as she walked towards a source of light that she could see. When she stepped through she found herself looking out onto the remains of an old city, it look abandoned and damaged beyond repair and seemed to be completely devoid of life.

"What do you reckon this place is?" said Riku as they walked down and towards the entrance to the city, "Beats me, if I were to hazard a guess I'd say it's the home of the people who lived here before The Alliance invaded" said Kairi. She started looking at several symbols on the ground while Riku went further ahead. He could see a beam of light coming from the ceiling and shining down on a single small church like building.

"Hey Kairi!" he shouted, she looked up at him but before he could say anything he noticed something moving behind her, "Duck!" he shouted before he launched the Way to the Dawn like a spear towards her, she ducked and a Neoshadow was caught by the blade, Riku ran forward as the Way to the Dawn came flying back towards him.

"You ok!" he shouted as he helped her to her feet, "Where did he come from?" she said as she looked up to the building in front of them, at the top was Novashadow. "Hello Kairi did you miss me?" said Novashadow sneering down at her, "You know this guy?" said Riku as he pointed his weapon at the Shadow.

"Me and Sora ran into him a while back on Airhaven" she said to Riku before glaring at Novashadow, "I thought you died?" she said as she clenched her fists remembering the scar he had left on her. Novashadow smirked, "It'll take more than a drop of a few hundred metres to finish me off" he said as he sharpened his claws and jumped down to face them. "Then I'll have to do it properly!" shouted Kairi before she whipped out her revolver and shot at him.

He dodged and flipped out of the way of the incoming bullets effortlessly, he tutted and slammed his fist into the ground, several black tentacles shot out towards Riku and Kairi. Riku used his blade like a shield while Kairi spun her gun like a fan and deflected them, Novashadow ran forward and head butted Riku in the chest hard.

Riku was sent flying back as Kairi shot at Novashadow back flipped away and disappeared and reappeared behind her and elbowed her in the back, she cried out in pain as he slashed her back and she collapsed on her hands and knees. "You're so weak" said Novashadow as she tried to get back to her feet, just as Novashadow was about to shoot her with her own revolver he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Get away from my partner" said Sora slowly before he uppercutted Novashadow, he jumped over to Kairi and transformed into the Oblivion keyblade, she twirled the blade round in her hands before entering her fighting stance. Riku heard footsteps behind him and was helped up by Zidane, "Zidane, Max, Samus, and Terra! How did you guys find us?" he said as Maximus grinned, "It wasn't hard I just sensed your energy and we followed your signal"

Samus pointed her arm cannon towards Novashadow, "Now let's deal with this thing" she said. "Wait, he's mine" said Kairi as she glared at Novashadow, "You guys go check out that church building over there, Riku thinks there might be something important there, I'll deal with Novashadow" she said. The others all nodded and ran past the two fighters, Novashadow growled and waved his hands, two other Neoshadows appeared beside him.

"Ready?" he said, Kairi frowned and charged forward, she kicked away one of the Neoshadows as she and Novashadow collided and rolled down a nearby hill, Kairi stood up and smacked Novashadow across the face, Novashadow leapt forward and grabbed her around the waist and tumbled down to the ground.

"Weak" said Kairi as she brought her Keyblade down like an axe, Novashadow dodged and swung at her. "Puny" she said as she leaned down to avoid the attack and punch him in the chest, he cried out in pain and swung at her again as she spun around him.

The two Neoshadows landed next to her, one tried to grab her but she flipped over it and grabbed it from behind. She lifted it up and turned it upside down before kicking it on the back of the head and sending it tumbling away. The other one slashed at her arm leaving several cuts on her as Novashadow kicked her in the chest; she cut off the arm of one of the Neoshadows and through her Keyblade into another one so that it impaled him in the chest.

She then grabbed the others head and thrusted her thumbs into where its eyes where until she ripped the Neoshadows head clean in half with her bare hands. "Holy shit" said Novashadow as the Oblivion returned to Kairi, she was covered in blue blood and looked like a feral animal. "Kairi?" said Sora in concern as she started breathing heavily "I'm fine" she said.

Novashadow raised his hand to the sky and formed a blue energy ball in his palm, "I think it's time we ended this" he said as the ball got bigger and bigger, "Yeah" she said as she pointed her Keyblade at him, "Ready?" she said to the projection of Sora that appeared out of the blade. She concentrated her energy and her Keyblade began to glow.

The Oblivion transformed into the Ultima Weapon keyblade, "The Ultima weapon?" Novashadow said in fear as he backed off. Kairi changed into her own Trance form and the blade grew in size, "Faithra!" she shouted, "I'm not afraid if you!" shouted Novashadow as he morphed his arms into blades and leapt towards Kairi.

Kairi swung her Keyblade vertically and unleashed a wave of white energy that flew towards Novashadow, he crossed his blades in front of him like a shield but the blast cut straight through him and severed him in half, he screamed out in pain before his remaining two pieces exploded into black mist.

ROS

_Temple of the Lunarians_

Riku and the others were searching around the church that they had seen whilst fighting Novashadow, inside however it looked more like the inside of a temple with many symbols decorating the floor and walls. All around the walls were pods containing sleeping human looking entities.

"What do you reckon these guys story is?" said Zidane as he tapped the glass of one of the pods. Riku couldn't see anyone or any other signs of life in the building, "The building is completely empty" he said completely unaware of the old man with a long white beard and long white hair standing next to him, "Is it now?" said the old man causing Riku to jump about ten feet into the air.

"Where the hell did he come from!" he shouted as he backed away from the old man, Zidane snickered while Samus pointed her cannon at him cautiously, "Who are you and what are you doing here" she said, Riku lowered her cannon, "Relax Samus" he said as the old man walked away from them and up the central stairs to a large golden throne, he sat down and the others looked confused but followed.

"Sorry about that, old age and all can't be doing much walking around now. Please excuse me Warriors of Light for I have been expecting your arrival for some time, I have information of the upmost importance to tell you" he said as he bowed to them, they all looked at each other confused.

"Did you say Warriors of Light?" said Maximus in shock as the old man nodded, "I'am Fu So Ya, leader of the Lunarians" he said as Maximus yelled in shock.

"Maximus what is it?" said Terra in concern as Maximus looked horrified "But if you're Lunarians then that means this place…."

"..is our home planet yes, we were the original rulers of this planet but Freiza and the Alliance choose this place as their secret headquarters when they first formed nearly five years ago, only myself and a handful of us survived and we have been waiting here for you, for all of you" said Fu So Ya.

"Us?" said Zidane as Kairi and Sora came running into the hall, "Hey guys, what's up?" Sora said slowly as the others all continued to watch Fu So Ya, "At last the group is complete" said Fu So Ya. Sora tilted his head in confusion while Kairi looked on in shock, "Fu So Ya, the leader of the Lunarians, the most powerful race in the universe" she whispered.

Fu So Ya chuckled weakly, "I'am afraid that might have been a slight exaggeration, while we are indeed strong we lack the amazing ability's you warriors have obtained" he looked at Maximus, Zidane, Riku and Kairi in unison.

"Fighting with your partners, transforming into indestructible beasts, reaching levels of power unlike that of anything in this universe, courage and compassion unlike anyone we have ever seen, you are the four Warriors of Destiny, Keyblade Masters Sora and Kairi, Riku the boy who fought the darkness and his sword partner Xion, Zidane most powerful of the Genomes and his partner the great Summoner Garnet and finally Maximus, the most powerful Schism to ever exist and his partners Terra and Aht" said Fu So Ya as beams of light hit each pair.

"What is this?" said Riku as he began to glow, "I feel like my power is being returned to me and at its full capacity" said Zidane as Sora and Kairi felt an incredible force go through them, "_X_-blade" they both said in unison, Maximus's hair went blue and rigid and his chest started to glow, "Max?" said Terra, then as soon as it happened it was over and they all returned to normal.

"What was that?" Maximus said slowly as Terra helped him up, "A precursor to the amazing powers that lie within each of you" Fu So Ya said gently. Sora then looked at him in alarm, "Hey you're fading!" he said as Fu So Ya started to slowly disappear.

"Yes my time has come, Sora and Kairi do not let the light inside your hearts leave, you have to ability to take down the one true evil and as long as your friends are with you then nothing can stop you" said Fu So Ya triumphantly, and then as soon as he had appeared he was gone and there was nothing left except for four blue orbs which Riku, Kairi, Zidane and Maximus all picked up.

"It's up to us" said Kairi as she held in orb in her hand tightly, "For the academy" said Riku as he frowned in determination.

"For all our friends and loved ones" said Zidane, "For every living thing that cries out for help and wished nothing but peace and harmony" said Maximus. The four nodded to each other and then turned to their partners who all beamed at them, Samus took of her helmet and smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up, "You're our only hope now, good luck and god speed" she said.

Then they heard a crash outside and what sounded like giant footsteps, Sora and Kairi ran outside followed quickly by the others, towering in front of them was Machinedramon, "Oh look, just what I've been searching for, victims" he said as he looked down at them intimidatingly, "Samus make sure the other Lunarians are safe we'll handle this guy!" said Riku, "Ready?" he said to Kairi, she nodded.

"That's right scurry away it makes the chase all the more fun for me" said Machinedramon as Samus ran back inside the chapel and closed the door, Machinedramon aimed his cannons at the building, "Giga Cannons" he shouted as two blasts went straight towards the chapel, "Oh no you don't!" said Maximus as he teleported to above the chapel and swatted away both blasts, Riku then rushed forward and head butted Machinedramon in the chest.

Machinedramon gasped in pain as his chest caved in and cracked, "What but their just pathetic humans" he said as he stood up weakly, Zidane started flying back and forward, hitting him in the face repeatedly. Machinedramon tried to swat him with his giant claws but Zidane was too fast for him, "Now Kairi!" shouted Maximus.

Kairi stared to glow and her hair turned purple as she concentrated her energy, Sora once again transformed into the Ultima Weapon Keyblade, "Take this!" shouted Kairi before she darted forward at an impossible speed and reappeared behind him a second later, Machinedramon turned round to look at her, "I will rip you to shreds you filthy little human scum" he said, she just smirked, "Zandatsu" she said softly.

Machinedramon then began to short circuit and go haywire as the top half of his body slowly slid away from the bottom half, it landed on the street and exploded into thousands of tiny pieces. Kairi relaxed as the others cheered, "Go Kairi!" said Riku as she smiled in embarrassment.

Then there was a colossal shake throughout the city, everyone stumbled and tried to stay on their feet as the ground shook beneath them, "Ahh that's not good" said Maximus as Terra grabbed his hands to stop herself from falling over, "What's happening Max?" she screamed, then the shaking stopped and suddenly it was quiet, incredibly quiet.

Then all of a sudden it was dark, pitch blackness overtook the city, "What the hell?" whispered Zidane, the only things anybody could see was the lights on Samus's armour, Maximus lit up his hand as did Terra and Zidane, "Everybody ok?" said Kairi.

They all nodded, "Max, what was that?" said Kairi noticing the fear on his face, "We don't have much time, what we just experienced was a pulse of Giygas's energy, when he fully awakens it will mean the total destruction of everything in the universe, we have to get to the Devils Machine and shut it down and we only have about five minutes to do it!" he said.

Every looked panicked, "Well what are we waiting for?" said Zidane as he powered up to Trance, he grabbed Riku by the elbow, he also grabbed Samus by the hand and lifted the two into the air. "Hang on" said Maximus as he grabbed Kairi's hand as he, Terra and Zidane flew up into the air, "We need to get to that Cathedral were Thanos was, it's where I could sense Giygas!" shouted Maximus, they started flying up to the surface.

ROS

_The Cathedral of Death (Outside the Devils Machine)_

Reno and Wesker collided heads with each other, Reno was bleeding from the head with blood rolling down his face, his shirt was ripped and his lip burst. Wesker was missing his sunglasses and he had several bruises on his face, they smashed heads again and kept smashing them until Reno pulled back and kicked Wesker away, he swayed as the pain came to his head.

Wesker ran forward and drop kicked him away, Reno tumbled and fell down the stair outside the cathedral, "You should have never tried to fighting me Reno" said Wesker as he walked down the stairs slowly, Reno started laughing, slowly at first before he started laughing like someone who had just heard the funniest thing on the planet.

"What are you laughing about? Are you so edging to die you've gone insane? Pitiful really" said Wesker as he picked up Reno by the scuff of the neck, "Say goodbye Reno" he said as he prepared to thrust his hand through Reno's chest, Reno grinned and before Wesker could react Reno shot two red beams from his eyes that hit Wesker directly in the chest and sent him flying to a nearby collection of fuel containers, causing them to explode the second Wesker collided with them.

Reno laughed as he watched the flames burn, "Too easy" he said as he started walking up the stairs the giant door at the end, Lady Death had vanished as had the Chitari and the Shadows, then Reno heard footstep, his eyes widened, "No way, that's not possible" he thought as he turned round in fear, Wesker was standing in front of him, his shirt was missing but other than that he looked completely normal.

"I should have killed you years ago Reno" Wesker said slowly as Reno jumped back and aimed a blast at him, "Your mistake it's over Wesker" he said as Wesker laughed and pulled out a syringe like device from his pocket, Reno could see the words "T-Virus" on the side, "Over? I'm just getting started" said Wesker before he injected himself with the virus.

His right arm grew into a long claw that looked like it was made out of bone, his skin became white and covered in various pus like pods, he became more muscular and his eyes became pure white, "Time to die Reno" said Wesker in a hissing like voice as Reno backed away in fear.

**A/N Essentially Wesker turned into the T-002 from Resi 1, Can Reno defeat him and will Kairi, Sora and the others arrive in time to stop Giygas from his unleashing of pure chaos, find out in Chapter 31 The Darkside of the Moon Part 7; Wesker and Beezlemon Fight Back **


	31. The Darkside of the Moon Part 7

Chapter 31 The Darkside of the Moon Part 7 Wesker and Beezlemon Fight Back

Disclaimer; Only three chapters left DX, sad times

_Machinedramons City_

Maximus, Terra and Zidane flew up and back to the main surface of the Moon carrying the others, "We need to get to that Cathedral now and stop Giygas before we're all finished" said Kairi as they kept flying, "With all of us working together this should be a piece of cake" said Zidane, "Yeah but still Giygas's power is incredible, it won't be easy to beat him" said Maximus.

"You're not scared are you?" said Riku grinning, "No of course not" said Maximus as they flew closer and closer to the Cathedral, "It's just I.." but before Maximus could respond something flew upwards and hit him right in the jaw, he lost concentration and plummeted to the ground.

"Maximus!" screamed Terra as he landed to the streets with a crash, "What the hell was that?" he said as he rubbed his bruised jaw, Kairi landed slowly next to him and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks" he said as the dust cleared as he could hear the sound of a motorbike revving up, charging towards him at break neck speed on a black and silver bike was Beezlemon, "Did you miss me you little punk?" roared Beezlemon as he prepared to run them over, Maximus leapt up and kicked Beezlemon off the bike causing it to keep speeding away.

"Beezlemon, I thought you died when Aht killed Cell?" said Maximus as Beezlemon picked himself up, his face was scarred and burned and he seemed to be in immense pain, "It'll take more than your little freak of a partner to stop me" Beezlemon said weakly, Maximus frowned and crossed him arms, "Really? Because you don't look like you're in good shape" he said as Beezlemon cried out in pain and dropped the gun he had been pointing at Maximus.

"Shut up! Don't give me your pity! Because of you and your stupid fucking friends, I'm the only one left! And I'm not going to stop until I've avenged all my fallen comrades by taking you out!" shouted Beezlemon as he pulled out his other gun and started firing at Maximus, Maximus swatted the bullets away like they were nothing, "Ah fuck this!" shouted Beezlemon as he dropped his guns and started punching at him.

Maximus caught his fist and kicked him away, "Terra, Kairi go on ahead. I'll deal with things here" he said Kairi nodded and ran over to Terra, "Terra come on" she said grabbing her hand, Terra was watching the fight between Maximus and Beezlemon in some sort of trance, "Terra!" shouted Kairi, Terra snapped out of her trance and looked to her.

"Sorry" she said and powered up to her Trance form, "Let's go" she said as they flew into the air to join the others, she kept looking down at Maximus, "Wow she must really love him" Kairi thought as she looked down to the battle, "I wonder if we'll ever be like that, Sora" she thought as they kept flying.

"Beezlemon just give up, you're outmatched and you can't possibly win. Listen just give up and go home, what about your partners?" said Maximus as Beezlemon lay on his hands and knees on the road, "Partners?" said Beezlemon slowly, "Yeah Ai and Mako, don't you remember them? They were your partners before you left them to join up with the Deva's" said Maximus.

Beezlemon shut his eyes, "Ai, Mako" he thought as he saw the faces of the two people he could never see again, "There's no reason for us to fight anymore Beezlemon, go back to your friends it's better for you that way" said Maximus as he turned round to leave, Beezlemon growled and jumped forward and brought his fists together and smashed them into Maximus, "You don't know anything!" he shouted as Maximus was thrown into a nearby building.

"You think you have me all figured out, well your wrong. I don't care one tiny bit about those pathetic humans, it's about time you learned your place you piece of shit!" shouted Beezlemon as he grabbed his guns, Maximus pushed the rubble off him and glared at Beezlemon "Fine then if that's the way you wanna do it, bring it on!" he shouted as he leapt into the air and drop kicked Beezlemon in the chest.

Beezlemon gasped for breath as he was sent flying through the street, he crashed into an abandoned truck with a yell of pain, "I don't get it, why is he so strong? He's just another pathetic human!" he shouted as Maximus walked closer to him, "To have power is not to be strong, that's what Leomon said to you didn't he? Right before you killed him" said Maximus as Beezlemon frowned and grabbed his head as the face of a girl came into his mind; she looked upset and was crying her eyes out.

"No not her, anyone but her!" he thought, he looked up at Maximus with a dark expression on his face, "And that's exactly why I can never go back!" he shouted as he pounced forward and tried to punch Maximus in the face, Maximus caught his fist and pulled him down and kneed him in the gut, "I've had enough of your bullshit" shouted Maximus as he threw Beezlemon away.

"You may have done wrong things in the past but it wasn't your fault Beezlemon, you wanted more power it's a feeling all of us get when we feel weak, trust me I know what you were feeling back then but everything you've done has been fed to you as a lie, do you honestly think Giygas will give you eternal power and life?" Beezlemon looked at him in shock, "No I didn't think so, he'll destroy you and the rest of your little group, you've all been deceived and now I'll put an end to it then everyone will be free of his madness" said Maximus as he clenched his fists.

"Maximus" said Beezlemon as Maximus smiled at him "Go home Impmon, your friends are there and they probably really miss you" he said, Beezlemon frowned and looked away, "What I did was unforgivable" he mumbled, Maximus held out his hand to him "So stop moping around and get on with being forgiven cause you might not get another chance" he said.

"Maximus, I don't know if I can" said Beezlemon as he stood up, he looked away and touched where he had been burned, "Go on, get out of here, before I change my mind" he said as Maximus frowned but nodded and prepared to fly away, "Maximus" said Beezlemon stopping Maximus from leaving, "Yeah?" said Maximus turning back to look at him.

"Thank yo…." but before Beezlemon could finish his sentence he stopped and looked shocked, then a metal hand burst from his chest as he yelled in pain, "No!" shouted Maximus as Beezlemon was lifted into the air, "You're so weak" came a voice from behind as owner clenched his metal fist and Beezlemon exploded from the inside, "Beezlemon!" shouted Maximus but he knew it was too late to save him.

"You bastard" snarled Maximus as the dust started to clear, "Oh that's not a nice way to great an old friend, after all it has been so long since we last saw each other" came a voice, a voice Maximus had never hoped to hear again, "Freiza?" he said in shock as the dust cleared and his suspicions were answered.

The bottom half of his body was completely metal as was his right arm and most of his face but it was still him, it was undeniably Freiza standing before him. "Freiza, but how? You're dead" shouted Maximus as he backed away in shock, Freiza raised his arms and smirked "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you should check for your enemy's body before you know he's dead?" said Freiza as he rushed forward and kneed Maximus in the face.

"It's true that I very nearly lost my life in the battle against you on Namek, however thanks to your incompetence I'am here now and we can have our revenge" he said as he kicked Maximus down to the ground, "We?" said Maximus in confusion, "You should have figured out by now that we wouldn't be that easy to kill" came another voice which Maximus immediately recognised "Cell!" he snarled as Cell came into view.

The two villains grinned evilly at him as he got to his feet, he glared at the two of them "How did you survive?" he snarled to the two of them. "My father found my body drifting through space and had me reconstructed, I'am now far more powerful than ever before!" gloated Freiza, "Dr Gero made me the ultimate weapon, after your friend blew herself up in an attempt to stop me I regenerated from the single cell that survived, I cannot die it is impossible for me to die!" said Cell.

Maximus clenched his fists in anger as he felt immense power flowing through him, "Then I guess I'll have to do it properly" he shouted as he charged forward and transformed into his Trance form, he stared parrying and blocking their attacks as he punched and kicked out at them. Cell grabbed him from behind and Freiza unleashed a vary of punches into Maximus's chest, Cell let go and brought both of his fists down on Maximus sending him plummeting down to the ground.

"He didn't even put up a decent fight, so much for all the build-up. Oh well, finally Cell we can have our revenge!" said Freiza in excitement as he prepared to fire a Death Beam at Maximus as Cell also aimed at him, "Say goodbye!" shouted Cell as they started to bombard Maximus with blasts.

Maximus cried out in pain and produced a shield that surrounded his body, "This is bad I'm losing energy fast, even with Trance I couldn't beat Cell and Freiza's even stronger than ever, if only I could go to the same level Aht did when she fought Cell" he thought as the shield began to weaken.

Then the barrier shattered and the blast hit him, he felt incredible pain got through him as he was hit with blast after blast, "Aht, Terra I'm sorry" he thought as he fell forward and collapsed to the ground, "Help me Aht" he thought as his world went black.

"But I'm right here silly" she said as he gasped, he was in a black void, he was glowing white as was she, "Hi Max" she said cheerfully as he looked at her in shock. "Aht? But what are you doing here?" he said in shock, she folded her arms behind her and looked away from him sheepishly "I'm dead Max" she said simply, he gasped in horror.

"No but you can't Aht! I can still feel your energy, you can't possibly be dead" he shouted, she closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame, "You were right Max, I put too much energy into my attack in my attempt to destroy Cell, my body couldn't handle the power of advanced Trance and was destroyed in the blast, but somehow my heart survived at made its way to the place I would feel the most safe, your heart Max" she said as he looked at her in horror before dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around her.

"But Aht, I don't want you to die!" shouted Maximus as he embraced her, there were tears in his eyes, she hugged him back and he could hear her crying as well, "All of my power is yours now Max, use it to protect those who you love and remember no matter how far you go or how hopeless it might get I'll always be there for you just as you were for me when I needed you most. Now go and save the universe Max! I know you can do it!" she shouted as she disappeared and he awoke.

"Yes, don't worry Aht. I'll make sure your sacrifice wasn't in vain" he said as he picked himself up, "What! But there no way he could of survived that!" shouted Freiza as he and Cell stared in shock, Maximus looked to his hand as he felt Aht's power go through him, "You'll always be in my heart Aht, thank you for everything" he thought as he looked up to his foes.

He clenched his fists and screamed out in anger as he became surrounded by a blue aura, "What! Now what's he doing?" shouted Freiza as they looked on in fear, Maximus's hair went blue and became rigid and spiky, his eyes turned green and he became surrounded by a blue and white aura as his muscles became more defined.

"Behold the true power I possess!" shouted Maximus, Freiza growled and fired several Death beams towards him "Take this you dirty Schism!" he shouted as the beams flew straight towards Maximus, the beams evaporated the instant they touched him, "Kamehameha!" shouted Cell as he fired a giant blue blast of energy towards Maximus, the blast engulfed him as there was a massive explosion.

"Did you get him?" shouted Freiza as the blast ended, "He's history" said Cell grinning, then something shot up and stopped between the two of them, they both looked in shock as Maximus crossed his arms smirked at them, "You don't learn do you?" he said before he round house kicked Cell in the face and punched Freiza in the gut.

Both villains were sent flying away by the attacks, Freiza stopped himself, "I've had enough time to die!" he shouted as he flew straight toward Maximus and swung at him several times, Maximus dodged each punch with a smirk on his face "Stay still!" he shouted, "As you wish!" Maximus shouted back as Freiza's metal hand collided with his face but instead of hitting Maximus it cracked and broke apart like it was made of tin.

Freiza looked at his destroyed hand in shock as Maximus raised his hands and cut down through Freiza in a V shape with his hands; Freiza stared at him in shock as his body slowly slided apart, "Final Flash!" shouted Maximus as he brought his hands together and blasted Freiza's remains until they were nothing by dust.

He then turned to Cell who was staring at shock, "Why you, don't think you've won I'll destroy you along with this entire planet!" shouted Cell as he prepared a massive Kamehameha, "This is the end for you, you have no chance! No chance!" shouted Cell as he fired the blast straight towards Maximus.

Maximus brought one of his hands back "Final Flash!" he said slowly as he fired the blast with only one hand, the blast pushed back against Cell's as he tried to push it away from him, "Die! Die! Die now!" shouted Cell as he kept putting more and more energy into his attack, then he noticed something, something coming towards him.

Maximus was flying through his own blast like a torpedo, his fist absorbing his own energy as he reached Cell, "Megaton Punch!" shouted Maximus as he punched straight through Cell and then unleashed all then energy stored inside him like a bomb causing Cell to exploded from the inside, Cell was completely disintegrated by the attack, "Not again!" he shouted as he was completely and utterly destroyed.

Maximus sighed as the battle ended and reverted back to normal, he looked up to the sky which was still orange and purple, "Hang on everyone, I'm coming" he said before he left the area and flew toward the cathedral.

ROS

"Why can't you understand Reno?" said Wesker as he slashed and punched at Reno who dodged and blocked them but with difficulty as Wesker's strength was much greater than his own, "Do you really believe the universe is worth saving?" he said as he kicked Reno away and smashed his claw into the ground creating several fissures.

Reno flipped away from them as Wesker leapt up and fired several spear like projectiles towards him, "Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better! Humans have escaped this win a win for far too long! A new genesis is at hand and I will be its creator!" he gloated as he ripped the ground around Reno apart and slammed his claw into Reno, Reno cried out in pain as he was sent flying from the hit.

Wesker was about to bring his claw down on him when a someone leapt forward and kicked him away, "About time you showed up" said Reno weakly as Zidane stood in front of him protectively, "Sorry would have been here sooner but we had some business to take care of" said Zidane with a grin.

"You don't have much time, the Devils Machine will be unleashed any moment now you have to destroy it!" shouted Reno, Riku and Kairi landed next to Zidane as did Terra. Behind them he could see a tremendous battle going on at the foot of the building, "So everyone made it out ok?" he said as he looked at the others.

"Max is settling his business with some old foes, he'll be joining us as soon as he's done" said Kairi as she pointed her Keyblade towards the door in front of them, "But right now we need to destroy this thing!" shouted Riku as he leapt up towards the door and slashed down on it before Wesker could stop him, the door opened slowly and a wave of darkness blasted past them.

In the darkness they could see several glowing red eyes as something started to crawl out from behind the door, Riku looked on in horror as it became clear what this creature was, "But that's impossible" he said as the others aimed their weapons at it.

"Metroid Prime?" said Riku in shock as the creature that looked almost identical to the one he had fought on Tallon IV, "But this is impossible, I thought you and Samus destroyed him" said Kairi.

Wesker laughed "Yes, while you did indeed destroy the being known as Metroid Prime you did leave us with a perfect body to use as a new Devil's machine for Giygas, now he is fully mobile and now he is ready to begin his total domination of all living things in the universe!" shouted Wesker as Giygas Prime moved away from the door and roared in a sound that sent chills up everyone's spine.

Wesker stretched his arms out as he stood in front of the creature as it looked down to him "Its beautiful" he said as it raised one of its pincers and stabbed straight through him, everyone cried out in shock as it ripped him to shreds with its mandibles.

"K…ill" it said in a lost and childlike voice, it laughed manically as it fired several green beams at everyone, they all dodged. "Sora?" it said in that same voice, "I'm…..happy" it said and unleashed a shockwave of white energy that blasted everyone away, "Ok enough of this, Riku let's get him!" shouted Zidane as he charged forward and changed into his Trance form, "Right let's go, Xion enter full Dark mode" said Riku as he changed into his Dark Suit.

"Ready Sora?" said Kairi, she saw his projection nod and he changed into the Ultima Weapon, she ran forward and raised her blade as it grew bigger, "Demon Lord Giygas your reign of terror is over, your soul is mine!" she shouted as they charged forward to destroy the evil they had been preparing to fight for the last few years.

**A/N Looks like Freiza and Cell came back for one last rumble and we saw the next stage in Trance transformation, Super Trance! And with Fu So Ya's confidence** **and new abilities our heroes must enter the battle of a lifetime, but will these new powers be enough to stop the incredible power of Giygas Prime? Find out in Chapter 32 The Darkside of the Moon Part 8; You Cannot Grasp the True Form of Giygas Attack! **


	32. The Darkside of the Moon Part 8

Chapter 32 The Darkside of the Moon Part 8; You Cannot Grasp the True Form of Giygas Attack!

Disclaimer; The penultimate chapter! It's the final battle against Giygas!

All across the universe the skies went black; the worlds became surrounded by a black mist like energy. Darkness seeped into all the worlds and everyone began to feel the effects, in the world of Halloween Town Jack and all the others collapsed to their knees, "I've never felt terror like this, it's truly horrifying" said Jack as he collapsed to the ground.

At the Poison Apple were all of the old members of Maleficent's group now live they started to fall to their knees, "It's the end, I fell nothing but despair" said Jafar, "I always enjoyed the darkness but even this is too much for me" said Oogie Boogie as he crumpled to the floor, "This might be the first time where I've actually been truly afraid" said Hades as he felt as his god like powers disappear.

"All Judges report! What's your status!" shouted the Head Judge in Mega City One, all of their screens went black and then were replaced with the face of Giygas as his darkness slithered into the room, they could only scream as they started to mutate and change into Shadows.

"Maka! What's going on!" shouted Soul Eater as the two meisters lay with their own friends in the halls of the DWA academy, "I don't know what this is, it's even greater than Asura madness wavelength, I fell all my energy draining away" said Maka in fear as the room filled with black mist and started to choke the light out of them.

Across the plains of the Great Hunting Ground in the cabin of the _Jenny Haniver _Tom and Hester lay huddled up together in the tiny bed they had made for themselves, they had survived London's destruction and were now drifting peacefully, Hester could feel the dark energy making its way towards them but she didn't care, she was with the one she loved and she would die happily knowing that at least for a moment she was happy.

Mickey struggled to stay awake as the darkness crawled its way into the remains of the academy, "Kairi, Sora, Riku, Xion, Zidane, Garnet, Maximus, Terra, please fight on. You're the only hope we have left" he said weakly as he collapsed into unconsciousness, Master Yen Sid saw the stars become clouded in darkness all across the universe, "Even in the darkest of hour I know that your light will prevail, fight on my brave warriors" he said before he too was lost in the darkness.

All across the universe, the various worlds that Kairi and the others had visited their friends thought of them. "Zidane you can do it, I know you can!" thought Kuja as he melted away into the darkness, "You promised to protect the Princess and I will never forgive you if you fail, do you hear me Zidane!" shouted Steiner as the town of Alexandria became a dark cloud.

"Riku, I have faith in you" thought Samus as she collapsed next to all the others that had joined them, "Maximus you better not even think about letting this guy win" said Rocket Racoon as he and the other Guardians watched the castle from afar become surrounded with a black crystal.

Reno smirked and lay down on the ground next to the others, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America and even Loki had all fallen into unconsciousness. "Those guys are all that we have left, Max don't let me down, I know you can do it" he said as he closed his eyes and fell into the darkness.

In the void of Maximus's heart Aht put her hands together like she was praying and closed her eyes, "I gave Max all of my power, I just hope that'll be enough" she thought as she pulled out her flute and started playing her favourite song, it was the song she played for her family back when she lived on Historia.

ROS

Back in the outside Giygas Prime had sealed everyone inside a giant dark crystal like container, "Woah, guess he doesn't want us going anywhere" said Sora as Kairi started shaking, "I know I have to stay strong for this but I can't help but be frightened, this is unlike any Soul Wavelength I've ever felt, it's pure evil" she thought as Giygas Prime roared loudly.

"Take this!" shouted Zidane as he jumped and landed down on the monsters head with his knee as Riku charged forward and sliced through one of Giygas Primes legs with his Way to the Dawn, Maximus ran upper cutted the monster sending it flying into the crystal, Kairi aimed her keyblade at the creature, "Firaga!" she shouted and fired a giant fireball towards him, there was a tremendous explosion as the fireball collided with Giygas Prime.

"Did we get him!" shouted Zidane as the creature fell back down to the ground with a crash, Maximus frowned and then looked shocked "No he's still alive!" he shouted as Giygas Prime slowly got back up on his feet, his damaged leg regrew and all the burn marks on his body completely disappeared, his exoskeleton looked like it was brand new.

"All that and there's not even a scratch on him!" Kairi shouted as Giygas Prime roared in triumph, "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi" it whispered saying her name over and over again, she looked in fear as its eyes glowed and it opened its mouth "It hurts!" it shouted as it fired a laser beam like attack straight towards them, they jumped and flew out of the way as it charged forward and swiped at them with its mandibles.

"Wow this guy's quick!" shouted Maximus as he flipped out of the way of the mandibles, Riku fired a Dark Firaga blast at the monsters face causing it to back off, "I'm…..happy" it said as it fired a barrage of missiles from the missile launched in its back right at them, "Its looks like he had all of Metroid Primes attack plus some of his own, this isn't going to be easy" said Riku as he flipped away and landed next to Kairi.

"What do you think Kai?" he said as he pointed the Way to the Dawn at the creature, "He keeps regenerating from our attacks but I think I might have an idea that just might work" she said as she concentrated her energy. "Keep him busy for me would you Riku" she said, he grinned and his suit glowed purple "Like you even had to ask, you ready Xion?", "Aye sir!" she shouted as he charged forward and fired a Dark Firaga right into the creatures eyes.

"Final Flash!" shouted Maximus as he fired a beam directly at the same spot where Riku's attack hit, "Meltdown!" shouted Terra as she fired a barrage of fireballs at the same place, "Get ready for a surprise!" shouted Zidane as a treasure chest dropped down in front of Giygas Prime, it opened an there was a gigantic explosion "Thievery!" he shouted as he skidded across the ground on his knees while doing an air guitar with the Orichalcon.

"Zandatsu!" shouted Kairi as she ran forward and sliced, vertically, straight through Giygas Primes body, she appeared on the other side and looked back with a grin "How did you like that?" she said.

The charred and melted remains of Giygas Prime slowly melted away, for a moment everyone relaxed until it started moving again and started to reshape itself into the form of Metroid Prime, its armour was cracked and not all of its mandibles regenerated but it was still on its feet, it scuttled forward and smashed its limbs into the ground, drilling through them until they burst right out of the ground and smashed right into Maximus, Terra and Riku, pinning them against the crystal.

"Oh man this is bad!" said Sora as Zidane powered up to his Trance form and smashed straight into the side of Giygas Primes body, "Leave them alone!" he shouted, Giygas Prime swatted him aside with one of its limbs and he was sent flying, "Zidane!" shouted Kairi as he landed with a crash against the concrete.

"Damn you Giygas!" shouted Kairi as she ran towards him, he looked towards her and shot a purple beam towards her, it coiled around her like a snake and she cried out in pain as it tightened its grip on her, "I can't break free!" she shouted as it squeezed harder and harder, she dropped her Keyblade which transformed back into Sora.

"Kairi!" he shouted as he tried to rip the beam of her, Giygas Prime hissed and unleashed a wind like blast sending Sora flying away. Zidane groaned as he tried to pick himself up, he felt Garnet change back into her human form, "Hold on Zidane" she said as she used a Cura spell on him, his injuries healed and he stood up and looked towards the monster.

"This guy's something else I'll give him that, none of our attacks are doing anything. No matter how hard we hit him he just gets back up" he said in frustration as she grabbed his arms, "I think I might have an idea" she said as she wrapped her hand round the crystal at the end of her pendant.

Riku struggled and tried to get free of the limb that had pinned him to the crystal wall, "Dammit!" he shouted as he let go of the Way to the Dawn as he punched at the limb. "Riku!" shouted Xion as she transformed back to her human form as she fell down to the ground, "NO!" shouted Riku as she kept falling, Sora caught her before she landed.

"Sora!" shouted Garnet getting his attention, "What?" he said as he let go of Xion as he awaited what she had to say, "I need you to free Terra otherwise my plan won't work!" she said. Sora nodded and looked to Xion, "You ready?" he said to her, she nodded and transformed into her Way to the Dawn form, due to them being family they could resonate easily.

He launched her like a spear towards the limb that had Terra pinned, it tore straight through it and she was set free, she prepared to help Maximus when she heard Garnet shouting her name, "Terra! I need your help with this!" she shouted, Terra looked back to Maximus he nodded to her "Go, I'll be ok" he said, she nodded and flew down towards Garnet.

"Ok Garnet what's the plan?" she said as she landed in front of her friend, "I'm going to summon Alexander" she said, Terra looked her shocked "Are you sure? You were only able to summon him that one time when Bahamut attacked Alexandria" she said. Garnet frowned and nodded in determination.

"I know but if you use your Esper powers I think I might have a chance to fully summon him, with that much light producing from him Giygas won't stand a chance" said Garnet, Terra grinned and nodded. "Ok let's do it!" she said, she transformed into her Esper/Trance form and Garnet took her hands.

They both closed their eyes as Garnet she called out to Alexander in the Esper world, "I call upon the great Alexander, the most powerful of the Espers to bestow his great light upon us on our darkest hour!" she said. Giygas Prime looked towards the two and prepared to slam one of its mandibles down on them, before it could hit them Zidane blocked it with his arms, "Girls Hurry up!" he said as it forced down on him, he was struggling to keep it up.

Then a beam of light shot down from the sky and hit Garnet and Terra, Sora and the others watched in wonder as a giant fortress like robot appeared in front of them, it had four giant angelic wings producing from its back. Giygas Prime pulled its limbs of Maximus and Riku as it faced the giant Esper that was in front of it.

"What the hell is that thing!" shouted Riku as Maximus looked in surprise, "That's Alexander the most powerful of the Espers, I didn't think Garnet could summon him again" he said as Alexander started to flap his wings, steam rushed out of him as his body started to twist and turn like a jet turbine, Giygas Prime roared and fired several missiles at Alexander.

The rockets had no effect as Alexander started powering up, "We gotta move!" shouted Zidane as he grabbed Terra and Garnet and flew away from the two giant beings and back to the others; they all took cover behind a magic shield that Terra and Kairi created as Alexander fired a golden white beam at Giygas Prime, Giygas Prime fired a dark red and black beam at Alexander.

The two beams collided and pushed against each other, the centre of the struggle shot out red lightning that bounced off Terra and Kairi's shield and torched the ground around them. They watched the battle in awe, "Alexander is putting all of his energy into his attack!" said Garnet in panic as Alexander's beam started to overpower Giygas Primes.

The beam pushed itself down against Giygas Prime as he struggled to push it back, the beam overcame Giygas's, and the entire body of Giygas Prime was completely disintegrated as Alexander exploded into thousands of white feathers. Everyone started cheering while Garnet placed her hand over her heart in respect for Alexander.

"We did it!" shouted Sora as he and Kairi hugged as did Riku and Xion, Terra tried to hug Maximus but he stopped her and looked towards where Giygas had vanished, "I don't believe it" he said a fear as he looked to where Giygas's remains where. Red tentacles shot out from the charred and burned remains of Giygas and began to dig into the ground, the ground gave away as everyone stared down into a giant hole.

They all floated above it as they held onto their partners as the warped and screaming face of Giygas appeared in the hole, then it began to inhale and they started to get pulled towards its open mouth, the force was too strong for them to fly away. "He's going to eat us!" shouted Zidane in panic as he tried to fly away with the others but it was useless.

They all screamed as they were pulled into Giygas's mouth, Maximus grabbed Terra's hand and pulled her close as they both closed their eyes as did all the others. They held onto the ones they loved as they were pulled into the eternal void of Giygas's madness.

ROS

At first all they could see was an endless void of black and red, they were all floating above the endless darkness as the form of Giygas materialised before him, he stretched and convulsed just like he did in Sora's mind whenever he had fought Vanitas.

"What is this?" said Riku as he looked around in fear, "My guess this is the inside of the Devils Machine and what we're seeing in front of us is the true form of Giygas" said Maximus. Riku felt Xion grab his hand and squeeze it tightly, "Riku, I'm scared" she whispered as he held onto him tightly, "Hey relax Xion we're going to be fine" he said as she looked away from him.

"No you don't understand Riku, I'm really, really scared" she said as she looked away from him, "Xion?" he said in confusion as he grabbed her and made her face him, he yelled in horror as he saw her eyes, they had changed into the same face of Giygas that they could see outside in the void.

"Xion!" he shouted in horror as she started flailing around like she was possessed, "What's the matter with her?" said Kairi in panic as she turned to Sora and screamed in horror, "What's matter Kairi, scared?" said Sora, his eyes had changed too and he had a grin on his face that was deformed and physically impossible.

"Sora, Xion what's happening to the two of you?" said Kairi as she felt tears come into her eyes as her two friends started to laugh maniacally. "We kill you now" they both said in unison as Sora's hair went black and a white aura surrounded them as they both grinned at the others and flew back away from them and closer to Giygas. "Sora! Snap out of it buddy!" shouted Riku as he tried to reach for them, Maximus grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No, don't Riku their being mind-controlled by Giygas somehow, we need to destroy him to set them free" he said as he frowned and looked towards the warping face. "But I have no idea how we're supposed to fight this thing, it has no physical form it's just a weird face thing now but we have to try something!" he shouted as he fired a beam attack towards Giygas, the attack was absorbed by the face and Giygas retaliated by unleashing a yellow shockwave that electrocuted everybody.

"I'm sooooo…happy" it said in that same demonic voice as they struggled to get back to their feet, "Damn that hurt" growled Zidane as Sora and Xion laughed in disturbing clown like cackle. "Kairi do you have an ideas?" shouted Riku as Giygas unleashed another shockwave that sent them all flying back.

She closed her eyes and thought back to when they had fought him in his Giygas Prime form and then an idea hit her, "Pray!" she said. Everyone looked at her in confusion, "What? You want to pray him to death?" said Riku as he looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Giygas was hurt by Alexander's attack and he's a holy being right? We're the light to put out the darkness, that's what I think Fu So Ya meant" she said as she closed her eyes and put her hands together.

"Well it's better than doing nothing" said Zidane shrugging, Riku sighed but gave in, "Ok then it's cheesy as hell but let's do it!" he said enthusiastically, "I'll use my Soul Perception to talk to everyone but I'll need a boost, Max do you think you can use your Trance powers to charge my Soul Perception?" she said, Maximus nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Terra, Zidane you guys can help too" he said, they placed their hands on his shoulders as Riku stood in front of Giygas and the possessed Xion and Sora, "I'll hold these guys off so that you can concentrate!" he said as he clenched his fists and went into a fighting stance.

Kairi closed her eyes and thought of all the people she had met on her journeys, "Everyone please help us, we call to all of our friends to give us the light to stop this great evil" she said loudly in her head as she started to glow.

Outside the crystal where Reno and all the others were laying they began to stir, "Don't why I was taking a nap like that" said Reno as he stood up, he could hear Kairi's voice in his head. "Praying isn't exactly my thing but if it's the only things that'll stop this guy then I guess I have no choice" as he closed his eyes and prayed for the safety of Kairi and his friends.

All across the universe everybody could hear the desperate plea of the young girl, "Kairi" Mickey said as he prayed for the safety of the children he had helped raise after all the terrible things that had happened in their past. "Come home safely" said Goofy, "We believe in you" said Donald as they both joined Mickey, "Our lives rest in your capable hands" said Yen Sid as he joined them.

Back inside the inside of the Devils Machine Giygas shook and began to deform it changed into an even more disturbing form where Riku could swear he saw the silhouette of a human foetus. The possessed Sora cried out in pain and grabbed his head as did Xion, "Kairi I think it's working, keep going!" said Riku as he dodged and flipped away from the possessed Sora's attacks.

"Die, Die, Die, Die, Die!" screamed Giygas as more and more people answered Kairi's call, "Fight on" said Samus as she prayed with all her heart, "Don't let us down Max" said Captain America, "We put our faith in you girl with red hair" said Thor, "Please don't lose, cause that really wouldn't be good" said Iron Man. "Show them true Judgement" said Dredd, "Maximus don't fail us!" shouted Star Lord as he and all the other Guardians thought of their friends.

Giygas kept getting more and more unstable he began to expand and contract as red lightning shot out of him, Sora and Xion went back to normal and collapsed to the ground as Giygas started to expand and convulse even more erratically, "He's gonna blow!" shouted Riku as he grabbed his two friends and ran away from the exploding monster, "Everybody run!" shouted Maximus as they flew away, "But how do we get out!" shouted Zidane, they couldn't see an exit anywhere.

"U…..U….." said Giygas as he continued to explode, "Ul…ti…ma" it whispered and then there was a colossal explosion that sent everyone flying, all they could see was white and a light brighter than anything they had ever seen which pulled them in like a whirlpool. Kairi grabbed Sora and held on tightly as she and everyone else was dragged into the deepest and darkest place in the universe, Giygas's heart.

ROS

At first there was silence and then the sounds of moans filled the air as everyone lay paralysed on the surface of what looked like a giant Gladiators arena, all across the columns were eyes that stared at them as they struggled to lift themselves.

They could hear the painful moans of what sounded like thousands of people crying out in utter agony, "What is this place" said Kairi, she was the only one awake, she could see lifeless doll like body's making their way towards them as the moaning noises only intensified. "You now stand before me on the Gate of all things" came a deep and dark voice from the shadows.

"Who are you!" she shouted as the others got to their feet, "Where are we?" said Riku as he looked around in fear, "I don't know but why do I get the feeling I've been here before" said Zidane as he looked around, "I'am the Darkness of Eternity" came the voice again as more and more walking corpses made their way towards Kairi and the others.

Sora transformed into his Keyblade form as the others weapon partners transformed too, "You defeated Giygas and released him of his hatred and fear but now I have the strength to continue my philosophy. All life fears death from birth. Life fears death, but lives only to dead. It starts with anxiety. Anxiety becomes fear. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. The only cure for this fear is total destruction" came the voice again as the ground lit up.

The symbol of the Heartless appeared on the ground as a great blue light exploded from it, "The symbol of the Heartless but this is impossible, we destroyed Giygas! I thought he was supposed to the Heartless that the Alliance had been working to resurrect" shouted Kairi.

"And you were gravely mistaken; Giygas was merely another piece of the formula that would bring back my full power. His destruction at your hand was inevitable right from the beginning as was your battles across the worlds, my Shadows have collected the prime data need to destroy everything and everyone, once then I shall reshape the universe in my own manner" said the voice as something slowly ascended from the symbol on the ground.

It had giant blue angelic like wings attached to a male white skinned humanoid with its arms crossed and its legs together, its head, shoulders and feet were surrounded by spinning rings as two giant mechanical arms unfolded from beneath his back, his eyes were black holes on his emotionless face and his mouth was a vertical tear that leaked out black mist as it spoke.

"And so I thank you for giving my long for birth, but why do you defy your fate? Is the will to live that powerful? In a world of nothing, fear does not exist. Which is what all life desires and I shall give you this as your saviour" it said as it flapped its wings and sent everyone flying back, strangely everyone felt their injuries heal and their power being restored to their maximum, "What's happening?" Kairi said as she looked around in confusion.

"Come and join me in your final battle that will decide the fate of your pitiful universe" said the monster as they all stood in a line and pointed their weapons at the creature, "Tell us who you are first!" shouted Kairi as the creature grinned and raised its arms up triumphantly, "My name is Necron and by my hand the universe shall know salvation"

**To be Continued….**


	33. The Darkside of the Moon Part 9

The Darkside of the Moon Part 9; Necron's Grand Entrance, The Terror Never Stops!

Disclaimer; Second last chapter guys woohoo, thanks to everyone who's been following along (all two of you probably XD) anyways its Final battle time! So without further ado LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!

_Machinedramons City_

"My name is Necron and by my hand the universe shall know salvation!" the voice carried itself throughout the entire universe, all those who had been affected by Giygas's madness had recovered. "What was that all about"? said Reno as he picked himself up, he was still injured from his fight with Wesker but he didn't seem to mind as he helped the others to their feet.

"I thought the warriors were able to defeat Giygas!" shouted Thor, "And yet that barrier is still up" said Captain America as they looked to the crystal structure in front of them. "There's not much we can do now, let's fall back in case that thing topples" said Iron Man.

The others nodded and moved away from the crystal and back into the city, all of the Chitari were dead and the few surviving Daleks had teleported away when Giygas had been unleashed.

"Did anybody else here that voice when we all awoke?" said Reno as he couldn't help but feel edgy, "Yeah something about some guy called Necron and his hand at giving the universe salvation" said Iron Man having heard it as well, "But who is this Necron guy?" said Samus as she looked to Thor, "The name is unfamiliar to me" he said.

_Master Yen Sid's Tower_

"Necron? But that is impossible!" said Yen Sid as he stared at the Star charts in front of him in horror, "Master how so? Do you know who this Necron guy is?" said Mickey as he watched his Master look at him in fear, "I never thought he would have been the one behind this, he is one of the seven original Demon Lords, the Lord of Death. It is said that the very concept of Death itself spawned from him but he was driven insane with power and as such was sealed away in an endless void, by the other Demon Lords, his name became a curse to any who mentioned it" he explained as he sat down in his chair.

"If he is triumphant in escaping from his prison then it would mean the total extinction of all life in the universe" he said bluntly, Mickey gasped in horror and then closed his eyes as his face saddened "It's all up to Kairi and the others to stop him" he said as he looked out the window to the sky, "Please guys, you defeated Giygas you can defeat Necron too" he said as he thought of the children.

"All the terrible things that have happened over the past few years has been leading up to this, Necron was the one behind everything, Giygas was a slave to him and in turn so where the Alliance and all the terrible things they have done, it was all done for him, I just hope Kairi and the others can win. Kairi! You have to win! For the Academy and for the Universe!" shouted Mickey as he shouted to the sky in the hope that his children could hear him.

ROS

_The Void of Nothing_

Kairi, Riku, Zidane, Maximus and Terra all stood strong in front of the monster that was now before them, all of their injuries had been healed and their full power had been restored. "I don't get it why would he heal us like that?" said Kairi, Zidane grinned and cracked his knuckles, "Isn't it obvious? He wants a fair challenge, he want to fight us at our absolute best!" he shouted as he powered up to his Trance form.

"Let's get him!" shouted Zidane as he rushed forward, "Right behind you buddy!" shouted Maximus as he too transformed into his Trance form and flew after him, "Wait you two come back we need a plan!" shouted Kairi, "We have a plan, attack!" shouted Riku as he ran after them.

Necron looked down to the warriors charging towards him yelling wildly, "Blue Shockwave" he said simply as a giant blue colored shockwave erupted from his arms, everyone was sent flying back from the attack, "All right you asked for it" shouted Zidane as he powered up, he became surrounded by a purple aura.

"Time to get serious" he said as he started moving at break neck speed, slamming into Necron like a torpedo and flying all across the arena like a pin ball as he slashed at Necron over and over again, "And for the final touch!" he said as he landed in front of Necron, he raised his blade and collected a massive amount of energy "Solution 9!" he shouted as a giant neo-green tornado surrounded him, striking Necron multiple times.

"How'd you like that?" he said weakly as he stopped to catch his breath, the dust cleared and Necron remained perfectly still, there wasn't a single scratch on him. Zidane looked on in horror as Necron floated slowly towards him, "But I hit him with everything I had" he said weakly as he looked to his hands in confusion. "Zidane look out!" shouted Maximus as Zidane looked up to see Necron looking down on him.

Necron swung his arm before Zidane could react and swatted him away like he was nothing, Zidane was sent flying and crashed and rolled and skidded across the ground until he stopped, several feet away from the battle, "Zidane!" shouted Maximus as he ran over to where his best friend now lay, "Dammit" said Riku as he glared at Necron, "You're going to pay for that, you fucking scumbag!" shouted Riku as he aimed at Necron.

"Dark Firaga, Scatter Shot!" shouted Riku as he shot a Dark Firaga towards Necron, the blast split up in multiple pieces and smashed into Necron causing a huge explosion, the blast created winds that caused Kairi to raise her hands in front of her to stop dust from getting into her eyes, "Come on, that had to have done something!" she shouted as the dust cleared.

"Zidane, talk to me, are you ok?" said Maximus as he landed down next to his friend and checked for a pulse, he was still breathing and he relaxed slightly as Zidane coughed and breathed out in pain. "Easy buddy, you're going to be fine" said Maximus as Terra landed next to him, "Maximus, go help the others, I've got this covered" she said as she prepared to use a Cura spell on Zidane.

"Ok, take care of him" he said before kissing her and flying back into the battle, "Ok Necron you've hurt my best friend and no-one gets away with that, Final Flash" he shouted as he fired his attack straight towards Necron, however instead of simply ignoring the attack, one of the rings around Necron shoulders began to spin, "Zero Energy!" shouted Necron as Maximus's attack was negated and faded away.

"No way" said Kairi as Riku looked on in shock, "He can just cancel our attacks just like that, impossible!" he shouted as Necron raised his hands, "Dark Lightning" he said as dark lightning bolts shot from the sky and nearly struck them, they dodged and leapt out of the way of the blasts. Riku shot more Dark Firaga blasts at Necron as Kairi fired several Triple Plasma's as well.

"Neutron Rings" said Necron, to their surprise and horror, their attacks were absorbed and shot straight back at them, they both had to leap out of the way to avoid being destroyed by their own attacks. "This is insane, none of our attacks are affecting him and he just absorbs any that he thinks might be a threat, what's this guy's weakness? He has to have one!" thought Riku as Necron let out a hollow laugh.

"Are you now ready to accept your fate and surrender to my great power?" he said as Kairi and Riku glared at him, "Not in a million years!" shouted Riku as he started to glow purple, "It's time to stop holding back, let's hit him with everything we've got!" he shouted as several apparitions of him appeared and surrounded Necron.

Necron looked round in surprise as Riku and his entire group of phantom like duplicates rushed him at once, "Dark Aura!" he shouted as there was an explosion of dark energy. "Faithra!" shouted Kairi and fired a beam of light from the tip of the Oathkeeper Keyblade and struck Necron in the chest.

Necron, for the first time, actually reacted and grunted in pain as Maximus flew forward and drop kicked Necron in the face, Necron was actually sent flying to the ground and landed with a crash. "Oh yeah!" shouted Riku as Kairi couldn't help but grin widely, "We actually got him!" she said in surprise, "Don't be too sure just yet" she could hear Sora say.

"Hey are you feeling any better since Giygas possessed you?" she asked worriedly as she felt his soul shiver, "Yeah, I was a bit shaken up but I'm alight now but anyway as I was saying you shouldn't lower your guard just yet, Necron is unlike anything I've ever sensed" he said as she saw the creature pick himself up and return to his normal position, "I see what you mean" she said in frustration as Maximus and Riku both glared down at the creature.

"Damn him, all that and he's still standing?" said Riku, "I've never felt this kind of power" thought Maximus as Necron looked up to them and then to Kairi. "It seem I might have underestimated you mortals, you're not as pathetically weak as I had imagined" he said as he looked to each of them with a look of hate.

"So you're ready to give up now are you?" said Kairi frowning at him, Necron looked down to her and continued to look unimpressed, "Now, you shall experience true power!" retaliated Necron as he raised his hands, "Oh this isn't going to end well" said Riku as Necron started charging his energy, he became surrounded by a blue aura that started to swirl around him. The ground started to shake as Necron began to shake as he clenched his fists and raised them to the sky.

"Grand Cross!" shouted Necron, a giant wall of pure energy struck everyone hitting them with the force of a freight train. They were all sent flying and landed to the ground with a crash, Kairi was covered in bruises but Riku had taken the blunt of the attack to shield her. Terra had to hold onto Zidane to stop him from being thrown away, "Hold on!" she shouted as things started to calm down, she had bruises on her face as she looked round in panic.

"Max! Riku! Kairi!" she shouted into the dust cloud, Kairi groaned in pain as she opened her eyes to find Riku lying on the ground in front of her, "Riku!" she shouted as she rolled him over so that he was on his back and put her head on his chest to check if he was breathing, she sighed in relief as he breath out sharply and groaned in pain, "Ohhhh I think I shit myself" he said as he rolled over onto his side, she gave him a look of disgust as she looked back up to Necron.

"Well I must admit I'am very much impressed with your power, not many can face my Gran Cross attack and actually survive. Unfortunately that attack was only about twenty five percent of its true capability, rest assured when I use the attack again you will not survive" said Necron as he raised his arms again.

Kairi turned to Maximus as he landed next to her, "Max! What do we do? He's going to kill us all and nothings working, please tell me you have a plan!" she said as she helped Riku to his feet, "Well I do have one idea but it's too risky" said Maximus looking down to his hand.

"What, what is it Max?" she said as Terra flew over with Zidane, he didn't say anything he just turned to Necron and started to yell as his hair went blue and a dark blue aura surrounded him. "Get as far away as you can, if this fails I could end up taking all of you along with Necron and myself" he said, "What do mean?" Terra whispered fearfully, he turned to her and avoided looking her in the eyes.

"I'm going to channel all my energy into one attack and use it, once I do this I could very well die if it isn't successful but I don't have a choice" he said sadly, Terra looked like something had broken inside her and grabbed him by the shirt and started shaking him, "Have you gone totally fucking insane, I will not let you do this Max! I won't! You promised me that we would be together forever and now you're just going to throw your life away, no way Mister I'm not going to let that happen" she screamed as he tried to calm her down.

"Terra, please" he whispered as she broke down and hugged him tightly, "Please don't go!" she whispered, "I second that, your crazy man if you think you're going out there alone" said Zidane as he awoke and stood up to glare at his friend, "I'm sorry but I have to" he said as he let go of Terra and started walking away, "Wait Max, don't leave us!" said Kairi as he turned to them and smiled and saluted, "Goodbye friends" he said before he flew forward towards Necron.

"No!" screamed Zidane as he tried to follow only for Riku to keep him back, Terra watched in horror as her hands flew to her mouth, "Come back" she whispered as he landed in front of Necron. "Necron your days of terror end now" said Maximus as he started to charge up, Necron looked down to him in anger as he kept charging up his own attack, "Foolish mortal, your nothing but an insect compared to me, I'am a god you dull creature!" he shouted.

Maximus stretched his arms out in front of him and then pulled them back, "You remind me of someone, I destroyed them and I will destroy you too Necron. You're the one that's weak, you threaten all life in the universe and I won't stand for it, I will protect those I love and those I cherish and I will stop you!" he shouted and more and more energy swirled around the two.

"We'll both stop you!" came another voice as a spiritual projection of Aht appeared next to Maximus, "Ready Aht?" he said grinning as Necron looked down in surprise, "But this is impossible her soul has entered paradise how can she be here now!" he shouted as she stuck her tongue out at him, "I will always be there to stand beside Max no matter where he goes" she shouted triumphantly.

"No matter how much energy you use, you will never be able to defeat me!" shouted Necron as he finished charging and aimed at Maximus, "Final" said Maximus as he prepared to fire, "Now you die!" shouted Necron as he fired his Grand Cross attack straight towards Maximus, "Shine!" screamed Aht as a giant blue and white blast erupted from Maximus and travelled straight towards Necron, the two blasts collided and the Grand Cross attack was stopped.

"No this is impossible!" shouted Necron as the Final Shine overpowered the Grand Cross and shot straight towards him, he raised his hands defensively, "You fools" he said as the blast engulfed him, "Nothingness is eternal!" he shouted as his wings, mechanical arms and rings were completely eradicated by the blast.

ROS

The explosion was so bright that everyone was forced to look away to stop themselves from being blinded, when they looked again there was a lot of smoke and ash, Terra looked on in dread as the dust cleared, at first there was nothing there but soon a figure appeared walking towards them. They all held their breaths as the figure got closer.

Terra closed her eyes and looked away only for Zidane to cry in joy "Maximus!" he shouted gleefully, she opened her eyes in shock and looked back, walking towards them was Maximus, his clothes were ripped and his body had returned to normal, he looked tired and drained but alive.

"You see guys, that wasn't so hard" he said jokingly before falling to his knees, Terra cried his name in joy and rushed forward to embrace him, "Don't ever do that again" she said as she hugged him and buried her face into the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair and he hugged her back. Zidane clapped him on the back and put one arm around him, "That is probably the biggest goon thing you have ever done Max but I'll forgive you because it was so fucking awesome" he said with a grin.

"Well he is the top student for a reason" said Riku grinning, he turned to Kairi. "Hey Kai are you going to say something?" he said to her, she wasn't looking at Maximus. She was looking at where Maximus had just had his battle with Necron, her face was plastered with horror, "No that's impossible" she said weakly as she looked to the clearing dust, before Riku could ask her what she was talking about, a blue tendril shot forward and impaled Maximus through the chest.

It went straight through him and sent him flying and landing several feet away, his face plastered with shock as blood shot out from the hole in his chest. The tendril went flying back into the hand of Necron, "Now you see, I'am at my full potential now" said Necron as he walked forward, he had become a lot smaller, about the size of a fully grown man, he had pale white skin and his thin body was surprisingly well built, his face remained the same and his now had a long whip like tail.

"Necron you monster, look what you did to Max!" shouted Kairi in fury as she tightened her grip on her weapon and gritted her teeth, Terra let out a scream of horror and rushed towards her fallen love, "Stay with me Max" she said as she tried to heal him with a Curaga spell, he had tears in his eyes and blood was seeping out of his mouth, "Terra…" he said weakly and tried to touch her face, but then he smiled at her and then closed his eyes and his hand dropped.

"No" she whispered as she felt his pulse go flat, "No, No! No! Don't die Max, you can't die! You can't! I love you! You promised me we would be together forever! Please don't go, please don't!" she screamed with tears in her eyes and she shook him and tried to cast healing spells on him over and over again, Riku clenched his fists and turned to Necron, "You going to pay Necron, I will make you suffer a thousand deaths before you can finally go back to hell you rotten piece of fuck!" he shouted.

"I'am Zeo-Necron, the true and more pure form of myself, now-one had ever witnessed this form and none shall ever again, it is time you all died, just like that other weakling!" shouted Zeo-Necron, Riku and Kairi glared at him but it was nothing compared to the look Zidane gave him, "You sick ,twisted, ugly son of a bitch. His name was Maximus and he was my best friend!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as the band around his pony tail snapped and his hair became wild and incredibly spiky, "Now you will now the hurt, Necron!" he shouted as he fired and huge golden laser like beam towards Zeo-Necron.

He followed it with several smaller blasts and kept bombarding Zeo-Necron with them as he yelled like a wild man, "Meteor" he shouted as he sent several meteors flying down from the sky which bombed Zeo-Necron, he then rushed forward, "Solitude Nine" he shouted but before he could finish Zeo Necron rushed forward and grabbed him by the head and punched him in the gut, Zidane could only choke in pain as he returned to normal and became unconsciousness.

"Next" Zeo-Necron said casually as he threw Zidane away, the Orichalcon transformed into Garnet and she too collapsed next to Zidane, "Zidane!" shouted Kairi as Zeo-Necron walked closer and closer to them. "Which one of you pathetic worms will be next to die?" he said casually as Riku and Kairi pointed their weapons at him.

"We will stop you, for Max" she said as her blade turned into the Ultima Weapon, "For Zidane" said Riku, "For our families and friends" shouted Xion, "For everyone you've ever hurt we will stop you!" shouted Sora as the two meister powered up their most powerful forms, "Dark Mode activate" said Riku as he was covered in his typical dark armour.

"Trance" said Kairi as her hair went purple and her clothes were replaced by dark red armour, the two were about to attack when they were stopped by an incredible power that they could feel, they both turned round in shock to see Terra in her Trance form flying towards Zeo-Necron screaming his name as her hair went green, even Zeo-Necron looked surprised as she punched him in the face with enough force to make him actually stumble, then as soon as it happened it was over and Terra reverted to normal and fainted.

"Stupid girl" said Zeo-Necron as he rubbed his face and casually kicked her away, she landed next to the unconsciousness Zidane, Garnet and Maximus. "That power was incredible, shame it only lasted for a few seconds" said Zeo-Necron as he cracked his knuckles, "I've already beaten you two before but if you want some more that's fine by me, but this will be the last time" he growled as he leap forward and punched at Riku, Riku blocked with the Way to the Dawn as Kairi swung at him from the side, Zeo-Necron kicked out and caught her in the chest.

She gasped in pain as she stumbled back; she held her chest in pain. Zeo-Necron had stuck her in her old wound she had received from Novashadow. Zeo-Necron grabbed Riku and threw him over him and slammed him down on his knee, hard. Riku coughed out blood as he yelled in pain. He fell down to the ground and didn't get back up, Kairi was still shaking but she stood back up to her feet and got ready to attack again.

"You're not seriously going to keep fighting are you? Just give up and let me kill you quickly" said Zeo-Necron, she swung at him and pulled her revolver out with her other hand and fired at him, "I will never give up!" she shouted as he dodged her attack and punched her in the face, she was thrown to the ground, "Stay there, its where an insect like you belongs" he said as he looked down at her with a look of disgust.

Kairi started laughing and slowly stood up and gripped her Keyblade tightly as she turned to him and grinned, "You really don't get it do you, I've come too far to give up now. I promised on the day my parents were taken from me by your spawns that I would get strong and that's what I've done! I've met all these amazing people, I've found someone to love and he loves me back, my friends mean more to me than anything else to the universe!" she shouted as Riku stumbled over to her.

"Thing you gotta learn about Kairi you freak, she's the most stubborn person I've ever know and sure she can be a pain in the ass occasionally but there's one thing she has that I'll never have, the power to believe that no matter how bad things are, I will never give up!" he said, Sora and Xion smiled at him in the silhouettes of their weapon forms as Kairi smiled and continued to look at Zeo-Necron.

"Is that so? The let me ask you this Warriors of Light, why do you cling to life when you know you will inevitably die? If Life and Death are eternal then surely a being of nothing must be as well" he said as he raised his hands triumphantly.

Riku smirked and started to glow yellow, "Yeah your right about one thing Necron, life and death are eternal but guess what?" he said as Xion appeared next to Kairi as did Sora, "That doesn't mean your eternal!" shouted Sora as the three of them jumped up and floated above Kairi, "What is this?" said Zeo-Necron as Riku transformed into the Oblivion, Xion into the Way to the Dawn, Sora into the Oathkeeper.

"They're all weapons!" he shouted as Kairi caught the Oblivion and Oathkeeper in her hands while the Way to the Dawn floated around her, angelic wings exploded from her back as her armour became yellow and black, "What is this?" shouted Zeo-Necron as he backed off in fear, "Master Form, greatest transformation of a Keyblade Wielder, its over Necron" she said in the voice of herself, Xion, Sora and Riku in unison.

She then charged forward and stabbed at Zeo-Necron he blocked with both of his arms but the Way to the Dawn shot forward and impaled him through the chest. He yelled in pain as the sword pulled itself out of him and returned to Kairi, Zeo-Necron glared at her and prepared another Gran Cross attack, "You fool do you have any last words before you die?!" he shouted.

She smirked at him and raised her hand, the three Keyblades combined into a completely new one; it looked like the Oblivion and Oathkeeper crossing over as the handle with the Way to the Dawn making the tip and the Ultima weapon being the blade, "Actually Necron there is one word that comes to mind" she said as she prepared to swing the Keyblade.

"_X_-blade!" shouted Kairi as she ran forward as he launched the Gran Cross attack, she sliced straight through the attack before stabbing Zeo-Necron through the face, "Holy!" she shouted as the blade unleashed a pure white blast that engulfed Zeo-Necron.

"I'am Eternal!" he shouted as he was completely disintegrated, not a single piece remaining. The world that he had trapped them in began to collapse and shatter around Kairi, instead of trying to escape however she just stayed put and closed her eyes, she smiled as she felt the light pouring out onto her as she felt her legs give way and she slipped into sleep.

**A/N Next the Final Chapter! The Darkside of the Moon Part 10; Resonance of the Soul, plus a sneak peek! To what you might ask? I'm not telling!**


	34. The Darkside of the Moon Part 10

The Darkside of the Moon Part 10; Resonance of the Soul

Disclaimer; Everyone talks about their experiences

_Kairi_

_Everyone has recovered from the effects of Necron and Giygas's madness wavelength, to be perfectly honest nothing feels the same for me anymore. When I first started out I was aiming to be the best meister of our generation and now I know that it takes more than just my strength to get me through the trials I had to face. When I fought the Clown and Sora was wounded I realised that despite everything I had taught myself I still made mistakes and with every battle or training session only fuelled my passion to be as good as I could be. _

_I've been with the academy for a long time now and this experience has taught me many things, I'am strong and I will continue to fight with Sora for as long as I can. We are inseparable now. Master Yen Sid told me that it was the strength of my belief to never give up that ultimately gave me access to my new powers and helped me destroy Giygas but I never would have accomplished this if it hadn't been for my friends, I love all of them and I never want to lose any of them. _

_Even though this battle is over Master Yen Sid has told us that Dark Forces will always be on the move and there will always be people needed to protect the worlds and that's what I'am going to do. With Sora, Riku, Xion, Zidane, Garnet, Maximus and Terra we will keep fighting to protect this universe, for as long as we live. _

_Sora_

_A sacred dream is like a shattered memory. For the longest time I thought that I was alone, Vanitas had always been in my mind and had been there ever since I was a kid, I didn't want to worry anyone so I kept it secret until it was nearly too late, I know now to never keep things building up inside like that because it only ends up making things worse. _

_Kairi is my partner and she means everything to me and I love her with all my heart, after fighting against Riku and Maleficent with my sister Xion by my side all those years ago I thought I had found my true strength, but with Maximus and Zidane's help I have fully realised my true power. I know Kairi still wants to fight with the Academy to destroy the darkness and I will stand by her side, forever if I have too. _

_Even though I don't hear his voice in my head anymore, I still sometimes feel Vanitas in my heart. He's a part of me now and I guess I'll have to live with that now. As long as I have my friends and family I won't stop fighting._

_Riku_

_Master Yen Sid has invited us to some kind of Award Ceremony; I can't help but feel like this might be one of the best days of my life! We beat Necron and saved the universe not bad for one day I think. God after all this shit I think me and Xion deserve a long relaxing holiday together, somewhere warm and where I can see Xion in that super-hot bikini she keeps stashed away, yeah she thinks I don't know about that, Oh Baby_

_I know I'm supposed to right something influential and thought provoking but that's not really my style. I guess I will say this, my friends mean everything to me. Not just Sora and Kairi but my new friends, Maximus and Zidane. They're both awesome guys and I'm so glad I got to meet them, even though there fully qualified meisters they still had the time and patience to become our friends and watch over us. _

_Zidane and I still have that bet and I can't wait to attend Maximus and Terra's wedding, I love weddings, Bring out the rum! I wonder if me and Xion will ever end up like that? Meh, we're still young and we're still horny as shit, well not as much as Kairi and Sora anyway those two will be having heaps of sex for the next few months! In all seriousness though I'm glad those two finally confessed, their good for each other and considering all the shit we've been through, we all deserve to be happy. _

_Any way that's me Riku, sighing out!_

_Xion _

_Why do I get the feeling Riku is going to write really inappropriate things, I just hope Master Yen Sid doesn't let him wright anything embarrassing in this journal. In case none of the others mentioned it in their passages, Master Yen Sid told us to write in his Journal our own reflection of this adventure as he chronicles the events that had transpired in the last few months. _

_Everything that's happened has made me appreciate my friends and family even more, I love Riku and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I have my brother, Sora, by my side and I know he will leave me. My best friend Kairi as well as all my new friends has made this adventure all the more exciting. _

_None of the things that happened in this journey I regret, I'm glad it happened and I'm glad everything turned out well, we were all worried about Maximus when they brought him into the infirmary, he was in really bad shape. But luckily he survived and I'm sure Terra is very happy; she has big news to tell him and I'm sure he will be absolutely thrilled! _

ROS

"Max, Max can you hear me?" said Terra as he groaned and moved slightly, he was lying in a hospital bed with many bandages around his waist. Zidane was standing against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, he hadn't said much since they had brought him in. Garnet was sitting next to Terra as Terra held Maximus's hand and cupped his cheek with the other.

"Terra…." Maximus said weakly as he opened his eyes, he sat up on the bed and gasped in pain, he looked pale and tired. "What happened?" he said as she smiled at him with tears in her eyes before laughing and tackling him in a hug, he gasped in pain as she tightened her grip on him, "Oh please don't do that again" she said as he looked to Zidane and Garnet in confusion, "Erm, I won't?" he said as Zidane chuckled and sat down next to Garnet.

"You gave us a right good scare there mate" he said, "Everyone was worried about you" said Garnet as she smiled, "Last thing I remember was using the Final Shine on Necron, after that it's just one big blur" he said, he sounded really tired and Terra could see he was trying to stay awake, "Your on painkillers right now, get some rest for now and just try and relax" she said she stroked his hair and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks love" he said as he laid back and fell asleep almost instantly.

"When you going to tell him" said Garnet in excitement, "I was planning on telling him the other day before all this happened, I'll wait until he's recovered, I don't want to stress him out just know" she said as she moved so though that she could lie next to him, "What? What's happening?" said Zidane as he looked between the two girls, "Nothing" said Garnet in a sing song like voice, "Come on Garnet, tell me please?" he whined.

She just smiled and took his hand, "Come on let's leave them alone" she said as she pulled him out of the room, she turned round to wink at Terra who smiled back at her. The two left and Terra and Maximus were left alone, "So what is it?" he said causing her to jump, "Were you awake the whole time?" she said in surprise as he grinned and stretched his arms, "I heal fast remember?" he said as she sighed.

"So anyway what was it you wanted to tell me?" he said as she placed her hand on her stomach and looked to him, "Max, you're going to be a daddy" she whispered as his face looked shocked and he grabbed her hand, "Seriously?" he said as he grinned, she nodded with tears in her eyes, "We're having a baby" she said, he looked at her for a few seconds in silence before yelling with joy and hugging her tightly "We're having a baby!" he shouted as she giggled and hugged him back.

"I love you" she said he pulled back, "I love you too" he said and kissed her gently, they both fell back onto the bed and just laid there, basking in each other's presence, "I have a feeling everything will be ok from now on" he said as he looked out the window to the sky, he was home, he was happy and he was safe.

ROS

The next day was the day of celebration, everyone travelled from the ruins of the Academy to the one in Twilight Town, all of the students were cheering and laughing as confetti rained from the sky as a parade went through the halls, Kairi couldn't help but beam to everyone as they cheered her name and clapped as she and Sora went past, he starched the back of his neck and grinned in embarrassment as she waved to some people she recognised.

She could see Samus, Dredd and Reno in the crowd and she beamed at them, Reno winked while Dredd nodded and Samus took off her helmet to smile at her, Donald and Goofy and some of the other students were leaping into the air and cheering loudly as Riku and Xion walked past, Xion looked embarrassed as Riku blew fake kisses to all the girls screaming his name and making the peace sign with his hands.

Garnet was dressed up in an impressive looking in a long white strapless gown decorated with green vine-leaves from chest to waist, she was also wearing gold hair ornament, detached sleeves, a silver crown embedded with green jewels and a green jewelled necklace, she waved to all her friends from Alexandria as they shouted and cheered her name. Zidane was right next to her, he was dressed in much more proper attire and Kairi could see he looked very uncomfortable in it. He saluted Mickey and the others as they walked past them.

Finally Terra was walking in a giant mecha like suit that made her look both beautiful and intimidating, Maximus was still not strong enough to walk yet so he was with her on the mecha, they were both laughing and waving at everyone as their friends from The World of Magicite cheered them on, Maximus made a strange gesture to Reno, who retaliated with the same one and a grin as they walked past.

Eventually everyone reached the end of the hall and the cheering stopped as Master Yen Sid stood up and looked down the young warriors, "Kairi and her weapon partner Sora, you have given the title of a three star level meister, you are now no longer bounded by the academy's walls, you are free to cave out your own destinies, the same goes to you Riku and Xion. The four of you are now the top meisters of your generation, congratulations" he said with a smiled as Kairi leapt into the air in joy and tackled Sora in a massive hug.

Riku laughed at them before kissing Xion passionately, Zidane and Garnet cheered for their friends as did Maximus and Terra. Sora flashed Kairi his signature goofy grin and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, everyone started cheering as they looked to each other.

"What now?" he said as she looked to the others who grinned at her, "For now, just this. Sora and Kairi" she said before she kissed him again, he smiled as they kissed and the two stood there as everyone started partying and celebrating the night away.

"_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body" _

ROS

In the middle of a dark endless sea of murky water stood a lonely solitary island, there was very little on the island, only a tree that curved out and rested over the sea, a bunch of ruined old wooden houses and a small forest of dead trees.

Standing there overlooking the dark waters was a figure dressed in a black coat that concealed his face from view. A portal of darkness opened up and another figure appeared, he walked up the other and stood next to him, "I've been to see him" said the taller one, the other, who was obviously still a young man gasped and turned to the other.

"And?" he said in a voice of interest, "He looks a lot like you" the other replied. The younger one sighed and looked away, "How long?" he said as he looked out onto the endless ocean of darkness, "It will happen seven years from now, be patient and train well. I will come for you when the time is right and then everything will be made clear" the older one said as he prepared to leave.

"Do you really think you can stop Kairi?" said the younger one, "Sora, Kairi, all of them they are unruly and therefore cannot be ruled, to challenge them would be to court with Death" said the older one as he approached the younger one and lowered his hood, "But you know all about that don't you Roxas?"

**A/N; IT'S THE END! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh man, see I told ya Roxas would show up again….in the very last chapter….Oh well! **

**On reflection I enjoyed writing this but I do agree with it needing to be improved, there's a lot of grammar and continuity mistakes in the first few chapters that I'll probably have to correct, in the Final Mix version. All in all I really enjoyed writing this, if anything else I'm proud of myself for being able to write nearly 35 chapters of this so for anything else its let me write something that's long and multi chaptered. There will be a sequel and a prequel which will both be better than this, they'll be less complicated is what I mean. I'll take a break for a few days and then get started. **

**Thank you to everyone who viewed or at least read even one chapter, thanks to all those who reviewed, even though most of them stopped after the 13****th**** chapter or something. Thanks for at least reading this and I hope to entertain more people in my following stories. This has been LenchkuMaximus and this was Kingdom Hearts; Resonance of the Soul **


End file.
